When I'm the little Girl
by Wortfetzen
Summary: Hr/S - Eins steht fest: Findet man sich ungewollt in den 70ern wieder, hat man ein gewaltiges Problem. Hermione hat neben diesem Problem aber auch noch eine Mission zu erfüllen. Aber darf sie sich eigentlich in die Vergangenheit einmischen?
1. Kapitel 01

_**Titel:** When I'm the little Girl  
**Autor:** Tanya C. Silver  
**eMail:** SilverAlecis (at) aol (dot) com  
**Rating:** M  
**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Fantasy  
**Cast:** Hermione Granger, Sirius Black, Harry Potter  
**Disclaimer:** Weder die Figuren, noch die darauf basierende Handlung meiner Fanfiction, gehören mir. Die Rechte an der Harry Potter-Reihe liegen ganz alleine bei Joanne K. Rowling. Die sonstigen Nebencharaktere die nach und nach in dieser Geschichte auftauchen werden, sind meiner Fantasie entsprungen. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld._

* * *

**Kapitel 01**

September 1997. Das Datum, dass das letzte Schuljahr in Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, für die Siebklässler dieses Jahrgangs ankündigt. Einige sahen dem Ende ihrer Schulzeit mit Wehmut entgegen, andere konnten es überhaupt nicht erwarten und wieder andere ignorierte es förmlich und konzentrierten sich vollkommen auf die UTZe, die am Ende anstehen würden. Zu den letzteren konnte sich auch eine Schülerin mit langem gelockten braunen Haar und ebenso braunen Augen zählen, die – kaum hatte die Schule begonnen – sich schon zwischen meterhohen Bücherstapeln an einem der hintersten Tische in der Bibliothek verstaut hatte. Hermione Jean Granger.

Diese Schülerin war in gewisser Art und Weise eine der ungewöhnlichsten die Hogwarts je gesehen hatte. Sicher, in fast jedem Jahrgang gab es immer einen „Streber", doch bis jetzt war es immer ein Mensch gewesen, der auch nie in der Lage dazu gewesen ist, irgendetwas zu riskieren. Hermione tat dies jedoch. Zwar stürzte sie sich äußerst ungern in neue Abenteuer mit ihren Freunden Harry Potter und Ron Weasley, sie musste jedoch zugeben, dass der Nervenkitzel des Ganzen, sie doch dann auch ziemlich verlockte. Für ihren heutigen Besuch in der Bibliothek gab es aber einen ganz bestimmten Grund, der sie allerdings mehr als beunruhigte.

An ihrem ersten Schultag hatte Hermione einen äußerst seltsamen Brief erhalten. Eine schwarze Schleiereule, die sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, brachte ihr die Botschaft „Hilfe". Anfangs hatte Hermione diese Bitte als Scherz abgetan. Hilfe? Wer bat denn schon ein Schulmädchen um Rat und vor allem, wer nannte dann nicht seinen Namen und erklärte, wie sie ihm helfen konnte?  
Dann jedoch wurden diese Briefe zu ihrer Standartmorgenpost. Nie jedoch wurde nur ein Wort mehr erwähnt als dieses. Harry Potter und Ronald, genannt Ron, Weasley, hatten ihr geraten beim nächsten Mal die Schleiereule einzufangen und eine Nachricht zurückzuschicken. Das sagte sich allerdings leichter, als es sich tat.

Heute war wieder ein vergeblicher Versuch gewesen den Vogel einzufangen. Sie war sogar so weit gegangen die Eule mit einem Zauberspruch zu belegen, verfehlte diesen jedoch und erwischte aus versehen Neville, der unter einem lauten Krächzen aus der Großen Halle rannte. Was genau der Zauberspruch bei ihm bewirkt hatte, wusste sie nicht wirklich, denn seitdem hatte sie ihn nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen. Jedoch musste sie ehrlich zugeben, eigentlich war es ihr egal wie es ihm ging. Es hörte sich zwar herzlos an, doch Hermione war innerlich ziemlich aufgewühlt und fast sogar schon in Panik.

Warum genau, ließ sich ebenfalls mit einer weiteren Botschaft erklären, die sie vor der Eule erhalten hatte. Jedoch nicht in Form eines Briefes. Als sie heute Morgen aus der Dusche trat und sich das trockene Handtuch um den Körper geschlungen hatte, war ihr Blick auf den Spiegel gefallen. In diesem Moment wäre ihr fast das Herz stehen geblieben. Zwischen dem Dampf, der sich auf dem Spiegel gelegt hatte, waren in Großbuchstaben die Worte: „HILF MIR!" geschrieben gewesen. Über diese Erkenntnis hatte Hermione nicht anders gekonnt, als einen spitzen Schrei auszustoßen und so schnell sie konnte als dem Badezimmer zu eilen. Diese Worte an ihrem Spiegel hatten sie sogar so sehr in Panik versetzt, dass sie sofort Ron – der mit ihr zusammen zum Schulsprecher ernannt worden war und deshalb die selbe Wohnung mit ihr teile – als Schuldigen vermutete und es hatte wirklich seine Zeit gebraucht sie zu überzeugen, dass er es nicht war.

Allerdings ließ Hermione das keineswegs ruhiger werden. Irgendwer oder irgendetwas schickte ihr seltsame Briefe und schrieb Nachrichten an ihren Spiegel, während sie unter der Dusche stand. Es war doch nur zu verständlich, dass man dadurch in Panik geriet.  
Sie mochte sich überhaupt nicht ausmalen, wie die nächste Bitte an sie gebracht werden würde. Was jedoch das Schlimmste war und ihrem Gewissen keine Ruhe lassen wollte, war die Tatsache, dass diese Person, die dahinter steckte, vielleicht wirklich ihre Hilfe benötigte und sie möglicherweise einfach nicht den Schlüssel zu seiner Rettung erkennen konnte. Genau deshalb verbrachte sie nun ihren Nachtmittag in dieser Bibliothek und wenn sie ehrlich war, waren ihr Bewehgründe heute die Schlimmsten, die es jemals gegeben hatte.

Genau in dem Moment als Hermione ein dickes verstaubtes Buch in grünem Einband mit der goldenen Aufschrift _Seltsame Nachrichten und Hilferufe_ zuklappte und den Kopf in ihre Hände stützte, traten Harry und Ron in die Bibliothek. Beide tauschten besorgte Blicke, als sie Hermione mit einem deutlich erschöpften Gesichtsausdruck erkennen konnten und setzte sich zu ihr.  
„Na? Schon war gefunden?", wollte Ron wissen. Er griff nach ihrem Buch und betrachtete es. „_Seltsame Nachrichten und Hilferufe_.", las er den Titel.  
„Hört sich doch gut an.", meinte Harry.  
Langsam sah Hermione wieder auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Eben nicht. Dieses Buch ist der Inbegriff von Verschwörungstheorien."

Ron zog die Braune empor und blätterte darin herum. Bei einer beliebigen Stelle hielt er inne und entzifferte einen Absatz in ziemlich alter brüchiger Schrift.

_Nicht selten kommt es vor, dass Hexen oder Zauberer von seltsamen Nachrichten, häufig auch Tagträumen, heimgesucht werden. Diese Botschaften sind als sehr schlechtes Zeichen zu nehmen, denn man sollte sich in solchen Momenten auf alles gefasst machen. Viele dieser Hexen oder Zauberer waren in ihrem früheren Leben böse und ein Fluch den man über sie gelegt hatte, sollte verhindern, dass sie in ihrem nächsten Leben genauso schreckliche Taten vollbrachten, wie in ihrem vergangenem. Tagträume sind oft letzte Hilferufe ihres früheren Lebens, die sie erreichen wollen, in der Hoffnung, dass es noch eine Rettung für sie geben möge._

Ron schluckte und hob vorsichtig wieder seinen Blick. Die Miene Hermiones hatte sich nicht geändert. Noch immer saß eine ziemlich müde, doch unbeeindruckte Hexe vor ihnen, die diese Zeilen wahrscheinlich schon auswendig kannte.  
„Das ist gar nicht gut.", murmelte er trüb und schüttelte dabei leicht den Kopf. „Nein, das ist gar nicht gut."  
Harry starrte einfach nur nachdenklich auf die Worte. „Das kann doch nicht sein. Selbst wenn es in diesen Fällen so gewesen ist, heißt das doch nicht, dass es auf dich zutreffen muss!"  
„Aber es heißt auch nicht das Gegenteil.", erwiderte Hermione.

„Doch in diesem Buch steht, Hexen und Zauberer erhalten solche tödlichen Nachrichten. Du bist im Grunde ein Muggel, wahrscheinlich warst du in deinem früheren Leben keine Hexe und außerdem hattest du nicht einmal so einen Tagtraum."  
„Na ja, mag sein, doch seltsame Botschaften reichen auch aus, steht doch da." Hermione hielt inne. „Das mit dem früheren Leben... bist jetzt war ich ja nicht wirklich überzeugt davon, dass es so etwas gibt, doch so langsam..."  
„Nein!" Ron klappte das Buch wieder zu und warf es achtlos auf einen Haufen von weiteren Büchern. „Hermione, vergiss diesen ganzen Quatsch. Früheres Leben und dieser ganze Mist. Mag sein, doch du und ein schlechter Mensch? Niemals! Meiner Meinung nach sollte sich eher Malfoy Sorgen machen, ob er nicht vielleicht in den nächsten Tagen von irgendwelchen Geistern der Vergangenheit den Gar ausgemacht bekommt."

Hermione setzte ein mattes Lächeln auf. Wirklich beruhigen konnten sie Rons Worte allerdings nicht. „Das ist ja ganz nett Ron, doch ich denke, wir sollten uns auf den Ernstfall vorbereiten. In den anderen Büchern habe ich nicht wirklich Hilfreiches gefunden. Es gibt eigentlich keine andere Möglichkeit."  
„Wie sieht es mit Telepathie aus?", wollte Harry wissen. „Vielleicht braucht jemand deine Hilfe und sendet in Gedanken Nachrichten an dich."  
Abermals schüttelte Hermione mit dem Kopf. „In der Telepathie bittet man meist Personen um Hilfe, mit denen man durch irgendeine Art und Weise in Kontakt steht oder die man kennt. Ich habe vor ein paar Tagen all meine Bekannten und Freunde gefragt wie es bei ihnen steht, doch da ist alles in Ordnung. Niemand von ihnen benötigt irgendwie Hilfe. Telepathie ist ausgeschlossen."

Harry und Ron tauschten wieder Blicke. Hermione konnte nicht zusehen, wie ihre Mienen immer betrübter wurden und wandte sich ab. Ihre Augen wanderten durch die große Bibliothek, von einem Bücherregal zum nächsten und wieder zurück. Auf einmal machte sie dieser Ort seltsam wehmütig. Schon immer war es im ganzen Schloss ihr Lieblingsort gewesen, sie mochte ihn sogar lieber, als irgendeinen anderen auf der Welt. Der Gedanke daran, hier zu erfahren, dass sie möglicherweise sterben musste, versetzte ihr einen schmerzhaften Stich.  
„Ich denke wir sollten zurück in den Turm. Hier gibt es nichts mehr zu finden.", meinte sie schließlich wieder zu Harry und Ron.  
„Hast du denn schon nach einer Möglichkeit gesucht, wie wir diesen Fluch berechen können?", wollte Harry aber wissen.

Hermione nickte. Es war eine Lüge, doch sie wusste, dass sie nicht nach einer Möglichkeit suchen musste. Ihr war bewusst, dass sie keine finden würde. Sie wollte nicht die letzten Tage damit verbringen verzweifelt nach einer Lösung zu suchen, sondern sie lieber genießen.  
„Dann...", begann Harry, wurde aber plötzlich von einem lauten Knall unterbrochen. Ron hatte mit der Faust wütend auf den Tisch geschlagen. Sofort zog er damit die Aufmerksamkeit Mrs Pince auf sich, die ihnen einen strengen Blick zu warf.  
„Ich bitte Sie das zu unterlassen.", scharrte sie mit kalter Stimme. „Oder ich muss Ihnen wohl oder übel das nächste Mal den Zutritt zu verweigern."

Ron kümmerte sich aber nicht weiter um ihre Worte. Er schenkte ihr nicht mal einen kleinen Blick, sondern ließ ihn auf Hermione verweilen. Auf einmal merkte diese, dass sie sich äußerst unwohl in ihrer Haut fühlte. Dieses Mitleid und die Hilflosigkeit in ihren Gesichtern war fast erdrückend.  
Schnell wandte sie sich wieder ab und packte ihre Sachen zusammen. „Wie gesagt, ich geh jetzt zurück. Ihr könnt ja noch bleiben.", meinte sie, bevor sie mit schnellen Schritten die Bibliothek verließ. Kaum fiel die Tür zu dieser ins Schloss, fühlte sie sich auch schon viel besser. Allerdings wusste Hermione, dass dieser Zustand wahrscheinlich nicht ewig anhalten würde.

* * *

_TBC_


	2. Kapitel 02

_**Disclaimer:** Weder die Figuren, noch die darauf basierende Handlung meiner Fanfiction, gehören mir. Die Rechte an der Harry Potter-Reihe liegen ganz alleine bei Joanne K. Rowling. Die sonstigen Nebencharaktere die nach und nach in dieser Geschichte auftauchen werden, sind meiner Fantasie entsprungen. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld._

* * *

**Kapitel 02**

Der Morgen nach der schrecklichen Erkenntnis, über ihr baldiges Ableben, war für Hermione das reinste Leid. Nur mit gequälter Miene schaffte sie es die Bissen ihres Morgenbrotes hinunterzubekommen und zum Unterricht zu gehen. Harry und Ron leisteten ihr seelischen Beistand, jedoch in Form Schweigen. Sie befand es für besser so. Wahrscheinlich wäre die Sprache nur all zu schnell wieder auf das Buch gekommen und eine heftige Diskussion wäre darüber entbrannt, ob nun, oder nicht.

Die Vögel zwitscherten ihre muntersten Lieder, während Hermione zusammen mit Harry und Ron zu den Gewächshäusern, in den Unterricht Kräuterkunde, schritt den sie zusammen mit den Slytherins aushaaren mussten. Doch nicht nur die Vögel waren bei bester Laune, auch die Blumen und alles andere Leben rings um sie herum, schien es zu sein. Große hübsche Blütenköpfe ließen sich von der warmen Herbstsonne bescheinen, Klassenkameraden schwätzten und lachten und Mrs Sprout hatte ein breites Lächeln im Gesicht, als sie ihre Schüler am Gewächshaus 7 empfing.

Der Unterricht an diesem Tage verging allerdings genauso schnell, wie er auch begonnen hatte und ehe sich die drei versahen, klingelte es schon ein letztes Mal zum Ende und Gryffindor war auf den Anzeigegläsern wieder um 75 Punkte reicher als noch heute Morgen. Den größten Teil dieser Punkte hatte Hermione beigesteuert. Sie konnte nicht umher dem Abendessen mit einem Grinsen auf dem Lippen beizuwohnen. Man konnte nicht sagen, dass sie sich daran gewöhnt hatte, wahrscheinlich zu sterben – jedoch hatte sie erst Mal Frieden mit dem Thema geschlossen. Zumindest für die nächsten fünfzehn Minuten. Um all die Punkte für Gryffindor hatte sie sich aber nur aus dem Grunde bemüht, weil ihr während des Unterricht in den Sinn gekommen war, dass sie vielleicht als Schülerin mit der meist „erlernten" Punktzahl in Erinnerung bleiben würde. Wenigstens etwas.

Eine plötzliche Berührung auf ihrer Schulter ließ Hermione zusammenzucken. Überrascht wandte sie sich zu Ron um, der seine Hand immer noch dort ruhen ließ. In seinen Augen zeichnete sich ernste Besorgnis. Er war schon immer so gewesen, manchmal wie der größte Tölpel auf Erden, doch auch unheimlich einfühlsam, wenn es darauf ankam. Auch wenn es nur die wenigstens Menschen erkannten, Hermione wusste es.  
„Ist denn alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Ron mühte sich seine Stimme leise zu halten. Das letzte was sie jetzt gebrauchen konnten, war, dass irgendjemand etwas von ihrer Vermutung mitbekommen würde und Hermione sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Ginny ihnen verdutzte, teils neugierige, Blicke zuwarf.

Schnell nickte sie und nahm seine Hand von ihrer Schulter. „Natürlich."  
„Vielleicht ist-"  
Diese beginnenden Worte waren von Harry, doch noch ehe er sie ganz aussprechen konnte, hatte Hermione ihn schon mit einem schweren Seufzen unterbrochen. „Ja, vielleicht, vielleicht. Jungs, ich weiß es nicht. Es kann alles sein! Das einzige was ich weiß, dass diese Briefe ein schlechtes Zeichen sind und das habe ich spätestens gestern erkannt. Es bringt doch nichts irgendwelche Vermutungen anzustellen."  
Erneut wollte Harry seinen Mund öffnen, doch er verstummte. Nach ein paar Sekunden fand er dann aber seine Sprache wieder. „Hermione... es ist nur so... unverständlich. Ich dachte, ich wäre der erste, der von uns sterben würde. Ich war nicht darauf vorbe-" „Ich weiß."

Je länger Harry sprach, desto mehr Schuldbewusstsein war in seiner Miene erschienen. Hermione vermutete, dass es einerseits Schuld darüber war, sie mit dem Thema zu konfrontieren und andererseits Schuld, weil er überhaupt aussprach was er dachte.  
Wenn sie ehrlich war konnte sie Harry verstehen. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie auch an seiner Stelle das Gleiche gedacht und empfunden.  
Schnell wollte sie noch etwas weiteres darauf erwidern, doch dieser Gedanke war so schnell beiseite gewischt wie der Versuch es zu tun. Auf einmal schossen ihr wieder die alt bekannten Worte _Hilf mir!_, durch den Kopf. Es waren aber keine Worte aus ihrer Erinnerung, sondern Worte, die jemand anderes sprach.

Hermione gefror für einen Augenblick zu Eis. Die Stimme fuhr ihr abermals durch den Kopf, bis sie sich wieder einigermaßen gefasst hatte. So weit sie sich erinnern konnte, war ihr die Stimmfarbe vollkommen unbekannt. Das Leise und beinahe Verzweifelte half auch nicht wirklich sie zu identifizieren, geschweige denn einem Mann oder einer Frau zuzuordnen.  
Fast wie automatisch griff Hermione urplötzlich nach ihrer Büchertasche, war sie sich um und stand auf.  
„Wo willst du hin?", wollte Harry irritiert wissen.  
„Ins Bett.", entgegnete Hermione ihm nur knapp.

Sie wusste das es beginnen würde. Noch nie waren die Hilferufe so deutlich wie in diesem Moment gewesen und sie wusste auch, dass Harry und Ron auf einen Fall dabei sein sollten, wenn etwas mit ihr geschah, was sie selbst nicht wirklich wusste. Den überraschten Kommentar von Ron, dass es doch erst sechs Uhr wäre, ignorierte sie gekonnt. _Nur weg. Einfach nur weg_, war ihr einziger Gedanke.

* * *

Eine willkommene Stille umfing Hermione, als sie ihr Zimmer im Schulsprechergemeinschaftraum betrat. Es tat gut mal etwas Zeit für sich alleine zu haben und vor allem in solchen Moment, in denen sie sich schlechter fühlte, als es ihr nicht hätte sein können. Langsam wanderte sie hinüber zum Fenster und öffnete es vorsichtig. Sofort drang eine kühle Brise ins Zimmer herein und hinterließ ein angenehmes Gefühl auf ihren etwas erhitzten Wangen.

Plötzlich drang die unbekannte Stimme erneut in ihren Kopf. _Hilf mir!_

„Aber wie?", wisperte sie verständnislos.

Hoffnung, eine Antwort zu erhalten, hatte sie jedoch nicht. Es war mehr ein letzter verzweifelter Versuch endlich eine Lösung auf dieses ganze Wirrwarr zu finden.

_Hilf mir!_, rief die Stimme allerdings erneut.

„Wie?", rief Hermione energisch. Sie drehte sich um, griff nach einem der Bücher auf dem Schreibtisch und schleuderte es unter einem kleinen Knall wütend gegen die Wand. Das Buch fiel zu Boden und blieb dort regungslos aufgeschlagen liegen.

Hermione interessierte sich aber nicht im geringsten für es. Zum ersten Mal war sie nicht darauf bedacht ja kein Eselsohr in auch nur eine Seite dieser wertvollen Kostbarkeiten zu bringen.

„Wie?", schrie sie erneut und sah zur Decke, so als würde dort irgendjemand sein, der ihr diese Frage beantworten konnte. „Verdammt noch mal: wie? Sag doch endlich was genau du von mir willst!"

_Hilf mir!_

Erschrocken zuckte Hermione zusammen und wandte sich schnell um. Eben war ihr so gewesen, als wäre der Hilferuf viel näher, als seine Vorgänger. Als würde sich die Person, der sie helfen musste, in ihrem Zimmer befinden. Langsam wanderte ihr Blick vom Spiegel, zu ihrem Bett, dem kleinen Bücherregal und wieder zurück. Jedoch war niemand hier. Auf einmal aber machte sich ein seltsames Gefühl in ihr breit, als sie erneut ihr Augenmerk auf dem Spiegel ruhen ließ.

Vorsichtig trat sie näher an diesen heran und betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. Er sah aus wie immer. Sie konnte sich in voller Größe betrachten, nichts schien auch nur ansatzweise merkwürdig. Zögernd streckte sie ihre Hand nach dem Glas aus und berührte es vorsichtig. Keine Sekunde später erfüllte ein gleißendes Licht den Raum. Hermione musste sich die Hände vors Gesicht halten, um nicht geblendet zu werden.

Es dauerte einen Moment bis sie sie wieder herunternehmen konnte und das Licht verschwunden war. Auf dem Spiegel war allerdings auf einmal nicht mehr ihr eigenes Spiegelbild zu erkennen, sondern plötzlich eine scheinbar flüssige Masse aus eben diesem Licht, wenn auch ein paar Nuancen schwächer. Noch einmal streckte sie ihre Hand nach der Masse aus und merkte, wie sie sanft hindurch glitt. Erstaunt zog sie diese jedoch so schnell wie möglich wieder zurück.

Hermione musste schlucken. Sollte sie durch dieses Tor schreiten? Neugierde und Angst schienen beide um Überhand in ihr kämpfen zu wollen. Schritt sie hindurch, wo würde sie landen? Tat sie es jedoch nicht, was für Folgen hatte dies?  
Es war die ein Teufelskreis aus dem es kein Entkommen zu geben schien, denn es wollte ihr einfach nicht klar werden, was sie tun sollte.

Auf einmal nickte sie entschlossen, wandte sich um und kramte nach Stift und einem Pergamentfetzen im Schreibtisch. Schnell waren diese auch gefunden. Mit hastigen und zittrigen Handbewegungen schrieb sie eine Nachricht auf den Zettel und legte diesen dann auf ihr Bett.

_Der Spiegel ist die Lösung!  
Hermione_

Mehr hatte Hermione einfach nicht auf das leere Stück Pergament schreiben können. Sie wollte ihre Freunde nicht direkt mit der Nase darauf stoßen, wenn sie ihn fanden. Vielleicht hatte es einen Grund, wenn nur Hermione alleine diese Hilferufe bekam.

Schließlich ließ sie ihren Blick wieder auf die helle Masse im Spiegel gleiten und tat langsam abermals vor diesen. Würde sie überhaupt nochmals auf dem selben Weg zurückkommen? Überhaupt wieder zurückkommen von diesem Ort, der mit dem Schlafsaal verbunden war?

Schnell schüttelte sie den Kopf und mahnte sich, endlich diese albernen Ängste zu vergessen. Nicht ohne Grund hatte sie der Sprechende Hut nach Gryffindor geschickt. Diesem Titel musste sie auch gerecht werden!

Entschlossen ging sie also auf den Spiegel zu und schritt hindurch. Es war wie eisige Nässe die sie in empfand nahm. Ein erdrückendes Schwindelgefühl nahm ihren Körper in Besitz und sie fühlte sich, als wäre sie in einen gewaltigen tosenden Sturm geraten. In ihren Ohren hämmerte das wilde Klopfen ihres Herzen und drohte ihr das Trommelfell zu sprengen. Hermione wusste nicht genau ob sie wirklich schrie. Der eigene Klang ihrer Stimme wollte ihr verwehrt bleiben, genauso wie das Gefühl ein Wort über die Lippen zu bekommen.

Im selben Moment als sie glaubte dem nicht länger stand zu halten, merkte sie auch plötzlich, wie alles endete. Das Hämmern verschwand genauso wie das Schwindelgefühl. Ihr Schrei war nicht zu hören, doch plötzlich spürte sie, wie sie unter einem lauten Krachen unsanft auf dem Boden landete.

Hermione konnte sich nicht wirklich erholen, denn auf einmal drang eine anklagende Stimme in ihre Ohren.

„Wer bist du? Was machst du hier?"

* * *

_TBC_


	3. Kapitel 03

_**Disclaimer:** Weder die Figuren, noch die darauf basierende Handlung meiner Fanfiction, gehören mir. Die Rechte an der Harry Potter-Reihe liegen ganz alleine bei Joanne K. Rowling. Die sonstigen Nebencharaktere die nach und nach in dieser Geschichte auftauchen werden, sind meiner Fantasie entsprungen. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.  
**A/N:** I'm back :D!!! Ich weiß - hat etwas gedauert :schäm:, doch mir hat nicht nur ein bisschen der kreative Faden gefehlt, sondern es war auch irgendwie ziemlich viel los :/. Bin nämlich gerade auf der Suche nach Praktikas- und Ausbildungsplätzen als Webdesignerin (Umgebung München/Dachau falls jemand was weiß lol). Bis zu meinem Schulabgang dauert es zwar noch anderthalb Jahre, doch mal soll ja früh genug beginnen :). Okay, aber jetzt zu einem anderen Thema. Wie man ja sieht - wenn man auf mein Profil schaut - ist das meine erste Sirius/Hermione-FF. Bis jetzt habe ich auch noch nie eine gelesen und ehrlich gesagt war ich ein bisschen geschockt, als ich gesehen habe, wie Wenige davon existieren (Von denen die meisten eigentlich auch noch Shots sind). Tya, darauf war ich wirklich nicht gefasst. Deswegen würde ich jetzt mal vorschlagen, alle Leutchen die sich für dieses Pairing interessieren, müssen dem unbedingt Abhilfe verschaffen! Die Ideen liegen doch eigentlich auf der Straße, müssen nur noch abgetippt werden. Also, los! Ich warte auf Lesestoff ;).  
Okay, jetzt auch zu einer weiteren Bitte. Ich suche ganz dringend eine Beta für diese FF, denn ich bemühe mich zwar immer die Fehler zu finden, doch nichts geht über eine kleine Hilfe und erst Recht nicht in dieser stressigen Zeit meines Lebens :lol:. Es wäre schön, wenn sich vielleicht jemand melden würde, der wirkliches Interesse daran hat, schon etwas Beta-Erfahrung besitzt und auch einigermaßen gut in Deutsch ist (nicht zu vergessen mit der Tatsache, dass dieser Jemand auch mit einem kleinen Fehlerteufel namens Tanya klarkommen muss ;P). Erfüllt ihr diese Vorraussetzungen? Dann schreibt mir dann doch einfach eine nette eMail an: SilverAlecis (at) aol (dot) com.  
Danken will ich hier auch meinen tollen Reviewern **EmmaFreak**, **Heimdall**, **Lewenna** und **Siriusisnotdead**. Vielleicht findet auch ein Schwarzleser den Weg auf den "Go"-Button - für den man nicht einmal angemeldet sein muss, um ihn zu benutzen ;)._

_**EmmaFreak:** Tya, auf Boshaftigkeit von mir in Sachen Cliffhanger musst du dich gefasst machen ;P, denn dafür ärgere ich euch viel zu gerne :hihi:. Ich danke dir für dein Lob mit dem Spiegel und für meine Beschreibungen ;), aber ganz besonders für dein Review D._

_**Heimdall:** Sorry, das du letztes Mal umsonst geschaut hast :/ - aber wegen meinem schlechten Gewissen für das, was ich in Vampire angestellt habe :shame:, hab ich mich wieder brav dahintergesetzt. Bist du eigentlich hier auch angemeldet? Ich würde mal gerne eine FF von dir lesen :). Ich hoffe, du hattest ein genauso kreatives Wochenende wie ich ;D._

_**Lewenna:** Danke für dein Kompliment und vor allem für das Reviews. Ich werde versuchen weiterhin Vielversprechendes zu posten :)._

_**Siriusisnotdead:** (Sorry, aber will die unteren Striche nicht :/) Aber... uhiii... das hat sich vielleicht böse angehört xD - hoffentlich hast du das auch nicht so gemeint :unsichergrins:. Aber wie ich ja schon gesagt habe, in der Schule ist zur Zeit ziemlich viel los und mir fehlte ein bisschen die Kreativität :/. Nur zwei Reviews fürs erste Kapitel zu bekommen, ist dann auch keine echte Motivation xP. Aber ich werde mich bemühen schneller zu posten! Danke, für dein Review :)!_

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
Bussi, eure Tanya_

* * *

**Kapitel 03**

_Hermione konnte sich nicht wirklich erholen, denn auf einmal drang eine anklagende Stimme in ihre Ohren._

„_Wer bist du? Was machst du hier?"_

* * *

Vorsichtig hob Hermione den Kopf und lugte zu Person empor, die einige Zentimeter von ihr entfernt stand. Sie konnte sie schlecht ausmachen, denn noch immer schienen ihre Gedanken von der Reise durch den Spiegel wie benebelt. Langsam wurden jedoch die Konturen und Umrisse deutlicher und schließlich konnte sie vor sich ein Mädchen mit dunkelrotem Haar, etwa in ihrem Alter, erkennen.

Sie wirkte ängstlich, doch genauso groß wie ihre Angst war ihre Entschlossenheit Hermione in die Flucht zu schlagen. Ihre grünen Augen blitzten gefährlich und sie hielt den Zauberstab direkt auf Hermione gerichtet. Irgendwie kam dieser das Mädchen seltsam bekannt vor, doch zwang sie sich nicht länger einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden. Stattdessen rappelte sie sich vorsichtig vom Boden auf, was einem ziemlichen Drahtseilakt gleich kam, denn die Schmerzen ihres Körpers waren fast unerträglich.

„Jetzt sag schon wer du bist oder ich verfluche dich!", rief das Mädchen erneut. Ihre Stimme war unglaublich hoch; panisch, fast hysterisch.  
„Hermione", presste Hermione unter zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als würde sie jeden Augenblick wieder zusammen klappen. „Ich bin... Hermione."  
„Schön, Hermione", wiederholte ihre Gegenüber mit strenger kalter Stimme. „Was machst du hier in meinem Zimmer?"

Wenn Hermione ehrlich war, wusste sie die Antwort auf ihre Frage auch nicht richtig. Mit einem nachdenklich Blick sah sie dabei zu, wie das Mädchen die Arme vor ihrer Brust verschränkte. Erst jetzt fiel ihr die schwarze Robe auf, die sie trug. Eindeutig... Hogwartsuniform? Angestrengt versuchte Hermione sich daran zu erinnern, ob sie ihr schon mal je im Schloss begegnet war, doch es wollte ihr einfach nicht dämmern.  
Schließlich ließ sie den Blick über das Wappen gleiten und hob überrascht die Braue, als sie den goldenen Löwen auf rotem Grund erkennen konnte und direkt daneben... das Schulsprecherabzeichen?

Das Mädchen schien Gleiches im selben Augenblick auf Hermiones Brust bemerkt zu haben. Die Miene in ihrem Gesicht wurde kühler, ihre Augen funkelten bösartiger und sie trat einen Schritt näher auf sie zu. „Denkst du wirklich, dass du dir mit diesem gefälschten Abzeichen bei den Erstklässlern ein paar Sklaven zulegen kannst? Vergiss es, Kleine – ich habe hier das sagen und jeder weiß das."

Schnell schüttelte Hermione mit dem Kopf. Ihr wollte einfach nicht in den Sinn, was so eben geschah. Dieses Mädchen trug nicht nur eine Hogwartsrobe mit ihrem Hauswappen darauf, sondern auch noch den Titel, der eigentlich ihr vor ein paar Wochen zugesprochen wurde. Was war nur geschehen?

Langsam ließ sie ihren Blick, an ihr vorbei, in dem Zimmer umherwandern. Es war hübsch eingerichtet und in hellen Farbtönen gehalten. Alles in allem, trotz einigen Veränderungen – wie zum Beispiel Familienfotos an der Wand, die definitiv nicht ihre waren und bei Hermione auf dem Kaminsims stehen müssten – war hier jedoch ihr Bett, ihr Schreibtisch und ihre Bücherregale. Ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in Hermiones Magengegend breit. So langsam wuchs Panik in ihrem Inneren.

„Hör zu", erhob nun das Mädchen wieder das Wort und verschaffte sich somit wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit. „da du scheinbar schwer von Begriff bist, werde ich es dir noch einmal verständlich machen. _Dieses_ Zimmer, ist _mein_ Zimmer. Du hast hier nichts zu suchen. Ich frage mich sowieso, wie du an das Passwort gekommen bist. Das ist aber jetzt auch egal, denn genauso wie dieses Zimmer, gehört auch das Schulsprecherabzeichen alleine mir, verstand? Und wenn du nicht sofort diese billige Kopie von deiner Brust nimmst und ein Wort der Erklärung herausbekommst, werde ich dir Punkte abziehen, dass es nur so wehtut. Glaub mir, auch wenn ich damit unseren Hauspunkten ein deutliches Minus verpasse."

Hilflos sah Hermione dem Mädchen entgegen. Was sollte sie ihr den sagen? Sie wusste eben selbst nicht, was hier gespielt wurde.

„Nein!", war schließlich das Einzige, was sie über die Lippen bringen konnte; ein irritiertes und unsicheres Nein.  
Die andere Schulsprecherin seufzte. „So? Und wieso nicht?", wollte sie erwartungsvoll wissen.

Kurz biss sich Hermione auf die Lippen und sah für ein paar Sekunden über die Schulter. Der Spiegel durch den sie hierher gelangt ist, stand immer noch an der gleichen Stelle. „Ich weiß nicht...", erwiderte sie dem Mädchen dann schließlich. „doch das ist mein Zimmer."

Das Mädchen wollte ihr etwas mit empörter Miene entgegnen, wurde allerdings von Hermione unterbrochen.

„Zumindest sieht es so aus wie mein Zimmer, auch wenn ein wenig anders", stieß Hermione hilflos hervor. „Ich bin durch diesen Spiegel und dann hat sich alles gedreht, mir wurde schlecht und... na ja, dann kam ich eben hier raus. Ich... glaub mir, ich bin hier nicht eingebrochen. So merkwürdig es auch klingen mag, ich komme aus dem Spiegel."

Deutlich konnte man erkennen, dass die zweite Schulsprecherin noch nie so etwas Wirres wie eben gehört haben zu schien. Die Überraschung und zugleich das Ärgernis in ihrem Gesicht hätte größer nicht sein können. Nun war es an ihr langsam den Kopf zu schütteln. Es hatte sich auch ein kleines Lächeln auf ihren Lippen gebildet. Keinesfalls zeugte es aber vor Freude, sondern Unglauben und Spott. Hermione musste ehrlich zugeben, dass sie sie verstand. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie ihr selbst nicht geglaubt.

„Eine dümmere Ausrede hast du wohl nicht finden können, was?", raunzte sie kühl.

Hermione schluckte. Ihre Augen ruhten auf dem Gesicht des Mädchens. Abermals musste sie sich fragen, wieso sie ihr nur so bekannt vorkam. Auf einmal trafen sich jedoch ihre Blicke und Hermione war es, als würde ein Blitz durch ihren Körper fahren. Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen, schloss sie Augen kurz und öffnete sie dann wieder – nur um wirklich sicher zu gehen. Aber selbst nach dem zweiten Blick bestand kein Zweifel. Das waren definitiv... Harrys Augen?

„Oh mein Gott!", wisperte sie leise. „Lily Potter!"  
Trotz ihrer leisen Tonlage schien das Mädchen sie aber trotzdem verstanden zu haben. Langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf, während ein weiteres Lächeln über ihre Lippen glitt. „Na ja, so weit würde ich ja noch nicht gehen.", entgegnete sie spöttisch. „Evans bevorzuge ich noch immer."

Hermione aber war es egal, ob nun Potter oder Evans. Vor ihr stand ohne Zweifel Harrys Mutter. Das Problem war nur, dass sie tot sein müsste und zwar seit fast mehr als sechzehn Jahren und – so unlogisch es auch sein mag – aus irgendeinem Grund in ihrem Alter war. Lily Potter stand vor ihr, lebendig und war siebzehn!

Auf einmal wollten die Symptome der Reise durch den Spiegel wieder auftreten. Hermione merkte, wie plötzlich wieder ein benebelndes Gefühl ihren Körper zu übermannen schien. Das Rauschen in ihren Ohren setzte ein und die Übelkeit kam wieder. Langsam wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen...

* * *

Irritiert sah Lily Evans auf das bewusstlose Mädchen herab, dass sie soeben in ihrem Zimmer überrascht hatte. Nachdem diese in Ohnmacht gefallen war, hatte sie sie zusammen mit dem Schulsprecher zu Madame Pomfrey, der Krankenschwester von Hogwarts bringen müssen, die mit dem nüchternen Wort „Schock" ihren Zustand erklärt hatte. „Das Mädchen sieht auch vollkommen überarbeitet aus. Wahrscheinlich der Schulstress. Passiert öfter bei jungen Mädchen als mein glaubt."

Als Madame Pomfrey sich zum nächsten Patienten aufgemacht hatte, erhob James Potter, Lilys Schulsprechpartner wieder das Wort. „Wie sagst du heißt sie noch mal?", wollte er wissen. Seine Augen wanderten neugierig über das Mädchen und musterten sie aufmerksam.

„Hermione", erwiderte ihm Lily schleppend.  
Erneut versuchte sie sich daran zu erinnern jemals etwas von einer Hermione in Hogwarts gehört zu haben, doch der Name wollte ihr einfach nichts sagen. Lily konnte es nur mit dieser Entschuldigung erklären, dass Hogwarts viel zu groß war und viel zu viele Schüler besaß, um jeden persönlich bei Namen zu kennen. Allerdings interessierte sie sich auch nicht sonderlich für Schüler, die nicht in ihrer Jahrgangsstufe waren.

James jedoch schien bei ihrem Namen ein Licht aufzugehen.  
„Hermione Leally?", hackte er prompt weiter. „Die aus der Fünften?"  
So eben wollte Lily ahnungslos mit den Achseln zucken, als auch schon eine wohlbekannte Stimme durch den Krankensaal tönte. Sirius Blacks Stimme, um genau zu sein.  
„Wohl kaum.", grinste er und gesellte sich zu den beiden. „Leally ist blond."  
Lily konnte nicht anders, als eine Braue empor zu ziehen und den besten Freund James' scharf anzusehen. „Du musst es ja wissen."  
„Hey, was kann denn ich dafür, wenn blond neben mir einfach fabelhaft aussieht?", rief er gespielt unschuldig und mit empörter Miene aus.

Es war ein schwaches Argument und ziemlich oberflächlich, trotzdem aber überraschte es Lily nicht, dass so etwas aus seinem Mund kam und James bei diesen Worten zu grinsen begann.  
„Oh, ist etwa Leally die Kleine auf Ricks Party letztens gewesen?"  
Das Feixen auf Sirius' Gesicht wurde breiter und war somit die beste Bestätigung. „Ah, daher kannte ich ihren Namen! Na ja, aber wer würde auch ein Mädchen mit solchen..."  
„Hey!" Lily konnte nicht anders als einzuschreiten. Einerseits ging ihr das Gespräch ziemlich auf die Nerven, einerseits, weil es einfach nur sexistisch und dumm war und andererseits, weil sie sich plötzlich seltsam Abseits vorkam.

Sofort jedoch hatte sie die Aufmerksamkeit beider wieder. Das Grinsen allerdings verschwand nicht von Sirius' Lippen, während James' Gesicht dagegen einen ungewöhnlich entschuldigenden Ausdruck annahm.  
„Ich glaube, wir sollten uns lieber darum kümmern, wer sie wirklich ist." Sie zeigt mit einer kleinen Geste in Richtung Hermione und legte dann die Stirn in Falten.  
„Gute Frage, das wollte ich sowieso gerade fragen.", meinte nun auch Sirius neugierig. „Ich habe sie noch nie hier gesehen."

„Tja, da bist du nicht der Einzige.", entgegnete James ihm.  
„Wo habt ihr sie denn überhaupt gefunden?"  
„Na ja, ich wollte gerade mein Buch für Zaubertränke holen, ging in mein Zimmer und da hat es auf einmal laut gekracht. Als ich mich umgedreht hatte, lag sie auf dem Boden, hat schließlich sonderbar wirres Zeug von sich gegeben und ist ohnmächtig geworden."  
„Ziemlich abenteuerlich." Sirius stieß einen leisen Pfiff aus, trat um das Bett herum und betrachtete sie mit nachdenklicher Miene. „Nein, wirklich. Ich habe sie noch nie gesehen."

„Wenn selbst Sirius sie noch nie gesehen hast, dann kann sie ja nicht auf in Hogwarts sein", erklärte James Lily. „Vielleicht ist ihre Geschichte ja doch wahr? In der Zauberwelt geschieht viel Unfassbares, wundert sogar mich manchmal."  
„Du hältst wirklich eine Reise durch einen Spiegel für möglich?" Lily zog die Braue empor und lachte freudlos auf. „Woher soll sie denn herkommen? Aus irgendeiner Parallelwelt vielleicht?"

„Gut möglich, Lily", mischte sich Sirius ein. „Mein Großvater hat steif und fest behauptet, er würde aus einer Welt kommen, in der Menschen im Wasser und Wassertiere an Land leben."  
Lily verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust und warf ihm einen kalten Blick zu. „Dein Großvater ist auch in der geschlossenen Abteilung des Mungos."  
„Man hat aber die Herkunft seiner Schwimmhäute nie klären können", lächelte er verschmitzt.  
„Ja, ja, ja... Zauber schloss man aus. Ich weiß", meinte Lily trocken. „Ich glaube aber nicht an diesen ganzen Quatsch. Es gibt keine Parallelwelten."

„Ach, dann ist die Beweislast nicht genug?" James deutete auf das Abzeichen an Hermiones Brust. „Sie ist Schulsprecherin."  
„Ich habe sie noch nie gesehen", fuhr Sirius fort.  
„Und sie behauptet, eigentlich wäre dein Zimmer ihres – auch wenn es nun ein bisschen anders aussieht", endete James.

Lily schüttelte den Kopf und zog die Brauen verärgert zusammen. „Ihr versucht es immer wieder, oder?  
„Was denn?", wollte James unschuldig wissen.  
„Mich zur Weisglut zu treiben, natürlich. Es ist doch vollkommen klar, dass diese Beweise nicht ausreichen und eigentlich nicht mal als solche zu bezeichnen sind."

„Einen Versuch war es jedenfalls wert." Sirius ging mit einem breiten Grinsen an den beiden vorbei. Bevor er aber aus dem Krankenzimmer verschwand, wandte er sich noch mal zu ihnen um. „Ach ja und eigentlich habe ich euch gesucht, weil euer Typ bei McGonagall gefragt wird. Ich glaube, Perkins hat wieder einmal die nächtliche Patrouille sausen lassen. Dabei solltet ihr doch aufpassen, dass sie sie ja erledigt."

Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich mit schadenfroher Miene um und ging unter den inzwischen missmutigen Blicken Lilys und James' aus dem Krankenflügel.  
„Also, wenn du mich fragst, dann sollte McGonagall Perkins absetzen", murrte Lily.  
„Tut sie aber nicht."  
„Ja... weil sie einen Heidenspaß daran hat uns herumzuscheuchen."

Lilys Gesichtsaudruck verfinsterte sich noch mehr, doch James legte ihr mit heiterem Augenzwinkern den Arm um ihre Schulter und drückte sie an sich. „Ach komm schon, so schlimm ist es auch wieder nicht."  
Genervt befreite sich Lily wieder aus seinem Griff. „Die Arbeit ruft, Potter. Benutz deine aufdringliche Tour lieber bei Perkins, vielleicht hört sie dann einmal – immerhin steht sie auf dich."  
Verwundert hob James die Augenbraune. „War da etwa ein sarkastischer Ton in deiner Stimme herauszuhören? Bist du etwa eifersüchtig, Evans?"  
Finster blickte sie ihm trotzig entgegen, wandte sich auf dem Absatz um und schritt mit den Worten „Hättest du wohl gerne" zur Tür hinaus.

„Hey!", rief er ihr nach. „Und was ist nun mit dieser Hermione?"

Lily allerdings hörte ihn nicht mehr oder wollte ihn nicht mehr hören. Auf jeden Fall bekam er keine Antwort mehr von ihr. Kurz warf James noch einen nachdenklichen Blick auf das ohnmächtige Mädchen im Bett, zuckte dann mit den Schultern und folgte Lily.

* * *

_TBC_

_Review me, please. Klick on "Go" :)._


	4. Kapitel 04

_**Disclaimer:** Weder die Figuren, noch die darauf basierende Handlung meiner Fanfiction, gehören mir. Die Rechte an der Harry Potter-Reihe liegen ganz alleine bei Joanne K. Rowling. Die sonstigen Nebencharaktere die nach und nach in dieser Geschichte auftauchen werden, sind meiner Fantasie entsprungen. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.  
**A/N:** Ich habe eine Beta :hihi:. Also, ab jetzt überprüft unsere kleine **EmmaFreak** hier alles auf Fehler durch und das bedeutet, ist was falsch, dann gehen Beschwerden in ihre Richtung :lol:. Nein, kleiner Scherz - lasst sie bloß in Ruhe und drückt lieber unten auf den kleinen netten "Go"-Button, den ich so lieb hab :hihi:.  
Das Kapitel ist - muss ich leider Gottes gestehen - etwas kurz geraten. Seht es als eine Art kleinen "Übergang" an, indem Hermione mit den Geschehnissen und der neuen Situation konfrontiert wird.  
Danken will ich **EmmaFreak**, **Heimdall** und **Komet**, die so lieb waren um mir ein Review zu hinterlassen. Wäre wahnsinnig nett von euch, wenn auch andere so lieb wären und das Schwarzlesen aufgeben. Würdet ihr den gerne mit Missachtung gestraft werden, obwohl ihr euch jedes Mal die Mühe macht, um ein Kapitel nach dem anderen zu schreiben? _

_**EmmaFreak:** Nya, eigentlich kann ich nicht wirklich sagen, ob Sirius, James und Lily wirklich so sind, immerhin bin ich nicht JK. Allerdings spiegeln sie eben diesen Charakter wieder, den ich von ihnen erwarte und den man auch im sechsten Band erkennen konnte. Danke für dein Review und vor allem fürs Betan :)!_

_**Heimdall:** Find ich toll, dass dir diese Stelle gefallen hat :hihi:. War auch eine meiner Lieblingsstellen. Danke für dein Review ;)._

_**Komet:** Hoffentlich enttäusche ich dich nicht in deinen Erwartungen für das ein oder andere Szenario. Ich werd mich so gut es geht bemühen :). Danke!_

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
Bussi, eure Tanya_

* * *

**Kapitel 04**

Die Luft war vermischt mit wirren Stimmen und den verschiedensten undefinierbaren Geräuschen. Hin und wieder konnte Hermione einige Worte vernehmen, von denen sie glaubte, sie schon einmal gehört zu haben, doch weder die Stimmenzugehörigkeit, noch der eigentliche Sinn wollte zu ihr ins Unterbewusstsein vordringen.

Den einzigen banalen Wunsch den sie hegte, war, dass die Stimmen endlich Ruhe geben mochten, damit sie weiterschlafen konnte.  
Ein seltsamer Traum war ihr durch den Kopf geschwirrt. Ein Spiegel, durch den man hindurchgehen konnte und dann ein Mädchen, in ihrem Alter, bewohnt ihr Zimmer und trug ihr Schulsprechabzeichen an der Brust. Wie hieß sie gleich noch mal? Li... Lily...

Kaum war Hermione dieser Gedanke durch den Dämmerzustand des Schlafes gekommen, riss sie auch schon entsetzt die Augen auf und fuhr hoch. Eine schummrige Dunkelheit, die durch einen Sichtschutz hindurch an den Wänden von Fackeln unterbrochen wurde, umfing sie. Hermione hatte Mühe, doch durch das schwache Licht der Flammen war das vollkommen in Weiß gehaltene Zimmer doch zu erkennen. Sie befand sich in einem der Krankenflügelzimmer.

In ihrem Kopf begann es zu rasen. Wie eine Verrückte durchforstete sie ihre Erinnerungen und auf einmal kam ihr das Erlebte gar nicht mehr so irreal vor – und zwar deshalb, weil es wirklich geschehen war!  
Der Spiegel existierte, sie war durch ihn hindurch und schließlich... war sie keiner geringeren als der toten Lily Potter begegnet!

Hermione brauchte nicht lange um eins und eins zusammen zu zählen. Entweder hier erlaubte sich irgendjemand einen schlechten Scherz mit ihr oder... sie war tatsächlich in der Vergangenheit!  
Eine packende Neugier und gleichzeitig wahnsinnige Angst durchflutete ihren Körper. Einerseits spürte Hermione auf einmal den großen Wunsch diese unbekannte Welt zu erforschen, schon in ihrem Körper kribbeln und andererseits mahnte sie ihr schlechtes Gewissen, dass hier etwas gewaltig schief lief.

Mehr noch aber waren ihrem gesunden Menschenverstand die Ängste zuzuschreiben. In welcher Zeit befand sie sich nun? Von Lilys Alter ausgehend, würde Hermione vermuten, dass sie sich in den Siebzigern befand. Wirklich klasse...  
Ein unwohler Schauer fuhr Hermione über den Rücken. Besser konnte es eigentlich nicht kommen. Genau zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Voldemorts Macht seinen Hochstand erreicht hat. Was würde aber geschehen, wenn sie die Geschichte verändern würde. Oder sie überhaupt schon verändert hat, mit ihrem plötzlichem Auftauchen? Außerdem – was Hermione in diesem Augenblick als am allerschlimmsten bezeichnete – wäre es möglich, dass sie durch diese kleine Zeitreise nie geboren wurde!

Ein unerwartetes Schwindelgefühl überkam Hermione. Zum ersten Mal fühlte sie sich einer Situation wirklich nicht gewachsen und zu allem Überfluss wurde auf einmal auch noch der Sichtschutz ihres kleinen Zimmers beiseite geschoben. Unter all der Hektik hatte sie überhaupt nicht mehr mitbekommen, dass sie nicht alleine im Krankenflügel war. Die Erwartung, allerdings Madame Pomfrey hinter dem Vorhang zu entdecken, wurde im Keime erstickt.

Wieder einmal sah sie keiner geringeren als Lily Potter ins Gesicht. Sogar mit Anhang! Neben ihr standen zwei Jungen, etwa im Altern von 18 oder 17 Jahren. Hermione viel nicht schwer den ersten aus zu machen. Rabenschwarzes zerzaustes Haar, beinahe dieselben Gesichtszüge – es musste kein geringerer als Harrys Vater, James sein. Im Gegensatz aber zu diesem, hatte er braune Augen, keine Narbe auf der Stirn und ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, dass man nicht wirklich als Harrys Art bezeichnen konnte. Verschmitzt.

Auch bei dem anderen fiel Hermione es nicht schwer, diesen zu erkennen. Sie kannte die Art, wie ihm das Haar leicht ins Gesicht fiel, sie kannte seine Augen, wenn er sie ansah und erst Recht kannte sie das Lächeln, dass er ihr immer schenkte. Nun, alles blieb an Sirius beim Gleichen, nur das er deutlich jünger und faltenfreier war. Allerdings unterschied sich sein Lächeln von dem Sirius, den sie kannte. Er sah sie so an, wie ein Teenager eben einen anderen Teenager betrachtete und nicht, wie ein Mann ein kleines Mädchen anlächelte. Trotz allem, Sirius Bild vor sich zu sehen – jung, unbefreit und glücklich – versetzte ihr einen schmerzlichen Stich, hatte sie ihn doch vor anderthalb Jahren sterben sehen. Überhaupt... wenn sie alle wüssten...

Schnell zwang sich Hermione dazu ihre Gedanken wieder von dem Thema „Tod" abzuwenden. Wohl oder übel musste sie letzten Endes zugeben, dass beide ziemlich gut aussahen und das zu denken, war in ihren Augen mehr als falsch. Nicht nur deswegen, weil genau diese Begegnung jetzt, wieder etwas an der Vergangenheit ändern konnte, was eigentlich nicht geändert werden dürfte!

„Na, endlich wach?", fragte Lilys Stimme spitz.

Hermione schaffte es nicht, mehr als ein Nicken zustande zu bringen. Zum einen, weil Lilys Art wirklich mehr als einschüchternd war und zum anderen, weil alles von Sekunde zu Sekunde schlimmer wurde. Wieso spielte auf einmal diese ganze Welt verrückt? Sie hätte auf den Spiegel einschlagen sollen, anstatt hindurch zu gehen! Alles hätte sie machen können! Aber wieso? Wieso verdammt noch mal hatte sie sich von ihrer Neugierde leiten lassen?

Lily, James und Sirius kamen herein und während sich James und Sirius auf die freien Stühle setzten, ließ sich Lily auf Hermiones Bettkante nieder. Mit einem argwöhnischen Ausdruck im Gesicht starrte die baldige Mutter Harrys ihr entgegen. Irgendwie kam sich Hermione nun seltsam umzingelt vor. Was wollten sie überhaupt von ihr?

„Also?", erhob Lily auch schon das Wort. Der angrifflustige Unterton in ihrer Stimme war noch nicht verschwunden, was Hermione nervöser werden ließ. „Wie heißt du?"

„Hermione", entgegnete sie kleinlaut.  
„Das kann aber nicht sein", schüttelte nun Sirius den Kopf. „Hermione ist... anders."

Verwundert runzelte sie die Stirn. Es dauerte ein bisschen, bis Hermione begriff, warum sie ihr nicht glauben wollten, dass sie die war, für die sie sich ausgab.  
Anscheinend gab es zu dieser Zeit auch eine Hermione. Eine einzige, die ihr keinen Platz mehr ließ.  
Aber sie konnte den dreien doch schlecht ihre Geschichte mit der Zeitreise auf die Nase binden. Spätestens das, würde die Zukunft und vielleicht sogar ihre Eigene vollkommen ruinieren.

„Ich bin Hermione", erwiderte sie also schließlich mit festerem Ton, damit sich die drei endlich damit zufrieden geben würden.

Lily allerdings zeigte sich darauf wenig beeindruckt. Sie hob die Braue, sah ihr kurz prüfend ins Gesicht und stieß schließlich ein spöttisches „Schön, wie du meinst" aus. „Dann erzähl mir aber wenigstens, was du in meinem Zimmer verloren hattest!", verlangte Lilly schließlich.

Abermals begannen die Gedanken in Hermiones Kopf zu rasen. Was genau sollte sie ihr denn erzählen? Es war ohne Frage, dass niemand von ihnen die Wahrheit über ihre Herkunft erfahren durfte, doch sollte sie trotzdem einfach lügen? Schön immer war sie schlecht gewesen, wenn es darum ging, etwas vorzutäuschen, was es überhaupt nicht gab.

Schließlich zog Hermione scharf die Luft ein, schüttelte ihren Kopf und starrte auf die weiße Bettdecke. „Ich weiß es nicht", erklärte sie Lily mit bedauernder Stimme.

Eine Teillüge war immer noch besser als eine Ganze. Sie würde einfach die Unwissende spielen, die von nichts eine Ahnung hatte und es war nicht einmal wirklich gelogen, denn wieso das überhaupt alles geschah, war Hermione vollkommen suspekt.

„Hör mal zu", mischte sich plötzlich James ein, der bis jetzt still im Hintergrund verhaart hatte. Langsam beugte er sich in Richtung Hermione und sah ihr ernst entgegen. „Anscheinend weißt du nicht, in welcher gefährlichen Lage du dich befindest. Es herrscht Krieg, draußen rennt ein irrer Zauberer durch die Gegend, der Muggel tötet und du tauchst hier auf mit der Vorgabe, dich an nichts mehr zu erinnern. Woher sollten wir wissen, dass du nicht einer seiner Spione bist?"

Erschrocken weiteten sich Hermiones Augen. Schnell schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Niemals gehöre ich zu Voldemort! Ich bin ja selbst ein Muggel!"

Lily wollte etwas darauf erwidern, doch Sirius fiel ihr in diesem Moment ins Wort. „Ich glaub wir lassen das lieber, Lily.", meinte er, während seine Augen auf Hermiones gerichtet waren. „Aus ihr ist nichts herauszubekommen und wenn sie sich sowieso nicht erinnern kann, hat das alles keinen Zweck."

Deutlich war zu erkennen, dass Lily damit nicht wirklich einverstanden war. Empört sprang sie auf, bevor sie jedoch nur den Mund aufmachen konnte, hatte auch schon James das Wort erhoben.  
„Sirius hat Recht." Er stand auf, ging zur Tür und drehte sich wieder zu ihr um. „Fürs Erste sollten wir sie heute in Ruhe lassen."

Geschlagen zog Lily mit James von dannen. Als aber Sirius das Zimmer verlassen wollte, warf er noch einmal kurz einen Blick in Hermiones Richtung. In diesem Moment wusste sie, dass es einen Mensch in Hogwarts gab, der ihr noch mehr misstraute als Lily. Nämlich Sirius.

* * *

_TBC_

_Wie versucht sich Hermione wieder aus dieser Situation zu retten? Wird Lily versuchen ihrer wahren Identität auf die Schliche zu kommen? Und stellt der misstrauische Sirius eine echte Bedrohung für Hermione dar?  
Dies alles und mehr erfahrt ihr, wenn ich ein Review von euch in meinem Postfach finde :hihi:. Büüüüddddeeee!!!_


	5. Kapitel 05

_**Disclaimer:** Weder die Figuren, noch die darauf basierende Handlung meiner Fanfiction, gehören mir. Die Rechte an der Harry Potter-Reihe liegen ganz alleine bei Joanne K. Rowling. Die sonstigen Nebencharaktere die nach und nach in dieser Geschichte auftauchen werden, sind meiner Fantasie entsprungen. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.  
**A/N:** Und weiter gehts :). Ich will nicht lange drumherumreden, sondern gleich **EmmaFreak** (meine lieben Beta :), **Heimdall**, **Kurai91** **ööhm...ja...** und **Zauberfee1979** danken! Eigentlich war das Update erst für Morgen geplant, doch ich bezweifle, doch da ich wahrscheinlich dann nicht die Zeit fürs Internet finde, gibt's heute schon neuen Lesestoff - und auch wahrscheinlich den letzten für dieses Jahr xD. Ich wünsch euch also Frohe Weihnachten, mit ganz vielen großen Geschenken und einen guten Rutsch ins Jahr 2oo7 :)! _

_**EmmaFreak:** Ja, genau - nur immer drauf mit den Knüppeln :lol:. Aber eine Zuneigung für Menschen die nicht immer die freundlichsten sind hat wohl (fast) jeder. Gerade wir, als Draco-Fans, wissen ja davon ein Lied zu singen ;)._

_**Heimdall:** :hihi: Gute Frage mit Dumbledore - aber so weit war Hermione noch gar nicht :lol:. Ich finds ein bisschen seltsam, wenn man auf ein Problem immer direkt "Dumbledore" als Antwort gibt, deswegen wollte ich ihn noch nicht so schnell in die Sache mit reinziehen - sein Auftritt kommt aber noch ;D. Auch musst du bedenken, dass mit jedem kleinen Schritt den Hermione macht, die Geschichte drastisch verändert werden kann (Ganz zu schweigen davon, wenn sie ihm die Wahrheit erzählt), natürlich ist sie so umsichtig, um das erst mal so gut es geht zu verhindern (Immerhin kann so etwas gute Folgen - aber auch schlechte nach sich ziehen). Ist ja auch Hermione :). Lily ist eigentlich 'ne ganz Liebe (ja, das muss schon erwähnt werden) - aber ziemlich vorsichtig, gerade weil sie ein Muggel ist und solch übernatürlichen Dingen auch nach sieben Jahren nicht wirklich trauen kann. Außerdem ist Hermione auch eine "Konkurrenz" für sie und irgendwie hat sie eben das Gefühl, Hermione will ihren Platz einnehmen. Ich würd genauso reagieren._

_**Kurai91:** Und das neue Kapitel kommt auch schon geflogen :). Danke für dein Review :D._

_**ööhm...ja...:** Netter Name :lol:. Der Bestechungsversuch hat geklappt - es geht weiter :g:. Danke, für dein Review :)!_

_**Zauberfee1979:** Wie ja schon gesagt, Dumbledore als erste Hilfe, finde ich schon ziemlich realistisch - doch die erste wird er sicher nicht in diesem Falle sein. Hermione rät zwar immer Harry dazu, zu Dumbledore zu gehen, ihre Probleme versucht sie aber doch stets alleine zu lösen. Auch wenn dieses Problem nun doch in einer etwas anderen Liga spielt :lol:. Hab mich sehr über dein Review gefreut :)._

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
Bussi, eure Tanya :)_

* * *

**Kapitel 05**

_Geschlagen zog Lily mit James von dannen. Als aber Sirius das Zimmer verlassen wollte, warf er noch einmal kurz einen Blick in Hermiones Richtung. In diesem Moment wusste sie, dass es einen Mensch in Hogwarts gab, der ihr noch mehr misstraute als Lily. Nämlich Sirius._

* * *

Erst als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, bemerkte Hermione, wie ihr Herz wild gegen ihren Brustkorb pochte und ihr ein Kälteschauer über den Rücken rannte. _Ein Traum, ein böser Traum!_, flehte sie verzweifelt, während sie ihre Augen fest zusammenkniff. Als sie aber beim Öffnen dieser keinerlei Veränderungen in ihrer Umgebung feststellte, brach die schreckliche Erkenntnis wie ein Kartenhaus über ihr zusammen.

Dieses Schloss war Hogwarts. Leider Gottes aber das Hogwarts in den Siebzigern! Sirius, James und Lily Potter nicht tot – gerade mal siebzehn und sie selber... existierte noch nicht einmal! Wie sollte sie denn jemals hier wieder rauskommen?

Die seltsame Stille im Krankenflügel schaffte es ein wehmütiges, fast schmerzhaftes Gefühl, in ihr freizusetzen. Unwillkürlich sah Hermione die Bilder von Harry, Ron, Ginny und all den Augen vor ihrem inneren Auge. Ron zog sie mal wieder damit auf, weil sie viel zu viele Stunden in der Bibliothek verbrachte; Harry lächelte stillschweigend über ihre Streitereien und Ginny versuchte unterdessen ihren Bruder zu beschwichtigen. Würde sie jemals wieder so eine Situation erleben können? Würde sie überhaupt jemals wieder ihre Freunde zu Gesicht bekommen?

Langsam bahnten sich Tränen den Weg in Hermiones Augen und perlten ihre Wangen herab. Hier war sie nun. Gefangen in einer Welt, die ihr nicht nur fremd ist, sondern auch in eine Welt, in der schreckliche Dinge bevorstanden.

Voldemort tötet viele Muggel, Hexen und Zauberer.  
Peter Pettigrew verrät seine besten Freunde.  
Lily und James Potter sterben.  
Der kleine Harry Potter kommt heil davon und „besiegt" Voldemort.  
Sirius wird des Mordes seiner besten Freunde bezichtigt und landet in Askaban.  
Harry wächst ohne Eltern auf.  
Viele Menschen der Zauberwelt glauben sich in Sicherheit vor Voldemort.  
Cedric Diggory wird das erste Opfer nach Voldemorts Wiederauferstehung.  
Sirius kommt aus Askaban frei – stirbt allerdings Jahre später in der Ministeriumsabteilung eines rätselhaften Todes.

Eine packende Angst schlich sich langsam durch Hermiones Körper. Nein, sie wollte nicht in dieser Zeit leben. Diese Zeit war schrecklich und in dieser Zeit hatte sie keine Freunde, die ihr beistehen würden. Hier war sie ganz alleine – hier gab es sie nicht und durfte sie auch nicht geben!

Noch bevor der letzte Gedanke Hermiones wirklich genau durchdacht werden konnte, warf diese auch schon ihre Decke beiseite, sprang aus ihrem Krankenbett und warf sich den schwarzen Umhang über die Schuluniform. Mit einem Griff in ihre Tasche vergewisserte sie sich, dass ihr Zauberstab auch noch in ihrem Besitz war und hastete schließlich so vorsichtig wie möglich aus dem Krankenflügel, in der Hoffnung, Madame Pomfreys Gehör wäre schon immer so schlecht gewesen, wie es das auch zu ihrer Zeit war.

Gott sei Dank war es das auch, stellte Hermione erleichtert fest, als ihr das Kunststück, aus dem Krankenflügel zu entkommen, gelungen war. Viel Zeit zum Durchatmen gewährte sie sich allerdings nicht, denn schon machte sie sich eiligen Schrittes in Richtung ihres „zukünftigen" Schulsprecherzimmers.

Ob ihr Vorhaben gelingen würde, wusste sie nicht. Wenn Hermione ehrlich war, dann wollte sie zum ersten Mal auch keinen großen Gedanken daran verschwenden. Das einzige was nun zählte, war, zurück zum Spiegel zu gelangen und mit ein bisschen Glück würde ihr eine Zeitreise zurück in ihre Welt gelingen. Wie genau sie in die Schlafräume der Schulsprecher kommen würde, wusste sie noch nicht. Im Moment allerdings war ihre größte Angst, sie würde Lily in deren Zimmer antreffen.

Hermione hatte in den paar Minuten ihrer Unterhaltung mit Lily gemerkt, dass mit diesem Mädchen nicht wirklich gut Kirschen essen zu war, wenn sie sich in Gefahr sah. Wirklich übel nehmen konnte sie es ihr aber nicht. Höchstwahrscheinlich wäre sie genauso misstrauisch ihr gegenüber gewesen.

Als Hermione in den Flur vor dem Portrait der Fetten Dame biegen wollte, die ihr den Weg in den Schlafsaal gewähren konnte, wurde sie plötzlich von jemandem unsanft am Handgelenk gepackt, während sich eine andere Hand fest auf ihren Mund presste und sie sich in einem kleinen düsterem Klassenzimmer gegen die Wand gedrängt wiederfand; beide Hände gefangen in einer seiner gefangen und zu keinem Wort fähig.

Sirius Black stand dicht an sie gedrängt und starrte mit einem funkelnd triumphierten Blick auf sie herab. Hermione spürte, wie ihr das Herz tiefer sank. Sie hätte vorsichtiger sein sollen! Gerade deswegen, weil dieses Schloss nun nicht mehr ihr Spielzeug war.

„Der Täter kehrt immer wieder zum Ort des Verbrechens zurück", meinte Sirius mit boshafter Stimme. „Unser Täter heißt Granger nicht wahr?"

Hermione staunte nicht schlecht, als er ihren Nachnamen wusste. Gleichzeitig überkam sie aber auch abermals Panik. Wenn er schon dahinter kommen konnte, dann würde es ihm sicher nicht schwer fallen auch den Rest ihrer Identität zu enttarnen!  
Hektisch versuchte sie sich ihn von sich zu stoßen und zu entkommen, indem sie wild mit ihren Händen herumwirbelte. Sirius allerdings verstärkte den Griff um ihre Gelenke, gab aber ihren Mund frei und lehnte seine Hand gegen die Wand.

Auch wenn Hermione es gerne zu leugnen versuchen würde, schaffte sie es nicht, ihr weiszumachen, Sirius würde sie nicht ängstigen. Seine Augen blitzen ihr gefährlich entgegen und eisige Kälte war in seinem Gesicht zu erkennen, während sie meinte, ihr würden jeden Augenblick von seinem festen Griff die Hände absterben. Zum ersten Mal kam Hermione der Gedanke, ob sie Sirius wirklich jemals richtig gekannt hatte.

„Lass mich los", wimmerte Hermione bittend und sah flehend zu ihm hoch.  
„Wieso sollte ich das tun?", knurrte Sirius.  
„Weil du mir wehtust"

Deutlich war zu erkennen, dass es ihm schwer fiel nachzugeben, doch schließlich schien sein Herz zu siegen, als er Hermiones Handgelenke wieder losließ. Allerdings war er immer noch darauf bedacht ihr keinen Millimeter Freiheit zu gewähren.

„Also, endlich raus mit der Sprache!", murmelte er scharf. „Wer ist diese Hermione Granger die du bist und was machst du hier?"  
„Woher... woher kennst du meinen Namen?", wollte Hermione allerdings stattdessen wissen. Ihrer Meinung war es eine berechtigte Frage, wenn es in dieser Zeit nicht mal einen Beweis dafür gab, dass sie existierte.  
„Ich habe da schon meine Quellen", erwiderte er allerdings ablehnend.

Hermione hob ihre Braune. „Wenn du mir nicht sagst woher, dann beantworte ich auch nicht deine Fragen."  
„Ich kenne noch andere Mittel und Wege um hinter dein Geheimnis zu kommen!"

Ein wirklich gutes Argument. Sirius Black war nicht nur ein besonders talentierter und kluger Zauberer, sondern auch ein Marauder. An Ideen fehlte es ihm bestimmt nicht. Hermione musste schlucken. Sie konnte nicht abstreiten, dass die das Für und Wieder nicht abwog. Tatsächlich würde sie ihm so sehr erzählen wer sie wirklich war, allerdings – wenn man mal von der Tatsache einer veränderten Geschichte absah – war auch die Frage, ob er ihr wirklich glauben würde.

„Ich will nichts Böses", entgegnete Hermione schließlich verzweifelt. „Ich will nur zurück – nach Hause! Das ist nicht der Ort an den ich gehöre!"  
Während ihrer Worte konnte Hermione nicht verhindern, dass sich Tränen ihn ihren Augen sammelten. Es war ungewöhnlich vor Sirius zu weinen und noch viel ungewöhnlicher war es, es vor diesem Sirius zu tun, im Moment störte sie das allerdings relativ wenig.

„Welches zu Hause?", wollte er irritiert wissen. An seiner Tonlage war deutlich zu erkennen, dass ihre Tränen in nicht kalt ließen. „Der Hogwarts-Expre-"  
Hermione konnte nicht anders, als mit ihren Fäusten wütend gegen seine Brust zu hämmern. „Verdammt noch mal, das meine ich doch gar nicht!", rief sie. „Das alles hier, Lily, James, du – das ist nicht meine Zeit!"

Hermione spürte wie Sirius langsam einen Schritt zurücktrat und konnte mit verschwommenem Blick erkennen, welches Entsetzen in seinen Augen brannte.

* * *

_TBC_

_Wird Hermione Sirius die ganze Wahrheit erzählen?  
Gute Frage und die Antwort darauf gibt's beim nächsten Mal :lol:. Review, please :)?_


	6. Kapitel 06

_**Disclaimer:** Weder die Figuren, noch die darauf basierende Handlung meiner Fanfiction, gehören mir. Die Rechte an der Harry Potter-Reihe liegen ganz alleine bei Joanne K. Rowling. Die sonstigen Nebencharaktere die nach und nach in dieser Geschichte auftauchen werden, sind meiner Fantasie entsprungen. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.  
**A/N:** Ich weiß... hat wieder ein bisschen gedaudert xD. Allerdings wollte ich erst die ganze Storyline fertig schreiben, bevor ich mich an das 6. Kapitel machte. Nya, fertig ist sie noch nicht geworden, doch immerhin steht sie schon bist Kapitel 22 :). Allerdings - wie vielleicht einige von euch schon auf meinem Profil gelesen habe - habe ich mich dazu entschlossene eine kleine Pause von und den Fanfictions einzunehmen, da bei mir momentan nicht alles besonders rundläuft. Aber wie ich ja schon gesagt habe, steht die Line schon fast fest und das heißt, dass es natürlich weitergehen wird.  
Ein fettes **DANKE** geht an meine lieben Beta **EmmaFreak** und an **Heimdall**, **Kurai91**, **Lewanna**, **LunaNigra**, **Ginny M. Weasley**, **Jean nin asar ahi smabell**, **Mondschatten**, **ööhm...ja...** und **Zauberfee1979**. Ihr seit einfach goldwert :D. Freut mich, dass diese FF langsam Anklang zu finden scheint :). _

_**EmmaFreak:** Freut mich, wenn du das so siehst :), aber wortwörtlich AUSWENDIG? Das kann nicht mal ich und ich hab das Zeug ja geschrieben xD. Freut mich, dass dir das mit den drei Szene gefällt. Ich persönlich mag es auch nicht gerne, wenn mehr als vier/fünf (je nach Kapitellänge eben) Szenen drinstecken, deswegen versuche ich mich zu bemühen ;).  
**Heimdall:** Na, was sagst du zu dem Namen :lol:. Kam zwar nicht so schnell, wie du vielleicht beabsichtigt hast, aber ich war nicht untätig wie du wahrscheinlich schon gelesen hast :hihi:.  
**Kurai91:** Heißt "bis zum nächsten Mal", du reviewst wieder :lol:? Das wäre super, glaub mir ;).  
**Lewanna:** Genau ;) - du hast Recht. Allerdings erfährt sie das erst ein bisschen später.  
**LunaNigra:** Joah, ich würde ihn auch nicht gerade nett finden xD. Allerdings finde, dass es genau zu ihm passt :). Du nicht auch ;)?Ginny M. Weasley: Zu Befehl, Ma'm ;).  
**Jean nin asar ahi smabell:** Ich lass mich von deinem Namen nicht bezwingen :hehe:. Aber freut mich, dass ich dir so langsam immer sympathischer werde und vor allem das mit meinen FFs :). Aber keine Sorge, ich habe Remus und Peter nicht vergessen, auch wird noch früh genug Alarm geschlagen und Lilys Verhalten geklärt (das jedoch dauert noch ein bisschen). Um jetzt allerdings schon mal vorweg zu sagen, hat ja Hermione durch ihr Auftauchen nicht wirklich einen guten Eindruck bei Lily hinterlassen.  
**Mondschatten:** Oh, danke, danke, danke :). Freut mich aber auch, dass du eigentlich bei fast jeder meiner aktuellen FF dabei bist :knuff:. **ööhm...ja...:** Dieses Mal hat es ja ein bisschen gedauert. Ich hoffe du verzeihst mir xD - deine Reviewgarantie jedesmal finde ich aber äußerst beruhigend :hihi:. Das mit dem Namen wird später noch geklärt, aber eigentlich ist es nicht so schwer, wenn du überlegst, welche Mittel den Maraudern zur Verfügung stehen ;).  
**Zauberfee1979:** Ich weiß, langer Zeitraum :lol:. Ich hoffe du hast ihn überlebt ;). _

_Schaut doch mal bei www (dot) tanyas-crashed (dot) de (dot) vu vorbei! Ich würde mich wahnsinnig freuen :)._

* * *

**Kapitel 06**

_Hermione spürte wie Sirius langsam einen Schritt zurücktrat und konnte mit verschwommenem Blick erkennen, welches Entsetzen in seinen Augen brannte._

* * *

„Zeit...", wiederholte Sirius unter dem Schluchzen Hermiones. „Du kommst...?"

Ein bitteres Lächeln breitete sich über seiner Miene aus. Er fuhr sich mit den Händen durch sein schwarzes Haar und sah sie fassungslos an. Hermione konnte nicht anders, als ihm mit tränenerfüllten Augen entgegenzusehen. Wahrscheinlich waren es genau diese Tränen, die es ihm schwer machten, ihr keinen Glauben zu schenken.

„Das ist ein Witz, oder?", fragte er nach ein paar Sekunden hoffnungsvoll, aber auch verärgert. Schnell schüttelte er wieder skeptisch den Kopf. „Du willst dich hier über mich lustig machen."

Hermione entkam jedoch statt einem „Nein" nur ein weiterer Schluchzer. Sirius verstand, dass es sicher nicht ihre Absicht war. Sein Blick fiel auf ihr Schülerabzeichen und er senkte betreten den Kopf.

„Ich... ich habe schon viele Dinge in der Zauberwelt erlebt und gesehen", begann er. „doch das..." Sirius stockte. „Nein, das ist der absolute Höhepunkt."

Sekunden des Schweigens traten zwischen die beiden. Hermione schluchzte unterdessen weiter verzweifelt vor sich hin. Sie bereute jedes Wort, welches in dieser Zeit über ihre Lippen gekommen war, aber noch viel mehr, ihre Neugier nicht zügeln zu können haben. Hätte sie nicht auf die Stimmen geachtet und den Spiegel einfach ignoriert, dann würde sie jetzt nicht in dieser ausweglosen Situation stecken. Wie sollte sie denn wieder zurückkommen? Zurück... Ja, einfach nur nach Hause... In diesem Moment wünschte sie sich nichts sehnlicher.

Schließlich hob Sirius wieder den Kopf und sah sie fragend an. „Wie hast du es geschafft...?" Die Frage schien ihm solchen Widerwillen zubereiten, dass er sie nicht mehr ganz aussprechen konnte.

Hermione schniefte, wischte sich die feuchten Stellen in ihrem Gesicht trocken und senkte benommen ihren Blick. „Der Spiegel", wisperte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme. „Und da waren... Stimmen. Jemand brauchte Hilfe und ich wollte helfen. Als ich durch ihn ging war ich aber hier..."

Abermals schüttelte Sirius den Kopf und fuhr sich mit den Händen durchs Haar. Anscheinend schien ihn die ganze Situation ein wenig zu überfordern. Noch immer waren die an ihm nagenden Zweifel groß.

„Aus welchem Jahr kommst du?", wollte er plötzlich wissen.  
„1997", antwortete Hermione leise. „Und... wie weit...?"  
Er lächelte matt. „Zwanzig Jahre. Wir schreiben das Jahr 1977."

Zwanzig Jahre. Hermione spürte, wie ihr das Herz tiefer sank. Sie hatte schon damit gerechnet mitten in den Siebzigern zu sein, nicht alleine durch die Tatsache, Sirius, James und Lily in ihrer Hogwartsschulzeit zu erleben, trotzdem allerdings saß die Bestätigung tief. In drei Jahren würde sie geboren werden und jetzt konnte nur ein falscher Schritt in dieser Zeit ihre Geburt verhindern. Viel größer war jedoch die Angst, durch Lily und James, Harrys Vergangenheit zu verändern. Sicher, sie war schrecklich, doch war dies alles nötig, damit nichts aus dem Gleichgewicht geriet. Nein, solche Veränderungen konnte und durfte sie wirklich nicht verantworten!

Entschlossen stützte Hermione sich wieder von der Wand ab. „Ich kann es dir beweisen."  
Sirius horchte auf und sah sie neugierig an. „Wie willst du das beweisen können?"  
„Dazu brauche ich aber deine Hilfe", erklärte sie ihm. „Ich muss wieder zurück, und zwar so schnell wie möglich. Deshalb muss ich zum Spiegel und nur du kannst mich in den Schlafsaal der Schulsprecher bringen."

Sirius jedoch schien auf diese Erklärung hin alles andere als begeistert. Die Zweifel und der Unmut standen ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Anscheinend wog er nicht nur das Für und Wider ab, sondern es störte ihn auch, in gewisser Art und Weise, „Verrat" an James und Lily zu begehen.

„Ich will nur zu dem Spiegel", erklärte Hermione daraufhin. „Bitte hilf mir, Sirius."  
Verwundert zog Sirius seine Braue empor. „Woher kennst du meinen Namen?", wollte er wissen. „Begegnen wir uns vielleicht in der Zukunft einmal?"  
Ein leichtes Lächeln glitt über ihre Lippen. Unwillkürlich kam Hermione die erste Begegnung mit Sirius in der Heulenden Hütte in den Sinn, jedoch auch sein Tod im Zaubereiministerium. „Ja... wir kennen uns bereits aus der Zukunft. Doch das ist wirklich das einzige, was ich dir verraten kann."

Langsam nickte Sirius. Er schien zu verstehen, oder akzeptierte einfach die Tatsache, dass Hermione kein Wort darüber verlieren würde.  
„Okay", murmelte er. „Du hast Glück, heute Nacht sind James und Lily auf Patrouille im Südflügel."  
Auch Hermione nickte, kam sich jedoch im gleichen Augenblick ziemlich dumm vor. Nicht im Traum hätte sie daran gedacht in Betracht zu ziehen, dass sie vielleicht einem der beiden in die Arme laufen würde! Ein wenig verärgert über ihre Nachlässigkeit begleitete sie Sirius zu dem Portrait der Fetten Dame am Ende des Ganges, welches zum Schlafsaal führte.

„Passwort?", wollte dieses mit träger Stimme wissen.  
„Rattenschwanzflinte", erwiderte Sirius.

Sogleich nickte die Fette Dame und klappte zur Seite, damit sie eintreten konnten. Das Gemeinschaftszimmer der Schulsprecher sah ebenfalls nicht sonderlich verändert aus, wie sie es aus der Zukunft kannte. Tische, Stühle, Bücherregale und Sofa standen dort, wo sie auch noch in 20 Jahren stehen werden. Als Hermione eine Unmenge von Quidditch-Büchern in den Regeln entdecke, schaffte sie es nicht ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken. In dieser Sache stand Harry seinem Vater wirklich in nichts nach.

Jedoch wollte Hermione keine Zeit mit Büchern verschwenden und trat sofort in Lilys Zimmer. Sie war erleichtert, als sie den Spiegel neben dem Bett stehen sah. Für ein paar Minuten hatte sie nämlich schon die leise Befürchtung gepackt, er wäre vielleicht weg und sie konnte überhaupt nicht mehr nach Hause zurück. „Erzähl bloß nichts Lily davon", meinte Sirius auf einmal. Er zog eine gequälte Miene und schien sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde unwohler zu fühlen. „Würde sie jetzt sehen, dass ich in ihrem Zimmer bin, würde sie mich lynchen."

Ein Lächeln glitt über Hermiones Gesicht. Sirius, James und Lily schienen wirklich noch ihr Leben mit vollkommener Unbekümmertheit zu leben. Alleine schon die Vorstellung was mit ihnen alle geschehen würde, jagte ihr eine weitere Gänsehaut über den Rücken. Gerne hätte sie aber auch Lupin zu dieser Zeit kennen gelernt. War er vielleicht als 17-jähriger ebenfalls so weise und umsichtig, wie sie es aus der Zukunft von ihm kannte. Nach Harrys „Erfahrungen", die er sich in seinen fünften Schuljahr aus Versehen aus Snapes Erinnerungen angeeignet hat, ja. Auf ihn war Hermione jetzt doch am neugierigsten gewesen.

Der große Spiegel zeigte keine Reaktion, als Hermione vor ihn trat. Das einzige was sie betrachten konnte, war ihr Spiegelbild. Die leuchtend helle Flüssigkeit war nirgends zu sehen und schien auch nicht kommen zu wollen. Vorsichtig hob sie die Hand und berührte die kalte Oberfläche. Wieder nichts.

„Was ist nun?", wollte Sirius neugierig wissen und stellte sich neben sie.  
„Ich weiß es nicht...", murmelte Hermione.

Eine seltsame Panik kroch ihre Adern hoch. Sie drückte mit ihren Finger fester gegen das Glas, in der Hoffnung vielleicht doch einfach durchzugleiten, aber es blieb standhaft. Hermione verstand nicht, was dies alles zu bedeuten hatte. Durch den Spiegel war sie gekommen und dann musste er sie eigentlich auch wieder zurückbringen. Wieso funktionierte es dann nicht?

„Hör zu, wenn das alles-", begann Sirius, wurde jedoch plötzlich von dem Öffnen der Tür unterbrochen.

Erschrocken fuhren die beiden um und zu Hermiones Entsetzten stand nicht nur eine ziemlich wütende Lily und ein neugieriger James in der Tür, sondern auch Albus Dumbledore und Minerva McGonagall!

* * *

_TBC_


	7. Kapitel 07

_**Disclaimer:** Weder die Figuren, noch die darauf basierende Handlung meiner Fanfiction, gehören mir. Die Rechte an der Harry Potter-Reihe liegen ganz alleine bei Joanne K. Rowling. Die sonstigen Nebencharaktere die nach und nach in dieser Geschichte auftauchen werden, sind meiner Fantasie entsprungen. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.  
**A/N:** Huhu :). Nachdem ich euch jetzt eine ganze Weile so lange im Trockenen habe sitzen lassen, bin ich nun wieder zurück :D! Herzlich Danken will ich meiner lieben Fehlerkillerin **EmmaFreak** und vor allem auch allen anderen lieben Reviewern **Dax**, **Draco's CoffeeGirl**, **Jean nin asar ahi smabell**, **kekschen**, **Kurai91**, **Lewanna**, **LunaNigra**, **Mondschatten**, **ööhm...ja...**, **Puma Padfoot** und **Zauberfee1979**! Eure Reviews sind einfach der Hammer :D!  
Jetzt wünsch ich noch viel Spaß,  
heagdl, eure Tanya ;)_

* * *

**Kapitel 07**

Hatte sich Hermione schon jemals in einer solchen Situation befunden? Soweit sie sich erinnern konnte, eigentlich nicht. Tatsächlich war dieser Augenblick nun die Spitze des Eisberges. Sie saß hier, in Büro Professor Dumbledores, und hatte dessen Wut auf sich gezogen, bevor sie überhaupt geboren wurde. Es war eine Horrorvorstellung, doch so langsam sah sie ihren zukünftigen Einserschnitt und den besten Abschluss seit Hogwarts gedenken – welchen sie sich festvorgenommen hat, zu absolvieren – den Bach runtergehen. Zukunft ade, konnte man da nur sagen. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass es anscheinend keine Möglichkeit für sie gab, überhaupt wieder zurück in die Zukunft zu kommen.

Die Tatsache, dass Dumbledore zwar nicht wütend schien, doch ernst drein schaute, half Hermione keinesfalls sich besser zu fühlen. Mal abgesehen davon, eine Professor McGonagall neben sich sitzen zu haben, die sehr wohl in gewisser Art und Weise aufgebracht schien. Ihre Mundwinkel hatten sich zu einem einzigen dünnen Schlitz verzogen, während ihre kleinen Augen Hermione scharf musterten.

Kaum zu glauben, dass sie vor nicht einmal einer halben Stunde noch fest entschlossen war, niemanden in die ganze Sache ihrer „ungewollten" Zeitreise einzuweihen. Inzwischen wusste Sirius Bescheid und dank ihrer Unvorsicht, würden es gleich auch die Professoren erfahren.

Lily war ziemlich empört gewesen, als sie Hermione ein zweites Mal in ihrem Zimmer überrascht hatte. Sie glaube sogar, dass sie für einen Augenblick zu überlegen schien, wem sie wohl die Schuld an der ganzen Sache geben sollte. Sirius oder vielleicht ihr? Hermione konnte es ihr aber nicht verdenken. Zwar war sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie ebenfalls so reagiert hätte, doch Lily war definitiv in einer anderen Zeit der Zauberwelt aufgewachsen. Hier könnte das Böse tatsächlich hinter jeder Ecke stecken, in ihrer eigenen Zeit vielleicht nur hinter jeder zweiten...

Auf jeden Fall war Hermione ein wenig froh darüber gewesen, als Dumbledore Lily und James befohlen hatte, in ihrer Schulsprechwohnung zu bleiben. Sirius hatte er keine Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, wahrscheinlich war er jetzt ebenfalls bei ihnen. Jedoch war nicht schwer zu erraten, wem Dumbledore die Schuld an der ganzen Sache gab. Einzig und alleine ihr...

Dumbledore seufzte und warf ihr einen durchdringenden Blick zu. Hermione glaubte für einen Augenblick, er wirkte etwas ratlos. Sie konnte es ihm nicht verübeln, denn selbst sie konnte sich schwer vorstellen, wie er sich die Tatsache erklären konnte, dass ein unbekanntes Mädchen aus heiterem Himmel im Schloss auftauchte und plötzlich so viel Verwirrung stiftete und wirres Zeug von sich gab.

„Dürfte ich Ihren Namen erfahren, Miss?", fragte er schließlich mit ruhiger Stimme.  
Hermione nickte. „Hermione", antwortete sie ihm. Nun war es jedoch auch schon egal. „Hermione Jean Granger."

Ein bitteres Lächeln breitete sich auf den Lippen des alten Professors aus. Selbst zwanzig Jahre zuvor, schien das Silbern keine Strähne seiner natürlichen Haarfarbe zu erkennen geben wollen. Dumbledores Augen wirkten genauso weise, wie sie sie kannte und sein Gesicht war mit den gleichen Falten der Zukunft durchzogen. Genauso wie alles an ihm, an den Dumbledore aus ihrer Zeit erinnerte, tat es auch seine Brille, die aus denselben halbmondförmigen Gläsern bestand, welche ihr schon so vertraut waren.

„Nun gut, Miss Granger", wisperte Dumbledore. „Ich war immer recht stolz darauf, dass ich einer der wenigen Rektoren bin, welcher die Namen seiner Schüler kennt und diese auch noch entsprechend zuordnen kann. Leider Gottes ist mir ihr Name fremd, als auch ihr ganzes Erscheinungsbild und doch tragen sie die Schuluniform des Hauses Gryffindor. Dürfte ich vielleicht erfahren, wie sie an diese Robe gelangt sind?"

„Das alles ist nicht so, wie es scheint", begann Hermione langsam. „Sie können mich nicht kennen, da ich noch nicht nach Hogwarts gehe."  
„So?", warf McGonagall spitz ein. „Das Sie nicht nach Hogwarts gehören, ist uns bewusst, meine Liebe."  
„Ich gehöre _noch_ nicht nach Hogwarts." Langsam seufzte Hermione und warf einen Blick auf ihre Hände, welche sich unentwegt miteinander verkraften. „Ich werde erst im Jahre 1979 geboren und beginne im September 1991 mein erstes Schuljahr."

Hätte sie ihren Blick gehoben, dann wäre ihr aufgefallen, wie Dumbledore verwundert die Braune emporzog und McGonagall einen skeptischen Blick mit ihm tauschte. Jedoch war es gut so, dass sie genau das nicht sah. In diesem Augenblick fühlte sie sich nicht nur wahnsinnig erschöpft, sondern auch mit allem total überfordert. Ihre eigene Zeit fehlte ihr schon jetzt und obwohl es nicht mal einen Tag her war, seitdem sie zuletzt Harry und Ron gesehen hatte, kam es ihr doch wie endlose Jahre vor. Ihr altes Leben war doch nicht nur ein Traum gewesen, oder? Die ganzen Abenteuer mit den beiden nur albernen Hirngespinsten?

„Miss Granger, ist Ihnen bewusst, was sie eben behauptet haben?", begann Dumbledore schließlich langsam.

Vorsichtig hob Hermione wieder ihren Blick. Es war vollkommen klar: Er zweifelte an ihrem gesunden Menschenverstand. Leider Gottes tat sie das auch langsam.  
Was gäbe sie denn nicht dafür, wenn sie ein lautes Geräusch aus den Träumen holen würde, sie schlaftrunken und ein wenig verärgert aus ihrem Schlafzimmer schlürft, nur um das festzustellen, wie Ron mit seinem alten Zauberstab – dessen Beschädigungen aus ihrem gemeinsamen zweiten Schuljahr stammten – versuchte, seine entflohene Ratte Krätze, und somit den Animagus Peter Pettigrew, herbeizuzaubern.   
Egal wie unmöglich dieses Szenario auch war, würde es ihr doch die Bestätigung geben: Das war ihre Zeit – einfach nur ihre Welt...

„Mir ist die Bedeutung jedes einzelnen Wortes sehr wohl bewusst. Es ist keine Lüge, Professor. Ich bin tatsächlich durch die Zeit gereist."  
„Und wie soll dies vonstatten gegangen sein?" Die gleiche Skepsis, welche zuvor ihren Blick beherrscht hatte, fuhr nun auch in der Stimme McGonagalls mit. „Meinem Wissen nach zu urteilen, gibt es keine Gegenstände, welche eine Zeitreise über einen so großen Zeitraum ermöglichen."

„Dann sind sie eben nicht genug darüber aufgeklärt." Hermione empfand es selbst als ziemlich hart, McGonagalls Kompetenz anzuzweifeln und auch die Professorin, zuckte ein klein wenig über die Bemerkung zusammen, ihr war jedoch nun gleichgültig, wie wenig Hermione Granger-like es wohl sein mochte und vor allem war ihr gleichgütig, dass sie das wagte, was noch nie ein Schüler je gewagt hatte. Es funktionierte, sonst wäre sie schließlich nicht hier, sondern würde mit Harry und Ron in irgendeiner Ecke sitzen, lernen, lachen oder auch nur traurig sein. Es war ihr egal was sie mit ihnen täte. Hauptsache sie war überhaupt bei den beiden. Eine Diskussion ob nun möglich oder nicht, würde an ihrer Lage letztendlich auch nichts ändern.

Plötzlich stand Professor Dumbledore auf zwang somit Hermione und McGonagall ihre verärgerten Blicke, welche sie sich gegenseitig zuwarfen, zu unterbrechen. Langsam schritt der alte Rektor langsam auf einen alten schwarzen Schrank in seinem Büro zu, öffneten diesen und holte eine flache steinerne Schale hervor, welche merkwürdige Gravuren aufwies. Hermione konnte nur raten, was diese Schale sein konnte, doch glaube sie schon öfter darüber gelesen und Bilder davon gesehen zu haben. Auch besaß sie sehr viel Ähnlichkeit mit Erzählungen Harrys. Ohne Zweifel, dies war ein Denkarium.

Unwillkürlich rannte ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken. Die Frage, was Dumbledore nur damit vorhatte, beunruhige sie etwas. Besaß ein Denkarium nicht die Fähigkeit Erinnerungen aufzubewahren? So kunstvoll und schön das auch klang, war es nichts anderes, als seine Erinnerungen durch eine Schale abzusaugen. Eine seltsam eklige Vorstellung.

Dumbledore stellte das Denkarium vor Hermione auf seinen Schreibtisch und sah sie erwartungsvoll an. „Du musst verstehen, dass wir deinen Worten nicht ohne Beweis Glauben schenken können", erklärte er, fast schon entschuldigend. „Zwar könnte ich dich auch unter Veritaserum stellen, weil jedoch die Möglichkeit immer noch bestünde, dass du unter einem _Imperio_ stehst und lügen würdest – obwohl du davon überzeugt bist, es wäre die Wahrheit – möchte ich dich bitten, etwas sehr persönliches mit uns zu teilen. Eine deiner Erinnerungen aus der Zukunft."

Hermione musste schlucken. In der Tat, so etwas war mehr als persönlich. Langsam ließ sie ihren Blick wieder auf das kleine Schälchen wandern und erkannte, wie sich eine seltsame Flüssigkeit in diesem wand. Sie hatte eine Ähnlichkeit mit der Flüssigkeit in Spiegel, jedoch wirkte diese nun vernebelter.   
Letztendlich würde ihr jedoch keine andere Wahl bleiben. Heute hatte sie festgestellt, dass der Spiegel es ihr nicht erlaubte zurückzukehren. Mit anderen Worten: Nun brauchte sie Hilfe. Jedoch war es dreist Hilfe zu erwarten, wenn Dumbledore oder McGonagalls nicht mal davon überzeugt sein konnte, ob ihre Geschichte tatsächlich der Wahrheit entsprach. Wohl oder übel musste es einfach so sein. Wenn sie daran dachte, dass sie vor ein paar Minuten noch Angst gehabt hatte, die Vergangenheit zu verändern, indem sie ihnen etwas von der Zukunft erzählte, dann durfte sie jetzt gar nicht daran denken, wie es war, wenn sie ihnen etwas aus der Zukunft zeigte.

Schnell verwarf sie diesen Gedanken, schloss langsam Hermione die Augen und versuchte sich an ihre Vergangenheit zu besinnen. Viele Bilder jagten ihr durch den Kopf und schließlich blieb sie an einer Szene hängen, welche wie geschaffen für ihre Geschichte zu sein schien.  
Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, nickte Hermione Dumbledore entschlossen entgegen.

Ein kleines Lächeln bildete sich auf seinen Lippen. „Gut, dann bitte befreie deinen Geist von allem anderen und halte dir nur ein bestimmtes Erlebnis vor Augen", bat er, während er seinen Zauberstab hervorholte.

Abermals schloss Hermione ihre Augen. Keinen Augenblick später spürte sie dann, wie ein seltsames Gefühl ihren Kopf benebelte. Unwohl wollte sie es nicht nennen, eher wirkte es befreiend. Plötzlich jedoch rissen die Bilder vor ihren Augen ab und als Hermione wieder ihren Blick von den Lidern befreite, erkannte sie, wie silberne Wirbel langsam aus Dumbledores Zauberstab glitten und sich mit der seltsamen Flüssigkeit vermischten. Für einen Augenblick überkam sie das Gefühl, ihre Erinnerung würde verloren gehen – auch wenn sie sich bewusst darüber war, dass Dumbledore dies nie zulassen würde – was es trotzdem ungewöhnlich und unbehaglich mit anzusehen.

„Bist du bereit?", wollte der alte Zauberer wissen.

Hermione nickte langsam und darauf warf er einen Blick Professor McGonagall zu. Auch sie nickte und holte ihren Zauberstab hervor, was Hermione dazu veranlasste, es ihr gleich zu tun. Schließlich tauchten alle drei langsam ihre Stäbe in die Flüssigkeit, rührten kurz darin und zogen sie wieder hervor.

Das Silber vermischte sich mit dem Inhalt zu einem glitzernden Wirbel und plötzlich war Hermione so, als würde sie den Wirbel ebenfalls im Inneren ihres Körpers spüren, während er sich rasend schnell mit ihrer Umgebung zu vermischen drohte. Auf einmal verlor sie dann den Halt zur realen Welt und fiel kopfüber in die Flüssigkeit.

Während ihres Falls hatte Hermione die Augen geschlossen. Es brauchte einige Sekunden, bis sie sich traute diese wieder zu öffnen und bis das unangenehme Gefühl des Schwindels verschwunden in ihr war.

Sie befand sich einer großen Halle, welche vier grüne Tische beherbergte und einen langen an der Front dieser. Alles war in Schwarz gehalten. Unschwer zu erkennen – wenn auch recht ungewöhnlich – die Große Halle.  
Schnell warf Hermione einen Blick zu Dumbledore und McGonagall, die unweit von ihr entfernt standen und die Szene mit neugierigem, aber auch ernstem, Blick beobachteten. Schließlich fiel dann ihr Augenmerk auf den Gryffindor-Tisch und sie entdeckte Harry, Ron und sich selbst dort sitzen. Schweigend und mit traurigen Mienen.

Es war äußerst seltsam, dieses Bild mit ansehen zu müssen. So gut es ging versuchte Hermione sich diese Erinnerung wieder ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, aber die Bilder wollten einfach nicht mehr zurückkommen. Sollte das wirklich eine ihrer Erinnerungen sein? Wirklich, mehr als erstaunlich.

Jedoch waren es nicht nur ihre Freunde und sie, die ziemlich mitgenommen aussahen, sondern noch viele andere. Hin und wieder war ein Schluchzen zu vernehmen, besonders bei den Hufflepuffs sah man verzweifelte Gesichter und Tränenspuren darin. Sogar die Schüler aus Slytherin waren ungewöhnlich still und in sich gekehrt.   
Plötzlich überkam Hermione der leise Verdacht, dass sie alle über Cedric Diggory Tod trauern könnten. Es war äußerst seltsam diesen Moment miterlebt zu haben, jedoch sich nicht daran erinnern zu können. Unwillkürlich machte sich doch das schlechte Gewissen in ihr breit. Hieß es nicht: Tot ist man erst, wenn man vergessen wird? Würden vielleicht Harry und Ron sie jemals vergessen, wenn sie nicht mehr zurück käme?

Hermione spürte einen schmerzhaften Stich, welcher sich durch ihr Herz zog und sie konnte fühlen, wie sich ihr Magen ungewollt verkrampfte. Abermals wollten die Tränen aufkommen. Hier stand sie nun, in der großen Halle. Nicht weit von ihr entfernt saßen die 14-jährigen Ebenbilder Harrys und Rons, während sie daneben saß. Die beiden waren so nah und doch so fern.

Urplötzlich hatten die Verlustängste Überhand gewonnen. Ohne zu zögern, rannte sie am Gryffindor-Tisch entlang und machte vor ihren beiden Freunden halt. Hermione wollte die Hand auf Harrys Schulter legen und sich zu diesem hinabbeugen, hielt jedoch erschrocken inne, als ihre Finger durch ihn zu gleiten schienen.

Benommen erhob sie ihre Hand wieder und trat einige Schritte zurück. Der Harry aus ihrer Erinnerung hatte nichts von alle dem bemerkt. Er sah starr in Richtung des Lehrertisches und wirkte tief in Gedanken versunken.  
Die Tränen waren nun nicht mehr zu unterdrücken. Schnell und salzig rannten sie über ihre Wangen und perlten an ihren Lippen ab.

„Nein", wisperte Hermione. Vielleicht vernahm die beiden ihre Stimme. „Bitte... Harry? Ron?"

Abermals zeigte jedoch weder Harry eine Reaktion, noch Ron. Hermiones Beine gaben nach und sie spürte, wie ihre Knie hart auf dem Steinboden aufschlugen. Das verzweifelte Schluchzen war nun nicht mehr zu unterdrücken. Krampfhaft wehrte sie sich dagegen, wollte stark sein und versuchte ihre Fingernägel in den Boden zu krallen, jeder Versuch zur Bewahrung der Haltung schlug jedoch fehl.

„Ihr dürft mich nicht vergessen!", schrie sie den beiden mit tränenerstickter Stimme entgegen.

Wieder war es aber nutzlos. Sie konnte schreien so laut sie konnte. Niemand würde sie hören. Nicht Harry, Ron und erst Recht niemand der anderen anwesenden Mitschüler. Dann auf einmal nahm Hermione allerdings eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter wahr. Erschrocken hob sie den Blick – hatte sie doch jemand gehört? – nur um dann jedoch den jüngeren Albus Dumbledore aus der Vergangenheit vor sich zu sehen, der ihr ernst entgegenblickte. Hermione meinte Mitleid in seinem Blick zu erkennen.

Mitleid? Jeder sagte immer, dass es das letzte Gefühl ist, welches man bekommen wollte. Sie jedoch hatte nicht mal groß die Kraft, um sich überhaupt darüber aufzuregen. Im Moment wollte die Tatsache, auf keine Rückkehr in ihre vertraute Welt, sie mehr mitnehmen als alles andere. Sie würde Harry und Ron nie wieder sehen. Ja, doch, vielleicht begegneten sie sich in der Zukunft ja doch mal wieder, doch nichts würde dann so sein, wie es einmal war. Vielleicht würde sie aber auch bei einem Angriff von Voldemort umkommen? Ein solches Schicksal, wie es James und Lily Potter erlitten haben, erleiden? Seltsamerweise machte ihr diese Voraussicht mehr Angst, als bei einem Angriff in ihrer Zeit zu sterben. War es deswegen, weil sie schon wusste, was ungefähr geschehen würde oder einfach nur, weil sie vielleicht hier – wenn es soweit sein könnte – alleine starb? Es war doch niemand mehr bei ihr. Sie war einfach nur einsam und allein...

Plötzlich konnte Hermione hören wie etwas knarrte und erkannte hinter Dumbledore, dass sich der Dumbledore aus der Zukunft vom Lehrertisch erhoben hatte. Auch dieser schenkte nun seine Aufmerksamkeit seinem zukünftigen Ich.

„Wieder einmal geht ein Jahr zuende." Dumbledore hielt inne und sein Blick fiel auf den Tisch der Hufflepuffs. „Es gibt viel, was ich euch heute Abend sagen möchte. Nur will ich zuerst daran erinnern, dass wir einen großartigen Menschen verloren haben, der hier unter uns sitzt und das Essen mit uns genießen sollte. Ich möchte euch bitten aufzustehen und die Gläser zu ehren Cedric Diggorys zu erheben."

Ohne Ausnahme standen die Schüler von ihren Plätzen auf. Stuhlbeine kratzen über den Boden, während laut und tief eine Stimme wie fernes Donnergrollen in der Halle erklang.

„Cedric Diggory."

Als sich die Schüler wieder setzen, fuhr Dumbledore fort: „Cedric war ein Mensch, der viele der Tugenden, welche das Haus Hufflepuff auszeichnen, in sich vereinte. Er war ein guter und treuer Freund. Ein fleißiger Schüler. Ein Mensch, der das Fairplay schätzte. Sein Tod hat euch alle berührt, ob ihr ihn gut kanntet, oder nicht. Deshalb glaube ich, dass ihr das Recht habt, genau zu erfahren, wie es dazu kam... Cedric Diggory wurde von Lord Voldemort ermordet."

Ein panisches Flüstern erhob sich in der großen Halle. Viele starrten Dumbledore ungläubig, ja entsetzt hat. Er schien jedoch vollkommen ruhig und wartete geduldig, bis sich das Gemurmel wieder gelegt hatte.

„Das Zaubereiministerium wünscht nicht, dass ich euch dies sage. Vielleicht werden manche eurer Eltern entsetzt darüber sein. Entweder, weil sie nicht glauben, dass Lord Voldemort zurückgekehrt ist, oder, weil sie meinen ich sollte es euch nicht sagen, weil ihr noch zu jung seit. Es ist jedoch meine Überzeugung, dass die Wahrheit immer der Lüge vorzuziehen ist. Und das jeder Versuch, so zu tun, als wäre Cedric durch einen Unfall gestorben oder durch einen eigenen Fehler, eine Beleidigung seines Andenkens ist."

Nun war jedes Gesicht in der Großen Halle voller Bestürzung und Verängstigung auf Dumbledore gerichtet. Deutlich war ihren Mienen zu entnehmen, dass sie einfach nur überfordert mit der ganzen Situation waren. Konnten sie ihm Glauben schenken? Sollte sie sich der bitteren Wahrheit stellen? „Und noch jemand muss im Zusammenhang mit Cedrics Tod erwähnt werden. Ich spreche natürlich von Harry Potter."

Plötzlich richtete sich jedes Augenpaar auf Harry und flog dann sofort wieder in Richtung des Lehrertisches.

„Harry Potter ist es gelungen Lord Voldemort zu entkommen. Er hat sein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt, um den toten Cedric nach Hogwarts zurückzubringen. Er hat Tapferkeit in jeder Hinsicht bewiesen, wie sie bislang nur wenige Zauberer in Angesicht von Lord Voldemort gezeigt haben und dafür... ehre ich ihn."

Dumbledore wandte sich mit ernstem Gesicht Harry zu und hob erneut seinen Trinkkelch. Fast alle taten es ihm nach. Sie murmelten seinen Namen, wie zuvor den Cedrics und tranken auf sein Wohl. Hermione konnte erkennen, wie jedoch viele Slytherins – unter ihnen auch Draco Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle – sitzen geblieben waren und ihre Kelche nicht angerührt hatten.

„Ziel des Trimagischen Turniers war es, das gegenseitige Verständnis unter den Magiern verschiedener Länder zu fördern. Im Lichte dessen war geschehen ist, der Rückkehr Lord Voldemorts sind partnerschaftliche Bande wichtiger denn je."

Dumbledore sah zu Madame Maxime und Hagrid hinüber, zu Fleur Delacour und ihren Mitschülern aus Beauxbatons und zu Victor Krum und den Durmstrangs am Tisch der Slytherins.

„Jeder Gast in der Halle", sagte Dumbledore und sein Blick verweilte auf den Durmstrang-Schülern. „sollte er oder sie uns wieder einmal besuchen wollen, ist hier jederzeit willkommen. Ich sage es euch noch einmal: Angesichts der Rückkehr Lord Voldemorts, sind wir so stark, wie wir einig, und so schwach, wie wir gespalten sind. Lord Voldemort besitzt ein großes Talent Zwietracht und Feindseligkeit zu verbreiten, dem können wir nur entgegentreten, wenn wir ein nicht minderstarkes Band der Freundschaft und des Vertrauens knüpfen. Unterschiede in Lebensweise und Sprache werden uns nicht im Geringsten stören, wenn unsere Ziele die gleichen sind und wir den anderen mit offenen Herzen begegnen. Es ist meine Überzeugung und noch nie habe ich so sehr gehofft, mich zu irren, dass auf uns alle dunklen und schweren Zeiten zukommen. Manche von euch haben bereits spürbar unter der Hand Voldemorts gelitten. Viele eurer Familien wurden entzwei gerissen. Vor einer Woche wurde ein Schüler aus unserer Mitte genommen. Denkt an Cedric. Erinnert euch an ihn, wenn einmal die Zeit kommt, da ihr euch entscheiden müsst zwischen dem, was richtig ist und dem, was bequem ist. Denkt daran, was einem Jungen, der gut und freundlich und mutig war, geschah. Nur weil er Lord Voldemort in die Quere kam. Erinnert euch an Cedric Diggory."

Kaum waren Dumbledores Worte verklungen, drehte sich auch schon die Welt vor ihren Augen und verschwamm in einem Strudel aus Farben und Geräuschen. Hermione spürte, wie sie sanft von dem Wirbel mitgerissen wurde und nach einigen Sekunden plötzlich wieder im Büro von Dumbledore saß. Der alte Professor sah sie mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen an. Sie wusste, eigentlich sollte es freundlich sein, doch die Bitterkeit war trotzdem seiner Miene zu vernehmen.

„Voldemort..." Dumbledore hielt inne und legte die Stirn in Falten. Er schien einerseits mich sich zu kämpfen, ob er etwas über die Zukunft fragen sollte und andererseits wusste er auch nicht wirklich, wie er seine Vermutung ausdrücken sollte. Schließlich kam ihm Hermione zu Hilfe. „Er wird besiegt, Sir – kehrt aber dann wieder zurück."  
Langsam nickte er, während Professor McGonagall nach Luft schnappte. „Wann geschieht es?", wollte sie wissen.  
„1981, bei einem Angriff auf eine Familie."

Dumbledore nickte langsam. Hermione wusste, der Mann vor ihr, war zwanzig Jahre jünger als der, den sie kannte, und doch wirke er in diesem Augenblick noch älter als der ihr vertraute. Anscheinend fiel es ihm schwer zu akzeptieren jemanden vor ihm zu haben, der über ihr aller Schicksal Bescheid wusste.

„Doch... er kommt zurück", murmelte er schließlich benommen.  
„Ja", erwiderte Hermione. „Ich kann Ihnen aber nicht alles über die-"  
„Ich weiß."

Langsam erhob sich Dumbledore aus seinem Sessel und warf seinen Blick hinaus aus dem Fenster, über die Ländereien. In diesem Moment bereute Hermione plötzlich, dass sie ihm und Professor McGonagall das Geschehen an Cedric Diggorys Todesfreier in ihrem vierten Schuljahr gezeigt hatte. Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, dass die beiden ihr weiterhin misstraut hätten, als und in einer solch bedrückten Stimmung zwischen ihnen zu sitzen.

„Ich würde jedoch gerne noch etwas wissen", begann plötzlich wieder McGonagall und riss Hermione somit aus ihren Gedanken.  
Verwundert wandte sich sicher der Verwandlungsprofessorin zu. „Ja?"  
„Dieser Junge, Harry Potter, ist er ... vielleicht?"

Kurz biss sich Hermione auf die Lippen. Sollte sie ihnen wirklich erzählen, dass Harry James Sohn war? Würde eine solch kleine Information vielleicht doch zu viel des Guten sein oder hatte sie auch gar keine folgen.

Schließlich seufzte Hermione ergeben. Groß an ihrer jetzigen Situation und der bereits veränderten Zukunft würde es nichts mehr ändern. „Ja, aber bitte Professor, Sie verstehen-"

„Sie dürfen die Zukunft nicht noch mehr ändern, ich verstehe schon."  
„Und genau deshalb muss ich auch so schnell wie möglich wieder zurück!", rief Hermione. „Deswegen war ich ihn Lilys Po- ... Zimmer. Der Spiegel dort, durch diesen bin ich durch die Zeit gereist. In der Zukunft bin ich Schulsprecherin und bewohnte zusammen mit dem Schulsprecher die Wohnräume. Das einzige was ich wollte und auch immer noch will, ist, wieder nach Hause zurückzugelangen."

„Wieso sind Sie dann immer noch hier?", hackte McGonagall verwundert nach. „Wenn der Spiegel Sie hierher gebracht hat, dann kann er Sie doch auch wieder zurückbringen."  
„Der Meinung war ich auch", lächelte Hermione bitter. „Allerdings funktionierte es nicht mehr und nun sitze ich anscheinend hier fest." Sie seufzte und wandte sich wieder Professor Dumbledore zu, der die ganze Zeit nachdenklich aus dem Fenster gesehen hatte. „Deswegen brauche ich Ihre Hilfe, Professor! Ich muss einfach wieder in meine Zeit zurück – doch alleine schaffe ich das nicht."

Dumbledore wandte sich langsam wieder um. „Ich muss wirklich sagen, Miss Granger, dass sie mit diesem Fall sogar meine Intelligenz in Frage stellen", erklärte er. „Wahrscheinlich wird es seine Zeit brauchen, doch ich werde mein Bestes geben, um die Zukunft nicht nur mehr durcheinander zu bringen."

* * *

_TBC _


	8. Kapitel 08

_**Disclaimer:** Weder die Figuren, noch die darauf basierende Handlung meiner Fanfiction, gehören mir. Die Rechte an der Harry Potter-Reihe liegen ganz alleine bei Joanne K. Rowling. Die sonstigen Nebencharaktere die nach und nach in dieser Geschichte auftauchen werden, sind meiner Fantasie entsprungen. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.  
**A/N:** Huhu :D - weitergeht's! Und dann sogar mit einem noch längeren Kapitel, als das letzte schon war :stolz auf sich ist:. Wer vielleicht mal auf meinem Profil vorbeigesehen hat, hat lesen können, dass es ordentlich zwischen hier ordentlich zwischen Hermione und Sirius krachen wird - hoffentlich ist das für euch ordentlich genug :hihi:. Vielleicht schaut ihr auch mal auf www. tanyas - crashed. de. vu vorbei :D (ach, ihr wisst ja, bitte ich auch mal was für mich in die Tasten zu hauen :klein-tanya tapst mit einem anti-schwarzleser-schild durch die gegend:. Zur Zeit muss ich sogar ehrlich gesagen, dass meine Motivation ein wenig auf dem Tiefpunkt ist (deswegen auch die, für mich eigentlich doch ungewöhnlich, langen Wartezeiten bei allen meinen FFs)... vielleicht würden es eure Reviews wieder beheben können :hihi:...  
Es scheint allerdings hier auch Menschen zu geben, die mich bei Laune halten wollen. Allen voran natürlich meine liebe Beta **EmmaFreak**, aber auch **Draco's CoffeeGirl**, **Ginny-M-Weasley**, **Jean nin asar ahi smabell**, **KabaKakao**, **Kurai91**, **Lewanna**, **LunaNigra**, **ööhm...ja...**, **Puma Padfoot** und **Siria**.  
hegdl, eure Tanya :anti-schwarzleser! anti-schwarzleser!: _

* * *

**Kapitel 08**

„Ich nehme an, Sie wissen wo sich die einzelnen Klassenzimmer und der Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum befinden?", fragte McGonagall sicherheitshalber, als sie zusammen mit Hermione durch das Portraitloch vom Schulsprech-Schlafsaal stieg.

Hermione schaffte nicht mehr als ein bestätigendes Nicken. Vielmehr malte sie sich in Gedanken schon die Szene aus, die sich wahrscheinlich nun jeden Augenblick abspielen würde. Sie war sich zu Hundertprozent sicher, dass die beiden Schulsprecher wahrscheinlich nicht wirklich begeistert sein würden.

Nicht mal ein paar Sekunden später fiel ihr auch schon Lily ins Blickfeld. Sie saß auf der Coach und las gerade in einem Buch. Als sie die beiden kommen sah, hob sie überrascht den Kopf und musterte sie verwundert. James machte ein nicht minder überraschtes Gesicht. Er kam gerade mit einem Besen aus dem Zimmer und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als er McGonagall vor sich sah. Diese kräuselte ihre Stirn und zog ihre Lippen zusammen.

„Ich hoffe für Sie, Mr Potter, dass Sie nur gedenken Ihren Besen zu pflegen und nicht zu dieser späten Stunde unerlaubterweise einige Runden auf den Ländereien drehen", meinte sie spitz.  
Hermione konnte erkennen, dass McGonagall mit ihrer Vermutung voll in Schwarze getroffen hatte. James schluckte etwas und nickte viel zu zaghaft, um sie wirklich auf andere Gedanken bringen zu können. „Natürlich, Professor."

Professor McGonagall schien es jedoch dabei belassen zu wollen, auch wenn sie nicht wirklich überzeugt wirkte. „Gut, dass ich Sie beide zusammen antreffe", meinte sie schließlich zufrieden. „Ich nehme an, Sie haben schon mit Miss Hermione Granger Bekanntschaft gemacht?"

Hermione entging nicht, wie Lily ein „Allerdings" murmelte und augenblicklich fühlte sie sich schlecht. Hatten sie beiden schon einen ziemlich schlechten Start miteinander gehabt, würde es sicher auch so weitergehen. Was hätte sie nicht alles dafür gegeben um ihnen die Wahrheit zu sagen...

„Miss Granger wird in Zukunft am normalen Unterricht in Hogwarts teilnehmen und mit Ihnen, Miss Evans, das Mädchenzimmer teilen", fuhr McGonagall fort.

Ein leiser Knall ertönte. Lily hatte ihr Buch zugeschlagen und war aufgesprungen. Nun stand sie aufgebracht – schon fast hilflos – im Zimmer und starrte ihre Hauslehrerin ungläubig an. „Aber Professor, das ist _mein_ Zimmer!", stieß sie hervor. „Meins, ganz alleine."

„Nun nicht mehr. Ich erwarte von Ihnen, keine unnötigen Probleme heraufzubeschwören und erst Recht keine, die den Ruf Gryffindors oder gar Hogwarts' gefährden."  
„Aber... wer ist sie denn?", erwiderte Lily verärgert. „Wieso ist sie auf einmal hier? Niemand, kein Schüler und sicher auch kein Lehrer hat sie weder jemals zuvor gesehen – geschweige denn, überhaupt ihren Namen gekannt! Wieso sollte ein wildfremdes Mädchen plötzlich hier zum Unterricht gehen und dann auch noch in das Schulsprechzimmer einquartiert werden? So besonders kann sie ja nicht sein!"

„Miss Evans, ich werde Ihnen die Beweggründe der Schulleitung dafür sicherlich nicht mitteilen, denn es ist eine Angelegenheit, die nur Miss Granger und Professor Dumbledore betrifft. Sie haben eine neue Mitschülerin und Zimmergenossin, das ist das Einzige, was sie zu interessieren hat. Wie gesagt, ich erwarte Ruhe und Frieden und außerdem setzte Professor Dumbledore das Vertrauen in sie, Miss Granger beizustehen, wenn sie Probleme hat."

Von Sekunde zu Sekunde wurde Hermione unwohler zumute. Dass sie hier niemand wollte, war mehr als offensichtlich und es störte sie im Augenblick mehr als alles andere. Sicher, sie wollte sich ebenfalls nicht hier haben, doch als _die Neue_ zu gelten und dann auch noch Lily Evans Zorn auf sich zu ziehen, war wirklich nicht gerade erstrebenswert.

Nachdem kein Wort der Widerrede mehr von Lily kam und auch James weiterhin still blieb, verabschiedete sich McGonagall damit, dass sie in Lilys Zimmer ein weiteres Bett gezaubert hat und ließ sie alleine. Die neue Stille war schrecklich. So schrecklich, dass es Lily schließlich nicht mehr aushielt, aufstand und mit einem lauten Knall in ihrem Zimmer verschwand. Zurück blieben nur James und Hermione. Hermiones Meinung nach, war das keinesfalls besser.

„Wieso bist du hier?", fragte James dann plötzlich. Er stieß sich von der Wand ab und betrachtete sie unschlüssig. Das Mitleid und die Nachdenklichkeit waren in seinem Blick deutlich zu erkennen.

„Ich..." Kurz hielt Hermione inne und betrachtete James zerstreut. Es war wirklich erstaunlich, wie sehr er doch Harry glich. Rabenschwarzes, unordentliches Haar, das gleiche markante Gesicht und mit dem Besen in der Hand sah er ihm wirklich vom verwechseln ähnlich. Nur die grünen Augen und die Brille fehlten, doch trotz dieser kleinen Unterschiede, war James immer noch so sehr Harry, dass sie bei seinem Anblick die pure Wehmut und Traurigkeit an ihr zu Hause packte. Dieses Hogwarts war einfach nicht ihr zu Hause und würde es nie sein. „Das kann ich nicht sagen...", murmelte sie schließlich entschuldigend.

James nickte. Hermione wusste nicht, ob er wirklich verstand oder sie einfach nur für verrückt hielt. Es war jedoch gut zu wissen, dass er nicht weiter danach fragend würde. „Na gut", seufzte James schließlich und warf seinen Blick auf den Besen. „Ich geh einige Runden drehen. Willst du vielleicht mitkommen?"

Seltsamerweise, so sehr Hermione Quidditch manchmal auch missbilligte, hätte sie seine Einlandung liebend gerne angenommen. Sie war neugierig darauf Harrys Vater kennen zu lernen und gleichzeitig wollte sie allerdings auch einfach nur das Gefühl der Einsamkeit in ihrem Inneren vertreiben. Letztendlich schüttelte sie jedoch ablehnend den Kopf. Es war doch nur eine Einladung aus Höflichkeit und Lily würde ihm wahrscheinlich den Hals umdrehen, falls sie etwas davon mitbekommen sollte.

So schüttelte Hermione ablehnend den Kopf. „Nein, ich bin ziemlich müde. Heute war ein ziemlich anstrengender Tag und eigentlich will ich nur noch ins Bett."  
James nickte verständnisvoll, schulterte seinen Besen und trat durchs Portraitloch. „Lass dich aber nicht erwischen."

Er nickte etwas überrascht und nachdem das Portal wieder zu gefallen war, beschloss Hermione irgendwann Harry davon zu erzählen, dass sein Vater verbotene Flüge bei Mondschein drehte, falls sie ihn je wieder sehen würde. Tja, allerdings würde es dann schwer werden zu erklären, wieso sie das wusste.  
Den Gedanken an Harry hätte sie jedoch besser gelassen...

Hermione war erschöpft als sie in ihr zukünftiges Zimmer trat. Lily schien bereits eingeschlafen zu sein. Sie konnte erkennen wie sich ihre Brust gleichmäßig hob und senkte. Ihr Blick glitt an Lily vorbei auf den Spiegel im verdunkelten Zimmer. Ihre Welt – so nah und doch so fern. Es schien als hätte sie noch niemals zuvor in einer Nacht so viele Tränen vergossen, bevor sie vor lauter Kraftlosigkeit schließlich eingeschlafen war.

* * *

Hermione fühlte sich so schlecht wie noch nie zuvor, als sie am nächsten Morgen hinunter zum Frühstück in die Große Halle kam. Ihr Herz klopfte so aufgeregt, dass es schon beinahe zu schmerzen schien, während sich in ihrem Magen ebenfalls krampfhafte Schmerzen breitgemacht hatten. Lily und James waren bereits vor ihr aufgestanden. Seltsamerweise war sie darüber ganz und gar nicht froh. Obwohl sie sich mit ihnen nicht wirklich gut verstand, war es doch so, dass sie so etwas wie einen „Schutz" für sie hätten sein können. Nun musste sie allerdings ganz alleine durch die Große Halle schreiten und sich an einem freien Platz am Gryffindor-Tisch niederlassen.

Sofort spürte Hermione auch schon einige Blicke auf sich und konnte Getuschel wahrnehmen. Oh ja wirklich, in diesem Moment machte ihr das Alleinsein mehr aus, als sonst.

„Wer bist du denn?", fragte auf einmal auch schon eine Mädchen mit blonden Zöpfen abwertend. Sie betrachtete Hermiones Gesicht und zog dabei die Braue empor. Hermione schätzte sie auf fünfzehn, vielleicht sogar sechzehn.  
„Hermione Granger", murmelte auch schon das Mädchen mit dem langen schwarzen Locken neben der Blonden, bevor sie sich überhaupt vorstellen konnte. „Lily hat doch bereits von ihr erzählt."  
Die Blonde lächelte spöttisch. „Ach ja, die kleine Geheimnisvolle."

In diesem Moment begriff Hermione zum ersten Mal, dass es ein Fehler gewesen ist nicht wirklich eine „Geschichte" für das Erscheinen ihrer Person zu erfinden. Natürlich war sie so Gesprächsstoff im ganzen Schloss. „Die Geheimnisvolle" oder „Unbekannte" genannt zu werden, schien ihr nicht wirklich schmeichelhaft. So gewann sie sich bestimmt keine Freunde. Aber war Alleinsein nicht besser, wenn man die Zukunft nicht noch mehr großartig verändern wollte?

Während des ganzen Frühstücks musste Hermione weitere Frage nach ihrem plötzlichen Auftauchen und ihrer Identität beantworten. Vielleicht mochte es ja wirklich dumm sein, doch bei jeder blieb sie bei der gleichen Antwort. Sie war Hermione Granger, Gryffindor, sechzehn, siebter Jahrgang, wurde am 19. September siebzehn, wohnhaft in London, alles andere – geheim… ging sie einfach nichts an.

Nein, Freunde hatte sie sich bei diesem Frühstück in der Großen Halle wirklich nicht gemacht. Das Alleinsein und die Lästereien hinter ihrem Rücken taten zwar weh, doch war es letztendlich nur zu ihrer eigenen, und der ihrer Freunden, Sicherheit.

* * *

Hermione war froh, dass Wochenende war. Es war schön sich frei in Hogwarts bewegen zu können, ohne sich gleich der „Öffentlichkeit" in Form Unterrichts präsentieren zu können. Natürlich sahen die Schüler sie auch so und an ihrer Getuschel hinter ihrem Rücken war zu erkennen, dass sie bereits darüber Bescheid wusste wer sie war, jedoch hatte sie so auch die Möglichkeit, die ganze Zeit an dem Ort zu verbringen, an dem sie sich am sichersten fühlte. Dass sowieso nicht viele Schüler in der Bibliothek saßen, war ein kleiner feiner Nebeneffekt

Nicht nur an den Menschen war zu erkennen, dass Hermione sich nicht mehr in dem Hogwarts ihrer Zeit befand, sondern auch daran, dass die Büchersammlung in derer etwas kleiner war, als sie sie in Erinnerung hatte. Nicht um einiges, doch trotzdem fiel es einem regelmäßigen Besucher der „Neuzeit-Bibliothek", wie Hermione es war, auf. Vor allem das Archiv des Tagespropheten beherbergte einen wesentlich kleineren Umfang, der ihr mehr als alles andere das Gefühl gab, dass sie letzten 20 Jahre einfach gelöscht worden waren.

7. September 1977 prangte auf der neusten Ausgabe des Propheten und darunter war eine magische Schwarz-Weiß-Fotografie von einem Mann und einer Frau, die sich fröhlich lächelnd in den Armen hielten, während der Wind durch ihr Haar blies. Hermione konnte sich nicht helfen, doch die Frau war ihr seltsamerweise vertraut, allerdings mochte sie sich einfach nicht an den Grund erinnern.

Schnell warf sie einen Blick auf die Letter, die groß und mächtig mit den Worten „**ER zerstört die Liebe**" darunter prangten und las daraufhin den Artikel durch.

_Das seit Monaten als vermisst geltende Ehepaar Steve und Sybill Howard wurde nun gestern laut des Ministeriums ausfindig gemacht und aus den Fängen Sie-wissen-schon-wems befreit. Jedoch mit Folgen. Der erfolgreiche Auror Steve kam bei dem Kampf zwischen dem Ministerium und den Todessern durch den Todesfluch ums Leben, während seine Frau noch unter Schock steht und durch Sie-wissen-schon-wem schwere Schäden davontragen musste, die sich wahrscheinlich ein Leben lang auf ihre Psyche auswirken werden. Noch unklar ist, welche Pläne Sie-wissen-schon-wer mit der Entführung des jungen Paares im Schilde führte.  
Steve und Sybill Howard reisten nach ihrer Hochzeit, im Mai dieses Jahres, in die Flitterwochen und wurden seither von niemandem mehr zu Gesicht bekommen. Gerüchte, wonach das Ehepaar „durchgebrannt" sei, wurden von den Familien lautstark abgestritten._

Hermione zog die Brauen zusammen und warf noch einmal einen nachdenklichen Blick auf das Bild des Paares. Wieso kam ihr die Frau nur so bekannt vor? Langes glattes Haar hing ihr über die Schultern. Sie war sich sicher, dass es Blond sein musste, auch wenn das Bild eine Farbenerkennung nicht zuließ.

„Sybill...", murmelte sie geistesabwesend vor sich hin und biss gedankenverloren auf die Unterlippe. „Sybill... Sybill... Woher kenn ich dich nur?"  
„Sybill Trelawney", meinte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihr.

Erschrocken fuhr Hermione herum. Für einen Augenblick wäre ihr fast das Herz stehen geblieben. Ein Junge mit braunem Haar und grauen Augen stand vor ihr und musterte neugierig den Propheten in ihrer Hand. Für Hermione bestand kein Zweifel. Das war Remus Lupin.

„Oh, tut mir Leid", meinte Lupin sofort bedauernd, als er Hermiones entsetzte Miene bemerkte. „Hab ich dich erschreckt? Ich weiß, ich hab einen etwas leisen Gang. Ich wollte mich wirklich nicht so heranschleichen."  
„Nein... nein, ist schon gut. Ich habe nur nicht damit gerechnet...", murmelte Hermione zaghaft.

Es war so verdammt seltsam ihn vor sich stehen zu stehen. Immer wieder kam ihr der Gedanke und immer wieder schaffte sie es einfach nicht sich darauf vorzubereiten, wenn sie jemanden aus ihrer Zukunft trat, der doch hier so verändert war.  
Der junge Lupin... Schon einmal hatte sie sich gefragt was er wohl damals für ein Mensch gewesen sein mochte. Siebzehn und schon ein Werwolf. Selbst zu ihrer Zeit konnte sie erkennen, wie Lupin darunter litt. Wie mochte es dann erst ihm ergehen?

„Ich suche eigentlich nur die neuste Ausgabe des Tagespropheten. Irgendwie scheint meine Eule heute Morgen wohl verloren gegangen zu sein", erklärte Lupin schnell. „Aber da du sie gerade hast-"  
„Ähm... nein, du kannst die Ausgabe schon haben. Ich bin fertig damit." Hermione reichte ihm die Zeitung.  
Auf Lupins Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln aus, während er nach dem Stück Papier griff. „Wirklich? Das ist nett."

Trotzdem machte er sich nicht daran sich abzuwenden, sondern sah sie nachdenklich an. Hermione fühlte sich in diesem Moment äußerst unwohl, denn es war schon immer schwer gewesen zu erahnen, was Lupin dachte. Heute jedoch glaubte sie zum ersten Mal es zu wissen. Anscheinend war er heute Morgen beim Frühstück nicht anwesend gewesen.

„Sag mal... Ich hab dich noch nie gesehen... Wer bist du denn eigentlich?"  
„Hermione Granger. Siebter Jahrgang. Gryffindor", erklang abermals eine Stimme. „Übrigens du hast dein Buch vergessen."

Hermione konnte erkennen, wie Sirius hinter Lupin auftauchte und diesem ein in Leder gebundenes schwarzes Buch entgegenhielt. Zögerlich griff Lupin danach, während er seinen Blick zwischen den beiden verwirrt hin und her warf.

„Gryffindor? Siebter Jahrgang...? Aber ich habe dich noch nie... Stop mal, du kennst sie?"

Diese Informationen schienen sogar einen Remus Lupin zu überfordern. Es sah so aus, als würde er nicht wissen, was ihn nun mehr überraschte. Urplötzlich eine neue Mitschülerin in den siebten Jahrgang zu bekommen, was eigentlich noch nie in Hogwarts geschehen war oder die Tatsache, dass Sirius anscheinend bereits darüber Bescheid wusste. Schließlich wandte er sich jedoch Hermione zu. Er wollte es anscheinend mit der Tatsache abtun, dass Sirius einfach jedes Mädchen in Hogwarts kannte.

„Du bist neu hier?", fragte Lupin irritiert.

Zaghaft nickte Hermione. Wieder warf sie einen Blick an ihm vorbei auf Sirius. Dieser starrte etwas finster vor sich her. Plötzlich überkam sie das schlechte Gewissen, aber auch Panik. Sie hatte ihm Beweisen wollen, dass sie nicht log. Es war allerdings fehlgeschlagen. Was mochte er denn jetzt nur von ihr denken?

„Aber wieso denn?"

„Das ist Top Secret", warf Sirius wieder ein, bevor Hermione auch nur den Mund öffnen konnte. Es war offensichtlich, dass er sich bereits mit James oder vielleicht sogar Lily über das Gespräch mit McGonagall unterhalten hatte. „Eine Angelegenheit zwischen ihr und Dumbledore. Strengheim sozusagen."

Ein Stich zog sich durch Hermiones Herz. Ja, Sirius war definitiv sauer auf sie. Diese Kälte und Ablehnung in seinen Worten, ganz zu Schweigen von dem Spott der darin mitschwang. Es tat weh von einem Menschen Misstrauen und Missgunst entgegengebracht zu bekommen, den sie eigentlich ganz anders in Erinnerung hatte und auch mochte. Aber wie sollte sie ihm denn die Wahrheit beweisen? Dafür, dass der Spiegel nicht mehr funktioniert hatte, konnte sie doch letztendlich nichts für!  
Vielleicht war es aber auch besser so... Sollte er sie doch für eine verrückte Lügnerin halten. Jeder Mitwisser war doch eine Bedrohung für die Zukunft...

Trotzdem... So sehr sich Hermione die Sache schönreden wollte, so sehr zweifelte sie auch.

Hermione merkte, wie Lupin sie inzwischen mit einen teils überraschten, teils misstrauischen Miene musterte. Langsam nickte sie und murmelte entschuldigend: „Ich kann es wirklich nicht sagen..."

Sirius schnaubte auf ihre Worte hin verächtlich auf, schenkte ihr noch einem einen missgünstigen Blick und verschwand dann wieder hinter einem der Regale. Ein weiteres Mal zog sich etwas in Hermione zusammen. Aber er sollte doch nicht wütend auf sie sein! Ohne noch weiter auf Lupin zu achten, stieß sie ein „Warte!" aus, rannte an diesem vorbei und lief Sirius hinterher. Hermione erreichte ihn, als er sich gegen das nächste Regal lehnte und den Kopf in ein schwarzes Buch vergrub.

„Es... tut mir Leid", murmelte Hermione langsam. „Ich wollte dich nicht belügen, bitte glaub mir."

Mit säuerlicher Miene sah Sirius auf. Seine schwarzen Augen blitzten voll Verachtung und auch in seinen Gesichtszügen war mehr als Wut zu erkennen. „Du hast es aber getan. Du hast mir diese lächerliche Geschichte von dieser albernen Zeitreise erzählt und glaubst, dass ich naiv genug bin, um dir das abzunehmen. Was bitte schön wolltest du mit deiner Lüge bezwecken?", wollte er scharf wissen.

„Nichts, ich-" Traurig hielt Hermione inne. Sie konnte ihn einfach nicht anlügen. „Es war keine Lüge, du musst mir glauben. Ich bin wirklich mit diesem Spiegel durch die Zeit gereist. Überleg doch mal! Wieso kennt mich denn hier keiner? Oder wieso lässt Dumbledore mich auf Hogwarts bleiben, wenn er nicht überzeugt wäre, dass ich die Wahrheit erzähle?"

„Tränen", antwortete Sirius prompt. Unter einem lauten Knall schlug er sein Buch zu und stellte es zurück ins Regal. „Du hast auch versucht mich mit deinen heuchlerischen Tränen zu manipulieren. Dumbledore hat ein großes Herz, wahrscheinlich hat er dir, ohne eine Beweis dafür zu verlangen, vertraut. Vielleicht aber auch hast du irgendeinen Schwarzen Zauber über ihn gesprochen. Ich weiß es nicht genau, doch das eine weiß ich: Du, bist eine Bedrohung für uns alle. Du gehörst nicht nach Hogwarts und ich werde noch herausfinden, für wen du arbeitest und was du im Schilde führst."

„Wie?", stieß Hermione erschrocken hervor. Auf einmal wollten sie Wut und Zorn gleichzeitig überwallen, während die Verzweiflung langsam zu weichen schien. Was bildete er sich eigentlich ein? „Du glaubst wirklich immer noch ich wäre ein Todesser?"  
„Wie gesagt, ich weiß nicht was ich glauben soll", entgegnete Sirius spitz.

Hastig krempelte Hermione den linken Ärmel ihrer Robe hoch und hielt ihm ihren Unterarm entgegen. „Schau! Das Dunkle Mal ist nirgends zu erkennen. Schon einmal habe ich dir gesagt, dass meine Eltern selber Muggel sind. Von nichtmagischer Abstammung. Nicht würdig für Voldemort."

Verwundert musste Hermione erkennen wie Sirius auf den Namen des Dunklen Lords erschrocken zusammenzuckte. Eigentlich war sie so eine Reaktion nicht wirklich von ihm gewohnt und es passte auch nicht zu ihm. Anscheinend schien er jedoch solche Angst vor ihm zu haben, dass er seinen Namen nicht mal über die Lippen brachte. Genauso wie der Rest der Welt; genauso wie sie vor langer Zeit. Wieso hatte sich nur so viel geändert?

„Ich werde schon erfahren wieso du hier bist und ich werde auch dafür sorgen, dass du wieder verschwindest, dass kann ich dir versprechen", wisperte Sirius schließlich bedrohlich.

Er stieß sich vom Regal ab und ging davon. Hermione blieb nichts anderes übrig als ihm benommen nachzusehen. Wenn er wusste, wie sehr sie sich selbst wünschte einfach von ihr verschwinden zu können. Weg... nach Hause...

Benommen wandte sie sich um und ging wieder zurück zu den Zeitungsarchiven. Lupin hatte sich an einem Tisch niedergelassen und las gerade den Tagespropheten. Als er ihre Schritte hörte, hob er den Kopf und betrachtete sie aufmerksam.

„Alles okay?", wollte seine Stimme behutsam wissen. „Es tut mir Leid... Ich weiß zwar nicht genau was vorgefallen ist, jedoch reagiert öfter etwas über und dann ist seine hitzköpfige Art ziemlich verletzend. Nimm es ihm nicht übel. Er beruhigt sich sicher wieder."

Anscheinend schien man Hermione deutlich anzusehen, dass sie sich unheimlich mies fühlte. Zögerlich nickte sie und ließ sich ihm gegenüber nieder. Dass Sirius sich jedoch so schnell wieder beruhigte und ihr verzieh, wagte sie zu bezweifeln.

„Ach übrigens, ich bin Remus Lupin", lächelte er schließlich. „Auch in Gryffindor und in deinem Jahrgang. Aber nenn mich ruhig Moody, Remus klingt ein wenig spießig."

Verwundert zog Hermione die Braue empor und schaffte es gerade noch ein Lachen zu unterdrücken, welches ihr vor wenigen Sekunden noch schwer gefallen wäre. Hatte Remus Lupin, der Remus Lupin, tatsächlich seinen Namen als „spießig" bezeichnet? Schon erstaunlich über was sich ein 17-jähriger Marauder alles Sorgen machte...

„Ich bin Hermione Granger", erwiderte sie ihm überflüssigerweise. „Aber das weißt du ja bereits..." Hermiones blickte auf den Propheten. Lupin war noch nicht gerade weit mit dem Lesen gekommen, denn die Zeitung war nicht aufgeschlagen, sodass ihr wieder die Fotografie mit Steve Howard und Sybill... Trealawny ins Auge fiel.

Erst jetzt kam ihr wieder der Moment, indem sie Sirius zuvor so unangenehm unterbrochen hatte. Trealawny? Lupin hatte zuvor wirklich Trelawney gesagt!

„Wer ist... Sybill Trelawney?", fragte Hermione schließlich zögerlich.

Ihr war bewusst, dass er ihr sie für diese blöde Frage eigentlich sofort für blöd halten musste. Wenn man über einen Fall nicht Bescheid wusste, der anscheinend schon seit Monaten durch die Presse ging, dann machte das nie einen guten Eindruck.

Tatsächlich hob Lupin auch ziemlich überrascht die Braue und sah für einen Moment so drein, als würde er denken, sie mache sich über ihn lustig. Hermiones ernste Miene schien ihn dann allerdings eines besseren zu belehren.

„Du weißt wirklich nicht wer Sybill Trelawney ist?", fragte er. „Sybill Howard?"  
Hermione nickte. „Ich weiß nur von ihrer Abstammung zur Seherin Cassandra Trelawney und eben von dem, was in diesem Artikel steht", gab sie langsam zu.

„Ähm... na ja, das ist ja nicht gerade..." Lupin hielt inne und biss sich dabei auf die Lippen. Zu gerne hätte Hermione gewusst was er darüber sagen wollte, wusste jedoch, nachdem er fortfuhr, dass sie das niemals erfahren würde. „Nun... Sybill Trelawney ist zwar mit Cassandra Trelawney verwandt, allerdings besitzt sie nicht die Gabe irgendwelcher in die Zukunft zu sehen. Seit Jahren versucht sie sich zwar schon als Seherin, aber ziemlich hoffnungslos. Hast du wirklich noch nie davon gehört?"

„Na ja, ich wusste, dass sie nichts kann", erwiderte Hermione und dachte an ihr drittes Schuljahr. Trelawney hatte sie mit ihrer ganzen Heuchlerei fast um den Verstand gebracht. Der Unterricht war wirklich mehr als reine Zeitverschwendung gewesen. Jedoch wusste sie nicht, dass Trelawney verheiratet ist – nun, besser gesagt war. Wieso trug sie dann in ihrer Zeit ihren Mädchennamen? Vielleicht deswegen, weil „Trelawney" vielleicht Eindruck in der Wahrsager-Szene machte? Irgendwie schien es Hermione aber nicht einleuchtend. Eine Lehrerin schien in ihren Augen nicht wirklich in der Wahrsager-Szene Eindruck schinden zu wollen. War sie vielleicht eitel? Wenn sie diesen Steve wirklich geliebt hatte, dann wahrscheinlich nicht in Bezug auf ihren Namen.

„Hat Sybill Trelawney wirklich Steves Namen angenommen?", wollte Hermione neugierig wissen.  
Lupin schien diese Frage wieder zu überraschen. „Ähm, ja. Immerhin steht es in den Zeitungen und so. Ich weiß da ja nicht wirklich drüber Bescheid, aber es ist ja auch etwas, wofür man sich ja nicht sonderlich interessiert, nicht?"  
„Hm... ja, wahrscheinlich."

Auf einmal schienen jedoch so viele Fragen in Hermione aufzutauchen, die sie einfach nicht in der Lage war zu beantworten. Zumindest nicht in dieser Zeit. Zum ersten Mal wünschte sie sich sogar Trelawney an ihrer Seite zu haben, um sich persönlich die Informationen zu holen, die sie brauchte. Oder wenn schon nicht diese, dann wenigstens eine Kristallkugel. Vielleicht würde die ihr die Antworten geben? Na ja, vielleicht auch nicht. Immerhin besaß sie ja angeblich das „innere Auge" nicht.

Es mochte seltsam erscheinen, doch so banal der Fall um Trelawney auch klang, umso größer war in Hermione das seltsame Gefühl, dass hier irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Laut dem Bericht sollte sie schwere psychische Schäden davongetragen. Natürlich konnte Hermione nicht behaupten, dass Trelawney in ihrer Zukunft „normal" war, allerdings machte sie auch nicht den Eindruck eines seelischen Fracks, geschweige denn einer Geistesgestörten.

„Wieso wurde sie von Voldemort entführt?", hakte Hermione schließlich weiter.

Seltsamerweise zuckte Lupin nicht so wie Sirius eben zusammen, sondern blieb vollkommen ruhig beim Klang dieses Namens. Er schien lediglich etwas verwundert, dass sie sich traute ihn in den Mund zu nehmen, ging aber nicht weiter darauf ein. „Nun ja, das Ministerium soll sich darüber ja noch nicht ganz so sicher sein", erklärte er. „Wenn du mich aber fragst, dann vermuten sie schon lange, dass es wegen ihrer Abstammung zu Cassandra Trelawney ist. Wahrscheinlich hat Voldemort gehofft, Howard hätte doch ein wenig seherischer Fähigkeit von ihrer Ururgrossmutter geerbt. Irgendetwas hat ihn – oder scheint ihn – wohl brennend zu interessieren."

„Harry...", stieß Hermione hervor. Im selben Moment wollte sie sich jedoch auch auf die Zunge beißen. Konnte sie denn ihre Gedanken nicht für sich behalten?  
Lupin sprang sofort darauf an. „Wer ist Harry?"  
„Oh..." Sie musste schlucken. „Harry!" Schnell warf sie einen unsicheren Blick auf ihre Uhr. „Oh, es ist schon ziemlich spät und ich wollte mich noch mit Harry treffen. Danke für das nette Gespräch. Wir sehen uns ja noch! Bis dann!"

Mit diesen Worten sprang Hermione schnell auf und hastete davon. Lupin warf ihr noch einen ziemlich verdutzen Blick hinterher, schüttelte dann den Kopf und wandte sich wieder seinem Tagespropheten zu.

Hermione konnte es sich nicht erklären, doch die ganze Sache mit Trelawney machte ihr nicht nur unheimlich Angst, sondern erweckte auch etwas Besorgnis in ihr. Gehörte Trelawneys Entführung wirklich zu der „richtigen" Geschichte oder geschah das einfach nur, weil sie sich plötzlich darin einmischte?

Okay, wenn man den Zeitraum bedachte, dann musste es wohl wirklich geschehen sein. Doch die Ermordung ihres Mannes? Oder ihr jetziger Geisteszustand?  
Wieso hatte Voldemort überhaupt so großes Interesse an seiner Zukunft? Wurde er denn nicht erst nach Trelawneys Prophezeiung über ihn und Harry auf diese ganze Sache aufmerksam?

Hermione hatte das seltsame Gefühl, dass bereits irgendetwas gewaltig durcheinander geraten sei...

* * *

_TBC_


	9. Kapitel 09

_**Disclaimer:** Weder die Figuren, noch die darauf basierende Handlung meiner Fanfiction, gehören mir. Die Rechte an der Harry Potter-Reihe liegen ganz alleine bei Joanne K. Rowling. Die sonstigen Nebencharaktere die nach und nach in dieser Geschichte auftauchen werden, sind meiner Fantasie entsprungen. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.  
**A/N:** Hey :D! Haben alle Leser geschlafen oder wie? Auf das letzte Kapitel mehr als 100 Hits weniger, als sonst :heul:. Trotzdem bin ich froh, dass wenigstens einige Reviewer bei den Lesern dabei waren (wenn auch weniger, als zuvor - wo seit ihr :/?).  
Eine fette Sirius-Zuckerwatte geht aber an die Fleißigeren unter euch :lol: meine liebe Beta **EmmaFreak**, **Draco's CoffeeGirl**, **engelchen89**, **KabaKakao**, **LunaNigra**, **Midnight-of-Darkness**, **Puma Padfoot** und **Virginia-GinnyWeasley**. _

_Vielleicht werden einige es schon auf meinem Profil gelesen haben, wenn ja, dann überspringt das einfach. Nervt es euch jetzt, überspringt es auch und die, die sich wirklich dafür interessieren können weiterlesen ;).  
Es geht um die "Hinauszögerung" der Beziehung von Hermione und Sirius. Ich weiß, dass es wirklich dauert und einige schon sehnsüchtig darauf warten, doch würde ich das wirklich machen, wäre die FF total unrealistisch (hoffentlich ist sie das nicht schon xD). Immerhin hat Hermione ständig vor Augen, dass es nicht "ihre Zeit" ist in der sie sich jetzt befindet und im Augenblick denkt sie eher daran nach Hause zu kommen als eine Beziehung einzugehen. Außerdem ist Hermione auch 20 Jahre jünger als Sirius, was sie sich auch vor Augen halten muss (Deswegen trägt die Story auch den naiven Titel "When I'm the little Girl". Plötzlich heißt es nicht mehr, dass man dabei ist "erwachsen zu werden", sondern, dass man immer noch das kleine Kind ist.)  
Nicht zu vergessen - um mal alles aus Sirius Sicht zu sehen - dass Sirius - in meinen Augen zumindest und ich denke, viele werden mir da zustimmen - nicht wirklich der Typ ist, der sich gerne an jemanden bindet. Das hat er nicht mal als Erwachsener, so wie wir ihn kennen gelernt hatten, getan.  
Aus all diesen Gründen versteht ihr hoffentlich, dass es seine Zeit braucht, bis Hermione und Sirius wirklich ihr Glück miteinander finden. Trotzdem kann ich jetzt schon mal versprechen, dass es ab Kapitel 12/13 (zumindest, wenn meine Storyline nicht durcheinander gerät) zwischen den beiden aufwärts geht. Zoffen werden sie sich aber noch genug und mal ehrlich... die Versöhnungen sind doch immer die schönsten ;). _

_Nya, das war jetzt mal mein Wort zu dem ganzen Thema. Was die Rätsel bzw. Geheimnisse betrifft, die ich während allem immer wieder einbringe, muss ich sagen, dass das einfach sein muss. Für mich ist das mit der Zeitreise ein ziemlich komplexes Thema, sodass ich genau überlegen muss ab wann etwas durcheinander gerät und wann es noch einigermaßen in Ordnung geht. Jedoch hat jedes Geschehen auch einen Grund und nichts passiert aus bloßer Willkür meinerseits, dass kann ich versprechen. Und wenn es des Rätsels Lösung nicht in der FF gibt, dann sich am Ende :lol:. _

_Wie immer natürlich würde ich mich wahnsinnig über eure Reviews freuen. Auch würde es mich freuen, wenn ihr mir dabei eure Gedanken zu dieser Story mitteilt, denn es ist wirklich interessant zu erfahren, welche Bedeutung "Außenstehende" hinter dem Geschehen sehen (darüber freut sich jeder Autor ;). _

_Liebe Grüße,  
eure Tanya :D _

* * *

**Kapitel 09**

Einige Tage vergingen im Hogwarts „der Vergangenheit" und seltsamerweise gab es tatsächlich jemand, der Hermione weder misstraute, noch sie wie eine Aussätzige behandelte. Remus Lupin.

Inzwischen hatten sich die beiden oft in der Bibliothek zum Lernen getroffen und Hermione war froh darüber, dass er die anfängliche Meinung über sie, dass sie nicht mehr ganz „dicht" wäre, „desorientiert" oder wie auch immer – die er sicherlich gehabt hatte -, fallen gelassen hatte.  
Natürlich wusste Hermione nicht, wie genau er jetzt über sie dachte, aber sie war sicher, dass sie ihn schon einige Male bei schwierigen Aufgaben in Zaubertränke oder Verwandlung beeindruckt hatte.

Tatsächlich war Moony bei sich zu einem guten Freund zu entwickeln. Das Vertrauen war noch nicht vollkommen da, aber seine überlegte und logischdenkende Art machte ihn sympathischer, als so manche Hitzköpfigkeit, die immer noch davon überzeugt war, dass sie etwas „Schlechtes" im Schilde führte.

Seit ihrer letzten Auseinandersetzung in der Bibliothek hatten Sirius und sie kein Wort mehr miteinander gesprochen. Erstaunlicherweise war es auch nicht schwer ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Die Bibliothek schien er nie zu betreten (und sie fragte sich schon, warum dann ausgerechnet an diesem einen Tag...), stattdessen hielt er sich die meiste Zeit im Freien auf, vorzugsweise auf dem Quidditch-Feld, den Ort, den Hermione schon immer gerne gemieden hatte.

Aber auch das Verhältnis zu Lily und James stand unter wirklich keinem guten Stern. Während James so gut es ging versuchte höflich und nett zu ihr zu sein, wurde sie vollkommen von Lily ignoriert. Eine weitere Frage musste Hermione sich in diesem Punkt stellen, denn inzwischen fand sie es echt nur noch seltsam. Wie konnte man nur so nachtragend sein und was für ein Problem hatte Lily eigentlich genau mit ihr? Natürlich konnte sie nicht erwarten von ihr mit offenen Armen empfangen zu werden, nicht nach dem ersten kleinen Zusammentreffen in ihrem Zimmer und erst Recht nicht nach dem zweiten, allerdings begann dies langsam ein „alter Hut" zu werden und Hermione versuchte eigentlich alles ihr in der Macht stehende, um Lily versöhnlich zu stimmen.

Nun ja, „alles ihr in der Macht stehende", bedeutete eigentlich, dass sie den Gemeinschaftsraum so gut es ging mied und auch möglichst keinen Fuß in „Lilys Zimmer" setzte, vom dortigem Schlafen natürlich mal abgesehen. Mit anderen Worten konnte man eigentlich sagen, dass Hermione inzwischen wirklich in der Bibliothek wohnte und inzwischen verstand sie auch nicht mehr, wie sich Ron immer darüber hatte aufregen können, dass sie dort zu viel Zeit verbrachte. Was würde er denn erst jetzt sagen?

Gerade eben schlenderte Hermione wieder durch die Bücherregale dieser heiligen Gemäuer, unterwegs zu dem Tisch, an dem sie sich jeden Abend mit Remus zum Lernen traf. Zum ersten Mal hatte Hermione tatsächlich einen Freund, der genauso viel und gerne lernte wie sie! Es war einfach kaum zu glauben.

Als sie jedoch um die Ecke trat und Remus erblickte, hielt sie überrascht inne. Eine weitere Person war anwesend. Klein und rund saß er auf einem Stuhl Remus gegenüber und hatte einen verzweifelten Ausdruck im Gesicht, während er sich über ein Buch beugte, von dem man meinen könnte, dass alleine schon seine Dicke ihm Angst zumachen schien. Peter Pettigrew.

Tatsächlich war es das erste Mal, dass Hermione Peter begegnete und tatsächlich hatte sie es geschafft, überhaupt nicht an die Anwesenheit des elenden kleinen Verräters, im Hogwarts dieser Zeit, zu denken. Wo war er eigentlich die letzten Tage gewesen, wenn sie sich schon nicht mal im Unterricht begegnet sind?

Trotzdem schien dieses Zusammentreffen wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Zum ersten Mal wurde sie mit dem Verräter seiner Freunde konfrontiert; mit Lily und James Potters „Mörder". Mit dem Jungen, der nicht nur das Leben derer zerstört hat, sondern auch das Harrys und vieler anderer, die zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gewesen sind, als die Straße mit den vielen Muggeln explodiert ist, und natürlich ganz zu Schweigen von Sirius, der wegen ihm zwölf lange Jahre unschuldig in Azkaban verbracht hatte.

Was jedoch das Schlimmste an allem war: Dies alles, würde noch geschehen und in diesem Moment war ihr einziger Gedanke, dass sie es verhindern könnte... aber nicht durfte.

„Hermione!", rief Remus, nachdem er sie entdeckt hatte.

Verwundert schreckte Hermione aus ihren Gedanken auf. „Hey", erwiderte sie langsam und trat zögerlich an den Tisch, um ihre schweren Bücher darauf abzulegen.

„Es macht dir doch nichts aus, wenn Peter Pettigrew heute dabei ist, oder?", fragte er. „Er hat einige Probleme in Zaubertränke und hat mich gebeten-"

„Nein, ist schon in Ordnung", unterbrach sie ihn und warf einen weiteren Blick auf Peter. Dieser hatte mit einer beschämten Miene aufgesehen und nickte ihr still zur Begrüßung, nachdem ihm Hermione ein monotones „Hi" geschenkt hatte.

Schließlich machte sie sich daran den Tagespropheten von Remus zu schnappen. Zu anfangs war es nervig gewesen immer etwas länger auf die aktuelle Zeitung zu warten, zumal man ihn auch in der Bibliothek erst gegen Abend nachlesen konnte und ihr Abonnement natürlich in der Vergangenheit „nicht mehr" existierte, doch inzwischen hatte sie sich damit abgefunden und holte sich die Nachrichten nun immer bei Remus. Da sie leider Gottes zu dieser Zeit auch kein Geld besaß – was sie erst vor einigen Tagen mit erschrecken hatte feststellen müssen – blieb ihr auch nichts anderes übrig.

„Howard ist immer noch im St. Mungo. Die Heiler vermuten, dass sie dort auch so schnell nicht mehr rauskommen wird", erklärte Remus, bevor Hermione den neusten Artikel über ihre zukünftige Wahrsagelehrerin Sybill Trelawney überhaupt entdeckte. Es war seltsam, dass er sie nicht bei ihrem Mädchennamen nannte, doch inzwischen hatte sie sich daran gewöhnt und wusste auch Mann und Frau Howard zu unterschieden, zumal man bedachte, dass ihr Mann bereits tot war.

„Das ist seltsam", murmelte Hermione, während sie den Artikel überflog. Jedoch nur um festzustellen, dass Remus Recht hatte.  
„Was denn?", wollte er auch schon wissen.  
„Ähm, na ja... dieser ganze Fall eben."

Natürlich kam ihr der Fall auch ziemlich Spanisch vor, doch eigentlich hatte sie nun eher die Tatsache gestört, dass die „psychischen Schäden" Trelawneys laut dem Artikel, von den Ärzten zu Folge, als unheilbar eingeschätzt wurden und somit für sie klar zu sein scheint, dass sie wahrscheinlich ihr ganzes Leben in der Heilanstalt des Mungos verbringen musste. Normal war sie nie gewesen und einige Male hätte Hermione sie in Gedanken auch in die Anstalt einliefern lassen, doch das sie wirklich Patientin einer solchen war und dann in Hogwarts unterrichten konnte... Nicht mal Dumbledore hatte sie es zugetraut eine Irre aufzunehmen...

Wieso hatte denn genau ihr das passieren müssen? Wie kann jemand nur sie, Hermione Jean Granger, ohne detailliertes Wissen über die Vergangenheit in diese schicken? Inzwischen hatte Hermione wirklich eines begriffen. Alles war sie bis jetzt aus dieser Zeit gewusst hatte, war einfach nur oberflächlich gewesen. Voldemort erlangt nach und nach immer mehr Macht, versetzt die Zaubergesellschaft in Angst und Schrecken und scharrt seine Anhänger um sich. Hört von der Prophezeiung und will Harry Potter töten. Dabei sterben dessen Eltern, Lily und James Potter, während sein Fluch auf ihn zurückfällt, ihn selbst verletzt, so dass er sich gerade noch am Leben halten kann und Harry nur mit einer Narbe davonkommt.

Hatte sie nicht einmal Harry gesagt, sie hätte alles über ihn gelesen? Damals war es definitiv ein Irrtum gewesen. Wo war denn Harrys Geschichte? Die eigentliche Geschichte, die ihr alle Fragen beantworten würde und aus vielen kleinen Puzzelteilen bestand, die in Form von Menschen eine große Antwort auf ein Rätsel geben würden? Aber... wieso machte sie sich eigentlich so große Gedanken darum? Vielleicht deswegen, weil es ihre Schuld sein könnte, dass nun alles aus dem Ruder gelaufen ist? Jedoch hat sie niemand gefragt ob sie eine kleine Reise in die Vergangenheit unternehmen will! Es war nicht ihre Entscheidung gewesen!

„Na ja, wenn du mich fragst, nicht wirklich. Ich habe dir ja schon mal gesagt, was wohl der Grund für die Entführung von Howard sein könnte und der Rest ist ja sonnenklar. Steven Howard wurde zu Tode gefoltert und seine Frau muss dabei den Verstand verloren haben."

Hermione legte nachdenklich die Stirn in Falten. Nach Remus' entschlossener Miene nach zu urteilen, war für ihn wirklich alles sonnenklar. Wäre für sie vielleicht auch, wenn sie nicht die Zukunft kennen würde. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl so „allwissend" zu sein und noch dazu war es einfach nur nicht fair, ihn warnen zu dürfen. Warnen, vor all dem Betrug und Verrat der ihm, Sirius und letztendlich vor allem Lily und James blüht.

Sie war so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie überhaupt nicht mitbekommen hatte, wie ihr Blick langsam auf Peter geglitten war und bitter wurde. So bitter, dass er inzwischen schon unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin- und herrutschte, während er sie mit einem etwas unsicheren Blick anstarrte.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte plötzlich wieder Remus.   
Erschrocken wandte sie sich wieder ihm zu. Er hatte die Braue emporgezogen und betrachtete die beiden irritiert.  
„Klar!", rief Hermione.

Wahrscheinlich ein wenig zu enthusiastisch, doch so sehr sie das auch versuchte, war sie einfach keine gute Schauspielerin. Es wäre wahrscheinlich nicht sonderlich gut, wenn Remus ihre Abneigung gegen Peter mitbekommen würde. Sie wusste zwar nicht, auf welche Art und Weise, und ob überhaupt, ihn das stören würde, trotzdem wäre es wirklich besser gegenüber Peter die Fassung zu bewahren. Hermione mochte Remus und dieser mochte Peter, von daher wollte sie es sich nicht mit ihm verscherzen.

Die drei saßen einige Zeit stillschweigend in der Bibliothek und erledigten fleißig ihre Hausarbeiten. Hin und wieder unterbrach Peter die Stille und fragte Remus nach einer Antwort für seine Aufsätze, während Hermione versuchte sich auf ihre eigenen zu konzentrieren und bei jedem Blick auf den Tagespropheten sich die Frage stellen musste, wieso sie Professor Trelawney nie interessiert hatte. Dieser Fall sollte ihr auf jeden Fall eine Lehre sein. Durchleuchte die Vergangenheit deiner Lehrer, das hätte sie sich schon längst mal merken sollen. Immerhin kam es nicht gerade selten vor, dass einer urplötzlich verrückt spielte und seine Hingabe für die Dunklen Künste, oder dem Dunklen Lord höchstpersönlich, allzu deutlich machte.

Überhaupt war es schlimm, wie viele mysteriöse Verschwinden oder sogar Morde die Zeitung füllten. Viel mehr, als sie in ihrer Zeit gewohnt war und alleine diese waren schon viel zu viel für sie gewesen. Wie lange würde sie wohl hier in dieser Zeit überleben können, wenn sie wirklich weiter hier lebte?

„Was wollt ihr eigentlich nach dem Abschluss machen?", fragte Hermione schließlich in die Runde.  
Schnell versuchte sich Hermione mit dieser Frage abzulenken, auch wenn zerbrochene Träume und vergangene Leben nicht wirklich eine Ablenkung waren, interessierte es sie jedoch brennend, was sie Jugendträume der Marauder waren. Immerhin würde sie nur einmal die Gelegenheit haben, die jungen Ausgaben dieser kennen zu lernen.

„Na ja, ich denke, dass mir Lehrer sehr viel Spaß machen können, allerdings kann ich ist mir das vielleicht kaum möglich", begann Remus. „Natürlich ist Zauberminister auch nicht übel, aber ich glaube, dass kann jemand wie ic-" Plötzlich hielt er kurz erschrocken inne. „ähm... es ist eben schwer zu werden."  
Hermione wusste jedoch worauf er angespielt hatte. Er konnte ja schlecht wissen, dass sie sein kleines Geheimnis des Werwolf-Daseins kannte, aber sie musste ihm Recht geben. Ein Werwolf würde nie und nimmer Zauberminister werden und wenn sie nicht allzu viel zerstörte, konnte er vielleicht doch Lehrer werden, so wie es ihm vorherbestimmt war.

„Ich weiß noch nicht was ich machen will", murmelte schließlich Peter etwas zögerlich und warf Hermione erneut einen unsicheren Blick zu. Anscheinend schien er zu erwarten, dass sie ihn jeden Augenblick anfallen würde, weil er überhaupt den Mund aufgemacht hatte. Als Hermione jedoch ruhig blieb, schien er erleichtert und fuhr fort. „Aber auf jeden Fall will ich weg von ihr."

„Weg?", wiederholte Remus irritiert. „Davon hast du uns noch gar nichts erzählt."  
„Das habe ich auch erst vor ein paar Tagen beschlossen", erklärte Peter. „Meine Mum hat letztens geschrieben, dass unsere Nachbarn, die Taylors, das Land verlassen haben. Sie sind der Ansicht gewesen, dass sie nach all den schrecklichen Morden in Großbritannien hier einfach nicht mehr sicher wären. Und sie sind Muggel! Sogar sie haben von allem mitbekommen! Ich denke, dass sie Recht haben und es besser wäre, wenn man sich so schnell wie möglich aus dem Staub macht. Mit der ganzen Sache will ich nichts zu tun haben."

Hermione konnte ein freudloses Lachen nicht unterdrücken und Peter zuckte daraufhin erschrocken zusammen. „Du denkst also wirklich man kann dem all entkommen?", fragte sie ihn spitz. „Ja, vielleicht Wochen, Monate oder sogar Jahre, doch Voldemort hat Macht. Ungeheure Macht sag ich dir und die werden wir alle zu spüren bekommen. Es wird noch viel mehr Schreckliches geschehen, was du dir nicht einmal vorstellen kannst... und vielleicht... trägt man an dem ein oder anderen sogar Mitschuld..."

Stille kehrte ein und Hermione konnte nicht umhin Peter kalt entgegenzustarren. Wieder rutschte er unwohl auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. Schließlich war es Remus, der das unangenehme Schweigen brach.

„Ähm... ja, ich denke, Hermione hat zum Teil Recht, Peter", erklärte er. „Voldemort ist wirklich stark und ich weiß nicht wirklich, ob man ihm entkommen kann. Irgendwie schafft das Ministerium auch nicht diesen Verbrecher zu schnappen."  
Beim Name „Voldemort" zuckte Peter zusammen und blinzelte. „Aber... ein Versuch ist es doch wert...", murmelte er kleinlaut. „Wenn Voldemort mich bekommen würde... ich weiß nicht was ich da machen würde... vielleicht ausflippen so wie diese Howard und er würde mich sicher umbringen. Ich will aber noch nicht sterben."

„Vielleicht würdest du aber auch deine Freunde verraten", zischte Hermione kalt.

Einen Augenblick wollte sie sich jetzt auf de Zunge beißen. Hatte sie das wirklich eben gesagt? Peters erschrockener Miene nach zu urteilen anscheinend. Als sie ihren Blick langsam Remus zuwandte, konnte sie erkennen, dass dieser nicht wirklich wusste, was er denken sollte. Er schien auch der Meinung zu sein, dass ihr Verhalten total daneben war.

Schließlich räusperte er sich langsam und begann die Bücher zuzuschlagen. „Peter... ich denke, für heute reicht es. Du kannst schon mal vorgehen. Ich räume hier noch auf."

Viel schneller als Hermione es ihm zugetraut hätte, war Peter aufgesprungen, hatte seine Sachen in seine Tasche geräumt und hastete davon. Seltsamerweise fühlte sie sich wahnsinnig schlecht, als sie ihn zu von Dannen ziehen sah. Aber nicht, weil sie ihn vielleicht vor den Kopf gestoßen hatte, sondern weil ihr Kommentar in Remus' Gegenwart gefallen war.

„Du hättest sagen können, dass es dir nicht Recht ist, wenn Peter heute mit uns lernt", begann Remus langsam und mit einer seltsamen, unvertrauten Kühle – ja, fast Enttäuschung – in der Stimme. Er legte langsam seine Feder beiseite und betrachtete sie mit ernster Miene. „Der letzte Satz und überhaupt das ganze Gespräch... ich weiß nicht wirklich was das sollte, doch Peter hat sowieso nicht das größte Selbstvertrauen und ich fand es nicht in Ordnung, dass du ihn heute so _angegriffen_ hast. Was auch immer du gegen ihn hast; er ist wirklich ein guter Kerl und einer meiner besten Freunde."

„Ich..."

Auf einmal schienen die Gedanken nur so durch ihren Kopf zu wüten. Entschuldigen? Aber sie hatte nichts Unrechtes getan? Wenn Remus wusste, welch ein _guter Kerl_ er ist, dann würde er sicherlich mehr als anders über diese ganze Situation denken.

Doch sollte sie ihm aufklären? Die Chance nutzen, um ihm das zu erzählen, was so wichtig für die Zukunft sein könnte? Entscheidend für das Leben so vieler? Was wären dann die Konsequenzen daraus?

Lily und James Potter würden im Jahre 1997 noch leben.  
Harry hätte seine Eltern kennen gelernt, eine richtige Familie gehabt und vielleicht sogar noch Geschwister.  
Sirius hätte nicht nach Azkaban müssen.  
Cedric Diggory hätte nicht sterben müssen.

All die Gedanken – wie oft hatte sie sich eigentlich schon durchgekaut – begannen ihr langsam Kopfschmerzen zu bereiten. Sie konnte einfach nicht mehr und auch wollte sie das nicht. Wieso sollte eine so Verantwortung auf ihren Schultern lasten? Es war, als würde sie von der ganzen Schwere der Welt erdrückt werden und das definitiv zu viel für eine 17-jährige Schülerin, egal wie hoch der Intellekt; Hermione konnte nicht mehr...

„Remus... hör zu... Ich weiß, dass war nicht okay von mir, allerdings weißt du nicht so viel wie ich und das meine ich wirklich ernst. Halt mich nicht für eine vollkommene Irre, weil ich dem Trelawney-Fall so viel Bedeutung schenke oder Peter auf diese Art und Weise angefahren habe, jedoch habe ich meine Gründe dafür, das kannst du mir glauben... Ich bitte dich sogar inständig, Remus, vertraue Peter nicht allzu sehr. Peter ist labil... und ich weiß zu was er fähig ist... Ich weiß, was er tun _wird_."

Stille trat ein. Inzwischen sah man Remus' Gesichtsausdruck deutlich an, dass er sie für vollkommen verrückt hielt. Die Begegnung mit Peter schien jedoch auf einmal Hermiones ganze Einstellung ins Wanken gebracht zu haben. Auf einmal war es vollkommen klar vor ihr: Hier hatte sie die Chance die Zukunft zum Besseren zu verändern, leben zu retten, und der Teufel möge sie holen, sollte sie sie nicht nutzen.

Im Augenblick gab es nur einen Menschen, der ihr dabei behilflich sein konnte. Nur einen, der es wirklich zulassen würde, die Zukunft zum Besseren zu verändern. Hermione wusste genau, dass Dumbledore oder McGonagall sich nie darauf einlassen würden, egal was sie ihnen auch erzählte. Jetzt konnte sie nur auf Sirius bauen!

* * *

_TBC _

_Stop! Noch nicht verschwinden! Bevor ihr das tut will ich euch erst mal alle auf meine **Fanfiction-Kritik-Community** aufmerksam machen, die am 4. April online gegangen ist. Auf dieser Website haben nicht nur alle Autoren die Möglichkeit kostenlos Werbung für ihre eigene FF zu machen, sondern wird man in erster Linie auch FF-Kritiken finden. Schaut doch mal unter www. tanyas - crashed. de. vu vorbei und außerdem würde ich mich sehr über eure Mithilfe freuen ;). _


	10. Kapitel 10

_**Disclaimer:** Weder die Figuren, noch die darauf basierende Handlung meiner Fanfiction, gehören mir. Die Rechte an der Harry Potter-Reihe liegen ganz alleine bei Joanne K. Rowling. Die sonstigen Nebencharaktere die nach und nach in dieser Geschichte auftauchen werden, sind meiner Fantasie entsprungen. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.  
**A/N:** Um es mit Sirius Worten einzuläuten: "Du denkst, dass du mit diesen poetisch dramatischen Worten bei mir was erreichen kannst?" -  
Tanya: "Ja! Ich hoffe auf ganz viele Reviews :lol:."  
Nein, jetzt mal Scherz beiseite. Dieses Kapitel ist wirklich etwas in Richtung poetisches Drama geraten xD. Ich persönlich finde es aber ganz angemessen, wenn man die Tatsache betrachtet, in welcher Situation sich die Charaktere befinden, also hoffe ich, dass es nicht allzu viel Kritik deswegen hagelt xP. _

_Die Reviewerzahl ist - wenn ich mal mit einigen Kapitel zuvor vergleiche - ganz schön gesunken. Ich bitte inständig euch zu melden, falls ihr wirklich noch mitlest. Auch würde ich gerne hören, was sich eurer Meinung nach verschlechtert hat, sodass ihr ein wenig die Lust an allem verloren habt. Ihr müsst verstehen, immerhin stehe ich ja da wie ein kleiner, hilfloser Pudel im Regen und weiß nicht wie ich die Pfütze überspringen kann, damit es vielleicht wieder aufwärts geht. Okay, was für ein gottenschlechter Vergleich xD. Ich glaube, das lass ich jetzt lieber xP. _

_Wieder einmal aber Danke meiner lieben Beta **EmmaFreak** und allen fleißigen Reviewern **Draco's Coffee-Girl**, **Ginny M. Weasley**, **KabaKakao**, **kurai91**, **Lewanna**, **LunaNigra**, **Midnight-of-Darkness**, **Puma Padfoot** und **Virgina-GinnyWeasley** die mir über die Pfütze helfen wollen. _

_Liebe Grüße,  
eure Tanya :D _

* * *

**Kapitel 10**

„Ich muss mit dir reden!"

Welches Bild musste Hermione jetzt wohl geben? Tatsächlich stand sie wirklich hier, mitten im Gemeinschaftsraum, vor einem überraschten Sirius, der zusammen mit James und einigen anderen Gryffindor-Jungs – von denen sich Hermione noch nicht die Mühe gemacht hatte, ihre Namen zu lernen – Hausaufgaben machte. Jedes Augenpaar im Raum war auf sie gerichtet und nur zu deutlich hörte man die Tuschlerei der anderen Mitschüler, bei denen es ihr so vorkam, als würden sie ihr mit Schritt und Tritt folgen. Hermione störte sich inzwischen aber daran nicht mehr. Sie wusste, dass sie wegen ihrem „Privileg", im Schulsprechergemeinschaftsraum zu wohnen nicht gemocht wird und wahrscheinlich noch wegen vieler anderer Dinge, von denen sie sich bis jetzt auch noch nicht die Mühe gemacht hat, nur ein einziges dieser Gerüchte als solches aufzudecken. Vielleicht waren es aber nicht mal Gerüchte – ein Grund mehr, um sich die Mühe erst Recht nicht zu machen.

„Alleine", fügte sie hinzu, als sie einen weiteren Blick in die erwartungsvoll neugierigen Gesichter seiner Freunde warf.

Sie hasste es so viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, auch schon alleine deswegen, weil sie mit solchen Situationen einfach nicht klar kam. Wahrscheinlich dachte jetzt jeder, die würde Sirius ihre große, flammende, ewige Liebe gestehen wollten. Ein weiteres Detail, was ihr doch ein wenig zu schaffen machte.

Sirius' Miene war kalt und verschlossen. Hermione war ein wenig unwohl zumute, während er sie mit einem gelassenen Blick betrachtete, der wirkte, als würde er ihr nur teilweise seine Aufmerksamkeit schenken. Für einen Augenblick hätte sie sogar geglaubt, Sirius ließe sie auflaufen, dann jedoch nickte er tatsächlich und stand auf.

„Bitte lass uns hinausgehen", murmelte Hermione leise.

Auch dagegen hatte Sirius nichts einzuwenden. Zusammen traten die beiden durch das Portraitloch und gingen in ein leeres Klassenzimmer in der Nähe des Gemeinschaftsraumes, welches von den neugierigen Ohren der Fetten Dame sicher war.

„Also, was willst du?", wollte Sirius mit harter, kühler Stimme wissen.  
„Dich davon überzeugen, dass ich keine Lügnerin bin", erwiderte Hermione entschlossen.

Krampfhaft hatte sie ihre Finger ineinander verschlungen und konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht erklären, warum es ihr nur so schwer fiel. Vielleicht, weil sie seine Reaktion auf das Kommende kannte? Diese ungewöhnliche Ablehnung seinerseits, die man fast schon als Hass bezeichnen konnte, tat weh. Überhaupt hatte sie mit jeder Ablehnung schwer zu kämpfen.

Sirius lachte freudlos auf und verschränkte abweisend die Arme vor den Körper, nachdem er sich auf einen der Tische gesetzt hatte. „Du willst wieder mit dieser Märchenstunde anfangen? Was hast du denn davon, wenn ich dir glaube?"

Scharf sog Hermione die Luft ein. Zumindest war es schon mal ein gutes Zeichen, dass er nicht sofort abblockte. „Gefahrenvermeidung", antwortete sie ihm schlicht. „Du bist neben Dumbledore und McGonagall der einzige, der von meiner Geschichte weiß. Würde ich noch mehrere darin einweihen, dann könnte es die Zukunft größer ins Schleudern bringen, als gewollt. Dumbledore und McGonagall würden mich allerdings nie bei meinem Vorhaben unterstützen und deswegen brauche ich deine Hilfe, denn ohne, schaffe ich das nicht."

„Ach... und du denkst, ich würde dir bei deinem tollen Vorhaben helfen?", fragte er spitz. „Wie kommt es denn eigentlich? Plötzlich sind das ja ganz neue Töne, denn mir scheint, als hättest du vor, die Zukunft zu verändern, obwohl du zuvor ja sehr darauf bedacht warst, nicht mal ein Sterbenswörtchen zu verlieren, damit der Schnee ja nicht einmal öfter fällt, als er fallen soll."

„Habe ich auch", ignorierte Hermione somit seine letzte, spöttische Bemerkung. „Ich kann dir auch sagen, dass es wirklich für Interesse sein kann, wenn du mir zuhörst. Die Zukunft sieht nämlich nicht rosig aus. Deine und die deiner Freunde eingeschlossen. Dinge geschehen, mit denen du wirklich nie im Leben gerechnet hast und mit denen du wahrscheinlich auch nicht klarkommen wirst."

„Ich konnte Wahrsagen noch nie ausstehen. Du kannst mit deinen Märchengeschichten aufhören."

Ein kühles Lächeln breitete sich auf Hermione Lippen aus. „Ich hasse Wahrsagen genauso sehr wie du, denn es ist wirklich alles nur schwammige Gewäsch. Meine _Märchengeschichten_ – wie du so schön sagst – haben aber wirklich nichts mit schwammigen Gewäsch zu tun." Ein weiteres Mal holte Hermione tief Luft und sah ihn eindringlich an. „Sirius, ich weiß was mit dir geschehen wird, also versuche mir lieber zu glauben, denn ich kann dir versprechen... in nicht mal zwei Jahren wird sich hier so einiges ändern..." Sirius biss sich nachdenklich auf die Unterlippe und betrachtete Hermione aufmerksam. Wieder schien es für sie so, als wäre er zwischen Vernunft und Gefühl hin- und hergerissen. Innerlich flehte sie zu Gott, er mochte sich auf sein Gefühl verlassen, denn Hermione wusste nicht wirklich wie sie es ohne ihn schaffen sollte.

„Und du willst mir erzählen, dass du dies verhindern möchtest? Das was mit mir und uns allen geschehen wird? Nehmen wir mal an, du hättest wirklich Recht, wieso dann auf einmal dieser plötzliche Sinneswandel?"

„Weil ich es nicht mehr aushalte", rief Hermione verzweifelt. „Weißt du wie schrecklich es ist einen Fuß vor den anderen durch diese Zeit zu setzten und dabei andauernd im Hinterkopf zu haben, was passieren wird? Weißt du was für ein Gefühl das ist, wenn dir in jeder Sekunde bewusst ist, dass du nicht nur so viele Menschenleben retten kannst, sondern auch Wünsche wahr zu machen vermagst, die einige seit Jahren in sich tragen, weil das Schicksal ihnen einen wichtigen Teil ihres Lebens einfach so – ohne zu Fragen – entrissen hat? Hier habe ich nun die Möglichkeit die Welt so viel besser zu machen als sie ist und es liegt ganz an dir jetzt über deine eigene Zukunft zu entscheiden."

Sirius' Miene blieb jedoch kalt. Nicht ein einziger Muskel zuckte darin. „Denkst du wirklich, du kannst mit diesen poetisch dramatischen Worten bei mir was erreichen?", zischte er. „Wo bleibt der Beweis dafür, dass jedes Wort aus deinem Mund nicht nur aus heißer Luft besteht? Für wie naiv hältst du mich eigentlich?"

„Ich..." Hermione stockte. Auf einmal stand sie in Gedanken wieder mit Sirius vor dem Spiegel und berührte die kalte, harte Oberfläche des Glases.  
Des Glases, welches sie nicht mehr zurück lassen wollte in die Welt, die sie so sehr liebte. Die Welt, in die sie eigentlich gehörte.

„Vielleicht", murmelte sie zögerlich, „ist es endlich Zeit, dass du beginnst auf deine Gefühle zuhören und nicht für alles Beweise einforderst. Beweise werden dich im Leben nicht weiterbringen, glaube es mir. Nur wegen Beweisen wirst du nämlich einer der erbärmlich, bemitleidenswertesten Menschen werden, den ich je in meinem Leben getroffen habe. Außerdem kann ich dir nichts beweisen, denn ich habe es schon einmal versucht und in diesem Augenblick hat mich sogar mein eigenes Leben verraten." Für einen Moment sah Sirius tatsächlich so aus, als hätte Hermione es geschafft ihn zu überzeugen. Still, mit nachdenklichem Gesichtsausdruck, der schon fast traurig wirkte, sah er sie an. Schließlich aber schüttelte er dann doch den Kopf und sprang wieder vom Tisch auf.

„Tut mir Leid, ohne Beweise läuft nichts, Süße", murmelte er und machte sich daran das Klassenzimmer zu verlassen. „Ich lass mich von dir nicht für dumm verkaufen."

„Ach?", rief Hermione ihm wütend hinterher. „Und was machst du wenn ich die Wahrheit sage? Was geschieht, wenn wirklich in zwei Jahren etwas Schlimmes passiert, von dem du heute die Chance gehabt hast, es verhindern zu können? Sirius, du bist so ein Idiot!"

Sirius hielt inne und wandte sich wieder um. „Und wie bitteschön willst du das Geschehen verhindern? Selbst wenn das alles stimmt was du sagst, wie kannst du dir so sicher sein, dass die Veränderung eines Ereignisses gut für die Zukunft von uns allen sein kann? Und vor allem... wie kannst du dir eigentlich das Recht herausnehmen, einfach so darüber entscheiden zu wollen, was geschehen darf und was nicht? Was wäre zum Beispiel, wenn etwas schief läuft? Oder wenn etwas für meine Freunde und mich gut ausgehen würde, plötzlich aber das Leben anderer Menschen fordert! Was wäre dann, hm?"

Auf einmal sah sich Hermione mit Fragen konfrontiert, die sie sich zuvor noch gar nicht gestellt hatte. Nicht mal im Entferntesten wäre sie überhaupt auf all das gekommen. Sirius hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, dass sie sich auf einmal so fühlte, als hätte sie nicht nur eine leichtfertige Entscheidung getroffen, sondern auch unheimlich egoistisch gehandelt. Aber wie kann der Versuch allen zu helfen nur falsch sein?

„Ich..." Hermione merkte, wie ihre Stimme auf ungewöhnliche Weise zitterte. Schon wieder Tränen. Inzwischen war sie es leid, mit dem salzigen Geschmack dieser elenden Flüssigkeit konfrontiert zu werden. Inzwischen war sie es auch Leid, überhaupt dieses Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit zu empfinden, welches wiedereinmal ihren ganzen Körper zu benebeln schien. „wollte doch nur helfen..."

Langsam glitt sie an der Wand herab auf den steinigen Boden und schlang die Arme um ihre Beine. In letzter Zeit fand sie sich ziemlich oft in dieser Position wieder und das auch noch ziemlich oft vor Sirius Augen. Egal aber wie unkontrolliert es wirkte, schaffte sie es einfach nicht sich zusammen zureißen. Tränen krochen ihr langsam in die Augen und glitten ihre Wangen herab, während ihre Kehle sich so anfühlte, als würde sie ihr jeden Augenblick die Luftzufuhr abschnüren.

„Was ist so falsch daran?", wisperte sie verzweifelt. „Ich... was soll ich denn sonst in dieser Zeit?"  
„Denkst du wirklich mit deinen Tränen kannst du mich noch einmal manipulieren?", fragte Sirius kalt.  
Empört funkelte Hermione ihn an. „Ich habe dich nicht _manipuliert_", keuchte sie mit erstrickter Stimme und richtete sich langsam wieder auf. „Denkst du echt es macht mir Spaß hier in dieser Zeit zu sein? In dieser bekannten, gleichzeitig aber doch so fremden Welt? Verdammt noch mal, ich will euch helfen und wieder nach Hause zurück und du wirfst mir vor ich würde dich manipulieren!"

Inzwischen hatte sich langsam die trauernde Verzweiflung in Wut verwandelt. Beim besten Willen gelang es ihr einfach nicht Sirius zu verstehen. Seine Uneinsicht über ihr ganzes Schicksal war einfach nur so groß, dass es schon beinahe als lächerlich empfunden werden konnte.

Sirius sah sie zur kopfschüttelnd an und machte sich dann ein weiteres Mal ans Gehen.

„Ich werde auf jeden Fall alles versuchen um Pettigrew aufzuhalten und am Ende wirst du mir dankbar dafür sein!", schrie Hermione ihm zornig hinterher, wobei sich ihre Stimme dabei fast überschlug.  
Ihre Worte waren allerdings wieder für Sirius Grund genug um sich ein weiteres Mal umzudrehen. Dieses Mal blickte er sie ungläubig an. „Pettigrew?", wiederholte Sirius. „Peter Pettigrew? Was hast du mit ihm vor?!"

„Was ich mit ihm vor habe? Ich denke die Frage ist wohl eher, was er mit euch vorhat. Dein werter Freund wird sich nämlich mit Voldemort verbünden und euch – Remus, James, Lily und auch dich – verraten."  
„Was redest du da? Peter ist unser Freund. Er würde so etwas nie tun. Er braucht uns!" „Und wieso sollte er ein paar halbstarke Teenager brauchen, wenn er den Schutz des Dunklen Lords haben kann?"

Sprachlos blickte Sirius Hermione entgegen. Nichts in seiner Miene schien Hinweis darauf zu geben, dass er ihr auch nur ein Wort dieser ganzen Geschichte glauben wollte. Stattdessen sah man deutlich wie sehr er hingerissen zwischen dem Versuch war, Hermione in St. Mungos zu stecken oder ihr gleich hier einen Fluch aufzuhalsen, den sie ein Leben lang nicht mehr vergessen würde.

Sirius ließ letztendlich allerdings beide Optionen fallen. „Du bist einfach nur krank", zischte er finster. „Halt dich ja von meinen Freunden fern. Wir wollen nichts mehr mit dir zutun haben."

Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich wieder um und schlug die Tür entgültig hinter sich zu. Hermione blieb nichts anderes übrig als ihm fassungslos hinterher zu starren. Hatte er ihr denn nicht zugehört? Hätte sie ihm wohl erst „Ihr werdet alle sterben!" entgegenbrüllen müssen, damit er begriffen hätte?  
Beim besten Willen wusste sie nicht, was sie falsch gemacht hatte.

Natürlich war Sirius Peters Freund, doch niemand hätte ihr besser helfen können, als ein Freund Peters. Jemand, zu dem er Vertrauen hatte.

Wie sollte es jetzt überhaupt weitergehen? Was machte sie überhaupt noch hier in dieser gottverdammten Zeit?

* * *

Peter Pettigrew schlich in seiner typischen Ratten-Manier durch die Gänge Hogwarts. Er hatte den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet, ein paar Bücher fest unter den Arm geklammert und schien gerade auf dem Weg zum Schlafsaal der Gryffindors zu sein.

Verwundert zog Hermione die Stirn in Falten. Sie wusste ganz genau, dass Pettigrew diese Bücher in der Bibliothek dabeigehabt hatte, doch seitdem er sie verlassen hatte, waren ungefähr schon anderthalb Stunden vergangen. Wo war er also in der Zwischenzeit gewesen?

So unauffällig wie möglich schlich sie ihm weiter hinterher, strickt darauf bedacht, keine verdächtigen Geräusche von sich zu geben. Konnte es etwa sein, dass durch ihre Zeitreise Peters Verrat an seinen Freunden schon früher stattgefunden hatte und er bereits mit Voldemort unter der Decke steckte?

Hermione dachte an seine Worte in der Bibliothek zurück und schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. So hätte er dann sicher nicht geredet. Man war von vielen Lügen von Todessern gewöhnt, doch Pettigrew hätte es sicher nicht geschafft eine Lüge aufrecht zu erhalten. Das konnte man schon alleine daran sehen, dass er sich zwölf Jahre als Ratte ausgeben musste, nur um seine Feinde zu täuschen.

Wann aber hatte sein Verrat eigentlich genau begonnen? Nachdem er zum Geheimniswahrer wurde und vielleicht sogar schon zuvor? Hermione musste ehrlich zugeben, dass sie es nicht wusste und ärgerte sich in diesem Augenblick, dass sie nie den Sirius oder Lupin aus ihrer Zeit danach gefragt hatte.

Wie auch immer würde sie es zu verhindern wissen. Es mochte vielleicht noch Jahre dauern, bis Peter auf die schiefe Bahn geriet, allerdings würde sie da sein, wenn es soweit ist und das Ganze zu verhindern wissen. Bis dahin stand er aber unter ihrer Bewachung.

* * *

_TBC_

_www. fanfictions - downunder. de. vu - Die Fanfiction-Kritiken-Community _


	11. Kapitel 11

_**Disclaimer:** Weder die Figuren, noch die darauf basierende Handlung meiner Fanfiction, gehören mir. Die Rechte an der Harry Potter-Reihe liegen ganz alleine bei Joanne K. Rowling. Die sonstigen Nebencharaktere die nach und nach in dieser Geschichte auftauchen werden, sind meiner Fantasie entsprungen. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.  
**A/N:** Weiter geht's :D! Ich weiß, die lange Wartezeit ist grausam xD. Ich bemühe mich auch wirklich nicht zu viel Zeit vergehen zu lassen und eigentlich bin ich schon jemand der regelmäßig updatet, allerdings ist der Stress in letzter Zeit doch ein wenig groß und die einzige Zeit in der ich wirklich in Ruhe schreiben kann sind dann die Ferien (obwohl die kommenden Pfingstferien für ein Praktikum draufgehen xD), trotzdem versuche ich mich aber ran zu halten, versprochen :). _

_Also ein fetter Sirius-Keks an meine liebe Beta **EmmaFreak** und meine tollen Reviewer **Aniki** (du siehst, ich werde mich also bemühen ;), **engelchen89**, **Hermione87**, **Jean nin asar ahi smabell**, **Kurai91**, **LunaNigra**, **Midnight-Of-Darkness**, **Puma Padfoot** und **sisterly**. Lasst es euch schmecken ;)! _

_Ich habe mir lange Gedanken darüber gemacht nach welchem Band wohl die FF spielen sollte und bin zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass es am besten ist, wenn sie auf den Begebenheiten aus OotP beruht (also praktisch das sechste Jahr, so wie wir es aus den Büchern kennen, nicht geschehen ist), alleine schon wegen der Logik her. Deswegen habe ich natürlich auch nicht Slughorn zum Zaubertranklehrer gemacht, sondern eine ganz unbekannte Person die meiner wirren Fantasie entsprungen ist. _

_Liebe Grüße,  
eure Tanya :D _

* * *

**Kapitel 11**

_Baumwurzel, Baumwurzel, Baumwurzel..._

_Verdammt noch mal, die richtige Antwort ist Baumwurzel!_

Hermione musste sich mühen nicht sofort von ihrem Stuhl aufzuspringen und ihrer „neuen" Zaubertrankklasse, bestehend aus Ravenclaws und Gryffindors, die richtige Antwort entgegenzubrüllen.

Der schon ziemlich altersschwache Professor Edwards blickte mit seinen grünen Augen aufmerksam die Reihen seiner Schüler ab und wartete gespannt auf eine Meldung, die ihm die gestellte Frage beantworten würde. Hermione hatte das Gefühl wahnsinnig zu werden. Saß sie hier doch tatsächlich mit einer Horde von Ravenclaws, James Potter und Sirius Black zusammen und keiner wusste die Antwort! So viel dazu, dass James und Sirius zu ihrer Zeit die klügsten Schüler Hogwarts gewesen seien.

Langsam warf Hermione einen Blick über ihre Schulter zu den beiden, die zusammen mit Remus in der letzten Reihe saßen und musste feststellen, dass alle drei wohl Besseres zutun hatten als dem Unterricht zu folgen. Stattdessen waren sie gerade sehr angeregt in eine Diskussion vertieft, um ans Lernen auch nur den kleinsten Gedanken zu verschwenden und Edwards war natürlich viel zu alt um ihr Flüstern auch nur ansatzweise wahrzunehmen.

Schließlich wurde es Hermione zu bunt und sie rang sich doch noch dazu die Hand zu neben. Genau in diesem Augenblick allerdings schien Edwards wohl doch etwas von der Schwätzerei der drei Marauder bemerkt zu haben.

„Mr Black? Haben Sie vielleicht eine Antwort auf meine Frage?"  
Verwundert horchte Sirius auf und lächelte den Professor keck an, während Hermione verärgert ihre Hand wieder runternahm. „Baumwurzel, Sir. Die fehlende Zutat ist Baumwurzel."  
„Sehr gut, Mr Black. 10 Punkte für Gryffindor."

Hermione sah zu wie James seinem Freund grinsend auf die Schulter klopfte und Sirius sich dabei breitgrinsend im Stuhl zurücklehnte. Kurz trafen sich ihre Blicke, doch sie bekam nicht mehr mit, wie das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht dabei verschwand, weil sie sich wieder schnell in Richtung Edwards umwandte.

Schon immer hatte sie es so verdammt unfair gefunden, dass es Leute wie ihn gab, die alles irgendwie mit Links zustande bekamen, während jemand wie sie, sich fast auf den Kopf schnellen musste um auch nur ansatzweise gut zu sein. Dass Sirius allerdings im Augenblick bei allem was er tat ihren Zorn auf sich ziehen konnte, ignorierte Hermione geschickt. Es solle ja nicht so wirken als würde sie das Wesentliche aus den Augen verlieren.

Noch wütender war Hermione allerdings darauf, dass sie sich immer noch im Unterricht zurückhielt, obwohl sie inzwischen schon längst den Entschluss gefasst hatte, die Vergangenheit zu ändern. Irgendwie wollten die Hemmungen allerdings einfach noch nicht so richtig fallen. Na ja, dann soll eben nichts mehr geändert werden als es nötig war.

Pettigrew kam Hermione dabei wieder in den Sinn und sie sah sich langsam im Klassenzimmer um. Tatsächlich konnte sie auf keinem der Plätze Wurmschwanz sitzen sehen. Da er für seine Verhältnisse gestern ziemlich fit gewirkt hatte, bezweifelte sie, dass es nun krank ist. Sie konnte sich das Ganze eigentlich nur so erklären, dass er nicht mal in Gryffindor war. Wieso war er aber dann gestern in Richtung Gryffindor-Turm unterwegs gewesen? Und wenn schon nicht in Gryffindor, in welchem Haus war er dann?

Slytherin, so falsch wie er war? Nein, niemals. Wäre er wirklich in Slytherin, dann hätten sich Sirius, James und Remus niemals mit ihm angefreundet. Also Ravenclaw? Zur Sicherheit sah sich Hermione ein weiteres Mal unter ihren Mitschülern um. Auch beim zweiten Mal blieb Wurmschwanz verschwunden. Also auch ausgeschlossen.

Hufflepuff. Ja, so musste es wohl sein. Hermione hatte auch nur Pflege magischer Geschöpfe zusammen mit den Hufflepuffs. In diesem Fach konnte es gleich vorkommen, dass man sich übersah, weil die Begegnung mit den unnatürlichsten Kreaturen dann doch ziemlich einscheidend war.

Hermione hatte schnell gelernt, dass nicht nur Hagrid ein Händchen für „nette" Tiere hatte, sondern auch die Lehrerin, die in dieser Zeit Pflege magischer Geschöpfe unterrichtete. So hatte sie schon in ihrer ersten Wochen eine Begegnung mit sabbernden riesen Kröten gehabt, deren Name Hermione überraschenderweise wieder entfallen war.

Das Klingeln der Schulglocke zum Unterrichtsende ließ Hermione schließlich überrascht aufschrecken. Oh mein Gott, jetzt hatte sie doch tatsächlich zehn Minuten nicht aufgepasst! Die 70ziger taten ihr einfach nicht gut...

Während sie so schnell wie sie konnte ihre Bücher zusammenpackte und ihren Platz aufräumte, machten sich die anderen Schüler bereits daran das Klassenzimmer zu verlassen, um noch rechtzeitig zu Verwandlung zu kommen.

„Miss Granger?", erklang plötzlich die Stimme Edwards, bevor Hermione den anderen folgen konnte.  
„Ja?", wandte sie sich noch einmal mit verwirrter Miene zu ihm um.  
„Professor Dumbledore hat mich gebeten Ihnen mitzuteilen, dass sie ihn nach meinem Unterricht sofort in seinem Büro aufsuchen sollen. Professor McGonagall weiß bereits über ihre Verspätung Bescheid."

Hermione nickte langsam und verließ das Klassenzimmer. Seltsamerweise fühlte sie sich schlecht. Wenn Dumbledore sie sehen wollte, dann müsse das etwas mit ihrer ungewollten Zeitreise zutun haben. Sie wollte sich nicht mal ausmalen, er könnte vielleicht sagen: „Es gibt keinen Weg mehr für Sie zurückzukehren, Miss Granger." Diese Worte aus seinem Munde wären einfach schrecklich.

Diese letzte Wochen und die Entfernung von zwanzig Jahren hatte ihr erst gezeigt wie glücklich sie sich schätzen konnte Harry und Ron zu haben. Harry, der zwar immer der kleine Held aller war und es öfter schaffte sie zu übertrumpfen, als ihm eigentlich bewusst war; und Ron, der Tollpatsch, zu dem sie sich schon immer irgendein ein wenig hingezogen gefühlt hatte, der ihr allerdings auch oft unheimlich auf die Nerven ging. Die beiden und noch so viel mehr, wollte sie einfach nicht missen. Sie waren einfach ihr zu Hause.

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen klopfte fuhr die Treppe langsam zu dem Büro Dumbledores empor, bis sie sich in dem Runden Raum und vor den Augen des alten Rektors wiederfand.

„Schön Sie zu sehen Miss Granger. Bitte setzten Sie sich doch."

Hermione nickte langsam und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch nieder. Selber ein Wort der Begrüßung wollte einfach nicht über ihre Lippen kommen.

„Sicherlich können Sie sich schon denken warum ich Sie zu mir gerufen habe", begann Dumbledore mit ernster Miene. „Ich habe Näheres über ihre Zeitreise in Erfahrung gebracht."

„Auch einen Weg, wie ich wieder nach Hause kann?", wollte Hermione hoffnungsvoll wissen.  
Zögerlich sah sie der Professor an und schüttelte schließlich mit dem Kopf. „Miss Granger, lassen Sie mich bitte von vorne beginnen und geben Sie nicht gleich die Hoffnung auf", bat er, als er Hermiones enttäuschte Gesichtszüge sah.

Einige Sekunden lag hielt Dumbledore inne und fuhr schließlich fort. „Es gab schon einige Fälle wie den Ihren", erklärte er. „Ausgelöst werden sie durch eine Person, die in der Gegenwart Hilfe benötigt und deren Schmerz und Trauer so groß ist, dass der Wunsch auf Rettung sogar Berge versetzten kann. Sie sind, durch die Verzweiflung eines Menschen aus Ihrer Zeit, in solch einen Zauber geraten."

Verblüfft öffnete Hermione den Mund. „Aber wer kann wollen, dass ausgerechnet ich ihm helfe? Wie soll ich das denn schaffen?"  
Langsam schüttelte er abermals den Kopf. „Wie genau dieses Auswahlverfahren vonstatten geht kann ich Ihnen leider auch nicht sagen."

„Und wer kann das sein? Ich meine, ich kenne niemanden der aus purer Verzweiflung so etwas zustande bringen kann und auch weiß ich nicht wer in eine solche Situation hatte geraten können."

„Miss Granger, ich bitte Sie nun scharf nachzudenken. Sicherlich ist Ihnen der Spiegel, durch den Sie hierher kamen, noch deutlich in Erinnerung."  
Langsam nickte Hermione. „Natürlich."  
„Wissen Sie als was man Spiegel bezeichnet?"

Hermione fühlte sich ein wenig ratlos. Diese Frage war eine von sehr wenigen, auf die sie keine Antwort wusste. Ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig als verneinend den Kopf zu schütteln.

„Zwischenwelten, Miss Granger", antwortete Dumbledore. „Derjenige, der sie durch die Zeit geschickt hat, muss sich in einer Zwischenwelt befinden. Einer Welt, die außerhalb unserer Vorstellungskraft liegt. Eine Welt, die für die Muggel sogar noch unvorstellbarer ist als die Zauberwelt. Nur jemandem, der sich in einer solchen Zwischenwelt befindet ist es möglich die Grenzen zwischen Raum und Zeit zu verwischen. Kennen Sie vielleicht irgendjemanden, der auf mysteriöse Art und Weise von Ihnen gegangen ist und sich nun in einer solchen Zwischenwelt befinden könnte?"

Auf diese Frage hin musste Hermione nicht lange überlegen, denn die Antwort kam sogar schneller als es ihr lieb war und viel zu schnell um sie überhaupt zu realisieren.

„Sirius...", murmelte Hermione leise.  
„Sirius?", wiederholte Dumbledore überrascht. „Es gibt also tatsächlich jemanden, der sie in die Vergangenheit geschickt haben könnte?"  
Hermione nickte. „Was ist der Schleier in der Mysteriumsabteilung?"

Überrascht hob Dumbledore die Braue. Für einen Moment schien er wirklich vollkommen sprachlos, fand jedoch seine Stimme nach ein paar Sekunden wieder. „Der Schleier... ist dieser Sirius vielleicht durch diesen Schleier geschritten?", wollte er schließlich wissen.  
Hermione nickte bestätigend. „Bei einem Kampf in dieser Mysteriumsabteilung wurde er von dem Todesfluch getroffen und ist durch den Schleier gefallen."

Dumbledore seufzte tief und Hermione konnte erkennen, dass es ihm schwer fiel ihr diese Frage zu beantworten. Er sah müde aus. Wie immer, wenn er innerlich mit sich rang. „Die Mysteriumsabteilung versucht, wie Sie wahrscheinlich wissen, menschliche Rätsel zu erforschen, auf die man all die Jahrhunderte einfach nie Antworten gefunden hatte. Dinge wie die Zeit, die Gedanken... aber auch den Tod."

Aufmerksam hörte Hermione Dumbledores Erzählung zu, während dieser sich langsam von seinem Stuhl erhob, zum Fenster schritt und einen Blick über die Ländereien Hogwarts warf.

„Sicher wissen Sie auch, dass es für jeden dieser Forschungsbereiche einen Raum gibt", fuhr er fort. „Der Schleier, durch den ihr Freund gefallen ist, befindet sich im Raum des Todes. Ehrlich gesagt bin ich mir nicht sicher was das Ministerium in dieser Abteilung genau treibt, allerdings habe ich da so meine Vermutung. Der Schleier ist zu Forschungszwecken da."

„Wie..." Verblüfft hielt Hermione kurz inne. „Wie meinen Sie das? Zu _Forschungszwecken_?"  
„Jede Regierung hat traurigerweise ihre Geheimnisse. Auch die der Zauberwelt, Miss Granger. Ich denke Sie wissen worauf ich hinauswill. Ich weiß nicht wie das Ministerium zu diesem Schleier kam und ich weiß auch nicht genau wie er funktioniert, allerdings weiß ich, dass ein Durchschreiten eine ewige Gefangenschaft in der Welt der Toten bedeutet. Durchschreitet ein Lebender diesen Schleier, dann ist er auf der anderen Seite, allerdings immer noch am Leben."

„Und was ist, wenn ein Toter durch dieses Tor geht?"  
„Ich kann Ihnen nicht sagen was mit Ihrem Freund geschah, Miss Granger. Darauf habe ich keine Antwort."

„Und das Ministerium benutzt diesen Schleier um zu erforschen wie der Tod funktioniert? Aber... wie? Ich meine, wenn man einmal diesen Schleier durchschreitet, wie sie sagten, dann..."  
„Genau, Miss Granger."  
„Wie aber... Wer bitte schön macht bei solchen Sachen mit?"

„Unwissende", erwiderte er. „Um ehrlich zu sein weiß ich nicht genau ob sie überhaupt Menschen durch diesen Schleier schicken, allerdings würde ich es dem Ministerium zutrauen. Jede Regierung nimmt Opfer in Kauf um Fragen für die Menschheit, wie man immer so schön sagt, zu beantworten."

„Damals... als das geschah, war ich mit einem Freund in dieser Abteilung. Er meinte er würde Stimmen auf der anderen Seite hören. Waren das etwa die Stimmen der Lebenden?"  
„Ich würde es nicht ausschließen."  
„Und wieso konnte ausgerechnet er sie hören? Ich habe in diesem Raum nicht mal den kleinsten Mucks vernommen."  
„Vielleicht hat ihr Freund bereits eine bestimmte Verbindung zum Reich der Toten. So eine Verbindung kann leicht entstehen. Durch den Verlust eines Menschen, zum Beispiel."

Hermione musste bei dem ganzen Gedanken schlucken. Dass das Ministerium nicht ganz sauber war, wusste sie, doch auf diese Art und Weise?

„Was ist auf der anderen Seite? Wie ist es dort, Professor?", fragte sie vorsichtig.  
„Bis jetzt ist niemand von dort zurückgekehrt um diese Frage beantworten zu können."  
„Und Sirius könnte dort vielleicht leiden?", wollte Hermione weiter wissen. „Wie aber, wenn er bereits tot war als er durch den Schleier fiel? Wieso braucht er dann meine Hilfe?"

„Nun ja, vielleicht verändert einen dieser Schleier einfach. Egal ob lebend oder tot, man ist automatisch eine untote Seele die seinen Frieden finden will."

Hermione konnte nicht anders als stark nach Luft zu schnappen. Tränen wollten sich langsam in ihren Augen bilden und so gut sie versuchte diese zu unterdrücken, gelang es ihr einfach nicht. Der Gedanke, dass Sirius litt und sie ihm helfen sollte, allerdings einfach nicht wusste wie, tat unheimlich weh. Was würde geschehen wenn sie vielleicht scheiterte?

„Wie kann ich ihm dann helfen, Professor? Hat das dann nicht irgendwelche Konsequenzen, immerhin müsste ich doch praktisch einen Toten zum Leben erwecken."  
„Ich weiß nicht wie Sie ihm helfen können, allerdings hat er Sie in diese Zeit geschickt, weil in dieser Zeit die Antwort zu allem zu finden ist. Sie haben eine Mission und diese ist zu erfüllen." Dumbledore hielt kurz inne. „Konsequenzen natürlich nicht ausgeschlossen", fügte er dann traurig hinzu und wandte sich wieder zu ihr um.

„Was passiert wenn ich versage?"  
„Kehren Sie wahrscheinlich nie wieder in ihre Zeit zurück und Sirius wird bis in alle Ewigkeiten leiden."

Hermione nickte langsam und stand auf. „Ich denke, dann sind alle Fragen beantwortet, die Sie mir beantworten können."  
„Nein, noch nicht ganz, Miss Granger. Es gibt noch etwas, was ich ihnen mitteilen muss und für Ihren Aufenthalt in dieser Zeit von großer Bedeutung ist, auch wenn jetzt vielleicht nicht der richtige Augenblick dafür ist, um Ihnen dies mitzuteilen."

Aufmerksam sah Hermione Dumbledore an und während der alte Professor sprach, glaubte sie für einen Augenblick den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren. Nur schwer gelang ihr der Weg aus seinem Büro und die Tränen wollten gar nicht unterdrückt bleiben. Wie ein Wasserfall rannten sie über ihre Wangen. Hermione wollte schreien. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben fühlte sie sich unglaublich verloren. All die anderen Situationen zuvor waren im Gegensatz zu jetzt, nichts.

* * *

„Remus", murmelte Hermione leise und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

Der Junge war so in sein Buch vertieft gewesen, dass er ihr Kommen gar nicht bemerkt hatte. Die Benommen war Hermione in die Bibliothek gegangen und kaum hatte sie ihn entdeckt, wusste sie auch sofort was zutun war. Handeln. Sie musste handeln, denn je mehr Zeit verging, desto Gefährlicher wurde es für sie.

Verwundert hob Remus den Kopf und bei dem Blick in ihr verweintes Gesicht sprang er bestürzt auf.

„Oh mein Gott, alles in Ordnung mit dir?", wollte Remus wissen, auch wenn er bereits wusste, dass es eine total unnötige Frage war.

Langsam versuchte er seine Arme um sie zu schlingen und schien dabei darauf zu achten, ob es Hermione überhaupt Recht war. Allerdings musste er nicht lange mit seinen Blicken fragen, denn schon hatte sie sich auch schon in seine Arme gestürzt und bitterlich zu weinen begonnen.

„Was ist denn passiert?", fragte er nach einigen Minuten, in denen sie einfach nur so dagestanden waren. „Hat du dich vielleicht wieder mit Sirius gestritten?"  
Hermione löste sich wieder aus seiner Umarmung und sah ihn verzweifelt an. „Du musst mir glauben, Remus", wisperte sie leise. „Versprich mir, dass du mir glauben wirst."  
„Ich... ich glaube dir", erwiderte er unsicher.  
„Ich muss dir was zeigen."

Erwartungsvoll sah er sie an, doch Hermione schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nicht hier, irgendwo, wo uns niemand stören wird."

Remus schien noch ziemlich verwundert, doch legte er die Stirn nachdenklich in Falten. „Lass uns am besten in den Jungenschlafsaal gehen. Sirius ist mit James unterwegs und Michael und Sky sind wahrscheinlich bei ihren Freundin."

Langsam nickte Hermione, Remus räumte seine Bücher zusammen und so machten sich die beiden zusammen auf in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Während des Weges hatte sich Hermione schon einigermaßen beruhigt. Sie wusste, dass Remus ihr immer wieder vorsichtig besorgte Blicke zuwarf, und deswegen versuchte sie auch so „in Ordnung" wie möglich zu auszusehen, auch wenn die geschwollenen Augen nicht wirklich danach aussahen.

Sie war froh, dass tatsächlich kein Junge des siebten Gryffindorjahrgangs im Schlafsaal war und stand ein wenig unschlüssig im Zimmer, während Remus seine Bücher in das Regal stellte. Tatsächlich würde sie ihm jeden Augenblick eine Szene aus ihrer Vergangenheit zeigen und Hermione hatte keine Ahnung wie er darauf reagieren würde. Vielleicht so, wie er eigentlich reagieren müsste und sie als Lügnerin abstempeln oder schenkte er ihr vielleicht Glauben, so wie er es ihr versprochen hatte? Hermione hatte wirklich nicht geglaubt, dass der Zauberspruch, den sie erst heute Morgen in der Bibliothek gefunden hatte, so schnell zum Einsatz kommen würde.

„Setz dich doch", bot Remus schließlich an und zeigte auf ein Bett, was wahrscheinlich ihm gehörte.

Dies ließ sich Hermione nicht zwei Mal sagen. Vorsichtig setzte sie sich auf sein Himmelbett und betrachtete ihn zögerlich.

„Also, was wolltest du, dass ich dir glaube?"  
„Du sollst mir meine Geschichte glauben, Remus. Ich werde dir gleich was zeigen und hoffe, dass du mich dann erklären lassen wirst." Kurz hielt sie inne. „Bitte setz dich zu mir."

Hermione konnte erkennen, dass Remus das alles ganz und gar nicht geheuer schien. Trotzdem ließ er sich neben sie auf dem Bett nieder und wartete gespannt darauf, was Hermione wohl vorhatte.

„Ich werde dir eine meiner Erinnerungen vor Augen führen und du musst mich dabei ansehen wenn ich den Zauber spreche."

Ein weiteres Mal nickte Remus. Hermione griff nach seiner rechten Hand und zwang ihn somit seinen Oberkörper vollständig zu ihr zu drehen, so dass sie sich besser in die Augen sehen konnten. Dann lehnte sie ihre Stirn gegen seine und ihren Zauberstab auf die Stelle ihrer Brust, auf der sich ihr Herz befand.

„_Memoria_", wisperte Hermione.

Augenblicklich wurden die beiden in helles gleißendes Licht gehüllt und Hermione war so, als würden sie sich so lange drehen bis ihnen letztendlich schwarz vor Augen wurden und plötzlich das erschien, was Hermione schon einmal erlebt hatte und heute dazu da war, um Remus glauben zu lassen.

_Hermione sah, wie sich ihr 13-jähriges Ich zusammen mit dem verletzten Ron, Harry, Sirius und Remus zusammen in der Heulenden Hütte befand. _

„_Mein Gott", sagte der ältere Remus und starrte abwechselnd auf Ron und ein Zeitungsfoto, welches Sirius in die Runde hielt. „Die Vorderpfote..."  
„Was soll damit sein?", wollte Ron widerwillig wissen.  
„Ich fehlt ein Zeh", erklärte Sirius.  
„Natürlich", sagte Remus. „so einfach... so gerissen... er hat ihn sich selbst abgehackt?" _

„_Kurz bevor er sich verwandelte", sagte Sirius. „Als ich ihn gestellt hatte, schrie er, dass die ganze Straße es hörte, ich hätte Lily und James verraten. Dann, bevor ich meinen Fluch sprechen konnte, hatte er mit dem Zauberstab hinter dem Rücken die ganze Straße in die Luft gejagt und alle im Umkreis von zehn Metern getötet – und schließlich ist er mit den anderen Ratten im Kanalloch verschwunden..." _

„_Hast du es nie gehört, Ron?", fragte Remus. „Das größte Stück, das sie von Peter gefunden haben, war sein Finger."  
„Ach was, Krätze ist wahrscheinlich mit einer anderen Ratte aneinander geraten. Er ist schon ewig in meiner Familie."  
„Zwölf Jahre um genau zu sein", sagte Remus. „Hast du dich nie gewundert, warum er so lange lebt?"  
„Wir... wir haben uns gut um ihn gekümmert!", sagte Ron. _

„_Sieht im Moment allerdings nicht sonderlich gesund aus, oder?", sagte Lupin. „Ich vermute, er verliert Gewicht, seitdem er gehört hat, dass Sirius wieder auf freiem Fuß ist..."  
„Er hat Angst vor diesem verrückten Kater!", warf Ron ein und nickte in Richtung Krummbein, der schnurrend auf dem Bett lag. _

„_Dieser Kater ist nicht verrückt", fuhr Sirius mit heiserer Stimme fort. Er streckte seine Hand aus und fuhr über Krummbeins wuschligen Kopf. „Er ist der klügste Kater, den ich kenne. Er hat Peter sofort durchschaut. Und als er mich traf, war ihm auch klar, dass ich kein Hund war. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er mir vertraute... schließlich schaffte ich es, ihm mitzuteilen, hinter wem ich her war und er half mir..." _

„_Was wollen Sie damit sagen?", wisperte Hermione.  
„Er wollte mir Peter bringen, aber es gelang nicht... also hat er die Passwörter für den Gryffindor-Turm für mich gestohlen... ich glaube, er hat sie vom Nachttisch eines Jungen stibitzt... Doch Peter bekam Wind davon und floh...", krächzte Sirius. „Dieser Kater – Krummbein nennst du ihn? – hat mir gesagt, dass Peter Blut auf seinem Laken hinterlassen hat... und ich denke, er hat sich selbst gebissen... nun ja, seinen eigen Tod vorzutäuschen hat schon einmal geklappt..." _

„_Und warum hat er seinen Tod vorgetäuscht?", fragte Harry aufgebracht. „Weil er wusste, Sie würden ihn töten, wie Sie meine Eltern getötet haben!"  
„Nein", sagte Sirius. „Harry-"  
„Und jetzt sind sie gekommen, um ihn entgültig zu erledigen!"  
„Das stimmt, aber-"  
„Dann hätte ich Snape freie Hand lassen sollen!", rief Harry. _

„_Harry", warf Remus ein. „begreifst du nicht? Die ganze Zeit dachten wir, Sirius hätte deine Eltern verraten und Peter hätte ihn gejagt und gestellt. Doch es war andersrum. Peter hat deine Mutter und deinen Vater verraten – und Sirius hat Peter gejagt."_

Ein weiteres Mal drehte sich alles um Hermione und Remus, solange, bis schließlich wieder weißes grelles Licht vor ihren Augen zu erkennen war und diese Helligkeit langsam in die Umgebung des Gryffindor-Schlafsaals überging. Hermione starrte in die weit aufgerissenen und entsetzten Augen Remus', während dieser sie schwer keuchend und wortlos betrachtete.

„Was... was war das?", stieß er schließlich nach ein paar Sekunden hervor. Er löste sich von Hermiones Stirn und sprang schnell vom Bett auf.  
„Deine Zukunft und meine Vergangenheit", erklärte Hermione.

„Wie?"

„Remus, ich komme nicht aus dieser Zeit. Das was du eben gehört und gesehen hast, wird passieren. Und genau um das zu verhindern, bin ich hier. Du musst mir dabei helfen, denn ich brauche deine Hilfe."  
„Also, all diese Worte die eben gesprochen wurden...", stotterte er benommen. „alles was... _ich_... da eben gesagt habe... war _echt_?"

„Jedes einzelne Wort."  
„Und Peter..."  
„Genau um das zu verhindern bin ich hier, Remus. Peter wird euch verraten. Euch alle. Lily und James werden deswegen sterben und noch viele andere auch. Wenn nicht verhindert wird, dass Peter Verrat begeht, wird eure Zukunft keine besonders glückliche sein. Das verspreche ich euch."

Stille kehrte zwischen den beiden ein. Langsam sank Remus wieder auf sein Bett und starrte benommen zu Boden. Seine Hände zitterten. Hermione konnte sich vorstellen, wie sehr er mit sich selbst kämpfen musste. Immer noch hoffte sie inständig er möge ihr glauben.

„Oh mein Gott...", wisperte Remus schließlich. „Ich hätte das niemals erwartet. Peter, ein Verräter?"  
„Genau das habe ich letztens gemeint", erklärte Hermione.  
„Vielleicht liefert er sogar uns jetzt schon an – wen auch immer er uns verraten wird – aus? – Ich muss sofort zu James und Sirius!"

Bevor Remus allerdings erneut aufspringen konnte, hatte Hermione ihn am Ärmel gepackt und wieder zum Bett herab gezogen. „Die beiden werden dir nicht glauben. Ich habe schon alles versucht um Sirius zu überzeugen, aber er stellt sich auf stur. Wir müssen das alleine machen und ich hoffe, dass du mich dabei unterstützen wirst. Peter vertraut dir, dass ist das Einzige, worauf wir im Moment bauen können."

* * *

_TBC_

_www. envy - me. de. vu_


	12. Kapitel 12

Schreiben... Schreiben, was ist das? Irgendwie lief bei mir in den letzten Wochen so gar nichts mehr und vor allem den Fanfictions habe ich entsagt. Es klappt nix, es will nix, ich kann einfach nicht. Sogar schon welche zu lesen, ist im Augenblick ziemlich schwer für mich...

Trotzdem gibt es dieses Kapitel heute aber doch. Zu verdanken... den Schwarzlesern xD. In den letzten Wochen ist mir aufgefallen, dass mich immer wieder Alerts über andere Alerts und Favoriteneinträge informiert haben und die haben es geschafft, diese Story nicht in Vergessenheit geraten zu lassen. Vergessen hätte ich sie zwar jetzt nicht, aber mein schlechtes Gewissen, dass es einfach nicht weiter geht, ist mit jeder Mail größer und größer geworden xD. Es wäre aber auch schön, wenn sich die Eintragungen auch in Reviews verwandeln würden ;).

Mein letztes Update ist schon ziemlich lange her. Als ich auf mein Profil geschaut habe, bin ich fast vom Stuhl gefallen. 22. Mai, damit hätte ich nie gerechnet (so leicht kann also Verdrängung sein xD). Für diese lange Wartezeit will ich mich jedenfalls wahnsinnig entschuldigen. Das Dumme ist, dass ich nicht mal versprechen kann, dass es nie mehr vorkommen wird :/ - ich bemühe mich allerdings. Nya, wenn ich aber weiter so auf mein Profil schaue, dann gibt es auch FFs, die noch länger auf eine Fortsetzung warten... „Ein Flirt mit der Freiheit" z.B. und ich kann versprechen, dass meine Bemühungen auch für diese FF gelten.

Ein kleiner Schritt ist schon mal gemacht, denn ich habe sogar bereits das 13. Kapitel von WitlG geschrieben :D und bei eFmdF bin ich gerade mitten im 3. Teil :froi:. Ich kann euch also sagen, dass es mit mir wieder aufwärts geht :hihi:. Nya... zumindest so einigermaßen. In ein paar Tagen treten ich mein letztes Schuljahr an und ich habe echt Bammel davor :heul: - Mamaaa!

Kleine, liebe Reviewer **Anna – Panna**, **engelchen89**, **Feltonfan**, **Geliebte des Regens**, **KabaKakao**, **Kurai91**, **lily**, **Jean nin asar ahi smabell**, **LunaNigra**, **Midnight-Of-Darkness**, **missblacky** und **Puma Padfoot** (durch deinen Namen stehst du im ABC immer so weit hinten xD :lol:) fühlt euch mit diesem Kapitel ganz herzlich geknuddelt. Hier sogar auch ein Dank an alle Schwarzleser, oder sagen wir mal, zumindest an alle Alert- und Fav-Schwarzleser. Wie gesagt, ich würde mich auch über ein Review aus dieser Richtung sehr freuen.

Wie ich bereits verkündet habe, gibt es mit diesem Kapitel das erste große Story-Highlight. Story-Highlight nicht zuletzt deswegen, weil es eine wesentliche Auswirkung auf den Verlauf der Geschichte haben wird.

Jetzt will ich euch nur noch daran erinnern, dass ihr hin und wieder meine Website Eclipse im Auge behalten müsst, denn immerhin gibt's die Kapitel dort früher zum Lesen ;).

Liebe Grüße,

Tanya :3

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kapitel 12

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Dienstag, 25. Oktober 1977_

„Was hältst du davon?", fragte Remus selbstkritisch und reichte Hermione die beschriebene Rolle Pergament. „Denkst du, dass McGonagall damit zufrieden sein wird?"

Obwohl Pettigrew ein Hufflepuff war, hielt sich sehr oft bei seinen Freunden im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors auf. Hermione vermutete, dass er in Hufflepuff selber keine Freunde hatte, allerdings begann sie sich auch schon langsam zu fragen, wie es überhaupt zu einer Freundschaft zwischen Peter und den anderen Maraudern gekommen war. Selbst den zurückhaltenden Remus, der sich doch von seiner Art her sehr stark von Sirius und James unterschied, trennten Welten, wenn man ihn mit Peter betrachtete.

Peters ständige Anwesenheit hatte nun dafür gesorgt, dass Hermione und Remus das Lernen in den Gemeinschaftsraum verlegt hatten. So konnten sie ihn bestens im Auge behalten und obwohl Remus sichtlich bemüht war, Peter so wie immer zu behandeln, merkte Hermione jedoch, dass sich etwas an seinem Umgang mit ihm verändert hatte. Er ignorierte ihn nicht und redete zwar noch mit ihm, doch tat er es im Vergleich zu früher, wesentlich distanzierter.

Hermione brachte es nicht über sich Remus darum zu bitten, dass er es sich nicht mit Peter verspielen sollte. Einerseits aus dem Grund, weil sie Peter selbst nicht normal begegnen konnte und andererseits, weil sie nicht genau wusste, wie Remus auf so eine Bitte ihrerseits reagieren würde.

Sie schätze ihn sehr als Freund, genoss es, endlich jemanden zu haben, der sie wegen ihrer ständigen Lernerei nicht verurteilte oder sich – so wie Harry und Ron es oft getan hatten – über sie lustig machte.

Aufmerksam las sich Hermione Remus' Aufsatz über die Einwirkung des menschlichen Charakters in die Animagus-Form durch und nickte schließlich anerkennend. „Der ist wirklich gut", lächelte sie und hielt ihm seinen Pergamentbogen wieder entgegen. „Du hast das sehr genau durchdacht und ausgearbeitet. Dass die Eltern weit mehr Einfluss haben, als schon durch die Erziehung ihres Kindes, hätte ich nie in Erwägung gezogen."

„Ich muss zugeben, darauf bin ich nicht ganz alleine gekommen. Ich musste daran denken, dass Sirius mir mal erzählt hatte, dass sein Lieblingsonkel ebenfalls die Gestalt eines Hundes annimmt, wenn..."

Plötzlich hielt Remus inne und sah beschämt, in dem Wissen, sich gerade verplappert zu haben, auf den Tisch, während er das aufgeschlagene Verwandlungsbuch wieder zu sich zog.

„Ich weiß, dass Sirius ein Animagus ist, genauso wie auch James und Peter. Hast du etwa schon die Erinnerung vergessen, die ich dir gezeigt habe?", schüttelte Hermione lächelnd den Kopf.

Trotzdem sah Remus nicht sonderlich gut aus, als er ihr wieder in die Augen sah. „Richtig", erwiderte er ihr Lächeln etwas verunsichert. „Das habe ich ganz vergessen." Für einen Augenblick trat beklemmende Stille zwischen die beiden. Schließlich seufzte Remus und packte seine Bücher zusammen.

„Du geht's schon?"

„Ja... es ist schon sehr spät und ich fühle mich heute nicht sonderlich gut. Morgen können wir uns nicht treffen."

Noch ehe Hermione aber fragen konnte, was Morgen so besonderes sei, war Remus in Richtung Jungenschlafsaal davon gehastet und hatte sie mit dem beklemmenden Gefühl zurückgelassen, etwas Falsches gemacht zu haben.

Als sie ihren Kopf zur Seite wandte, traf sich ihr Blick mit Sirius', der zusammen mit James, Peter und einem Jungen aus seinem Schlafsaal, von dem Hermione meinte, dass er Sky Sinclair hieß, auf der anderen Seite des Raumes saß. Kalt, wie immer, sah er ihr entgegen, während die anderen ihren Blickwechseln nicht bemerkten und wild über etwas zu diskutieren schienen.

Hermione konnte sich allerdings nicht erklären, warum er sie mit seinen bohrend kühlen Blicken aufspießen musste. Dass er sauer war und sie nicht mochte, wusste sie ja bereits, doch es so noch deutlicher zu machen empfand sie ein wenig lächerlich. Trotzig packte Hermione schließlich ebenfalls ihre Sachen zusammen und stampfte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum in Richtung Schulsprecherräume.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mittwoch, 26. Oktober 1977 

Ziemlich frustriert war Hermione am nächsten Morgen, als sie – wie so oft schon in den vergangenen Wochen – alleine am Frühstückstisch der Gryffindors saß und ihren Haferschleim löffelte. Es lag auch gar nicht an dem unappetitlichen Essen, sondern viel mehr daran, dass der Tagesprophet heute kein sonderliches Interesse daran hatte ihr die aktuellsten Nachrichten zu überbringen. Genauso wenig konnte es daran liegen, dass die Tagespropheten-Eule ebenfalls etwas gegen sie hatte, denn eigentlich ist die Zeitung ja von Remus abonniert. Doch der, als auch die Eule, schienen heute aus zu bleiben. Letztendlich war ihr allerdings der Tagesprophet egal; es zählte nur Remus.

Noch immer fühlte sie sich ziemlich schlecht wegen gestern. Das er heute nicht auftauchte, war schon regelrecht eine Bestätigung, dass er aus irgendeinem Grund sauer auf sie sein musste.

Nachdem Hermione gegessen hatte, wollte sie bekümmert aufstehen (-leider Gottes hatte sie die Erfahrung gemacht, dass sie den Schulunterricht in dieser Zeit einfach nur als grausam empfand, weil sie sich immer noch zwang so wenig wie möglich von der Zeit zu beeinflussen -), hielt jedoch inne, als sie eine Gestik aus dem Augenwinkel betrachtete. Nicht weit von ihr entfernt saß Peter Pettigrew und beugte sich auf seltsame Art und Weise über etwas, was Hermione als Brief erkennen konnte. Sein Hände fuhren fiebrig über den Umschlag, so, als würde er abwiegen, ob er ihn nun öffnen sollte oder nicht, und immer wieder sah er sich nervös unter den anderen um. Als er Hermiones Blick bemerkte, hielt er mit großen Augen ertappt inne und versteckte ihn schnell unter dem Tisch.

Hermione schluckte, erhob sich langsam und schritt aus der Großen Halle, während sich das soeben gesehen immer wieder klar vor ihren Augen abspielte. Begann es etwa schon? Stand er bereits mit Voldemort in Kontakt und hatte er soeben womöglich Anweisungen über seinen nächsten Auftrag erhalten? Aber war es überhaupt möglich, dass sich Voldemort mit seinen Anhängern durch so etwas Banalem wie einem Brief verständigte? Immerhin besaßen die Todesser das Dunkle Mal. Allerdings konnte man in Hogwarts auch nicht so einfach apparieren, wenn Voldemort einen herbeirief. Natürlich könnte es auch nur eine ganz normale Nachricht von seiner Mutter gewesen sein, doch niemals würde er einen solchen Brief so geheim halten wollen. Ganz klar, dahinter steckte Voldemort.

Die nächsten zwei Schulstunden waren wieder einmal unerträglich für Hermione. Heute aber auch noch aus dem Grund, da ihr die Szenen während des Frühstücks einfach nicht aus dem Kopf gehen wollte. Zu allem Überfluss hatte sie Kräuterkunde zusammen mit den Hufflepuffs. Das bedeutete also, dass Peter keine zwei Kästen neben ihr arbeitete. Hermione fiel es schwer sich zu konzentrieren. Immer wieder huschte ihr Blick zu ihm herüber, in der Hoffnung irgendeine verräterische Gestik seinerseits zu entdecken.

Es war aber zum Verrückt werden. Pettigrew töpferte seine Schlangennessel so unschuldig um, wie ein Lamm. Was hätte Hermione aber auch großartig erwarten sollen? Dass er mit deinem sadistischen Grinsen dastehen würde, während er dabei ständig den Auftrag Voldemorts in Gedanken hatte? Sich vielleicht fragte, wie viele Mitschüler beim nächsten Anschlag ihr Leben lassen würden? Oder dass er sich sogar schon in Gedanken eine Zukunft als rechte Hand Voldemorts ausmalt? Nun ja... in gewisser Art und Weise würde er damit sogar Recht behalten.

Nachdem die Doppelstunde Kräuterkunde überstanden war, bereute Hermione jedoch, dass sie zuvor den Unterricht mit den Hufflepuffs – und somit auch Pettigrew – bedauert hatte. Es folgte Zauberkunde mit den Ravenclaws und somit gab es keine weitere Chance Peter im Auge zu behalten. Hermione war sich auch nicht sicher, ob er den Brief schon gelesen hatte.

Langsam keimte auch das Bedürfnis in ihr hoch seinen Inhalt zu erfahren. Wieso musste Voldemort Peter eine Nachricht zukommen lassen? Was hatte er vor oder was musste Peter ausführen?

Auf all diese quälenden Fragen schien einfach keine Antwort in Sicht. Es war ein schreckliches Gefühl, etwas gefährliches vor der Nase zu haben, was vielleicht verhindert werden könnte. Noch viel schrecklicher war aber, dass es keinen gab, dem Hermione ihre neuste Beobachtung mitteilen konnte. Remus war weder zu Kräuterkunde, noch zu Zauberkunst erschienen.

Besorgt warf Hermione einen Blick durchs Klassenzimmer auf seinen leeren Platz. Sirius saß eine Bank weiter hinter ihm und schien sogar ausnahmsweise mal dem Unterricht zu folgen. Wusste er vielleicht was mit Remus los war? Schnell wandte Hermione ihren Blick wieder ab und fuhr mit ihren Aufzeichnungen fort. Natürlich wusste Sirius was los war, die beiden bewohnten schließlich den selben Schlafsaal. Sie traute sich aber einfach nicht ihn danach zu fragen...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nach endlos langen Schulstunden und genauso endlos wirkenden Stunden in der Bibliothek legte Hermione erleichtert ihre Bücher beiseite. Seltsamerweise hatte sie sich noch nie so sehr darüber gefreut ihre Hausaufgaben hinter sich gebracht zu haben. Irgendwie hat alles dieses Mal auch viel länger gedauert. Remus hatte sich in den letzten Wochen doch als eine große Hilfe erwiesen.

Hermiones letzte Hoffnung war gewesen, dass er vielleicht nach dem Unterricht in die Bibliothek kommen würde. Aber wieso sollte er auch? Der Gedanke, etwas falsch gemacht zu haben, hatte sich inzwischen beinahe in ihren Gedanken festgebrannt. Genauso wie der Brief, den Pettigrew heute Morgen erhalten hatte.

Müde starrte Hermione eine zeitlang auf den Bücherstapel vor ihr und sinnierte darüber, was sie nur dagegen unternehmen konnte. Bei beiden Problemen kam sie jedoch nur auf eine Lösung: Jetzt sofort mit Remus sprechen.

Entschlossen sprang sie auf, packte ihre Sachen zusammen und verließ schnellen Schrittes die Bibliothek. Es war Zeit für's Abendessen, idealer hätte es nicht sein können. So konnte sie nämlich als Mädchen unbemerkt in den Schlafsaal der Jungen gelangen.

Normalerweise war es nichts Ungewöhnliches, wenn man als Schülerin aus einer der älteren Jahrgangsstufen in die Schlafraume der Jungen ging – immerhin waren sie inzwischen erwachsen und konnten alle mit solchen Situationen umgehen – allerdings wäre gerade bei ihr, der unbeliebten Neuen mit der Sonderbehandlung, das Geschrei ziemlich groß geworden. Auch wenn es Hermione gleichgültig war, wollte sie das nun doch vermeiden.

Es reichte schon, dass seitdem Gespräch mit Sirius die ganze Schule annahm, er hätte sie abblitzen lassen. Hermione empfand es als eine Art Schmach. Immer wieder tuschelten die Mädchen hinter ihrem Rücken darüber und alles schien nur einer Aussage zu folgen: Wie hätte sie auch nur ernsthaft erwarten können, dass sich ausgerechnet einer wie Sirius Black, Schulschwarm und Herzensbrecher schlechthin, auf sie einlassen würde?

Oh ja, in ihren letzten Wochen hatte Hermione mitbekommen, dass Sirius äußerst gut bei den Mädchen in Hogwarts ankam. Verständlicherweise zog sich seine Beliebtheit durch ausnahmslos alle Jahrgänge und sie hat ebenfalls bemerkt, dass Sirius nicht Sirius wäre, wenn er das nicht genießen würde (- obwohl sie zugeben musste, dass die Mädchen unter der fünften Stufe nur von ihm belächelt wurden).

Es war seltsam. Dieser Sirius unterschied sich einfach total von dem, den sie kennen gelernt hatte. Er war ungestüm, frech und nahm das Leben auf die leichte Schulter. So viele Eigenschaften wies er auf, die ihn einfach nicht mit dem Sirius nach Azkaban vergleichen lassen konnte. Wie einen der Krieg und das Zaubergefängnis so sehr verändern konnten war einfach entsetzlich. Bei dem Gedanken daran versetzte es Hermione ein Stich ins Herz. Wie unglücklich musste Sirius nur in seinen letzten Lebensjahren gewesen sein. Sie fühlte sich schuldig. Zum ersten Mal fragte sie sich, was er wohl gefühlt haben mochte.

Bevor Hermione jedoch weiter ihren Gedanken nachhängen konnte, riss sie eine plötzliche Entdeckung heraus. Wie es der Zufall so wollte, bemerkte Hermione Remus, wie er gerade am Ende des Ganges in Richtung Schlossausgang verschwand. Er bewegte sich auf eine sehr merkwürdige Art und Weise und sie hätte schwören können, dass eine Hand seinen Oberarm umfasst hatte.

Wo wollte er hin und wer war die Person, die Remus am Arm gepackt hatte? Hermione brauchte nur eins und zwei zusammen zählen. Für sie war klar, seine merkwürdige Art sich zu bewegen und der Griff am Oberarm. – Irgendjemand wollte Remus aus dem Schloss verschleppen!

So schnell sie konnte versuchte Hermione ihnen hinterher zu hetzen, als jedoch eine bekannte Stimme ihren Namen rief, hielt sie inne und wirbelte um. Lily! Noch niemals war Hermione so erleichtert gewesen Harrys zukünftiger Mutter zu begegnen wie in diesem Moment.

„Lily! Irgendjemand hat eben-", brach Hermione hektisch hervor.

„Ganz ruhig." Lily hob die Hände und deutete ihr somit, dass sie erst mal tief durchatmen solle. Hermione erkannte aber, dass es immer noch eine ziemlich verhaltene Art war, mit der sie ihr begegnete. Kein Wunder, das Verhältnis zu ihr hatte sich in den letzten Wochen nicht sonderlich gebessert. „So, also... was ist passiert und wieso bist du nicht beim Abendessen?"

Im Augenblick war es ihr allerdings sonderlich egal ob Lily sie nun mochte oder nicht. „Gerade wurde Remus von jemandem aus dem Schloss geschleppt!", rief Hermione panisch. „Ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll. Wir müssen ihm helfen, Lily!"

Lily schien aber auch nur bedingt beunruhigt darüber zu sein. „Hermione... du musst dich täuschen. Sicherlich hat niemand Remus aus dem Schloss geschleppt."

Entsetzt sah Hermione Lily entgegen. Wie konnte sie nur so ruhig bleiben und woher nahm sie diese Überzeugung? Es mochte ja sein, dass sich Remus zu helfen wusste, doch soeben hatte sie gesehen, was sie gesehen hatte und diese Situation war einfach eindeutig gewesen!

„Ich weiß was ich gesehen habe", versuchte ihr Hermione energisch klar zu machen. „Irgendjemand hat Remus aus dem Schloss geschafft!"

„Wer war dieser jemand denn?" Immer noch vollkommene Gelassenheit. Lily wirkte fast schon so, als würde sie nur nachhaken, damit sie nicht ganz so teilnahmslos aussah.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich habe nur seine Hand gesehen, aber es sah-"

„Du hast nur seine Hand gesehen und willst behaupten, dass Remus von irgendjemanden entführt wurde?", fragte sie zweifelnd.

„Ja, aber er hatte ihn am Oberarm gepackt!"

Hermione wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde verzweifelter, während Lily mit jeder weiteren Sekunde eine immer ungläubigere Miene zu bekommen schien. Allmählich hatte sie auch schon die Befürchtung, dass Lily sie nicht nur nicht ernst nahm, sondern sie auch ein wenig belächelte. Aber was gab es hier bitteschön zu belächeln!

„Hermione, hör mir zu." Lily griff nach ihren Händen, drückte sie und sah sie eindringlich an. „Remus geht es gut, hast du gehört? Morgen wird er sicherlich wieder im Unterricht erscheinen und alles wird so sein, wie immer. Niemand kann einfach so in Hogwarts reinspazieren und einfach jemanden entführen. Das geht so nicht."

Trotz Lilys beruhigenderen Worten ließ sich Hermione jedoch nicht beirren. Wütend riss sie sich aus ihrem Griff frei. „Verdammt noch mal! Ich weiß was ich gesehen habe und dann werde ich eben alleine versuchen ihn zu retten!"

Somit wirbelte Hermione auch schon um und rannte davon. Sie konnte hören, wie Lily ihr noch hinterher rief, doch Hermione ignorierte sie, hetzte um die Ecke und den langen Korridor Richtung Schlossportal entlang.

Draußen war es dunkel, als Hermione ins Freie trat. Schwach erleuchtete das Mondlicht die Ländereien, während vollkommene Stille einen Schleier über alles Leben gelegt haben zu schien. Hoffnungslos sah sich Hermione um, ersehnte sich einen Laut und spitzte die Ohren aufmerksam, doch es wollte einfach kein Klang ertönen, der ihr einen Hinweis auf die Richtung, in die der Entführer Remus verschleppt hatte, gab.

Ihre Verzweiflung stieg mit jeder Sekunde und Hermiones Herz schnürte sich zusammen. Was sollte sie nun tun? Sie war wütend darüber, dass sie sich so lange mit Lily aufgehalten hatte. Wäre sie nicht gewesen, dann hätte Hermione den beiden folgen und vielleicht sogar Remus retten können. Aber es konnte doch nicht sein, dass ihm etwas zustoßen würde, nur weil sie nicht wusste wo lang sie gehen sollte!

Fieberhaft versuchte Hermione ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. „Denk nach, Hermione, denk nach", murmelte sie zu sich selbst. „Sonst willst du doch auch immer alles wissen!"

Noch nie im Leben hatte sie so sehr nach der Karte der Rumtreiber verlangt, wie in diesem Moment. Kurz zog Hermione sogar in Betracht zu Sirius zu gehen und ihm anhand der Karte zu beweisen, dass sie Recht hatte, und ihn somit um Hilfe zu bitten, doch so schnell der Gedanke auch gekommen war, war er schon wieder verworfen. Sirius würde ihr nicht nur einen Vogel zeigen, sondern sie auch noch auslachen, ehe er überhaupt seine Karte rausholen würde. Wenn es ganz schlimm kam, dann hatte vielleicht sogar Remus selbst im Augenblick gerade die Karte. Außerdem wäre es verschwendete Zeit. Zeit, die sie sowieso im Moment einfach nicht hatte.

Plötzlich erinnerte sich Hermione an einen kleinen Trick, den sie vor einigen Jahren für Harry herausgesucht hatten, als er im Trimagischen Turnier die Irrgarten-Aufgabe bewältigen musste. Er hatte damals zuverlässig zum Ziel geführt. Zwar mit einem recht unschönen Ergebnis, aber daran war der Zauber letztendlich nicht Schuld gewesen.

Hermione holte ihren Zauberstab hervor und versuchte sich Remus Bild vor Augen zu halten. In ihrem Kopf pochte es. Sie hörte ihr Blut in den Ohren rauschen und spürte wie ihre Stimme und auch ihre Hand zitterte, als sie leise „_Wiese mir die Richtung"_ flüsterte und die Handfläche öffnete.

Für einen kurzen Moment glaubte sie, es würde nicht funktionieren und sie hätte sich nicht genug konzentriert. Dann drehte sich aber der Zauberstab einmal im Kreis und kam schließlich direkt gerade aus zum Stehen.

Ihr Blick folgte der Zauberstabspitze. Ein weiteres Mal an diesem Abend verkrampfte sich Hermiones Herz. Der Verbotene Wald. Natürlich. Wie hätte sie auch etwas anderes erwarten können.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Es war dunkel. Nur mühsam brach das Mondlicht durch das dichte Blätterwerk der Bäume und so war einzig und allein auf Hermiones Zauberstab verlass, den sie krampfhaft umklammert hielt und dessen Spitze ihr zuverlässig den Weg leuchtete. So langsam fragte sie sich allerdings, was sie sich nur dabei gedacht hatte. Mitten in der Nacht; ganz alleine im Verbotenen Wald. In Gedanken hatte sie sich schon ausgemalt welche gefährlichen Begegnungen sie machen könnte und hoffte verzweifelt, dass hinter dem nächsten Baum ihre Ängste nicht Realität werden würden.

Es war etwas anderes alleine durch den Wald zu gehen, als mit Ron und Harry. Wäre auch nur einer von ihnen in diesem Moment bei ihr gewesen, dann würde sie sich nicht so schlecht fühlen. Jedoch war weit und breit einfach niemand da, der ihr Halt geben konnte.

Ein plötzliches und unerwartetes Rascheln ließ Hermione auf einmal erschrocken zusammen zucken und vor lauter Schreck fiel ihr Zauberstab zu Boden, während seine Spitze erlosch. Automatisch wollte sie nach ihm suchen, hielt dann allerdings inne. Das Rascheln wurde lauter und lauter. Inzwischen gelang es ihr auch, es ein wenig zu identifizieren, doch das führte nur dazu, dass Hermiones Herz sich nur noch schmerzhafter verkrampfte und wieder Panik in ihr hoch kroch.

Das Rascheln war nun nicht mehr alleine ein Rascheln. Sie hörte wie etwas rannte. Schnell rannte und dabei direkt auf sie zukam. Ohne zu zögern ließ Hermione Zauberstab Zauberstab sein und versuchte zu entkommen.

Die Äste der Bäume und die losen auf dem Boden schnitten in ihre Haut und rissen sich in ihre Robe. Hermione spürte, wie ihr Gesicht ebenfalls einige Kratzer abbekam. So sehr es auch brannte und so sehr ihr langsam die Luft ausging, musste sie jedoch weiterrennen. Das es eigentlich zwecklos war, war ein Gedanke, der ihr innerlich fast entgegenschrie. Sie hörte wie es immer wieder aufheulte, während es dabei näher und näher kam.

Und auf einmal wurde Hermine gepackt und zu Boden gerissen. Keine Sekunde später ertönte ein gewaltiges und wütendes Aufheulen, das alles andere als menschlich war. Sie spürte wie ihr die Tränen kam, während sie fest die Augen schloss und panisch ihre Hände die Zweige und das Gestrüpp am Boden umklammerten. Irgendjemand schüttelte stark an ihren Schultern. Das war nur ein Zeichen dafür, dass es jeden Augenblick vorbei sein würde. Dieses Monster würde sie töten.

Das Heulen der Bestie vermischte sich mit einem entsetzlichen Knurren. Wütendes Fauchen drang an ihr Ohr und Hermione hörte Zähnefletschen. Die Stille des Waldes wurde mit reißenden Klängen durchbrochen, doch je schrecklicher und ungestümer die Laute wurden und je länger Hermione einfach nur unversehrt, zitternd am Boden lag, desto merkwürdiger kam ihr das Ganze vor. Noch immer schüttelte jemand sie und inzwischen rief dieser jemand auch schon ihren Namen. Unter den Kampfschreien kam zu vernehmen, doch es reichte dafür, dass Hermione allen Mut zusammennahm und ihrem Schicksal entgegenblickte.

Was sie dann sah, verschlug ihr jedoch fast die Sprache. Nur einige Meter von ihr entfernt war eine bestialische Form eines hässlichen Wolfes dabei, sich einen Kampf mit einem anderen Tier zu liefern, welches Hermione wegen seiner dunklen Farbe nur sehr schlecht ausmachen konnte. Weit über ihren stand der Vollmond am Himmel. Hermiones Herz zog sich entsetzt zusammen. Dieses Ungetüm war ihr schon einmal begegnet und damals hatte sie sich gewünscht, dass es die letzte Begegnung sein mochte. Auf einmal schien alles einen Sinn zu geben. Die vermeintliche Entführung war in Wirklichkeit das Unterbringen von Remus in der Heulenden Hütte. Wie hatte Hermione das nur vergessen könne?

Entsetzt sah sie weiterhin den beiden Tieren zu, die immer noch auf brutale Art und Weise aufeinander losgingen. Schuld und ein schlechtes Gewissen nagte an ihr, gleichzeitig fühlte sie sich auch unheimlich dumm. Hermione wusste, warum das schwarze Tier mit Remus kämpfte. Um sie zu schützen. Da sich Hermiones Augen langsam an die Dunkelheit gewöhnten und durch das helle Mondlicht wurden die Umrisse ihres Beschützers deutlicher.

Ein weiteres mal zog sich alles in Hermione zusammen. Panik durchströmte ihren durchschüttelnden Körper, als sie bemerkte, dass sie dieses Tier nur zu gut ebenfalls kannte.

„Sirius!" Hermione konnte es nicht vermeiden aufzuschreien. Er lieferte sich einen Todeskampf mit einem seiner besten Freunde, nur weil Hermione zu dumm war, etwas zu ignorieren, was sie eigentlich gewusst hatte.

„Verdammt noch mal!", schrie in diesem Augenblick eine andere Stimme. Aus dem Schütteln wurde dann plötzlich eine Ohrfeige. Erschrocken wandte Hermione ihren Blick zur Seite und erkannte die ein, durch die Dunkelheit stark getrübtes, Bild von James vor ihr. War er schon immer neben ihr gewesen? „Hermione, hör doch endlich zu! Wir müssen weg hier!"

Er ließ Hermione keine Chance zu einer weiteren Überlegung, sondern packte hart ihre Hand, zog sie hoch und rannte mit ihr im Schlepptau davon.

„Aber was ist mit Sirius? Und Remus?"

James ignorierte ihre Fragen. Er rannte einfach so schnell er konnte weiter. Das Laufen an seiner Hand fiel Hermione schwer. Ihr Körper fühlte sich schlapp an, die Wunden an ihm brannten wie Feuer und das dichte Waldgestrüpp trug dazu bei, dass sie einige Male beinahe stolperte. In ihrem Kopf hämmerte es. Nur zu gerne hätte Hermione einen Blick über ihre Schulter geworfen, um sich zu vergewissern, ob beide noch am Leben waren, doch sie wusste, dass sie längst aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden waren. Vielleicht tat sie es auch deswegen nicht, weil ein Blick nach hinten nur dazu führen würde, dass sie unfähig war, weiterzulaufen.

Alleine die Kampfschreie, die noch immer vermischt mit wütendem Heulen und zähnefletschendem Knurren waren, sagten Hermione, dass noch alles in Ordnung war. Zumindest soviel, wie in diesem Moment in Ordnung sein konnte.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione wusste nicht, wie lange sie gelaufen sein mussten. Einfach nur ums Überleben gelaufen. Ihre Glieder schmerzten genauso stark, wie es auch ihr Brustkorb tat, aus dessen Lungen sie verzweifelt versuchte so viel Luft wie möglich zu atmen. Zu allem Überfluss hatte sie auch noch ein böses Seitenstechen übermannt.

Irgendwann waren James und sie auf einer ziemlich abgelegenen Seite Hogwarts' zum Stehen gekommen. James hatte sich gegen die Wand gelehnt und war benommen daran herunter gerutscht, während er seinen Kopf in die Hände gebettet und seine Knie angezogen hatte. Hermione hatte sich einfach nur ins Gras sacken lassen. Seitdem war kein Wort zwischen den beiden gefallen.

Zu viel Schuld fühlte Hermione, als das sie ihn ansprechen konnte. War er vielleicht wütend auf sie? Es war eine Frage, die ihr schwer im Magen lag, doch darüber vergewissern wollte sie sich nicht.

Endlose Minuten schienen vergangen zu sein, als auf einmal ein Schleifen ertönte. Erschrocken wandte sich Hermione um und erhob sich so schnell wie möglich. Sie wollte ihren Zauberstab zucken, doch als ihn nicht in ihrer Robe fand, erinnerte sie sich wieder daran, ihn im Wald verloren zu haben. James hatte sich hinter ihr kampfbereit gemacht.

Einige Sekunden standen sie einfach nur so da und lauschten dem stetig näherkommenden Schleifen. Schließlich stellte sich aber heraus, dass die Alarmbereitschaft ganz unbegründet war.

Hermiones Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer, als ein ziemlich angeschlagener und mitgenommen wirkender Sirius auf sie zukam. Einzig und allein zählte jedoch, dass er lebte. Ohne zu zögern rannte sie auf ihn zu und fiel ihm erleichtert um den Hals.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_to be continued_


	13. Kapitel 13

**Anmerkung: **So, da bin ich wieder :D und dieses Mal habe ich mir auch nicht ganz so viel Zeit gelassen wie die letzten Male ;). Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich gar nicht, was ich besonders Großartiges zu sagen habe, deswegen will ich nun einfach nur meiner lieben Beta **EmmaFreak** danken und dann natürlich allen tollen Reviewern, die mich jedes Mal auf's Neue so wahnsinnig glücklich machen :smile:.

Hab euch alle lieb und bitte um Reviews ;).

eure Tanya :3

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kapitel 13

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ein paar Sekunden standen die beiden einfach nur stillschweigend da, während Hermione ihre Arme um Sirius geschlungen hatte. Sie war den Tränen nahe. Vor Freunde, Erleichterung und gleichzeitig der großen Schuld, die sie in sich spürte. Wäre Hermione heute Abend nicht gewesen, dann wäre das Ganze niemals passiert. Immer wieder kam ihr dieser schreckliche Gedanke.

Schließlich drückte Sirius Hermione sanft von sich. Er sackte ins Gras und bettete erschöpft den Kopf auf seine Knie. Erst jetzt wurde Hermione bewusst, dass er nicht nur ziemlich angeschlagen aussah, sondern auch richtige Verletzungen aufwies.

Sein weißes Hemd war fast vollkommen zerfetzt und auch fast gar nicht mehr in seiner Farbe auszumachen. Unter den Rissen des Stoffes, konnte Hermione auf Sirius Brust und an seinen Armen frische Wunden erkennen, dessen Blut sich mit Schweiß und dem Dreck auf seiner Haut vermischen wollte. Soweit Hermione es möglich war, sah sie ebenfalls, dass seine Knie aufgeschlagen und sein Gesicht zerkratzt war.

Wie er da so dasaß; erschöpft und verletzt, wirkte er unheimlich alt. Auf einmal erinnerte er Hermione wieder an den Sirius ihrer Zeit. An den, der all diese schrecklichen Dinge durchmachen musste.

„Sirius", flüsterte Hermione langsam. Erschrocken wurde ihr bewusst, dass sich ihre Stimme seltsam brüchig anhörte. Auf einmal war sie nicht mehr den Tränen nahe, sondern die salzigen Tropfen rannten ihr bereits über die Wangen. Hermione machte sich aber nur kurz die Mühe dies zu verbergen und wischte sich halbherzig über das Gesicht, bevor sie sich vor ihm niederließ. „Es tut mir so Leid, wenn ich heute Abend..."

„Sei still", knurrte Sirius.

Augenblicklich zog sich Hermiones Herz zusammen und sie fühlte sich plötzlich noch schlechter. Er war also wirklich wütend auf sie. Sirius sah sie nicht an, sondern hatte immer noch das Gesicht in seinen Knien verborgen. Inzwischen zitterte er jedoch.

Auf einmal spürte sie jedoch, wie seine Hand ihre umfasste und er sie an sich presste. Sirius vergrub seinen Kopf in Hermiones Haar. Das Zittern seines Körpers wurde stärker und dann... Für einen Moment meinte Hermione sich verhört zu haben, doch als sie es dann zum zweiten Mal vernahm war sie sich ganz sicher.

Sirius weinte. Zwar leise, aber er weinte.

Hermione tat nichts anderes als stumm seine Umarmung zu erwidern und ihm somit Trost zu spenden. Sie war überrascht, mit so einer Reaktion hatte sie wirklich nicht gerechnet. Niemals hatte sie Sirius weinen sehen. Weder in ihrer Zeit, und schon gar nicht die letzten Wochen in dieser Zeit, die ihr eigentlich so vorgekommen waren, als würde er so etwas wie Schattenseiten des Lebens nicht kennen.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Hermione, wie sich James wieder im Gras niederließ. Er wirkte ebenfalls ziemlich mitgenommen und sah trübsinnig zu Boden. Was für ein seltsames Bild mochten die drei hier nur geben? Hermione, umarmt von einem weinenden Sirius Black, während ein James Potter daneben saß und so aussah, als würde er mit seinen eigenen Dämonen zu kämpfen haben.

Erst nach ein paar Minuten bemerkte Hermione, dass sie inzwischen nicht mehr nur ein paar Tränen weinte, sondern genauso wie Sirius auch, dem Schluchzen nun ziemlich nahe war.

„Es tut mir so Leid, Hermione", wisperte Sirius nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit. Er hatte sich wieder beruhigt. Seine Tränen waren fast wieder getrocknet, doch den Kopf lehnte er weiterhin gegen Hermines Schulter. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld."

„Er hat Recht", fuhr James fort. „Wir wussten das es gefährlich ist, doch Monat für Monat haben wir es immer wieder getan. Wir sind mit ihm einfach draußen im Verbotenen Wald herumspaziert. Daran, dass vielleicht eines Tages irgendjemand dabei zu Schaden kommen würde, wollten wir mit unserem Leichtsinn einfach nicht denken."

Hermione wusste, wen er mit „ihm" meinte und sie wusste auch, wen sie als „gefährlich" bezeichneten. Auf einmal kam ihr wieder der Gedanke an ihn, der vollkommen in Vergessenheit geraten war, als Sirius heil vor ihr gestanden hatte. „Remus...", flüsterte sie und sah dann zu Sirius herab. „Was ist mit ihm geschehen?"

Sirius löste abermals die Umarmung und setzte sich wieder auf. „Er schläft. Mir ist es gelungen ihn mit einem Betäubungsfluch zu belegen. Ich hoffe, dass der eine ganze Weile anhält. Zumindest bis Sonnenaufgang."

„Du weißt davon?", fragte schließlich James. „Als wir im Wald waren hast du Sirius als Animagus erkannt. Du weißt auch das Remus ein Werwolf ist? Hat er dir vielleicht davon erzählt?"

Hermione schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Hat er nicht", murmelte sie leise und spürte, wie ihr dabei fast die Worte im Halse stecken blieben. „Ich weiß von allem, doch mir ist einfach nicht mehr in den Sinn gekommen, dass heute Vollmond ist und Remus zu einem Werwolf wird. Ich hab gesehen wie Remus aus der Schule gezerrt wurde und wollte ihm helfen. Wenn ich aber endlich mal wieder meinen Verstand eingeschaltet hätte, dann wäre das heute Abend sicherlich nicht so weit gekommen."

Erneut trat Stille ein. Es war für Hermione eine qualvolle Stille. Der Gedanke an Sirius und Remus, wie die beiden als Werwolf und Hund miteinander kämpfte wollte sie einfach nicht mehr loslassen. Sie hatte so viel Angst gehabt. Keine Angst um ihr Leben, sondern Angst darum, dass einem von beiden etwas geschehen würde. Das hätte nicht nur die ganze Geschichte durcheinandergebracht, sondern auch noch viel mehr zerstört. Hermione konnte es spüren.

„James", murmelte Sirius schließlich und grinste. Es war ein gequältes Lächeln, was in diesem Moment eher dem Schneiden einer Grimasse gleich kam. „Du siehst schrecklich aus."

James zog die Braue empor und grinste ebenfalls. „Das Kompliment kann ich nur zurückgeben."

„Nein, ernsthaft." Sirius schüttelte den Kopf, um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen. „Am besten gehen wir zurück ins Schloss. Lily wird sich sowieso freuen, wenn sie sieht, dass du heute früher zurückkommst. Du weißt doch, sie hält davon nicht besonders viel."

„Ich glaube nach heute Nacht kann ich sie verstehen." James lächelte trübe und erhob sich. „Und was machen wir mit Peter?", wollte er wissen, nachdem Sirius und Hermione ebenfalls aufgestanden waren. „Morgen wird Edwards nach ihm sehen und dann muss er zurück in der Heulenden Hütte sein."

„Das regle ich. Bevor Sonnenaufgang werde ich ihn zurück in die Hütte bringen. Im Moment ist das einfach unmöglich, seine Sinne sind noch viel zu sehr auf _Mensch_. Wahrscheinlich würde er nur aufwachen und sofort wieder durchdrehen."

„Ich komme mit", meinte James sofort wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Sirius schüttelte allerdings nur ablehnend den Kopf. „Du bleibst schön bei Lily. Denkst du wirklich, dass sie dich heute noch einmal aus dem Schloss lassen wird, wenn sie erfährt was passiert ist?"

„Du musst aber zuerst in den Krankenflügel", wandte Hermione schnell ein und besah sich noch einmal den großen Kratzer an seiner Brust. „Das sieht alles ziemlich übel aus."

„Unmöglich." Abermals schüttelte Sirius den Kopf. „Madame Pomfrey stellt zwar selten Fragen, doch nicht, wenn sie mich so sieht. Würde rauskommen, was heute Nacht geschehen ist, dann würden wir schneller von der Schule fliegen, als uns lieb sein kann."

„Und wer versorgt dann deine Wunden?" Hermione wusste, dass er Recht hatte, doch im Augenblick kam ihr seine Einstellung ziemlich verantwortungslos vor.

„Waschen und ein bisschen verbinden, dann hat sich die Sache wieder."

„Damit die anderen im Schlafsaal nicht misstrauisch werden kannst du ja diese Nacht bei mir in den Schulsprecherräumen verbringen", schlug James vor, worauf Sirius nickte.

„Hast du eigentlich Peter gesehen?", fragte er plötzlich und sah sich um, so als würde er jeden Moment erwarten, dass er hinter dem nächsten Busch hervorsprang.

„Keine Ahnung. Wahrscheinlich hat er Schiss bekommen und sich aus dem Staub gemacht. Du weißt doch wie er ist."

Die Erwähnung von Peter, erinnerte Hermione erneut daran, wieso sie Remus aufsuchen wollte. Auf einmal sah sie wieder den Brief vor Augen und spürte, wie sich der Gedanke an Voldemort fest in ihrem Kopf verankert hatte. Hermione hoffte nur, dass Remus schnell auf den Beinen war, denn es musste in Sachen „Peter" unbedingt etwas unternommen werden.

Es war bereits nach Mitternacht, als sich Hermione zusammen mit Sirius und James wieder zurück ins Schloss schlich. Da es bereits nach der Sperrstunde war, hatten alle drei den Tarnumhang übergeworfen. Wie auch schon in ihrer Zeit verfluchte Hermione die Körpergröße von Jungs, wenn sie begannen erwachsen zu werden. Nicht nur, dass es ziemlich eng war, nein, sie musste auch ständig aufpassen nicht irgendwo gegen zu stoßen.

Schließlich erreichten sie jedoch ohne Zwischenfälle (mit Ausnahme einer Begegnung mit einem patrouillierenden Vertrauensschüler, die jedoch kein sonderliches Problem dargestellt hatte, da dieser ziemlich beschäftigt mit einer Mitschülerin war – was natürlich James gewurmt hatte, denn Lily ließ ihn auf Patrouille nicht mal in ihre Nähe kommen, da sie es für Vernachlässigung der eigentlich Pflicht hielt) das Portrait der Fetten Dame, vor den Schulsprecherräumen.

Die Fette Damen hob ihre Braue, als James, Sirius und Hermione unter dem Umhang sichtbar wurden. „Ziemlich spät", meinte sie spitz und sah dann James scharf an. „Viel zu spät, für einen Schulsprecher." Ihr Blick wanderte weiter zu Hermione und Sirius. „Macht ihr etwa einen Streuner aus ihm?"

„Ist er bereits", meinte Sirius nur knapp. „Also, Rattenschwanzflinte."

Missmutig betrachtete die Fette Dame die drei noch einmal und klappte dann mit widerwilliger Miene zur Seite. Kaum waren sie durch das Portraitloch gestiegen, kam ihnen auch schon eine vollkommen aufgelöste Lily entgegen. Sie fiel James erleichtert um den Hals, dann Sirius und zu Hermiones großer Überraschung sogar ihr.

Als Lily den stark verwundeten Sirius genauer betrachtete, sah sie verwirrt auf. „Was ist geschehen?"

James erzählte ihr genau, was heute Abend vorgefallen war und endete schließlich damit, dass Remus nun friedlich schlummernd im Verbotenen Wald lag. Daraufhin blickte Lily geschockt drein.

„Nein... ich hätte es verhindern können", schüttelte Lily missmutig den Kopf und sah Hermione verzweifelt an. „Ich konnte ja nicht wissen, dass du über Remus Bescheid wusstest. Wie hätte ich dich also aufhalten können? Nachdem du einfach davon gerannt bist, bin ich in die Große Halle, um James und Sirius Bescheid zu geben" Sie wandte ihren Blick ihnen zu. „doch ihr wart auch schon weg."

„Diese Selbstschuldzuweisungen bringen nichts", flüsterte Sirius leise, an seinem Blick konnte Hermione jedoch erkennen, dass er sich die meiste Schuld an allem gab. Irgendwie tat es weh, weil es einfach nicht nötig war und auch nicht stimmte. „Tut mir nur einen Gefallen, erzählt bitte Remus nichts von alldem. Bekommt er raus, was geschehen ist, dann würde er sicherlich verzweifeln. Ihr wisst doch wie er ist."

„Aber er wird merken, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Ist er bei uns, bleiben seine Erinnerungen klar. Wird jedoch sein Jagdinstinkt geweckt, schaltet er total ab. Wenn er sich heute Morgen an nichts mehr erinnern kann, dass wird er wissen, dass etwas passiert sein muss."

„Wir erzählen ihm eben einfach, dass er eine Begegnung mit einem Kaninchen hatte", schlug Lily vor.

„Das ist eine gute Idee." James nickte. „Ich hoffe jedoch, dass er wegen seiner Verletzungen nicht stutzig wird."

Sirius lachte auf und schnitt eine Grimasse, von der sich nicht genau erkennen ließ, ob er nun mehr amüsiert oder mitleidig wirkte. „Glaub mir, ich habe weit mehr abbekommen, als der mit seinem Elefantenfell."

„Soll ich dir helfen?", fragte Lily nun. „Deine Verletzungen sehen wirklich schlimm aus."

„Nein, schon in Ordnung. Du bleibst bei James", schüttelte Sirius ablehnend den Kopf und sah dann zu Hermione. „Hermione? Kannst du mir vielleicht helfen?"

Hermione war ein wenig überrascht, dass ausgerechnet auf ihre Hilfe Wert gelegt wird, doch sie nickte irritiert und ging dann mit ihm ins Bad.

Es war eine seltsame Stille, die sie und ihn im Bad umfing. Irgendwie war es Hermione unangenehm mit ihm alleine zu sein. Das Gefühl des Unbehagens verstärkte sich nur noch, als Sirius plötzlich begann sein Hemd zu öffnen.

Noch nie hatte Hermione jemanden verarztet und erst Recht keinen Mann am freien Oberkörper. Zugleich verwunderte es sie allerdings, dass sie auf so etwas anfällig zu sein scheint. War sie etwa tatsächlich so oberflächlich und hormongesteuert wie alle anderen Mädchen auch? Eine ziemlich schockierende Erkenntnis.

Sirius hatte sich langsam auf den Boden des Badezimmers gesetzt und sah Hermione inzwischen erwartungsvoll an. „Hermione?", fragte er nach ein paar Sekunden und riss sie somit wieder aus ihren Gedanken. „Kannst du vielleicht beginnen? Ich bin zwar ein Mann, aber es ist doch ziemlich schmerzhaft."

Hermione musste bei diesen Worten lächeln. „Gerade, dass es ziemlich schmerzhaft ist, zeigt, dass du ein Mann bist", grinste sie und holte aus dem Schränkchen über dem Spiegel die nötigen Materialien hervor, bevor sie sich vor Sirius setzte und begann, dessen Wunden zu reinigen.

Sirius erwiderte daraufhin nichts, sondern grinste einfach nur. Wieder trat Stille ein. Seltsamerweise war heute jedes Schweigen ein ziemlicher Gänsehaut-Moment für Hermione gewesen. Die Luft war vermischt gewesen mit Angst, Schuld und Anspannung. Jetzt quälten sie aber Nervosität und überraschenderweise auch Herzklopfen.

Während sie Sirius Brust verarztete zitterten ihre Hände. Es war vollkommen untypisch für sie. Jede Handlung vollzog sie mit äußerster Sicherheit, doch heute wusste sie nicht nur nicht, was sie tat, sondern sie wusste auch nicht, welche seltsamen Signale ihr Körper gab. Bei der Umarmung draußen war davon noch nichts zu spüren gewesen. Oder waren ihre Gedanken etwa so weit weg gewesen, dass sie nichts sonderliches davon mitbekommen hatte.

„Hermione...", murmelte Sirius nach einigen Minuten voller Schweigen schließlich. Erschocken hob Hermione den Kopf, als er ihre Hand umfasste, sodass sie inne hielt und zu ihm aufsah.

Sirius blickte ihr mit seinen grauen Augen entgegen. Sein Blick war unergründlich. Hermione musste sich fragen, ob das Grau in seinen Augen schon immer so unergründlich war. Sie wusste beim besten Willen nicht, was er dachte oder was er überhaupt bezweckte. Das einzige, was Hermione klar war, war die Unsicherheit, die er in ihr auslöste. Ein Unsicherheit, die sie weder beschreiben noch erklären konnte.

„Ich will dir glauben", fuhr Sirius schließlich mit ernster Miene fort. „Deine Geschichte, Hermione, will ich dir glauben. Auch wenn es für mich schwer verständlich ist, will ich dir auch glauben, was du über meine Zukunft und die meiner Freunde gesagt hast. Ich will wirklich, hast du gehört?" Kurz hielt er inne und sein unergründlicher Blick wurde eindringlich – fast flehend. „Aber... aber ich kann einfach nicht ohne einen Beweis. Bitte, Hermione, bitte gib mir einen Beweis für all das."

Langsam und immer noch zitternd befreite Hermione ihre Hand aus seiner. Das Klopfen ihres Herzens war fast schon beängstigend. Sie konnte ihn aber nicht länger ansehen, als sie langsam den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein... ich kann nicht." Hermione schluckte und sah ihn schließlich wieder an, so als ob sie kurz selber über ihre Worte hatte nachdenken müssen. „Ich kann es dir nicht beweisen, Sirius", erwiderte sie dann entschlossen.

Ein Ausdruck vollkommenen Unverständnisses lag auf seiner Miene. „Und warum nicht? Was ist den daran so schrecklich, wenn du mir einen Beweis gibst? Ich meine... hat dir das heute Abend nicht gereicht? Du kannst es nicht mehr verhindern, dass du die Geschichte unnötigerweise durcheinander bringst. Du bist hier und kannst auch nicht allen Vorfällen, an denen du normalerweise nicht beteiligt bist, aus dem Weg gehen. Ob ein Geschehnis hin oder her – darauf kommt es doch auch nicht mehr an."

„Doch... ich meine, nein." Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wusste nicht was sie denken sollte. Sirius hatte Recht, doch aus irgendeinem Grund konnte sie ihm keinen Beweis für all das liefern? Warum denn nicht? Dumbledore, McGonagall und Remus hatte sie ihre Geschichte auch beweisen können. „Sirius...", flüsterte sie. „Warum brauchst du denn nur einen Beweis? Glaub mir einfach, ohne irgendeinen Beweis. Aus freien Stücken und wenn es auch sein muss, dass du Remus danach fragst, ob ich lüge oder nicht."

Sirius wollte etwas auf ihre Worte erwidern, hielt dann allerdings inne als er den Sinn begriff. „Du hast Remus von allem erzählt?", wollte er überrascht wissen und legte die Stirn in Falten.

„Jaah... Irgendjemand musste mir ja glauben."

Auf einmal wurde seine Miene wieder verschlossener. Sirius' Augen verloren den eindringlichen Glanz und wirkten nun sogar etwas kalt. „Hat er einen Beweis gesehen?" Seine Stimme war schneidend scharf.

Hermione musste schlucken. Ein „Ja" gelang ihr einfach nicht über die Lippen, doch eine Lüge konnte sie schon zweimal nicht aussprechen. Schuldbewusst sah sie wieder auf den Boden. Für Sirius war das aber Antwort genug.

„Ihm hast du es also bewiesen und mir nicht." Zorn schwang in seiner Stimme mit. „Warum? Was für eine besondere Ausnahme ist er, dass er einen Beweis wert ist und ich nicht?"

„Er ist keine besondere Ausnahme!", erklärte Hermione schuldbewusst. „Ich..."

„Ach sei doch still." Zornig erhob sich Sirius. „Ich bin müde und muss jetzt schlafen. Immerhin muss ich vor Sonnenaufgang die besondere Ausnahme aus dem Verbotenen Wald schleifen."

Bevor Hermione „Wieso verstehst du mich einfach nicht" auch nur vollendet hatte, fiel die Tür zum Badezimmer ins Schloss und Sirius war verschwunden. Mit einem elenden Gefühl blieb Hermione zurück und starrte weiterhin auf den Boden. Sie hatte einfach nicht über die Lippen gebracht, dass es ihr so viel bedeutet hätte, wenn er ihr ohne einen Beweis vertrauen würde.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_to be continued_


	14. Kapitel 14

Anmerkung: Hallöchen :3. Ja, ihr seht richtig xD – ich lass mal wieder was von mir hören xP. Im Moment bin ich gerade nicht wirklich so auf der Höhe, irgendwie auch, was das Schreiben anbelangt. Ich finde dieses Kapitel ist nicht so gut gelungen, nya...

Danke an alle Reviewer. Eure Worte machen wir jedes Mal eine unheimliche Freude :). Dieses Mal könnte ich sie auch wirklich gebrauchen, denn irgendwie bin ich gerade in einer depri Phase... zudem auch noch furchtbar müde :seufz:.

Gebetat wurde das Kapitel dieses Mal leider nicht. Ich habe schon noch mal drübergesehen, doch bekanntlich sehen meine Augen nicht so gut, wie andere xD. EmmaFreak, tut mir Leid, dass ich es dir nicht geschickt habe. Ich habe schon so ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich immer so lange zum Posten brauche, deswegen wollte ich einfach nicht noch mehr Zeit verstreichen lassen, bis man wieder etwas von mir hört...

Viel Spaß nun und liebe Grüße euch,

eure Tanya :3

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kapitel 14

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Die vergangene Nacht lag Hermione immer noch schwer in den Knochen, als sie vorsichtig hinter der Trennwand hervortrat und ihr Blick auf den ziemlich angeschlagenen Remus fiel, der anscheinend tief im Land der Träume versunken war. Einige Kratze und Schürfwunden zeichneten sich auf seinem Gesicht und deutlich waren auch die Zeichen der Erschöpfung zu erkennen. Tiefe schwarze Augenringe, blasse Haut und vielleicht war sein Haar noch nicht gräulich, doch es besaß einen starken, matten Ton. Sie konnte aber nur vermuten, dass seine Arme und Beine wohl am schlimmsten aussehen mussten, denn bereits ein Blick auf seine Hände war kein Vergnügen. Sahen die Katzer auf seinem Gesicht schon unschön aus, kamen neben diesen an seinen Händen auch Blutergüsse hinzu.

Sein Zimmer befand sich so ziemlich am Ende des Krankenflügels in einer dunkleren Ecke. Hermione konnte sich auch denken warum. Besuchte man Freunde im Krankenflügel und warf dann einen Blick auf Remus, dann würde man sicherlich auch Fragen stellen. Berechtigte Fragen, die man so gut es ging vermeiden musste.

Es war allerdings wirklich erstaunlich, dass Remus schlimmer dran war, als Sirius, obwohl Hermione klar den Werwolf als überlegen eingestuft hätte.

In den vergangenen Schulstunden hatte sie der Mittagspause förmlich entgegengefiebert, nur um sicher zu sein, ob es Remus gut geht, denn vor Unterrichtsbeginn hatte ihr Sirius kurz Bescheid gegeben, dass er inzwischen im Krankenflügel lag. Gelegenheit dazu, zu Fragen, in welcher Verfassung er sich momentan befand, hatte Hermione allerdings nicht mehr gehabt. So schnell wie er vor ihr aufgetaucht war, so schnell hatte er sich auch schon wieder abgewandt und war verschwunden.

Hermione wusste nicht, was sie mehr bedrückte. Remus, der nur wegen ihr, schwer verletzt im Krankenflügel lag, oder Sirius, der kein Wort mehr mit ihr redete, obwohl sie gestern Nacht für ein paar Minuten geglaubt hatte, dass sich ihr Verhältnis zueinander bessern würde.

Für einen Moment lang stand Hermione unschlüssig vor dem schlafenden Remus und spielte mit dem Gedanken wieder zu gehen, überlegte es sich doch dann anders und ließ sich langsam auf dem Stuhl neben seinem Bett nieder. Remus öffnete vorsichtig die Augen und drehte seinen Kopf so gut wie möglich zu Seite, um in das Gesicht seines Besuchers blicken zu können.

„Oh", meinte Hermione betreten. „Es tut mir Leid, ich wollte dich nicht wecken."

„Schon in Ordnung", lächelte Remus schwach. „Ich konnte mich ohnehin nicht sonderlich auf das Schlafen konzentrieren, dafür tut mir mein Körper viel zu sehr weh."

Erneut fühlte sich Hermione schuldig. Er litt Schmerzen und das alles nur wegen ihrer Dummheit. In den letzten Wochen hatte sie sich sowieso schon einige Male gefragt, wo nur ihr einst so messerscharfer Verstand abgeblieben ist. Anscheinend spielte in dieser Zeit alles einmal da gewesene aus ihrer Vergangenheit keine Rolle mehr.

„Remus...", begann Hermione, wurde dann aber unterbrochen.

„Du willst wissen wie das passiert ist? Glaub mir, dass ist eine viel zu lange und uninteressante Geschichte", wandte er schnell ein.

Skeptisch blickte Hermione ihm entgegen. Remus hatte den müden Versuch gestartet ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zu zaubern, doch es sah eher nach einem schiefen Verziehen der Mundwinkel aus.

„Du weißt es...", stellte er schließlich fest. Auf einmal konnte er ihr nicht mehr in die Augen sehen und starrte auf seine weiße Bettdecke.

„Remus..."

„Das war so klar. Ich wusste, dass Sirius mich anlügt. Ich wusste das einfach, immerhin hatte ich noch nie solche Verletzungen wegen eines dummen Kaninchens und Sirius macht sich eigentlich auch nicht die Mühe, mich zurückzuhalten, wenn es um Kaninchen geht..."

„Remus…"

Er hob den Kopf, sah ihr mit traurigen Augen entgegen und unterbrach sie wieder. „Bitte, ich weiß, du hast jetzt wahrscheinlich Angst, Hermione. Ich weiß auch was du denkst. Ich bin ein Monster und..."

„Remus!"

Hermiones energischer Tonfall ließ ihn verstummen, aber er war auch nötig gewesen, denn sie hätte es nicht länger ertragen, wenn er sich noch länger schlecht gemacht hätte. Remus schlucke kurz und starrte wieder auf seine Bettdecke, während er mit seinen Fingern nervös darauf herumklopfte.

„Du brauchst dich weder für etwas zu entschuldigen, noch, dich als Monster zu bezeichnen", begann Hermione schließlich. „Das was du bei Vollmond wirst, hat nichts mit dem Menschen zutun, der du bist. Außerdem… Remus, ich weiß alles über dein Dasein als Werwolf. Ich wusste es schon immer."

Erstaunt sah er wieder auf. „Wirklich? Die ganze Zeit über? Und du hast keine...?"

„Angst?", fiel ihm Hermione ins Wort und lachte amüsiert auf, bevor sie den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, wirklich nicht. Okay, vielleicht habe ich Angst wenn du dich in deiner Werwolfgestalt über mich hermachen willst, aber sonst kann ich dir sagen, dass ich wirklich schon durchaus Schlimmeres gesehen habe, als einen 17-jährigen Wolfsjungen."

Ein mattes Lächeln bildete sich auf Remus' Gesichtszügen. Hermione konnte die Freude und Erleichterung in seinen Augen erkennen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich schon einige Zeit damit herumgeschlagen ihr so gut wie möglich sein Geheimnis zu verschweigen. Auf einmal fühlte sie sich ein wenig schuldig. Wenn sie von Beginn an gesagt hätte, dass sie auch das über ihn wusste, dann wäre ihnen die gestrige Nacht erspart geblieben.

Bei dem Gedanken an gestern fiel Hermione plötzlich wieder ein, was sie ihm noch hatte erzählen wollen und wieso sie eigentlich auf der Suche nach Remus gewesen war, bevor er in die Heulende Hütte gebracht wurde.

„Peter hat gestern einen Brief erhalten", wechselte Hermione nun mit ernster Stimme das Thema.

Gespannt wartete sie auf Remus Reaktion, doch dieser sah sie einfach nur stumm an. So, als würde er nicht so Recht den Sinn ihres Satzes verstehen.

„Und?", wollte Remus schließlich erwartungsvoll wissen. „Was ist mit dem Brief? Hast du gesehen was drinstand?"

Schnell schüttelte Hermione den Kopf. „Nein, habe ich nicht, doch er ist ganz sicher von Voldemort oder einem seiner Todesser!"

An Remus' Miene war zu erkennen, dass er weniger überzeugt von ihren Worten war, als sie. „Hermione. Ein Brief! Ich will Peter sicherlich nicht verteidigen, doch wenn du nur einen Brief gesehen hast, denn er erhalten hat, dann kannst du nicht einfach behaupten, dass er von Voldemort kommt! Jeder bekommt Post – sogar Peter."

„Nein!", wandte sie schnell ein. „Du hast seinen Blick nicht gesehen! Er hat versucht den Brief zu verstecken und dabei genau darauf aufgepasst, dass ihn ja niemand zu Gesicht bekommt. Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass er nur von seiner Mum ist, das wäre lächerlich."

Nachdenklich zog Remus die Brauen zusammen. Er wirkte immer noch skeptisch. „Glaubst du nicht, dass es auch sein könnte, dass ihm der Brief einfach nur peinlich war? Vielleicht war er ja von seiner nymphomanischen Oma", meinte er hoffnungsvoll. „Mir wäre das auch peinlich, wenn jeder von ihrer Zügellosigkeit wüsste."

Irritiert und gleichzeitig auch ein wenig entsetzt sah Hermione Remus an. „Nymphomanischen Oma? Peters Oma ist Nymphomanin?"

„Nein, aber es hätte ja so sein können", gab er seinen kläglich gescheiterten Versuch witzig zu sein zu. Einige Sekunden trat Schweigen zwischen die beiden, bis Remus' Miene wieder ernst wurde. „Hermione, ich will nur nicht, dass du dich ja in irgendetwas verrennst. Das, was du mir in deinen Erinnerungen gezeigt hast, war für mich ein ziemlicher Schlag und ich will genauso sehr wie du die Zukunft verändern, trotzdem musst du aber versuchen einen kühlen Kopf dabei zu bewahren. Es bringt uns nichts, wenn du vielleicht noch anfängst Gespenster zu sehen."

Hermione bis sich nachdenklich auf die Lippen und ging für ein paar Sekunden in sich. Hatte er Recht? Sah sie vielleicht wirklich schon Gespenster? Peters Blick... Der Brief... Wie er ihn in der Hand gehalten hatte, versuchte ihn zu verstecken... Das konnte doch nicht alles wirklich pure Einbildung sein, nur weil Hermione inständig nach etwas suchte, was ihr die Möglichkeit gab, etwas zu verändern? Er wollte den Brief verstecken, da war sie sich ganz sicher. Er wollte es wirklich.

„Remus...", seufzte Hermione verdrießlich. „Glaub mir bitte. Vielleicht will ich mich ja nur an etwas festklammern, doch ich weiß, was ich gesehen habe und will dem nachgehen. Ich muss wissen, ob da etwas Wahres dran ist. Wenn nicht, dann eben-"

Hermione stockte jedoch, als sie hörte, wie der Trennvorhang zur Seite geschoben wurde und blickte erschrocken Sirius' Augen entgegen, der vor den beiden stand und sie mit undefinierbarer Miene ansah.

Es war so seltsam. Seit der gestrigen Nacht hatte sie in den letzten Stunden strikt versucht seinem Blick nicht zu begegnen, doch jetzt war sie nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen ihn anzusehen und noch viel weniger darauf, dass er ihren Blick erwiderte. Sie hatte sich nicht sammeln können, genauso wenig wie sie sich keine Gedanken darüber gemacht hatte, wie sie reagieren könnte, wenn sie sich sahen. Diese Gedankenlosigkeit bekam Hermione nun mit voller Wucht zu spüren.

Auf einmal durchfuhr eine seltsame Nervosität ihren Körper. Ein packendes, lähmendes Gefühl zog sich um ihr Herz und schien die Unbeschwertheit vollkommen vertrieben zu haben. Nun saß sie hier, vollkommen verkrampft und wusste plötzlich nicht mehr was zutun war.

„Oh...", begann Hermione langsam und stand schnell auf, bevor sie nach ihrer Büchertasche griff. Sie merkte, wie ihre Hände zitterten und biss sich für diese offensichtliche Schwäche ärgerlich kurz auf die Unterlippen. „Ich muss los, hab noch einiges zutun. Remus, gute Besserung."

Erstaunt hob Remus die Braue darüber, dass sie es plötzlich so eilig hatte. Noch ehe Hermione allerdings an Sirius vorbeihasten konnte, hatte er sie auch schon am Unterarm festgehalten und, vielleicht ein wenig zu grob als eigentlich beabsichtig gewesen war, zurückgehalten. Erschrocken sah Hermione ihn daraufhin an. Als er merkte, wie fest er sie im Griff hatte, ließ er sie schnell wieder los und starrte zu Boden.

Sirius schluckte. „Bleib." Man konnte deutlich erkennen wie unwohl er sich in seiner Haut fühlte, als er wieder versuchte ihr in die Augen zu sehen. „Bitte", fügte er hinzu. Er sah so aus, als wäre er noch nie so gefordert worden, wie in diesem Augenblick.

Hermione war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er das wirklich ernst meinte. Zögerlich betrachtet sie ihn. Wie in dem Moment zuvor auch, war dies nun ebenfalls eine seltsame Situation. Irgendetwas schien sich seit gestern verändert zu haben. Alleine schon, weil er sie zu keinerlei rational logischen Gedanken mehr fähig werden ließ, machte es ihr Angst.

„Ich versuch's okay?", fuhr Sirius nach einer kleinen Weile fort, in der er anscheinend gemerkt hat, dass Hermione noch nicht so ganz überzeugt von seinem plötzlichen Sinneswandel war. „Aber was erwartest du auch von mir? Du erzählst mir von Zeitreisen, davon, dass einer meiner Freunde für den Tod von uns allen verantwortlich sein wird... Es fällt mir eben schwer dir zu glauben, auch, weil ich es nicht glauben will."

„Ich weiß ja, dass es schwer zu begreifen ist, aber..."

Sirius unterbrach sie jedoch. „Nichts aber. Hermione, ich werde versuchen euch zu helfen, okay? Versprich du mir aber, dass du mir zeigen wirst, dass du die Wahrheit sagst, bevor es zu spät ist?"

Hermione war erstaunt über seine seltsame Bitte. Er verlangte keinen Beweis, nur das Versprechen, dass sie es irgendwann tun würde? „Sirius ich-"

Abermals fiel er ihr aber ins Wort. Er hatte ihre Hände in seine genommen, drückte sie fest und blickte ihr eindringlich entgegen. „Versprich es mir!"

„Ja, ich verspreche es dir", erwiderte Hermione, doch noch immer etwas zögerlich. Ihr war Sirius nicht ganz geheuer, denn er war auf einmal so ganz anders – viel zu bereitwillig, als wäre irgendetwas geschehen, was ihn total durcheinander gebracht hatte. Etwas musste nicht in Ordnung sein. Hermione beschloss ihren Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen. „Sirius, du kannst mir wirklich alles glauben was ich sage."

„Und ich kann dir auch bezeugen, dass sie dir wirklich die Wahrheit sagt", bestätigte schließlich auch der angeschlagene Remus, der sich die ganze Zeit über im Hintergrund gehalten hatte.

Offenbar waren seine Worte eher ein wunder Punkt als Hilfestellung, um Sirius zu überzeugen. Sofort ließ er Hermiones Hände wieder los und entfernte sich einen Schritt von ihr. „Jaah, dir hat sie es ja gezeigt...", murmelte er benommen.

Für einen Moment spielte Hermione mit dem Gedanken auf seine Worte einzugehen, ließ es dann jedoch bleiben. Für ihren Geschmack sprachen sie schon viel zu lange über Glauben und Unglauben. Taten mussten folgen.

„Da ja Remus noch nicht einsatzfähig ist,", begann sie mit einem abschätzenden Blick auf ihren Freund im Bett und wandte sich dann Sirius zu. „kannst du mir ja helfen an den Brief von Peter zu kommen?"

„Brief?", wiederholte Sirius und zog die Braune empor.

Daraufhin erzählte ihm Hermione alles über die Beobachtung, die sie am Vortag beim Frühstück getätigt hatte. Mit der Folge allerdings, dass er nicht weniger skeptisch als Remus dreinblickte.

„Ehrlich, Hermione. Ein Brief?", meinte er zweifelnd. „Jeder bekommt mal einen Brief."

„Das hab ich ihr auch gesagt", fügte Remus unnötigerweise hinzu und lächelte ein wenig tadelnd. „Hermione, du verrennst dich da einfach in etwas."

Verärgert verschränkte Hermione ihre Arme vor der Brust. „Ja danke, ihr beide seit wirklich eine große Hilfe, wirklich. Es wäre wirklich zu viel verlangt mich auch ein wenig zu unterstützen, oder?"

„Glaubst du etwa Voldemort würde einen Brief schreiben, wenn er etwas zu erledigen hat?", warf Sirius ein. „Dafür ist das Dunkle Mal da!"

„Vielleicht bekommt man das Dunkle Mal erst bei der Volljährigkeit? Dann, wenn man nicht mehr die Spur auf sich hat und das Ministerium einen nicht mehr ordern kann."

Auf Hermione Argument hin schüttelte Sirius den Kopf. „Nein, das Dunkle Mal bekommst du auch bevor du 17 bist."

Sie fragte nicht extra weiter, woher er seine Überzeugung nahm, denn sie wusste, dass sein jüngerer Bruder Regulus Black ein Todesser war. Anscheinend also schon vor seiner Volljährigkeit. Gleichzeitig erschütterte diese Tatsache allerdings ihre all ihre Theorien und Hoffnungen. Es war zum Verzweifeln. Wo sollten sie denn sonst beginnen?

Hermione seufzte. „Bitte lass es uns versuchen, Sirius. Ich werde auf jeden Fall versuchen an den Brief zu kommen, mit, oder ohne deine Hilfe. Mit wäre es eben wesentlich leichter für mich."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

„Hermione, das ist total albern." Sirius zog die Braue empor und sah sie teils skeptisch, teils auch ein wenig belustigt an. Zumindest versuchte er sie anzusehen, indem er auf die Stelle sah, auf der bis zur einigen Sekunden noch ihr Gesicht zu sehen gelesen war. „Du brauchst den Tarnumhang nicht benutzen, um in den Schlafsaal zu kommen."

„Natürlich." Hermione ließ sich sicher nicht davon abbringen, nur weil er Erfahrung in Sachen wie „Mädchen kommt in den Schlafsaal des Jungen" hatte. „Wenn sie sehen würden, wie du mich in deinen Schlafsaal mitnimmst, würden sie sich alle das Maul zerreißen und das Falsche denken."

Sie erinnerte sich wieder daran zurück, wie Hermione Sirius vor einigen Wochen im Gemeinschaftsraum vor versammelter Schülerschaft darum gebeten hatte, mit ihm kurz unter vier Augen zu reden. Diese Frage hatte für solche Furore gesorgt, sodass Hermione immer noch schiefe Blicke von ihren weiblichen Mitschülern geschenkt bekam, obwohl sie sich seitdem nie wieder zusammen irgendwo aufgehalten hatten und ja jeder der Meinung war, Hermione hätte einen Korb von ihm bekommen.

Angenehmerweise ging Sirius seit seiner Bitte im Krankenflügel entspannter mit ihr um. Es herrschte nicht mehr diese Kühle zwischen ihnen, doch Hermione hatte gemerkt, dass er immer noch reserviert ihr gegenüber war. Er redete nicht allzu viel mit ihr; nur das Nötigste. So hatte sie zum Beispiel kein Wort gesprochen, nachdem sie sich vom Krankenflügel in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Schulsprecher aufgemacht hatten, um James nach seinem Tarnumhang zu fragen. Auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Hufflepuffs hatte bis eben ebenfalls totenstille geherrscht.

Neben der fehlenden wörtlichen Kommunikation, mied er es aber auch ihr in die Augen zu sehen, geschweige denn überhaupt sie anzusehen. Hermione konnte es ihm aber nicht verübeln, denn seltsamerweise ging es ihr genauso. Es war einfach ein komisches Gefühl, dass, nach allem was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war, sie nun versuchten zusammen zu arbeiten. Ein wenig hatte Hermione auch die Vermutung, dass es an der letzten Nacht lag, warum alles so merkwürdig zwischen ihnen war.

Sie waren sich näher gekommen. Auf eine viel intimere und zärtlichere Art, wie man sich durch einen Kuss oder gar Sex näher kommen könnte. Hermione hatte Sirius weinen sehen und ihn getröstet. Wortlos hatte sie es mit sich geschehen lassen, als er seine Arme um sie geschlungen und sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar vergraben hatte.

In den letzten Wochen hatte Hermione durch sein Auftreten gelernt, dass Sirius niemand war, der Schwäche vor anderen Preis gab. Der Sirius, den sie gekannt hatte, hatte das selbst bis zum Tode hin nicht getan.

Ein weiteres Mal zog Sirius die Braue empor, sagte jedoch daraufhin nichts mehr. Er schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich von ihm ab, denn hinter der nächsten Ecke befand sich bereits das Bild der Fetten Dame. Sirius nannte ihr das Passwort, sie klappe zur Seite und beide stiegen hinein.

Hermione mühte sich, dass ihre Füße unter dem Umhang nicht zu sehen waren. Schon immer hatte sie Angst gehabt, dass irgendwelche Körperteile einfach ans Licht kamen, während sie sich versteckt befunden hatte. Problematisch wurde das vor allem bei Ausflügen mit Harry und Ron, denn durch die enorme Größe der beiden, fiel es schwer unter den Umhang zu passen.

Gerade heute war sie noch aufgeregter. Vielleicht, weil das auch gar nicht ihr Gemeinschaftsraum war, indem sie sich befand. Seltsamerweise schien niemand es besonders merkwürdig zu finden, dass sich Sirius hier aufhielt. Die Hufflepuffs aus seinen Jahrgängen und ein bisschen drunter grüßen ihn freundlich – wobei er von den Mädchen zudem noch höchst aufsehen erregende Blicke zugeworfen bekam – und die jüngeren ignorierten ihn, so, als würde Sirius einer von ihnen sein oder zumindest zum Inventar gehören.

Der Hufflepuff-Gemeinschaftsraum stellte sich als genauso gemütlich heraus, wie es auch der der Gryffindors war. Wenn hier nicht die Farben Geld und Schwarz dominieren würde, dann würde man sogar auf die Idee gekommen, dass man sich bei den Gryffindors befand. Auch eine Ausnahme bildete das Hufflepuff-Wappen über dem Kamin. Dort, wo sonst der Löwe zu sehen war, zeigte sich nun der Dachs auf gelben Grund.

Hermiones Befürchtungen hinsichtlich der Verborgenheit waren allerdings vollkommen unbegründet. Gott sei Dank war auch kein Hufflepuff zu Sirius gekommen um sich näher mit ihm zu unterhalten und so musste Hermione nicht groß darauf Acht geben jemanden nicht anzurempeln. Als die beiden die Treppen zum Jungenschlafsaal emporstiegen und schließlich diesen betraten, stellen sie erleichtert fest, dass er leer war.

Wenn jemand hier gewesen wäre, dann hätte das ihren ganzen Plan ruiniert. Wäre es Peter gewesen, dann wäre es schwer geworden in seinen Sachen rumzuschnüffeln und bei anderen Schülern hätten sie sich vielleicht Rechtfertigen müssen, was sie hier zu suchen hatten.

„Du scheinst ja sehr oft bei den Hufflepuffs rumzuspazieren", stellte Hermione fest, als sie wieder sichtbar wurde.

„Immerhin bin ich auch mit Peter befreundet", entgegnete er leichthin, ehe sich aber sein Gesicht verfinsterte. „Zumindest bis jetzt noch." Kurz warf er einen prüfenden Blick umher und ging dann auf das letzte Himmelbett in der hintersten Ecke des Zimmers.

Bevor Hermione und Sirius jedoch mit ihrer Suche nach den Brief beginnen konnten, hörten sie auf einmal Poltern auf der Treppe und keine Sekunde später wurde die Tür geöffnet, Peter stürmte herein und schmiss sie sogleich auch wieder wutentbrannt hinter sich zu. Hermione hatte gerade noch rechzeitig reagieren können und schnell den Tarnumhang über sich und Sirius geworfen. Sie hoffte jedoch, dass Peter nicht allzu aufmerksam gewesen war, denn theoretisch hätte er noch etwas von ihnen sehen müssen, bevor sie darunter verschwanden.

Peter sah allerdings nicht so aus, als würde er sonderlich darauf geachtet haben. Hermione erkannt, wie er langsam mit dem Rücken gegen die auf den Boden sackte, seine Arme um sich schlang und das Gesicht in den Händen vergrub. Er schluchzte. In einer Faust hielt er etwas in weißer Farbe zusammen geknüllt.

„Der Brief!", formte Hermione lautlos mit ihren Lippen Richtung Sirius. Dass Sirius nickte bestätigte ihr, dass er ein und denselben Gedanken gehabt hatte.

Seltsamerweise tat es ihr Leid Peter Pettigrew vollkommen verzweifelt vor sich zu sehen. Immer wieder brach er erneut in Tränen aus und musste diese sich auch immer wieder aus den Augen wischen. Hermione fragte sich, was wohl vorgefallen sein musste, dass er so aufgewühlt war.

Erst als eine Stimme hinter der Tür erklang, zuckte Peter zusammen. Hermione und Sirius taten es ihm gleich.

„Pettigrew? Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte ein Junge und klopfte leicht gegen die Tür, um nicht unhöflich zu sein.

Schnell rappelte sich Peter wieder auf, ließ ein gedehntes „Jaah" vernehmen und nuschelte ein „Ich komme gleich" hinzu, während er versuchte sich die Tränen aus den inzwischen stark geröteten Augen zu wischen. Schließlich hastete er hinüber zu seinem Bett – wenn Hermione und Sirius nicht rechzeitig ausgewichen wären, dann wäre er dabei glatt in sie gelaufen – und stopfte den Brief in sein Nachtkästchen.

Kaum fiel die Tür hinter Peter wieder ins Schloss, warf Hermione den Tarnumhang von sich und hastete zur Schublade, in die eben der Brief verschwunden war. Ihre Gedanken rasten. Peter war zweifelsohne eben am Boden zerstört gewesen und sicherlich hatte es etwas mit diesem Brief zutun. Warum? Was war nur geschehen?

Hatte vielleicht Voldemort eine schlechte Nachricht überbracht? Hatte er gedroht? Oder hatte seine Familie geschrieben, dass ihnen Voldemort irgendetwas angetan hatte?

Fieberhaft wühlten ihre Finger durch den Inhalt seines Nachkästchens, bis Hermione plötzlich auf den kleinen, ziemlich mitgenommene Brief stieß. Als sie einen Blick auf den Umschlag warf, stockte ihr allerdings der Atmen. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein, oder?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

to be continued

So, ein kleiner Cliffhanger. Eigentlich hätte ich noch weiterschreiben wollen, doch ich finde, dass das eine ganz gute Stelle zum Enden ist :).

Vielleicht werdet ihr euch jetzt plötzlich über Sirius' Verhalten wundern, doch er hat wirklich einen Grund für all das. Wann ihr den erfahren werdet, weiß ich aber noch nicht so genau xD. Höchstwahrscheinlich im nächsten oder auch übernächsten... Mal sehen wie es sich entwickeln wird :D.

Bekomm ich ein Review?

Liebe Grüße,

eure Tanya :knuddel alle:


	15. Kapitel 15

_**Anmerkung: **__Ja, kaum zu glauben, doch es gibt wieder etwas zu lesen. Normalerweise müsste ich beginnen für meine Abschlussprüfungen zu lernen, doch irgendwie hab ich mich stattdessen an den PC gesetzt und nach sehr langer Zeit wieder ein Kapitel von WitlG geschrieben xD. Ich muss ehrlich sagen, dass ich noch nicht wirklich weiß ob ich schon ganz aus meiner Pause zurück bin, denn es geht wirklich nur sehr, sehr langsam voran. Wie man auch an diesem Kapitel merkt. Es war unheimlich schwer es zu schreiben und leider ist es auch etwas kürzer als seine Vorgänger – Was gefällt euch denn besser? Lest ihr lieber längere oder kürzere Kapitel? Ich hoffe es gefällt euch aber trotzdem._

_In den letzten Monaten habe ich vollkommen Abstand von den FFs genommen, allerdings will ich mich jetzt dazu zwingen wieder mehr zu schreiben und auch wieder als fleißige Leser- und Reviewerin zu wüten. Vor allem bei Puma Padfoot muss ich so einiges nachholen. Verzeih mir bitte xD._

_Alle anderen sollen mir bitte für diese lange Pause auch verzeihen. Ich versuche alle meine Fanfictions abzuschließen. Auch wenn es dauern kann, doch ich lasse nichts unvollendet was mir so viel bedeutet. Erst recht nicht, wenn die Storyline bis Kapitel 23 steht – und sogar noch ein weniger weiter, weil sie etwas durcheinander geraten ist :lol:. Über eure Reviews würde ich mich natürlich wie immer sehr freuen :). Jetzt wünsche ich euch noch viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_Liebe Grüße, eure Tanya_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Fieberhaft wühlten ihre Finger durch den Inhalt seines Nachkästchens, bis Hermione plötzlich auf den kleinen, ziemlich mitgenommene Brief stieß. Als sie einen Blick auf den Umschlag warf, stockte ihr allerdings der Atmen. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein, oder?_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermiones Hände zitterten, als sie ihn mit beiden Händen entgegennahm. Sie spürte Sirius erwartungsvollen Blick auf sich, jedoch war sie nicht fähig ihm irgendetwas zu erwidern. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich vollkommen bodenlos und ließ sich schwer auf Peters Bett nieder, bevor sie wirklich den Halt verlor.

„Und?", fragte Sirius ungeduldig. „Was ist?" Für ihn war an ihrer unerwarteten Reaktion klar, dass etwas nicht stimmen konnte.

„Nichts ist", lächelte Hermione bitter und sah zu ihm auf. „Umsonst. Alles umsonst, wir stehen wieder ganz am Anfang."

Sie musste sich mühen ihre Fäuste nicht um das wertlose Stück Papier zu drücken. Am liebsten würde sie diesen verdammten Brief zerreißen oder verbrennen. Hermione wollte mit voller Kraft ihre aufkeimende Wut und Frustration hinausschreien, oder sich in diesem Moment einfach nur in eine Ecke verkriechen und bittere Tränen weinen.

Sirius wurde jedoch aus Hermiones Worten keineswegs schlauer und ihre Gesichtsausdruck verriet ebenfalls nicht, was los war. Er nahm ihr den Umschlag aus der Hand. Unerwartetenweise blieb sein Blick auf dem Kuvert und an den Worten „_Für Lily_" hängen.

„Für Lily?", wiederholte er ungläubig. „Ich verstehe nicht..."

„Was gibt es denn da nicht zu verstehen?", zischte Hermione mit harter Stimme. „Das ist ein Liebesbrief. Bloß ein dämlicher Liebesbrief!" Wütend sprang Hermione auf und riss ihm den Brief wieder aus der Hand. „Das alles – für nichts! Nur wegen einer blöden Schwärmerei liegt Remus im Krankenflügel!"

Unter zornigem und mit Tränen im Gesicht zerriss sie den Brief in immer kleiner werdende Papierfetzen. Ein paar Sekunden sah Sirius ihr dabei beklommen zu, bis er schließlich mit seinen Händen ihre umfasste und sie damit zum Innehalten bewegte.

„Shh", wisperte Sirius. Vorsichtig drückte er Hermione an seine Brust. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl sie stetig so nahe bei sich zu spüren. Sehr zu seiner Überraschung bemerkte er Herzklopfen und er musste sich fragen ob Hermione vielleicht mitbekam, was sich nur wenige Zentimeter unter ihrer Wage abspielte. Die Tatsache, etwas vor Hermione so offen zu preiszugeben schrecke ihn ab. So schnell wie die Nähe zwischen ihnen zustande gekommen ist, drückte Sirius sie wieder leicht verlegen von sich weg.

Hermione schien aber nicht mitbekommen zu haben, wie unwohl Sirius sich in Nähe plötzlich gefühlt hatte. Noch immer war sie am weinen, starrte zu Boden und zitterte am ganzen Körper, während sie schützend die Arme um sich schlang.

Ein paar Minuten brauchte sie, um sich wieder zu beruhigen und die Tränen aus ihren geschwollenen Augen zu wischen. „Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte sie mit gefährlich zittriger Stimme. Sirius merkte, dass das ein Versuch war sich zusammen zureißen. Den Blick in sein Gesicht wagte sie nicht. „Wir stehen wieder ganz am Anfang und hier ist nichts was uns auch nur irgendwie weiterhelfen könnte."

Für ein paar Sekunden legte Sirius die Stirn in Falten. Es fiel ihm schwer vor ihr zuzugeben, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wie sie weiterkommen wollen. Der Brief hatte sich letztendlich als eine Sackgasse herausgestellt.

Langsam senkte er sein Augenpaar auf die kleinen Papierfetzten die den Teppichboden zierten. Es war ein Liebesbrief für Lily gewesen...

Unglaublicherweise nagte er ebenfalls etwas an dieser Tatsache. Genauso wie Hermione hatte er auf etwas gehofft was sie weiterbringen könnte. Auf einen Beweis, der ihm zeigte, dass Hermione die Wahrheit sprach. Ein Beweis, der deutlich machte, dass sein Freund Peter mit Voldemort unter einem Hut steckte und es kein Problem war einem dahergelaufenen Mädchen zu vertrauen, dass behauptete, sie würde aus der Zukunft kommen.

Gleichzeitig war er aber auch ein wenig geschockt über die Entdeckung, die der Brief offenbarte. Nie im Leben wäre er auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass Peter Gefühle für Lily entwickeln könnte. Für das Mädchen, dem ihr gemeinsamer Freund James so verfallen war. Sirius erinnerte sich zurück an die Situation vor wenigen Minuten. Als Peter verzweifelt vor der Tür gesessen ist und elendig geschluchzt hatte. Auf einmal konnte er einen Grund für den Verrat an ihnen sehen. Vielleicht war Peters Liebe für Lily so stark, dass er sogar zu Undenkbarem in der Lage wäre, wenn er verletzt werden würde.

„Werden James und Lily eine gemeinsame Zukunft haben?", wollte er nach einigen stillen Minuten wissen.

Überrascht und zugleich etwas verärgert blickte Hermione auf. Diese Antwort auf ihre Frage hatte sie nicht erwartet. „Wie kommst du plötzlich darauf? Ich werde dir nichts aus der Zukunft erzählen, das habe ich dir schon mal gesagt. Wir haben jetzt weitaus wichtiges-"

„Ich will versuche zu verstehen warum Peter das tun wird", unterbrach er sie. „Anscheinend liebt er Lily. Wenn seine Gefühle enttäuscht werden und vielleicht sogar noch einer seiner besten Freunde dafür verantwortlich ist..."

„Du willst eine Ausrede finden, für das was Peter euch antut?", fragte Hermione mit hochgezogener Braue.

„Das ist keinesfalls eine Ausrede. Verstehst du nicht? Für mich ist es wichtig die Gründe zu kennen und ihn verstehen zu lernen!", meinte Sirius. „Denn nur so ist es uns auch möglich das zu verhindern was geschehen wird. Kennen wir die Ursache und wissen wir was in ihm vorgeht, dann wissen wir auch was zutun ist."

An Hermiones Gesichtsausdruck konnte Sirius erkennen, dass seine Worte für sie durchaus einen Sinn ergaben, es allerdings auch etwas gab, was sich in ihr sträubte. „Ich weiß nicht ob ich ihn wirklich verstehen will", gestand sie ihm. „Ich bin nicht der Mensch der am meisten unter der Zukunft leiden wird, doch die Folgen für meine Freunde, das Leid das sie erfahren werden... habe... Ich habe zu viel erlebt. Für verstehen ist es zu spät."

„_Ich_ muss aber!", rief Sirius eindringlich. „Und auch du! Sonst haben wir keine Chance das Kommende zu verhindern. Du versuchst mit allen Mitteln krampfhaft die Zukunft zu verändern, das bringt jedoch nichts! Gestern haben wir das nur zu deutlich gesehen!"

Hermione musste schlucken. Sie blickte wieder kurz zu Boden und starrte auf die Papierfetzen des Briefes. Einigen Sekunden vergingen, in denen Sirius Blick unangenehm und erwartungsvoll auf ihr ruhte. Ergeben nickte sie schließlich. „In Ordnung. Und was schlägst du vor? Wie sollen wir der Ursache auf den Grund gehen?"

„Wir werden uns einfach mehr um Peter bemühen müssen. Du wirst ihm nicht mehr so ablehnend und hasserfüllt begegnen und Remus und ich werden versuchen ihn noch mehr mitein zu beziehen. Ihm mehr das Gefühl geben, dass er nicht das schwächste Glied von uns ist."

Beklommen nickte sie Hermione. Sie fühlte sich ganz und gar nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Das Abendessen verlief wie die vielen anderen Abendessen in der Vergangenheit für Hermione. Es war immer noch ein neues und auch sehr schmerzliches Gefühl niemanden um sich zu haben, den sie mochte und der auch sie leiden konnte. Wenn sie traurig zwischen all den fremden Schülern saß, die ihr bislang äußerst ablehnend begegnet sind, dann vermisste sie Harry und Ron am meisten. Selbst das Buch, das sie führgewöhnlich neben dem Essen immer las, schaffte es dann nicht sie abzulenken. Meist stellte sich Lesen hier als eine reine Zeitverschwendung heraus, denn die Zeilen mussten alle abends noch einmal durchgegangen werden. Sie war immer viel zu sehr in Gedanken, als dass sie deren Sinn genau begreifen konnte. Aber es war eine gute Methode. Denn so merkte niemand wirklich, wie nahe ihr das alles ging.

Langsam hob sie den Kopf und war einen Blick dem Gryffindor-Tisch entlang. Ihre Mitschüler schwatzen und lachten in ihren Gruppen. Niemand schien groß auf sie zu achten. Hermione entdeckte Peter. Der kleine dickliche Junge saß James und Lily gegenüber und betrachtete die beiden gespannt. Sehr zu Hermiones Überraschung war keinerlei Neid in Peters Miene zu entdecken, wenn Lily über James' Witze lachte oder ihm verheißungsvolle Blicke zuwarf.

Bei diesem Anblick verstand Hermione das ungewöhnliche Gruppenbild der Marauder. Jeder von ihnen hatte eine Funktion, keiner war überflüssig. Auch nicht Peter, wie sie bis jetzt immer gedacht hatte.

Remus war die ruhige Seele der Vier. Waren James und Sirius zwar besonders klug, verstand er es Situation aus einem anderen Blickwinkel zu betrachten und sie so vor mancherlei Dummheit zu schützen. Und das war auch bitter nötig, wenn man sich James und Sirius so ansah. Durch ihre Neugier und dem grenzenlosen Abenteuerdrang, noch dazu der unguten Eigenschaft sich in manchen Situationen selbst zu überschätzen, waren sie die Anführer. Die beiden liebten es im Mittelpunkt zu stehen und nichts war ihnen lieber als Bewunderung in den Augen deren zu sehen, die sie ansahen. Peter war ein solcher Bewunderer und so war es ihm gestattet ein Teil der Gruppe zu sein. James und Sirius genossen, wie sehr er zu ihnen aufsah.

Durch diese Erkenntnis konnte Hermione einfach nicht anders als den Blick wieder bitter von den dreien zu nehmen. Lächerlich. Das ganze war einfach nur lächerlich. Seltsamerweise keimte in ihr der Verdacht, dass, wenn James und Sirius nicht so ein wahnsinnig großes Ego hätten, das alles nicht geschehen worden wäre. Peter hätte wahrscheinlich jemand anderen, den er bewundern konnte und so würde er nicht eines Tages von ihnen enttäuscht werden.

„Hermione?", nannte plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme ihren Namen und setzte sich ihr gegenüber.

Erschrocken blickte Hermione in Sirius' Gesicht. Bis jetzt hatte er sich noch nie zu ihr gesetzt. Eigentlich hatte er sich in der Öffentlichkeit auch noch niemals in ihre Nähe begeben. Sie begann sich bei dem Gedanken äußerst unwohl zu fühlen. Schnell warf sie einen Blick um sich, doch bis jetzt schien es noch niemand bemerkt zu haben. Ihrer Meinung nach war das Getratsche schon groß genug.

„Was ist? Warum bist du nicht bei James?", wollte sie wissen und sah dann wieder auf ihr Buch hinab, um den Schein zu erwecken, dass es nur eine Frage sei, die sie sowieso nicht recht interessierte. Tatsächlich interessierte es sich nämlich. Hermione war selbst ein wenig erschrocken wie sehr es sie sogar interessierte. In den letzten Stunden war sie diesem Jungen auf beängstigende Weise näher gekommen. So nah, wie sie bis jetzt noch niemandem gekommen war und das ging nicht spurlos an ihr vorbei.

„James hat bereits Gesellschaft", meinte er und warf einen Blick zu den dreien.

„Es wäre besser wenn du dich zu ihnen setzten würdest." Hermione wollte nicht sarkastisch klingen, doch die Schärfe in ihrem Tonfall ließ sich nicht unterdrücken. „Ich denke Peter sollte mal eine andere Rolle bekommen als nur die, in der er euch bewundern darf."

Doch Sirius ging nicht auf ihre Worte ein. Anscheinend schien er nicht verstanden zu haben wie falsch diese Konstellation in Hermiones Augen lief. „Um Peter kümmern wir uns erst nach dem Abendessen. Ich hab was für dich mitgebracht."

Schnell griff er in seine Tasche und zog einen Zauberstab hervor, den er ihr mit breitem Grinsen entgegenhielt.

„Meinen Zauberstab!", rief Hermione freudig aus. Die kurze Verstimmung war vergessen. „Woher wusstest du das ich ihn verloren hatte? Ich wollte schon heute Nacht in den Wald wegen ihm!"

„Na ja, eigentlich hatte ich ihn eher aus Zufall entdeckt." Seine Miene wurde ernster. „Du wärst tatsächlich noch mal in den Wald gegangen?"

„Natürlich. Ohne Zauberstab bin ich verloren."

„Genau. Verloren alleine im Wald. Und auch wenn du jetzt deinen Zauberstab hast. Damit das klar ist, du wirst da sicherlich keinen Fuß mehr reinsetzten."

Verärgert hob Hermione die Braue. Dieser Befehlston gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht. „Ich setzte meinen Fuß dahinein wo ich will, denn ich kann gut alleine auf mich aufpassen."

„Ach ja?", spöttelte Sirius. „Das hat man gestern gesehen als du auf dem Boden lagst und Remus dich fast in Stücke zerrissen hätte." Er griff nach Hermiones Hand, rückte näher und sah ihr eindringlich in die Augen. „Ich meine es ernst. Der Verbotene Wald ist nicht der richtige Ort für ein kleines Mädchen wie dich. Er ist gefährlich!"

Unbeeindruckt schüttelte Hermione seine Hand wieder ab. „Das brauchst du mir nicht zu sagen. Und nenn mich bloß nicht mehr _kleines Mädchen_!", giftete sie.

Damit war es genug. Hermione schloss verärgert ihr Buch, stopfte es in ihre Tasche und stampfte davon. Sirius blieb nichts anderes übrig als ihr ebenso verärgert hinter herzusehen. Na prima. Er hatte es hier auch noch mit einem echten Dickkopf zutun!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_to be continued_


	16. Kapitel 16

Kapitel 03

_Hallo, ihr Lieben._

_Es tut mir Leid. Ich merke durchaus, dass bei mir in letzter Zeit alles sehr zäh voran geht. Ich genieße derzeit das Leben ohne das Schreiben und den Druck, ständig ein neues Kapitel posten zu müssen. Obwohl ich euch nicht vergessen und immer noch sehr viel Spaß daran habe. _

_Ach, ich weiß nicht was gerade los ist. Irgendwie läuft es einfach nicht rund, aber ich streng mich an... Und jetzt ist auch noch meine Storyline etwas durcheinander geraten xD. Ich weiß nicht wie das passieren konnte u.u, allerdings habe ich festgestellt, dass dieses Durcheinander sich gar nicht mal so schlecht auf die FF auswirkt hihi._

_Wünsch euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und kann mich nur immer wieder für die langen Wartezeiten entschuldigen. In diesem Kapitel wird es zum ersten Mal Einblick in James und Lilys Gefühlslage geben. Vor allem bei letztere ist das auch dringend nötig, immerhin fragt ihr euch ja schon die ganze Zeit warum Lily Hermione mit so viel Abneigung begegnet._

_Gruß und Kuss, eure Tanya :3_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kapitel 16

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

James Potter liebte es, dass er genial genug war, um sich immer wieder die neusten Streiche auszudenken, bei denen er vor allem gerne Filch und seiner schrägen Katze Miss Norris eines auswischte. Er liebte es, dass er allem Anschein nach Hogwarts mit tadellosen Leistungen abschließen würde und seiner Karriere als Auror, verbunden mit vielen neuen Abenteuern, nichts mehr im Wege stand. Er liebte es, dass die Mädchen ihm beim Vorbeigehen ein Lächeln schenkten. Er liebte es, dass Lily Evans diese Mädchen mit missbilligender Miene zur Kenntnis nahm, denn er liebte es, wenn sie eifersüchtig war. Außerdem liebte es James Potter, dass er noch tausend weitere Dinge aufzählen konnte, die er liebte, wenn ihm danach wäre. Kurzum: James Potter liebte sein perfektes Leben, denn er hatte alles was man sich wünschen konnte. Erfolg und Beliebtheit.

Wenn er eines hasste, dann war es die Tatsache, dass er ausgeschlossen wurde. Nur wiederwillig musste er zugeben, dass es ihn wirklich störte, dass in Hogwarts eine Sache im Gange war, von der er nichts wusste – sein bester Freund Sirius aber schon.

Zudem kam auch noch, dass ausgerechnet sein bester Freund sich lieber mit Hermione Granger darüber auszutauschen schien, als mit ihm.

Nachdenklich warf er einen Blick in die Richtung der beiden, während er einen Bissen nach dem anderen von seinem Abendessen nahm. Soeben hatte Sirius seine Hand auf die Hermiones gelegt und sich zu ihr vorgebeugt. Die beiden saßen am Ende des Gryffindor-Tisches und es sah deutlich danach aus, als würden sie alleine sein wollen. Wenn er es nicht besser wusste, dann würde er sagen, er würde mit dem Mädchen flirten. Aber James kannte Sirius. Er wusste, dass Hermione nicht die Art von Mädchen war, die Sirius normalerweise bevorzugte, genauso wie er auch wusste, wie seine Miene aussah, wenn er tatsächlich versuchte jemanden um den Finger zu wickeln. In diesem Moment kam es ihm aber so vor, als hatte er all die Jahre nur geglaubt Sirius Black zu kennen. Denn waren es nicht normalerweise sie beide, die gemeinsam planten? Egal, ob es nun der neuste Anschlag auf Miss Norris was oder es um einen neuen Geheimgang ging. Waren es nicht normalerweise sie, die die Kopfe zusammensteckten, so dass niemand sie belauschen konnte?

James Potter wusste nicht wie er es ausdrücken sollte, doch es gab ihm einen Stich ins Herz. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war er eifersüchtig auf jemand anderen. Alleine schon die Vorstellung war total lächerlich und absurd, denn auf einmal schien sein Leben nicht mehr so perfekt.

Gedankenverloren sinnte er darüber, wann Sirius begonnen hatte sich heimlich mit Hermione Granger zu bereden, während er dabei zusah wie Sirius anscheinend eindringlich auf sie einredete. Er musste zugeben, dass er ziemlich überrascht gewesen war als er gestern Nacht bemerkt hat, wie nah sich die beiden anscheinend standen. Noch nie hatte er Sirius so vollkommen neben der Spur erlebt und erst recht nicht hatte er ihn weinen sehen. Noch nicht mal jetzt konnte er sich erklären aus welchem Grunde er überhaupt geweint hatte. Sicher, er war ziemlich mitgenommen, denn er hätte auch schief gehen können, allerdings hatte er es geschafft sich zu beherrschen. War es die Tatsache, dass die gestrige Nacht vollkommen aus dem Runder gelaufen war? Oder die Tatsache, dass er gegen einen seiner besten Freunde hatte kämpfen müssen? Oder vielleicht auch die Tatsache, dass ausgerechnet sie es war, die fast umgekommen wäre. Bei letztem Gedanken musste sich James erneut fragen, ob er seinen Freund wirklich so gut kannte, wie er es noch vor wenigen Tagen geglaubt hatte.

Es war ihm gestern Nacht aber nicht aufgefallen, nur gänzlich bewusst geworden. Anzeichen hatte es dafür schon einige gegeben. Er hatte nicht nur bemerkt, wie sie sich immer finstere Blicke zuwarfen, als wären soeben zwischen ihnen richtig die Fetzen geflogen, sondern er hatte auch bemerkt, wie die beiden des öfteren zusammen verschwanden. Ganz zu Schweigen von dem einen Mal, an dem Hermione im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum aufgetaucht ist, sich vor Sirius aufgebaut hatte und mit entschlossener – ja fast schon richtig verbissener – Miene meinte, sie müssen miteinander reden.

Direkt danach haben die wildesten Gerüchte kursiert. Die wirklich skurrilste Behauptung war gewesen, dass Sirius Hermione geschwängert hätte und sich jetzt nicht um das Kind kümmern will. James war sich nicht mehr ganz sicher, doch er war stark der Annahme, dass dieses lächerliche Gerücht von einer Hufflepuff in die Welt gesetzt wurde.

Auch James wurde seither immer wieder gefragt, ob zwischen den beiden etwas sei. Bis jetzt hatte er immer wieder gelacht und den Kopf darüber geschüttelt. Doch war dies wirklich die richtige Antwort darauf gewesen?

James war so sehr in Gedanken versunken, so dass er gar nicht mitbekam, wie sich ein seufzender Sirius ihn gegenüber setzte. Er schreckte auf. Anscheinend war Peter bereits gegangen. Als er einen Blick zum Platz warf, an dem er eben noch mit Hermione gesessen hatte, stellte er fest, dass diese inzwischen gegangen war und soeben ihr Teller mit einem leisen _Plop_ der Hauselfen verschwand.

„Na? Anstrengenden Tag gehabt?", wollte James desinteressiert von seinem Freund wissen. Ja, er nahm es ihm übel, dass er ausgeschlossen wurde und ja, er würde Sirius das spüren lassen.

„Ja, das kann man wohl so sagen", seufzte Sirius erneut.

Sein Blick schweifte ab Richtung Ausgang, ganz so als würde, dass jeden Augenblick wieder Hermione auftauchen könnte. Neben James wurde soeben Lily mit dem Abendessen fertig. Auch sie seufzte und hing sich eine schwere Tasche um.

„Noch Arbeit?", wollte Sirius wissen.

Lily nickte und trank schnell ihren Becher Kürbissaft leer, ehe sie antwortete. „Ja, ich muss noch mal in die Bibliothek. McGonagall will morgen einen Aufsatz von mir und der kann noch ein paar Recherchen vertragen. Ich wünsch euch was Jungs!" Sie lächelte, gab James noch mal einen kleinen Klaps auf die Schulter und zog von dannen.

James betrachtete seinen Freund genauer. Irgendwie schien er ins Grübeln geraten zu sein und starrte nachdenklich auf die Tischplatte.

„Gab's Streit?", fragte James nach einigen Sekunden.

„Hm?" Sirius schien irritiert.

„Hast du dich mit Hermione gestritten?", wiederholte er. „Mir kam's zu vor."

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, gestritten nicht. Zumindest denke ich das. Sie ist sehr schwierig."

Kühl hob James die Braue und musterte ihn weiter. Sirius schien mit seinem Kopf trotzdem nicht da zu sein. „Was läuft da zwischen euch?", platze dann endlich die Frage aus ihm heraus, die ihn schon die ganze Zeit beschäftigt hatte.

Das holte Sirius nun wirklich zurück in die Realität. Fast schon entsetzt blickte er seinem besten Freund entgegen. „Zwischen uns? Nichts."

James hatte auf seine Worte jedoch nur ein kühles Lächeln übrig. „Glaubst du wirklich du kannst mir etwas vormachen? Ihr trefft euch in Klassenzimmer und tuschelt heimlich zusammen. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, zwischen euch beiden läuft etwas. Ich bin aber der Meinung da ist was anderes, was du mir verschweigst."

James entging Sirius' Miene nicht. Er wirkte ertappt. „Das bildest du dir alles nur ein", stritt Sirius weiterhin ab.

„So?", zog er missbilligend die Braue hoch. „Wenn dir wieder einfällt wer dein bester Freund ist, dann kannst du dich ja wieder bei mir melden."

Sirius öffnete den Mund um empört etwas darauf zu erwidern, schloss ihn jedoch dann wieder. Anscheinend wusste er nicht was er sagen sollte. James war das auch gleichgültig. Er stand auf und trotte verärgert davon. Denn wenn er eines hasste, dann war es die Tatsache, dass er ausgeschlossen wurde.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lily Evans liebte es, dass ihre Mühen nie vergebens waren und sie höchstwahrscheinlich auch mit dem Aufsatz für McGonagall ein sehr gute Leistung abliefern würde. Sie liebte es, dass sie sich mit ihren Mitschülern gut verstand und – obwohl sie eine Muggelstämmige war, sogar mit den Slytherins – Respekt vor ihr hatten. Sie liebte es, dass ihr Einfluss auf James Potter so hoch war, dass er sogar nackt Quidditch spielen würde, nur wenn sie es verlangte. Außerdem liebte es Lily Evans, dass sie noch tausend weitere Dinge aufzählen konnte, die sie liebte, wenn ihr danach war. Kurzum: Lily Evans liebte ihr perfektes Leben, denn sie hatte alles was man sich wünschen konnte. Erfolg und Beliebtheit.

Wenn sie eines hasste, dann war es die Tatsache, dass sie jemandem unnötig Kummer bereitet hatte. Auch wenn sich immer noch alles in ihr dagegen sträubt, würde sie doch nichts lieber tun als sich zu entschuldigen.

Vorsichtig warf sie einen Blick zu dem Tisch an dem Hermione Granger fleißig ihre Feder über das Pergament kratzte. Eigentlich war er von ihr aus gesehen nur ein paar Schritte entfernt. So etwas würde ganz leicht gehen.

Langsam schloss Lily die Augen und atmete noch einmal tief durch. Sie erinnerte sich an die gestrige Nacht zurück und an die Stunden, in denen sie schlaflos vor dem Fenster gesessen hatte, bei dem man den Verbotenen Wald am besten im Auge hatte. Leider war „am besten" immer noch ziemlich schlecht. So hatte sie nicht mal ihre Gestalten aus dem Wald kommen sehen und erst Erleichterung gefunden, als die drei in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Schulsprecher so wohlbehalten wie eben möglich zurückgekehrt waren.

Für Lily war ganz klar, sie war Schuld daran, dass gestern Nacht alle drei in Gefahr geraten waren. Hermione hatte nur helfen wollen und sie hätte sie beruhigen können, doch einfach nicht den Draht zu ihr gefunden. Vielleicht wäre das nicht so schief gelaufen, wenn sie sie nicht von Anfang an verstoßen hätte. Aber konnte man das ihr auch so übel nehmen?

Sie war fest davon überzeugt, dass dieses Mädchen ihr den einzigen Halt nehmen wollte, den sie noch besessen hatte. Dass sie in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum schlief und bei ihrer ersten Begegnung das Schulsprecherabzeichen auf der Brust trug, war schon genug Symbolik dafür. Und vielleicht mochte es auch albern klingen, doch irgendwie hatte sie auch Angst, dass sie die neugewonnene Nähe zwischen James und ihr zerstören könnte. Ihr war es fast schon peinlich zuzugeben, dass James ihr tatsächlich etwas bedeutete, doch genauso peinlich ist es zugeben zu müssen, dass durch Hermiones Auftauchen die Verlustängste in Lily immer stärker und stärker wurden. Sie hatte kein zu Hause mehr, ihre Eltern waren tot – Hogwarts, ihr Platz als Schulsprecherin und James, das war das einzige was ihr noch blieb.

Lily schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, diese Gedanken waren wirklich albern gewesen. Als sie mitbekommen hatte, wie sehr Hermione unter der Situation als „Ausgestoßene" litt, tat es ihr schon wieder leid, was sie getan hatte. Doch wie hätte sie es auch rückgängig machen sollen? Dafür stand ihr ihr Stolz viel zu sehr im Weg.

Nach gestern hatte Lily aber nun begriffen, dass das wirklich nicht die richtige Zeit für übergroßen Stolz war. Und das letzte was sie wollte, war, dass wegen ihr andere Menschen zu schaden kamen.

Langsam fasste sie sich ein Herz und trat hinter dem Bücherregal hervor. Hermione war so vertieft in ihren Aufsatz, dass sie ihr Auftauchen nicht bemerkte. Lily ging zögerlich auf den Tisch zu und räusperte sich.

„Ist hier noch frei?" Sofort ärgerte sie sich über die unsichere Tonlage ihrer Stimme. Gerne hätte sie gezeigt das sie die Situation im Griff hatte.

Hermione war deutlich überrascht Lily vor sich zu sehen, als sie von ihrem Pergament aufblickte. Sie nickte, jedoch gelang es Lily nicht aus ihrer Miene herauszusehen, was sie gerade dachte.

„Danke", erwiderte Lily und setze sich. Während sie ihre Bücher ausbreitete und nach ihrem Block kramte konnte sie sehen, dass Hermione wieder ungerührt mit ihrer Arbeit fortfuhr.

Ein wenig ärgerte sie sich schon darüber, dass sie es ihr so schwer machte. Doch ihr kam der Gedanke, dass Hermione vielleicht ebenfalls nicht wusste, worüber sie sich mit ihr unterhalten sollte. Vielleicht aber auch nur einfach so, dass sie Lilys Vorhaben, sich mit ihr anzufreunden, gar nicht verstand.

Schweigen kehrte ein. Hermione arbeite weiter und Lily tat es ihr nach. Jedoch war sie bei weitem nicht so konzentriert wie es Hermione zu sein schien. Erst jetzt viel ihr auf, dass diese wie eine kleine Weltmeisterin vor sich hin schrieb. Sie kritzelte was das Zeug hielt ihren Aufsatz herunter, schrieb sich immer wieder Notizen auf ihren Block, blätterte wie wild in den Büchern umher und sprang immer wieder auf, um nur nach ein paar Minuten mit neuen Strampeln anzukommen. Lily kam es so vor, als hätte Hermione schon vollkommen vergessen, dass sie mit am Tisch saß.

Als Hermione zum dritten Mal mit einem weiteren schweren Stapel voller Bücher zurückkam und diesen auf dem Tisch ablud – Lily hätte dabei schwören können, dass der Tisch ein klein wenig in sich zusammen ging – nutze sie die Gunst der Stunde und versuchte Hermione in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln.

„Und? Geht es dir gut?", fragte Lily vorsichtig.

Überrascht blickte Hermione abermals auf.

„Nun ja, ich kann mir denken das dir die gestrige Nacht noch ziemlich in den Knochen steckt."

Zum ersten Mal regte sich etwas in Hermiones Gesicht und zu Lilys Erleichterung war es ein Lächeln, dass ihr entgegenblitzte. „Nun ja, es geht schon wieder einigermaßen. Die größten Leidtragenden waren wohl eher Remus und Sirius. Bei mir war es bis auf ein paar Kratzer eher der Schock."

Lily nickte. „Ich habe Remus heute besucht, er sah wirklich ziemlich übel zugerichtet aus. Da kam Sirius noch etwas besser weg. Ihr scheint euch auch ziemlich gut zu verstehen, nicht wahr?" Wenn Lily ehrlich war, dann war das sogar eine Sache, die ihr nicht nur aufgefallen war, sondern nach der sie gerne schon längst mal gefragt hätte. Nicht erst seitdem Sirius unbedingt darauf bestanden hatte von Hermione verarztet zu werden, anstatt von ihr.

„Sirius und ich?", wiederholte Hermione. „Nun ja... es geht."

„Kam mir aber nicht so vor. Er wollte unbedingt das du ihn verarztest."

„Und dann haben wir auch gleich wieder gestritten." Lily entging der missbilligende Unterton nicht.

„Worüber denn? Hat er dir etwa doch die Schuld daran gegeben?"

„Nein. Ach, das ist halb so wild. Wir streiten immer über alles. Du siehst also, so gut verstehen wir uns auch wieder nicht."

„Kam mir gar nicht so vor..."

Kurz trat wieder Stille ein. Lily wollte jedoch den Zugang zu ihr nicht verlieren. Vor allem, da sie es sich eigentlich nicht so leicht vorgestellt hatte sich mit Hermione zu unterhalten.

„Hermione? Ich möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen." Lily betrachte abschätzend das Gesicht ihrer Gegenüber. Anscheinend schien sie aber nicht ganz verstanden zu haben, wovon sie eigentlich redete. „Ich möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen für das was ich dir angetan habe. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich geschnitten habe. Das war falsch und eigentlich war es auch nicht wirklich meine Absicht dir weh zu tun."

Hermione blieb still. Nachdenklich richtete sie ihre Augen auf die Tischplatte. Lily befand das für besser so. Es ist komische jemandem in die Augen zu sehen, wenn man sich bei ihm entschuldigte.

„Du musst wissen... als du kamst hatte ich Angst. Ich weiß nicht warum und ich weiß das es lächerlich ist, doch für mich warst du seltsamerweise eine Bedrohung. Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl du würdest mir etwas wegnehmen wollen. Inzwischen weiß ich auch, dass es vollkommen hirnrissig war so etwas zu denken. Du musst wissen, ich kann nicht besonders mit Verlusten umgehen. Darin habe ich schon viel zu viel Erfahrung gemacht."

Noch immer wirkte Hermione nachdenklich. Lily wusste nicht wie sie reagieren würde. Noch war sie ruhig, aber die Angst war auch groß, dass sie jeden Moment auf sie losgehen würde. Verübeln würde Lily ihr das zumindest nicht.

„Es ist in Ordnung", waren jedoch dann überraschenderweise ihre Worte. Hermione sah Lily wieder in die Augen. „Wirklich, ich hab das verkraftet und kann es verstehen."

Lily fiel ein Stein vom Herzen und sie konnte es nicht verbergen, wie sehr sie sich darüber freute. Ein breites Lächeln zog sich über ihre Lippen, wurde jedoch bei den nächsten Worten wieder kleiner. Sie wusste nicht wie weit sie bei Hermione gehen konnte. „Das ist wirklich schön. Ich... ich weiß nicht ob du das willst. Wir müssen ja nicht sofort Freunde werden, doch ich würde mich freuen, wenn wir ... so Stück für Stück vielleicht eine Freundschaft aufbauen könnten. Aber natürlich nur wenn du willst."

Wieder zog sich eines der seltenen Lächeln über Hermiones Lippen. „Gerne. Ich habe nichts dagegen."

Ein weiteres Mal war Lily sehr erleichtert darüber. Denn wenn sie eines hasste, dann war es die Tatsache, dass sie jemandem Kummer bereitet hatte.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_to be continued really soon ;)_

_Über ein Review würde ich mich wie immer sehr freuen. Aufbauende Worte helfen wirklich das Schreiben nicht ganz zu vernachlässigen._


	17. Kapitel 17

Kapitel 03

_Und nun lasse auch ich wieder etwas von mir hören :). Ich habe jetzt endlich meinen Abschluss in der Tasche und werde dann im September meine Ausbildung als Industriekauffrau beginnen, doch hoffe ich, dass ich deswegen meine FFs nicht noch mehr vernachlässigen werde._

_Ich bin ganz aus dem Häuschen, denn ich freue mich sehr, dass einige mir doch noch die Treue gehalten haben. Leider habe ich auch viele Leser verloren, umso glücklicher macht es mich, dass ich auch ein paar neue gewonnen habe. Hiermit danke ich **Ginny M. Weasley**, **Kurai91**, **LunaNigra**, **MissCullen7**, **Rebecca Slytherin**, **Red-Black**,** OhFreckles** und meiner **Puma Padfoot** von ganzem Herzen :freu:. Ihr treibt mir glatt Pipi in die Augen xD._

_Derzeit suche ich eine neue Beta für diese FF, die vielleicht dem kleinen Fehlerteufel ein wenig Beine machen kann :). Ich bin ja nicht mehr die Regelmäßigste, deswegen werde ich niemanden mit Arbeit überhäufen :lol, doch trotzdem solltet ihr auch Zeit zum Betan haben. Ich weiß aus Erfahrung, dass es ziemlich anstrengend ist, wenn man sowieso schon viel zutun hat. Ach ja, und zwei gute Augen, die viele Fehler finden, wären auch nicht sonderlich verkehrt ;)._

_Ich würde mich auch freuen, wenn sich auch mal die Schwarzleser ein Herz fassen würden und mir ihre Meinung zu dieser Geschichte in einem Review verraten würden. Es muss ja auch kein Roman werden. Ich freue mich über alles :)._

_Nachdem wir letztens ein wenig in die Gefühlswelt von James und Lily eingetaucht sind – übrigens, sind sie noch nicht zusammen, falls die Frage auftaucht ist – geht's heute wieder um Hermione, Sirius und eine sehr wichtige Erkenntnis ;)._

_Kuss und Schluss, eure Tanya :D_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kapitel 17

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wenn man an Hermione Grangers Tisch in der Hogwarts-Bibliothek vorbeiging mochte es denn Anschein haben, der Inhalt ihres Buches würde sie so sehr fesseln, dass sie sogar gewillt war, es zu verschlingen. Sah man jedoch genau hin, dann konnte man erkennen wie sie nervös mit ihren Fingerkuppen auf die Tischplatte klopfe. Denn dem war heute nicht so. Viel mehr versuchte sie hinter dem großen, schweren Wälzer ihren neugierigen Blick zur Eingangstür verbergen.

Ein wenig übertrieben, immerhin würde sich niemand dafür interessieren, wenn Hermione Granger ständig zum Portal starrte. Wahrscheinlich würde es auch niemanden interessieren, wenn sie nicht Hermione Granger war. Allerdings war sie viel zu aufgeregt dafür, als das ihr das überhaupt klar wurde.

Bei jedem Schüler, den sie erblickte, zog sich ihr Brustkorb vor Erregung nur noch schmerzhafter zusammen. Nur um dann jedoch entspannt und enttäuscht zugleich festzustellen, dass es falscher Alarm war. Nach einigen weiteren Minuten und einem Blick auf ihre Uhr, die bereits Neun anzeigte, zweifelte Hermione auch langsam daran, ob Peter Pettigrew wohl heute noch auftauchen würde.

Bei diesem Gedanken machte sich Ärger in ihr breit. Gestern hatte sie bereits die große Gelegenheit gehabt auf ihn zu treffen. Es waren sogar Idealbedingungen gewesen, denn er war ganz alleine an seinem Tisch gesessen. Normalerweise mied er es eigentlich sich alleine in der Öffentlichkeit aufzuhalten, jedoch waren James und Sirius beim Quidditch gewesen und Remus lag noch immer im Krankenflügel. Was hätte er auch machen sollen?

Auf halben Wege zu seinem Tisch hatte Hermione jedoch dann einfach einen Rückzieher gemacht. Dabei machte sie doch nicht einen Rückzieher! Doch in diesem Moment hatte sich ihr Inneres einfach so gegen sie gestellt und war wütend darüber, was sie tatsächlich mit Voldemorts Handlanger und diesem dreckigen Verräter von Freund vor hatte. Sie gab sich noch einen Tag und nahm sich fest vor, es Morgen noch einmal zu versuchen. Dann konnte sie sich noch besser mental darauf vorbereiten.

Wie sehr sie das doch jetzt bereute, denn nun kam er nicht mal. Wahrscheinlich wäre gestern „die" Gelegenheit gewesen, ihn alleine anzutreffen!

Doch beinahe so als hätte jemand ihre Gedanken erhört, schlürfte nun tatsächlich ein Peter Pettigrew durch die Tür, der hastig, und mit eingezogenem Kopf, einen vorsichtigen Blick durch den großen Saal warf. Fast schon blitzartig sprang Hermione auf und warf ihr Buch beiseite. Ihren aufgeregten Herzschlag konnte sie bereits in den Ohren hören. Mit ihrer auffälligen Reaktion schien sie jedoch nicht Peters Aufmerksamkeit erregt zu haben. Zielstrebig ging er auf den letzten Tisch auf der anderen Seite der Bibliothek zu und ließ sich dort nieder. Weit und breit war kein Schüler in dessen Nähe. Hatte etwas positives, denn so konnte sie wenigstens niemand stören.

Hermione musste sich wieder dazu durchringen, auf ihn zuzugehen, doch heute gab es einfach kein Entkommen mehr. Immerhin wollte sie wieder zurück nach Hause und wenn sie das dafür ihn Kauf nehmen musste, dann war das auch recht.

„Peter?", fragte sie zögerlich.

Peter zuckte zusammen, so als würde er gleich mit einem Angriff rechnen. Vorsichtig lugte er zu Hermione hoch und legte dann verwundert, ja beinahe etwas ängstlich, die Stirn krause.

Mission Freundschaft mit Wurmschwanz ließen hatte somit begonnen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

„Sag mal kannst du mir vielleicht verraten wo dein Problem liegt?", rief Sirius verärgert und warf _Die berühmtesten Quidditch-Legenden_ auf den Tisch. Er und James hatten es sich im Gemeinschaftsraum gemütlich gemacht und Sirius hatte eigentlich die Hoffnung gemacht mal wieder nett mit ihm zu plaudern, jedoch auf seine Fragen und Bemerkungen nur kurze, missmutige Kommentare bekommen. Frustriert hatte er schließlich nach einem Buch gegriffen, während James weiterhin so tat als würde ihn _Die Zaubergeschichte im Wandel der Moderne _vollstes einnehmen. Nun reichte es Sirius jedoch, denn allem Anschein nach war James verärgert auf ihn.

Aber selbst Sirius wütender Tonfall schaffte es nicht James Aufmerksamkeit vollständig für sich zu gewinnen. Er blickte nur kurz von seinem Buch auf, grummelte „Nichts" und wandte sich wieder seinen Seiten zu.

„Natürlich ist nichts. Du benimmst dich schon seit gestern so seltsam!" Sirius erinnerte sich an James' Worte, die ihm knallhart um die Ohren schlugen, dass er sich wieder bei ihm melden sollte, wenn ihm wieder einfiele, wer sein bester Freund war. „Bist du etwa eifersüchtig? Auf Hermione? Das ist doch lächerlich!"

Diese Unterstellung ließ James sich nicht gefallen. Nun schlug er doch sein Buch zu und sah ihm sauer entgegen. „Ich bin ganz bestimmt nicht eifersüchtig und es gibt auch nichts worauf ich jemals eifersüchtig sein könnte! Eigentlich verstehe ich nicht, wo dein Problem liegt! Seit neustem – eigentlich seit Hermione da ist – hast du Geheimnisse vor mir. Dabei waren wir es, die immer Geheimnisse hatten und ich derjenige, dem du alles erzähltest!"

Sirius stelle fest, dass James sehr wohl eifersüchtig war. Er wusste sich aber auch eingestehen, dass James mit allem was er sagte Recht hatte. Dieser Moment war einer der seltenen, die ihn sprachlos machten.

„Na also", stellte James bitter fest und erkannte sein Schweigen als Geständnis. „Und ich nehme an, du willst es zwar, aber es ist eines dieser Geheimnisse, bei denen man es nicht verantworten kann, sie zu verraten."

„James, du verstehst nicht. Es geht um Hermione. Ich kann dir nicht sagen was los ist. Das hatte schwerwiegende Konsequenzen und zwar nicht nur für sie!"

„Sag mir, warum hast du dich überhaupt in die ganze Sache mit reinziehen lassen?"

Sirius verstand seine Frage nicht ganz. Gerade James musste doch am besten wissen, dass, wenn Geheimnisse gewittert wurden, diese nicht lange vor ihm sicher waren. Genauso wie es auch bei ihm selbst der Fall war. „Du kennst mich doch."

„Ja, genau deswegen!", bellte James. „Aber sag mir eines: Verschweigst du mir die ganze Zeit etwas wegen Hermione oder weil das Geheimnis so schrecklich ist?"

Erschrocken weiteten sich Sirius' Augen. Nun wusste er worauf James hinauswollte und es war eine Sache, die ihm gar nicht wirklich klar gewesen war. Egal wie schrecklich es nämlich gewesen war, er würde es James' erzählen. Doch nur wegen Hermione vergaß er wirklich wer sein bester Freund war.

Erneut nahm James Sirius' betretenes Schweigen als Bestätigung. „Ich erkenn dich gar nicht wieder", murmelte er leise, griff nach seiner Tasche und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

„Gehst du schon?", wollte Hermione wissen.

Sie hatte Peter dabei zugesehen, wie er langsam seine Bücher zusammengepackt hatte und gerade dabei war sie als einen großen Stapel in die Tasche zu packen. Er war so erschrocken über ihre Frage, dass ihm einige zu Boden fielen.

„Oh, tut mir leid", rief Hermione. Sie sprang schnell auf und hob die Bücher auf, die ihm heruntergefallen waren. „Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken."

„Ähm, danke." Peter lächelte verlegen, als er nach den Büchern griff. „Ich wollte noch zu Remus."

„Dann richte ihm bitte schöne Grüße von mir aus", lächelte sie freundlich. „Kannst ihm auch gleich sagen, dass ich Morgen wieder im Krankenflügel vorbeisehen werde."

Peter nickte. Nachdem er die restlichen Bücher ebenfalls in seine Tasche gepackt hatte, warf er Hermione erneut einen kurzen, zögerlichen Blick zu und verließ schließlich die Bibliothek.

„Bis dann!", hatte sie ihm noch hinterher gerufen.

Mit Peter Freundschaft zu schließen war wirklich gar nicht so einfach, als sie gedacht hatte. Während der letzten Stunde, in der sie beieinander gesessen waren, hatte er alle ihre Fragen die in Richtung, ob er viel Arbeit hatte oder ob sie ihm denn helfen könnte, gingen, nur mit einem Nicken oder Kopfschütteln beantwortet. Bis soeben hatten sie kein einziges Wort miteinander gesprochen.

Schon jetzt ahnte Hermione, dass es nicht so leicht war sein Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Sie wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen wie viel Zeit sie dafür benötigen würde. Man könne nur hoffen, dass es nicht bereits zu spät war, um sein Vertrauen zu gewinnen.

Müde ließ sie sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl nieder und stützte den Kopf auf ihre Hände. Das Heimweh nach zu Hause, zurück in ihre Zeit, wurde immer größer. Es gelang ihr einfach nicht richtig sich hier wohl zu fühlen. Das Leben, dass sie hier führte war so schrecklich einsam.

Hermione dachte an den Zettel, denn sie geschrieben hatte bevor sie durch den Spiegel getreten war. Viel zu wenig verstand sie von Zeitreisen um sich ausmalen zu können, wie ihre Zeit nun aussah oder was los war. War die Zeit in der Zukunft stehen geblieben solange sie sich hier befand oder drehte sie sich vielleicht doch weiter? Gab es bereits kleine Veränderungen und traten diese erst in Kraft wenn Hermione zurückkam?

Wie sehr sie doch darauf hoffe, dass noch alles normal weiterlief. Oft hatte sie sich bereits vorgestellt wie Harry und Ron ihren Zettel gefunden hatten und dabei waren wieder ein Tor zwischen der Vergangenheit und der Zukunft in diesem Spiegel aufzubauen.

Schloss sie ihre Augen, dann konnte sie sich vorstellen, wie Harry und Ron vor ihr standen. Beiden grinsten und hatten die Arme ausgebreitet. Sie waren gekommen um sie zurück nach Hause zu holen.

Öffnete Hermione ihre Augen aber wieder, war das bloß eine Wunschvorstellung, denn von beiden war nicht die geringste Spur. Stattdessen saß sie ganz alleine in Hogwarts' Bibliothek des Jahres 1977. Umgeben von lauter fremden Gesichtern war hier niemand der sie rettete.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hell erleuchtete der Halbmond das dunkle Zimmer und gab dem Novembernebel, der über den Ländereien von Hogwarts lag, einen mystischen Glanz. Sirius war froh, dass die restlichen Jungs aus seinem Jahrgangsstufe noch lange nicht daran dachten ins Bett zu gehen und so hatte er ein paar Minuten für sich alleine. Ihm war nicht danach über die Ländereien zu streunen. Normalerweise tat er das immer, wenn er alleine sein wollte. Doch der Schock von vor ein paar Tagen saß ihm noch zu tief in den Knochen.

In dieser besagten Nacht, hatte er auch eine Nähe zwischen Hermione und ihm zugelassen, die er bis jetzt niemals einem Mädchen gewährt hatte. Wie sehr er doch Angst um sie gehabt hatte, wie wütend er auf sich gewesen war und wie erleichtert er gewesen ist, als er sie nur mit einigen Kratzern im Gesicht und einer schmutzigen Schuluniform vorfand.

James verstand ihn nicht mehr, doch was umso erschreckend war, war die Tatsache, dass Sirius sich selbst nicht mehr verstehen konnte. Tatsächlich gab es etwas an ihr, was ihn magnetisch anzog.

Wenn sie weinte, verspürte er nicht den Drang so schnell wie möglich zu verschwinden, sondern wollte sie trösten und ihr beistehen. Ihn interessierte was sie fühlte und wie sie dachte – auch wenn er inzwischen festgestellt hatte, dass Hermione den ganzen Tag mit Denken verbrachte. Die Tatsache, dass sie aus der Zukunft kam, war

so erschreckend, dass sie Hermione noch verlockender erscheinen ließ.

Sirius wollte sich gar nicht den großen Altersunterschied zwischen ihnen ausmalen. Allein dieser sagte schon, dass es nicht richtig war. Nicht richtig auch deswegen, weil sie irgendwann wieder in ihre Zeit zurückkehren würde.

Doch egal was auch dagegensprach änderte sich nichts an der Tatsache, dass er Hermione zu liebe Geheimnisse vor seinem besten Freund hatte.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_to be continued_


	18. Kapitel 18

Kapitel 03

_Na das ging hier aber flott, nicht wahr? Tanya macht jetzt hier zack, zack :lol:. Ich weiß ja wie gemein es ist euch einfach ewig hängen zu lassen, deswegen soll das für euch eine Bestätigung sein, dass ich immer noch an euch denke :). Ihr, meine lieben Leser und vor allem natürlich die Reviewer, seit einfach wunderbar. Ich kann wirklich nicht genug von euren tollen Worten bekommen :D._

_Ganz besonders gedrückt sollen sich die Reviewer des letzten Kapitels fühlen. __**Ginny M. Weasley**__, __**LunaNigra**__ (tut mir leid, aber ich musste mich entscheiden xD) und meine tolle Beta __**Puma Padfoot **__ich danke euch von Herzen :D.___

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kapitel 18

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nachdenklich starrte Sirius aus dem Fenster. Vom Raum für Verwandlungen konnte man einen wunderbaren Blick auf die Ländereien werfen, die – wie schon die Tage zuvor – in einem leichten Nebelhauch verborgen waren. Ein Anblick, der genau zu seiner Stimmung passte. Die Worte McGonagalls drangen nur bedingt zu ihm durch. Er nahm sie wahr, war jedoch viel zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, als ihren Sinn zu begreifen.

Langsam und eher desinteressiert wandte er den Blick von der Landschaft ab und ließ seine Augen im Klassenzimmer umherwandern. Vorbei an Gryffindor- und Slytherin-Hinterköpfen, bis er schließlich bei Hermione ankam.

Sie saß auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers in der dritten Reihe, sodass Sirius von der letzten Reihe aus einen guten Seitenblick auf ihr Gesicht hatte. Eifrig machte Hermione sich Notizen, legte hin und wieder ihre Stirn angestrengt in Falten und schien jedes Wort von McGonagall förmlich in sich aufzusaugen.

Hübsch sah sie aus, mit diesem ehrgeizigen Blick im Gesicht. Er mochte ihre langen braunen Haare, wie sie sanft über ihre Schultern fielen und fand, dass ihr die Schuluniform wirklich gut stand. Anderen Mädchen stand sie auch, doch ihr stand sie noch besser. Sie gab ihr etwas Unauffälliges und Unschuldiges.

Besonders gut gefiel Sirius, wenn Hermione nur ihre weiße Bluse zu dem Rock trug. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Mädchen versuchte sie nämlich nicht, in einem solch gesitteten Aufzug besonders verführerisch zu wirken, sondern gab sich natürlich. Einfach so wie sie war, denn etwas anderes hatte sie nicht nötig.

Plötzlich hielt Hermione inne. Sie hatte seinen Blick bemerkt und sah nun zu ihm herüber. Ein kleines Lächeln bildete sich auf ihren Lippen. Am liebsten hätte Sirius ihr Lächeln erwidert, doch in diesem Moment kam er sich einfach nur ertappt vor. Er spürte, wie das Blut in seine Wangen schoss und bekam den leisen Verdacht, dass er gerade dabei war, wie ein kleiner Schuljunge rot anzulaufen. Schnell wandte er seinen Blick ab und tat so, als würde er sich ebenfalls Notizen machen.

Es war peinlich und deprimierend, dass Hermione es schaffte, tatsächlich einen solchen Einfluss auf ihn auszuüben. Insgeheim verfluchte er James, dass dieser ihn gestern während ihres Streits erst darauf aufmerksam gemacht hatte, denn nun dachte er sogar schon bewusst über sie nach.

Mit James hatte er seit gestern kein Wort mehr gesprochen. Schweigend war das Frühstück von Statten gegangen und auch jetzt saßen sie zwar nebeneinander, mieden jedoch Blicke so gut es ging. Worte kamen ihnen erst recht nicht über die Lippen.

Für Sirius war klar, dass noch nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für eine Versöhnung gekommen war. Eigentlich wusste Sirius auch nicht wirklich, wie sie sich überhaupt versöhnen konnten. Er würde nicht verraten, um was es ging und ihm war klar, dass James jedoch genau dies von ihm erwartete.

Sirius wurde plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als genau dieser ihn unsanft in den Arm stieß. Wütend wollte er schon eine Bemerkung zischen, als er erkannte, dass James ihm einen kleinen Zettel entgegenstreckte. Sirius nahm den Zettel kommentarlos entgegen, seinem eindringlichen Blick wich James jedoch aus. Schnell wandte er sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu.

Der Zettel war mit einer runden, fein geschwungenen Schrift geschrieben, bei der Sirius schnell feststellen konnte, dass er sich hierbei von einem Mädchen handelte.

_Mittagspause, Astronomieturm._

_Gruß, Hermione_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Als Sirius zur abgemachten Zeit in den Astronomieturm kam, war Hermione noch nicht da. Seufzend legte er seine Tasche ab und setzte sich auf einen der Tische. Sirius hatte schon immer den Astronomieturm gemocht, weil er ihn mit einigen hübschen Mädchen und vielen schönen Stunden in Erinnerung hatte. Nun war er sich aber nicht mehr ganz so sicher, ob er ihn auch in diesem Augenblick mochte. Sich ausgerechnet mit Hermione hier zu treffen war ein komisches Gefühl, da er doch mit allen anderen Mädchen hier so viel mehr gemacht hatte, als nur zu reden.

Hinzu kam, dass Sirius auf einmal nicht mehr wusste, wie er sich in ihrer Gegenwart verhalten, geschweige denn was er sagen sollte. Am liebsten wäre es ihm gewesen, wenn er ihre Anwesenheit vollkommen meiden könnte. Er wollte ihr nicht verfallen und war doch auf dem besten Wege, dies zu tun.

Man mochte ihn fast schon als verzweifelt bezeichnen, als Sirius den Kopf auf seine Hände stützte und sich mit den langen Fingern durchs schwarze Haar fuhr. Er holte tief Luft und versuchte, auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Es ist nur Hermione, redete er sich ein. Nur ein kleines Mädchen. Ja, verdammt noch mal, sie kam aus der Zukunft! Er könnte sogar schon ihr Vater sein, wenn man es denn so wollte!

Kaum war ihm das als unmögliche Übertreibung in den Sinn gekommen, schien das Übertriebene gar nicht mehr so übertrieben zu sein. Vielleicht war er auch wirklich ... ?

Sirius wollte den Gedanken gar nicht weiter zu Ende denken - war die Tatsache schon schlimm genug, dass sie einen gewissen Reiz auf ihn ausübte.

Mehr als ihr Name war ihm nicht über sie bekannt. Zwar ermutigte es, dass es keinen Zweifel an ihrem Namen gab, denn die Karte des Rumtreibers irrte nie, jedoch konnte sie auch genauso gut unehelich entstanden sein und Hermiones Mutter ...

Schnell sprang Sirius von der Tischplatte auf. Er schüttelte den Kopf und holte ein weiteres Mal tief Luft. Das war wirklich nicht mehr zu ertragen. Seine Gedankengänge wurden immer alberner. Schnell warf Sirius einen Blick auf seine Uhr. Es war bereits 12.15 Uhr. Es wurde Zeit, dass Hermione endlich kam, denn länger hielt er es in diesem Raum nicht mehr aus. Eindeutig die sexuellen Schwingungen, versuchte Sirius sich einzureden. Die machten einen verrückt.

Kaum dass man an den Teufel dachte, kam dieser auch schon. Hermione sah hektisch und etwas zerzaust aus. Sie warf ihre Tasche neben seine und sog abgehakt nach Luft. Anscheinend war sie die Treppen zum Turm im Laufschritt empor gesprintet.

„Sirius, ich-", begann sie, sich viel Zeit lassend, um wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen.

„Stop!", unterbrach er sie jedoch. Das musste er jetzt wissen, denn diese Gedanken konnte einen wirklich fast wahnsinnig machen. „Hermione, bevor du beginnst, gibt es da etwas... Ich meine, das hört sich vielleicht blöd an und ich weiß, dass du nicht viel über die Zukunft erzählst, doch wir... wir sind nicht... also ich meine, ich bin doch nicht dein Vater, oder?"

Verdutzen machte sich auf Hermiones Miene breit, während Sirius sich zwar mühte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, es aber einfach nicht lassen konnte, sie ängstlich anzusehen. Nur die Angst schaffte es, dass er nicht rot anlief. Eigentlich war ihm sonst nie etwas peinlich. Immerhin war er der coole lässige Sirius. Allerdings hatte man ihn auch noch nie mit seiner solchen Situation konfrontiert. Selbst der Coolste konnte da unsicher werden.

„Ähm ... nein", entgegnete Hermione ihm knapp. „Wieso-"

Erneut ließ er sie nicht zu Wort kommen. „Und wir sind auch nicht auf irgendeine andere Weise miteinander verwandt?", hakte er hoffnungsvoll nach.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Sirius, ich habe dir doch bereits erzählt, dass ich von Muggeln abstamme."

„'türlich", lächelte er schief. „'türlich ... Da war ja was. Tut mir Leid" Er fuhr sich ein weiteres mal mit den Fingern durchs Haar. Trotz allem, er war erleichtert. „Hab ich irgendwie vergessen gehabt. Vergiss es einfach wieder, okay?"

Dunkel kamen Sirius die Erinnerungen an den Krankenflügel und wie er zusammen mit James und Lily vor Hermiones Bett gestanden, als sie ihnen davon erzählt hatte. Wie hatte er das bloß vergessen können? Am liebsten wollte er sich ohrfeigen. In den letzten fünf Minuten hatte er sich total zum Affen gemacht. Gestammelt, rot geworden und war verlegen! Ganz zu Schweigen von den ganzen lächerlichen Gedanken, die ihm durch den Kopf gegangen waren. War er für einen Moment wirklich davon überzeugt gewesen, dass seine Tochter ihn – (mal ordinär ausgedrückt, aber die Sache einfach am besten auf den Punkt gebracht) – anmachen könnte?

Allein schon der Gedanke war so widerlich, dass es Sirius kalt den Rücken herunterlief. Nein, nein, das musste wirklich nicht sein.

Hermione war immer noch ein wenig verwirrt. Sie legte den Kopf etwas schief und trat besorgt näher an ihn heran. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir, Sirius?"

Sirius wich ein paar Schritte zurück. Immer wieder sagte sein Kopf ihm, wie albern er sich doch benahm und trotzdem konnte er nichts dagegen tun. „Ja, ja. Mir geht's gut. Alles bestens. Ich habe mich nur gefragt… Nun ja, ich denke, ich wollte einfach nur wissen, was du mit dieser ganzen Sache zu tun hast." Kaum waren diese Worte über seine Lippen gegangen, kamen sie ihm auch gar nicht mal so schlecht vor. „Ich meine, was weiß ich über dich? Irgendwie war ich neugierig, welchen Bezug du wohl in der Zukunft zu uns hast und da kam mir dieser blöde Gedanke."

„Ach so." Hermione lächelte. „Ich bin bloß eine Freundin."

Sirius nickte erleichtert. Er schämte sich insgeheim für seine Erleichterung, denn es wollte ihm einfach nicht aus den Sinn, dass nun kein Hindernis zwischen den beiden mehr stand. Wenn man mal von einer Zeitspanne von 20 Jahren absah, war es kein Hindernis, was große Probleme bereiten würde. Oh mein Gott, wie albern er doch war.

„Okay, da wir das jetzt geklärt hätten... Du wolltest mich sehen? Ich würde das gerne schnell über die Bühne bringen, damit ich noch ein wenig von meiner Mittagspause habe."

„Oh", stieß sie hervor.

Sirius konnte sich nicht helfen, doch meinte er, dass sie ein wenig wie vor den Kopf gestoßen aussah. Er wollte sich aber nicht länger damit aufhalten. So schnell wie möglich musste er einfach nur weg von ihr.

„Ich, nun ja... wenn das so ist, dann wollte ich dir eigentlich nur sagen, dass ich nun dabei bin, mich mit Peter anzufreunden. Zumindest haben wir uns schon unterhalten – wenn auch nur kurz", erklärte Hermione hastig. „Peter ist ein wenig zurückhaltend und ziemlich misstrauisch. Das Letztere wahrscheinlich, weil ich so grob zu ihm war. Aber ich denke, das kriege ich schon hin."

Abermals nickte Sirius. „Peter wird sich sicherlich nur anfangs ein wenig sträuben. Allerdings bin ich auch der Meinung, dass du vorsichtig sein solltest."

„Weswegen denn?"

„Er könnte es auch schnell falsch deuten, wenn du nett zu ihm bist. Sieh dir ja nur einmal die Sache mit Lily an. Sie ist nett zu ihm und er schreibt ihr Liebesbriefe."

Hermione lächelte. „Ich glaube, das siehst du ein wenig zu eng. Lily und Peter kennen sich schon seit Jahren. Sicherlich empfindet er auch wirklich aufrichtige Gefühle für sie. Und ich? Nur weil ich ein paar Tage oder Wochen daherkomme und ihm bei den Hausaufgaben helfe, heißt das doch noch lange nicht, dass er sich einbilden wird, in mich verliebt zu sein."

Sirius war allerdings nicht so ganz überzeugt von ihrer Meinung. Die Mühe wollte er sich aber nicht machen, um sie zur Einsicht zu bringen. Bei ihrem Sturkopf wusste er, dass es lange dauern würde.

„Dann sag aber nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt", seufzte Sirius. Er griff wieder nach seiner Tasche und blickte sie fragend an. „War das alles?"

Erneut wirkte Hermione ein wenig geknickt, doch sie fasste sich schnell wieder, als sie nickte. So schnell, dass Sirius meinte, sich das vielleicht auch nur eingebildet zu haben. Wahrscheinlich wollte er es einfach sehen.

„Gut, dann werd' ich mal wieder. Man sieht sich im Unterricht."

„Ja, bis gleich", lächelte Hermione.

Als Sirius die Tür zum Astronomieturm hinter sich geschlossen hatte, öffnete Hermione ihre Tasche, zog ein verpacktes, belegtes Brot hervor und biss lustlos hinein, nachdem sie das Papier abgestreift hatte. Eigentlich hatte sie auch für Sirius einige am Mittagstisch mitgenommen, da sie die Pause mit ihm zusammen verbringen wollte. Hermione kam sich schrecklich blöd vor. Warum war sie nicht gleich darauf gekommen, dass er doch viel lieber mit seinen Freunden zusammen saß als mit ihr?

Diese Zeit gefiel ihr einfach nicht.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

James mühte sich zumindest, wieder mit ihm zu sprechen und ignorierte ihn nicht mehr. Sirius merkte zwar, dass er nicht mehr wütend war, trotzdem sagte ihm ein Gefühl, dass er sich seltsam benahm.

James warf ihm kritische und misstrauische Blicke zu, wenn er meinte, dass Sirius es nicht merkte. Und selbst wenn er ganz normal mit ihm sprach, hatte seine Stimme einen seltsamen Unterton an sich, denn Sirius einfach nicht einordnen konnte.

Egal wie sehr ihm das Verhalten James' jedoch Rätsel aufgab, konnte er sich einfach nicht damit beschäftigen, es zu entschlüsseln, denn noch immer kreisten seine Gedanken um Hermione. Es begann schon fast beängstigend zu werden.

Immer wieder rief er sich ihre Worte in Erinnerung, die ihm doch so viel Erleichterung verschafft haben. _Nur eine Freundin ... nur eine Freundin ..._

Plötzlich hielt Sirius aber in seinen Gedanken inne. Aber sie war doch nicht die Freundin seines zukünftigen Sohnes, oder?!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_to be continued_

_Irgendwie finde ich den Schlusssatz ein wenig eigenartig, aber das ist mit beim Schreiben so in den Sinn gekommen und ich wollte es einfach bringen :lol:. Vielleicht finden ihn andere ein wenig lustig, auch wenn sich bei mir die Geister da etwas scheiden xD._

_Was mit James los ist, erfahrt ihr im nächsten Kapitel. _

_Um das ewige Schweigen zu brechen ist genau jetzt der richtige Augenblick :)._

_Reviewen? :dackelblick:_


	19. Kapitel 19

_**Anmerkung:** Ja, ich bin es mal wieder. Eure untreue unregelmäßige Schreiberin, Tanya. Wieder mal ist eine halbe Ewigkeit ins Land gezogen und das tut mir wirklich wahnsnnig leid. Viel toller ist es aber, dass ich es in den letzten zwei Wochen wirklich geschafft habe einige weitere Kapitel dieser Geschichte zu schreiben :hihi:. Es wird also definitiv ein Ende geben, keine Sorge. _

_Sorgen mache ich mir aber inzwischen um meine Arme Storyline. Eigentlich habe ich mir alles so schön zurechtgelegt, doch mittlerweile nimmt alles eine gewisse Eigenedynamik an. xD _

_Ihr wisst ja, mit nichts kann man mich glücklicher machen, als mit einem Review. Bitte, vergesst mich nicht. Danke an alldiejenigen, die mir immer so treu schreiben. Mein kleines Herzchen macht bei jedem von euch einen Sprung. :hihi: _

_In diesem Sinne, doch einen wunderschönen letzten Weihnachtstag und viel Spaß bei diesem Kapitel. :)  
Liebe Grüße, eure Tanya_

* * *

**Kapitel 19**

* * *

Am heutigen Tag in der Hogwarts-Bibliothek trat eine erneute Ungewöhnlichkeit zutage. Hatte man vor kurzem hier erlebt, wie Hermione Granger auf der Lauer lag, konnte man nun einen seltenen Gast dieser Räumlichkeiten antreffen. James Potter.

Dieser war aber nicht auch James Potter, wenn alles was er tat nicht einen triftigen Grund hatte. Lernen war kein sonderlich triftiger Grund, denn er war mit dem seltenen Talent gesegnet, dass er nur Zuhören musste, um sich etwas langfristig einzuprägen. Demnach zu folge hatte er etwas ganz anderes im Sinn, als geistige Weiterbildung.

Heute lag er auf der Lauer. Und das keiner geringeren als Hermione Granger.

In den vergangenen Monaten hatte sich James' Bild von Hermione stetig geändert.

Zu Beginn hatte er sie für durchschnittlich gehalten. Einfach langweilig und gewöhnlich. Dann war ihm aber das wachsende Interesse Sirius' für sie aufgefallen. Schnell war er zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass wohl ihre unschuldige und korrekte Art ihn anziehen würde.

James hatte also seine Meinung über sie ein wenig angepasst. Hermione Granger: immer noch durchschnittlich, immer noch langweilig und immer noch gewöhnlich, aber eine Herausforderung. Er war nur schwer vorstellbar, dass Sirius etwas anderes in ihr sehen würde.

Inzwischen war es sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob "durchschnittlich, langweilig und gewöhnlich" wirklich die richtigen Eigenschaften waren, mit denen er sie zu Beginn charakterisiert hatte. Etwas anderes musste sich unter ihrem unscheinbaren Wesen verbergen. Entweder war dieses Mädchen schlicht gesagt eine Verrückte oder es ging eine tatsächliche Bedrohung von ihr aus.

Bei dem Gedanken, dass Hermione eine Gefahr darstellen könnte, zog sich sein Magen zusammen und die Wut wuchs weiter an. Wie oft waren sie und Sirius bereits alleine gewesen? Was hatte sie bereits alles mit ihm angestellt?

Genug, dessen war sich James sicher. Immerhin schien er ihr ja bereits aus der Hand zu fressen und jedem schwachsinnigen Wort, das sich über ihre Lippen stahl, Glauben zu schenken. Gleichzeitig zwang sie ihn dazu seine besten Freunde zu hintergehen und ihnen vielleicht sogar schlimmen Schaden zuzufügen. Dafür würde Hermione büßen müssen.

* * *

_Ein paar Stunden zuvor._

Wie verbissen starrte James auf die Tafel und übertrug das Bild darauf in seine Aufzeichnungen. Er war sich sicher, dass er noch nie so sehr an dem Unterrichtsgeschehen teil genommen hat, wie in dieser Stunde für Verwandlung. Wahrscheinlich fragte sich McGonagall schon, ob wirklich alles mit ihm in Ordnung sei.

Aber welch Opfer musste man nicht alles bringen, wenn man seinem besten Freund auf eine ordentliche Art und Weise zum Ausdruck bringen wollte, wie wütend und verletzt man war. Sicherlich war es kindisch, doch James konnte nicht über seinen Schatten springen und benahm sich deshalb nur zu gerne wie ein kleiner beleidigter Schuljunge.

Eins war klar: Sicherlich würde er kein einziges Wort mehr mit Sirius reden, bevor dieser ihm nicht gestand, was er die ganze Zeit mit Hermione Granger zusammen ausheckte. Immerhin war er sein bester Freund. James empfand es nur als sein gutes Recht, dass ihm als solcher die Wahrheit zustünde.

Plötzlich reckte sich etwas in seinem rechten Augenwinkel und James vernahm flüsternd seinen Namen. Leider sprang er viel zu schnell auf solche Ablenkungen an - erst recht, wenn sie ihm Unterricht auftraten. Hätte er nur ein paar Sekunden gewartet und nicht sofort den Kopf in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam, geneigt, dann hätte er auch ohne hinzusehen, festgestellt, dass es sich um Hermione handelte und hätte sie ignoriert.

Dafür war es jetzt aber zu spät.

Hinter McGonagalls wachsamen Blick verborgen, hielt ihm einer seiner Klassenkameraden einen kleinen Zettel entgegen. Eine Reihe daneben sah Hermione ihn erwartungsvoll an. Sein Mitschüler musste nicht noch erwähnen, dass der Zettel von ihr stammte.

"Für Sirius", meinte er. "Von Granger."

Einen Moment packte James die Wut und er konnte nicht umhin Hermione einen verbitterten Blick zu schenken. Am liebsten hätte er ihr gerne zugezischt, sie solle ihre Zettelchen persönlich an Sirius weiterleiten und sich wieder der Tafel zugewandt, jedoch beschlich ihn dann gleichzeitig die Neugierde.

James verfluchte sich dafür, dass er ihn letzten Endes doch entgegennahm. Das war also sein Platz und seine hohe Aufgabe zwischen den beiden, dachte er sich erbost. Er durfte Eule spielen und Botschaften hin- und herreichen. Gleichzeitig war er sich aber bewusst, dass es auch eine Gelegenheit war und James war schlau genug um sie zu ergreifen. Er wollte hinter ihr Geheimnis kommen. Koste es, was es wolle.

Bevor er Sirius die Notiz weiterreichte, warf er selbst einen raschen unbemerkten Blick auf das kleine Papier.

_Mittagspause, Astronomieturm.  
Gruß, Hermione_

James lächelte. Er würde da sein.

* * *

_Mittagspause._

Immer zur rechten Zeit, wenn es galt, etwas mitzubekommen, von dem ein anderer nicht wissen durfte, dass du es mitbekamst, war James dankbar einen solchen Luxus wie einen Tarnumhang zu besitzen. Sicherheitshalber hatte er sich ebenfalls noch die Karte des Rumtreibers eingesteckt. Er könne seinen tollen Plan vergessen, wenn Sirius vielleicht zufälligerweise einen Blick darauf geworfen und festgestellt hätte, dass er sich ebenfalls im selben Raum befand.

Ungeduldig lehnte James an der Wand und beobachtete argwöhnisch die Tür. Jeden Moment würde sie aufgehen und Hermione im Raum erscheinen. Sirius saß bereits eine ganze Weile auf einem der Tische und schien genauso angespannt zu sein wie er. Vielleicht sogar ein wenig nervös. James fragte sich, welchen Grund er wohl dazu hatte. Welch Gedanken ließ ihn denn bei der Aussicht auf ein Treffen mit Hermione so durcheinander wirken? Vielleicht bildete er sich das aber auch nur alles ein. James' Meinung ließ Hermione bereits viel zu lange auf sich warten. Die Aufregnung darüber, welches Geheimnis er jeden Moment würde lüften können, brachte ihn schon fast um den Verstand. Weitere und unzählige Minuten die dahinzogen und in denen immer noch keine Hermione Granger auftauchte schienen die reinste Folter zu sein.

Auf einmal kam jedoch die rettende Erlösung.

Ziemlich durch den Wind wirkte sie, als sie zur Tür hereinstolperte, ihre Tasche auf einen der Tische warf und dann nach Luft schnappte. Vorsichtig und lautlos stieß sich James von der Wand ab und trat näher auf die beiden zu. Nicht auszudenken, wenn er vielleicht einen wichtigen Bestandteil ihres Gesprächs nicht mitbekommen würde.

Bevor Hermione aber etwas sagen konnte, wurde sie bereits von Sirius unterbrochen.

„Stop!" James bemerkte, wie Sirius von Sekunde zu Sekunde angespannter wurde. Es fiel ihm eindeutig schwer die kommenden Wörter über die Lippen zu bringen. So kannte er ihn ja überhaupt nicht. "Hermione, bevor du beginnst, gibt es da etwas... Ich meine, das hört sich vielleicht blöd an und ich weiß, dass du nicht viel über die Zukunft erzählst, doch wir... wir sind nicht... also ich meine, ich bin doch nicht dein Vater, oder?"

Überrascht hob James die Braue. Hatte er sich soeben verhört? Sicherheitshalber trat er einen weiteren Schritt näher an die beiden heran.

Deutlich war die Überraschung auf Hermiones Gesicht zu sehen. Es beruhigte ihn etwas, dass nicht nur er Sirius' Frage merkwürdig fand.

„Ähm ... nein", entgegnete Hermione zögerlich. „Wieso-"  
Erneut ließ er sie nicht zu Wort kommen. „Und wir sind auch nicht auf irgendeine andere Weise miteinander verwandt?", hakte er hoffnungsvoll nach.

Da! Schon wieder eine solch merkwürdige Frage. Kaum verliert man seinen besten Freund für ein paar Wochen etwas aus den Augen muss man sofort an seinem Verstand zweifeln? James wusste sich nicht anders zu helfen. Irgendetwas stimmte doch mit ihm nicht, oder? Das Hermione sein Verhalten auch höchst merkwürdig zu finden schien, tröstete James merkwürdigerweise etwas. Sonst hätte er noch das Gefühl gehabt wirklich viel verpasst zu haben. Er erklärte sich Sirius' Benehmen damit, dass er beim Quidditch wohl einfach einen Klatscher zu viel abbekommen haben musste.

Auf Sirius Frage hin schüttelte Hermione den Kopf. „Sirius, ich habe dir doch bereits erzählt, dass ich von Muggeln abstamme."

„'türlich", lächelte er schief. „'türlich ... Da war ja was. Tut mir leid." Er fuhr sich ein weiteres Mal mit den Fingern durchs Haar. Trotz allem, er war erleichtert. „Hab ich irgendwie vergessen gehabt. Vergiss es einfach wieder, okay?"

Gut so, dachte James bitter. Komm dir dumm vor. Du benimmst dich im Moment auch wirklich so.

Stille trat zwischen die beiden. Sirius schien in Gedanken zu versinken und Hermione sah ihn einige Minuten schweigend an. Besorgnis machte sich in ihrem Gesichtsausdruck breit. Schließlich fasste sie sich ein Herz und trat näher auf ihn zu.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir, Sirius?", wollte sie vorsichtig wissen.

Sirius wich ihr jedoch aus und nahm wieder etwas Abstand zu ihr. „Ja, ja. Mir geht's gut", meinte er schnell. "Alles bestens. Ich habe mich nur gefragt… Nun ja, ich denke, ich wollte einfach nur wissen, was du mit dieser ganzen Sache zu tun hast. Ich meine, was weiß ich über dich? Irgendwie war ich neugierig, welchen Bezug du wohl in der Zukunft zu uns hast und da kam mir dieser blöde Gedanke."

„Ach so." Hermione lächelte. „Ich bin bloß eine Freundin."

Argwöhnisch sah James zwischen Sirius und Hermione hin und her. Für einen Moment kam ihm der Gedanke, dass die beiden sehr wohl von seiner Anwesenheit hier im Raum wussten und ihn nun bis zum geht nicht mehr hinters Licht führen wollten, jedoch wusste er nicht, ob sie wirklich so gute Schauspieler wären, um ihm hier ordentlich einen Fake verkaufen zu können.

Hatte Sirius tatsächlich gerade von Zukunft gesprochen? James sann ein wenig nach. Vielleicht könnte man seine Aussage auch anders auslegen. Ihm viel allerdings kein anderer Sinn für Sirius Satz ein und immerhin war dieser auch nicht sonderlich dafür bekannt, dass er komplizierte Umschreibungen nutzte. Also... konnte es ja wirklich nichts anderes bedeuten, als das ... Nein. Absolut lächerlich.

James beobachtete die Erleichterung, die sich auf Sirius' Gesicht ausbreitete. Es war ihm aber nicht möglich zu erkennen was sie wohl zu bedeuten hatte. „Okay, da wir das jetzt geklärt hätten... Du wolltest mich sehen? Ich würde das gerne schnell über die Bühne bringen, damit ich noch ein wenig von meiner Mittagspause habe."

Hermione schien der abrupte Themawechsel genauso schnell wie auch ihm zu gehen. Innerlich protestierte James. Jetzt war es gerade spannend geworden und hatte so viele Fragen in ihm aufgewühlt, da musste er plötzlich wieder alles versauen!

„Oh", stieß Hermione etwas enttäuscht hervor. Nun war es sie, die den Halt verlor und ziemlich unsicher wirkte. „Ich, nun ja... wenn das so ist, dann wollte ich dir eigentlich nur sagen, dass ich nun dabei bin, mich mit Peter anzufreunden. Zumindest haben wir uns schon unterhalten – wenn auch nur kurz.", erklärte Hermione hastig. „Peter ist ein wenig zurückhaltend und ziemlich misstrauisch. Das Letztere wahrscheinlich, weil ich so grob zu ihm war. Aber ich denke, das kriege ich schon hin."

Sirius nickte. „Peter wird sich sicherlich nur anfangs ein wenig sträuben. Allerdings bin ich auch der Meinung, dass du vorsichtig sein solltest."

„Weswegen denn?"

„Er könnte es auch schnell falsch deuten, wenn du nett zu ihm bist. Sieh dir ja nur einmal die Sache mit Lily an. Sie ist nett zu ihm und er schreibt ihr Liebesbriefe."

Hermione lächelte. „Ich glaube, das siehst du ein wenig zu eng. Lily und Peter kennen sich schon seit Jahren. Sicherlich empfindet er auch wirklich aufrichtige Gefühle für sie. Und ich? Nur weil ich ein paar Tage oder Wochen daherkomme und ihm bei den Hausaufgaben helfe, heißt das doch noch lange nicht, dass er sich einbilden wird, in mich verliebt zu sein."

Innerlich schrie James auf. Augenblicklich wusste er nicht, worüber er entsetzter sein sollte. Darüber, dass einer seiner besten Freunde seiner zukünftigen Freundin Liebesbriefe schrieb und dann auch noch wirklich in sie verliebt war oder darüber, dass Sirius und Hermione wie zwei Geheimagenten klangen, die einen Spionageakt vollzogen. Na, vielleicht horchten sie auch Peter wegen der Liebesbriefe an Lily aus? Alles nur aus Freundschaft zu ihm?

Ein so schöner und hoffnungsvoller Gedanke, der gleichzeitig so abwegig war, wie er auch toll klang.

James konnte sich nicht helfen, aber dieses Thema bereitete im Unwohlsein. Ihm war so, als hätten die beiden einen Plan. Zumindest gab ihm die Art und Weise, auf der Hermione Sirius mitteilte, wie weit sie in der Freundschaftsschließung mit Peter war, wirklich allen Grund zur Annahme, das es so war.

Warum konnte so etwas jedoch Teil eines Plans sein? Es war wirklich schwer vorstellbar, dass ausgerechnet die Freundschaft zu Peter so wichtig wie erstrebenswert war. Bei aller Ehre war er doch auch nur Peter und was brachte er einem schon, was nicht andere einem auch bringen konnten?

Leider ahnte er irgendwie, dass sich hier nichts Gutes abspielte. Gleichzeitig konnte er sich aber auch beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass Sirius etwas Böses mit Peter im Sinn hatte.

Fragen über Fragen forderten plötzlich James' graue Zellen. Er dachte zurück an Sirius' merkwürdiges Verhalten vor einigen Minuten. Ihn beschlich die Hoffnung, dass vielleicht alles von Hermiones ausging. Zumindest wirkte es wirklich so, als wäre dieser "Plan" auf ihren Mist gewachsen. Sie könnte ja versucht haben Sirius auf ihre Seite zu ziehen und dieser gab ihr nur vor, dass er dieses Spielchen auf ihrer Seite spielte.

James fand sich albern, als er bemerkte, welch Verschwörungstheorie er sich bereits in seinem Kopf zusammen gesponnen hatte. Es brachte ihn aber praktisch um den Verstand nicht zu wissen was hier eigentlich los war. War er doch immer der Typ von Mann gewesen, der nur zu gerne die Kontrolle über alles hatte. Ein seltsames Gefühl, dass einige Dinge ein merkwürdiges Eigenleben entwickelt hätte, dass dann auch noch ohne ihn spielte.

„Dann sag aber nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt", seufzte Sirius. Er griff wieder nach seiner Tasche und blickte sie fragend an. „War das alles?"

James triumphierte innerlich auf und fand gleich wieder neue Nahrung für seine Verschwörungstheorie, die er keine zwei Sekunden zuvor wieder vergraben wollte. Sirius wollte Hermione los werden, so viel war klar. Er kannte seinen besten Freund gut genug um den Blick in seiner Miene richtig zu deuten. War es doch der Blick mit dem Sirius immer lästige Mädchen strafte, die wochenlang versuchten an ihn heran zu kommen.

„Gut, dann werd' ich mal wieder. Man sieht sich im Unterricht."

„Ja, bis gleich", lächelte Hermione ein wenig geknickt.

James nutzte die Gelegenheit um mit Sirius aus dem Raum zu verschwinden. Hastig schlüpfte er durch die Tür, solange Sirius sie noch geöffnet hatte. Kurz bekam er die leise Befürchtung vielleicht einen etwas zu starken Luftzug ausgelöst zu haben, jedoch schien Sirius viel zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt zu sein, um auf einen Windstoß zu achten.

Urplötzlich hatte sich dieser umgewandt und versuchte mit einem wütenden Gesichtsausdruck auf die ins Schloss zurückgefallene Tür einzuschlagen. Noch ehe Sirius' Faust das schwere Holz jedoch erreicht hat, besann er sich eines anderen und berührte sie langsam und sanft, statt mit voller Kraft.

Einige Sekunden stand Sirius regungslos da und starrte mit verbissener Miene der Tür entgegen, als würde er versuchen erreichen zu wollen, dass sich das feste Hindernis allein durch seinen Blick wieder öffnete.

James fühlte sich seltsam und äußerst unwohl, als er schließlich seinen besten Freund dabei beobachtete, wie er ebenfalls langsam die Stirn gegen das Holz bettete. In diesem Moment wirkte Sirius so durcheinander; ja fast sogar so verzweifelt und ratlos, wie er ihn bisher noch nie gesehen hatte.

Für ihn war sonnenklar wer seinen Freund so belastete. Er fühlte sich in dem Gedanken bestärkt, dass dieses Mädchen wirklich nichts Gutes im Schilde führte und Sirius nicht wusste, wie er aus der Sache wieder rauskommen konnte.

* * *

Es war wirklich unglaublich wie lange es ein Mensch schaffte, seine Zeit in der Bibliothek zu verbringen. Noch unglaublicher war es, dass das sogar zu schaffen war ohne auch nur einmal für ein paar Sekunden seine Arbeit zu unterbrechen. Die Tatsache, dass Hermione Granger seit dem Abendessen in der Bibliothek saß und sich die Uhr nun langsam Richtung zehn Uhr bewegte, während sie nicht auch nur einmal auf der Toilette war, bestätigte James erneut, dass er es bei ihr nicht mit einem normalen Mädchen zutun hatte.

Sage und schreibe, knappe vier Stunden verschwendete er hier nun und noch immer wollte sie die Bibliothek nicht verlassen. Langsam hatte er die wage Befürchtung, dass sie tatsächlich vor hatte bis zum bitteren Ende zu bleiben und sich von Madame Pince aus den Räumen werfen zu lassen.

Er wusste nicht wie lange er sich nun schon mit dem Wälzer für Zaubergeschichte auseinander setze. James hatte beschlossen, wenn er schon seine Freizeit in der Bibliothek verbringen musste, dann sollte er vielleicht auch so viel guten Willen zeigen und für sein einziges Problemfach etwas erarbeiten. Mittlerweile las er aber bereits seit einer halben Stunde die selbe Seite, ohne wirklich deren Sinn zu begreifen. Stattdessen wanderten seine Augen immer wieder zu dem Tisch am Ende des Raumes.

Hermione schien in eine komplett andere Welt abgetaucht zu sein. In einer enormen Geschwindigkeit blätterte sie zwischen Buchseiten umher, kritzelte in ihre Notizen und sprang auf um neue Bücher zu holen. Wenn er sich sie so ansah, dann bekam das Wort "Arbeitstier" wirklich eine neue Bedeutung.

James war jedoch schon immer aufgefallen wie wichtig für Hermione die Schule war. Im Unterricht hielt sie sich zwar zurück, doch er wusste nicht wirklich, ob das alles nur eine Show war. Stattdessen war er sich sicher, dass sie auf alles, was gefragt wurde, die Antwort wusste. Er konnte es an ihrem Blick erkennen. Die Art, wie ihre Augen auf der Frage des Lehrers durch den Raum wanderten und die anschließend bittere Miene in ihrem Gesicht. James wusste, dass es nicht an purer Faulheit oder Arroganz lag, wenn Hermione trotz ihres Wissens keine Antwort von sich gab, wie er noch zu Beginn gedacht hatte. Zwar wusste er nicht wieso er darauf kam, doch irgendwie hatte er die Vermutung, dass es Hermione wichtig war, nicht aufzufallen. Sie war nicht wirklich ruhig und zurückhaltend, sondern zwang sich förmlich dazu. Welchen Sinn und Zweck das haben sollte war ihm jedoch unerklärlich.

James versuchte sich wieder von seinen Überlegungen was Hermiones merkwürdiges Verhalten und dessen Ursachen betraf loszureißen. Stattdessen wollte er sich nun mit dem Gedanken vertraut machen, wahrscheinlich bis zum bitteren Ende in der Bibliothek hinter dem Wälzer für Zaubergeschichte zu sitzen, als Hermione plötzlich die Feder beiseite legte und sich erschöpft zurücklehnte. Langsam fuhr sie mit der Hand durch ihr langes Haar und schloss schließlich die Lider, um die Augen etwas auszuruhen. Deutlich war ihr die Anspannung anzusehen und James kam zu dem Entschluss, dass ihr vierstündiger Recherchenmarathon wohl zu keinem erfolgreichen Ergebnis geführt haben musste.

Noch einige Sekunden verhaarte Hermione so, bis sie sich dann langsam erhob und ihre Bücher zusammen packte. James legte ebenfalls sein Buch beiseite und erhob sich. Er war bereit.

* * *

Peter eilte schnellen Schrittes durch die Gänge Hogwarts'. Er war ziemlich aufgeregt. Vor freudiger Erwartung hatte sich sein Magen zusammen gezogen und sein Herz klopfe. Stetig hatte er das Buch in Gedanken, welches eigentlich Hermione Granger gehörte und er aus Versehen eingesteckt hatte, als er sich heute nach ihrem gemeinsamen Lernabend von ihr verabschiedete Hermione und freute sich darüber, dass sie ihm so oft beim Lernen half. Natürlich half ihm auch Remus ständig, wenn er nicht gerade im Krankenflügel lag, doch von einem Mädchen Hilfe zu bekommen war etwas ganz anderes.

Peter begann, Hermione zu mögen. Deshalb verschwendete er keine Sekunde, um ihr ihr Buch wieder zurück zu geben. Immerhin hatte er so die Chance sie unverhofft früher wieder zu sehen, statt darauf zu warten, bis sie wieder in die Bibliothek kam. Zudem hatte er so die Gelegenheit einmal ganz alleine mit ihr zu sein.

Peter musste sich aber eingestehen, dass er daraus wohl keinen Nutzen ziehen würde. Gerne würde er sie danach fragen, ob sie ihn vielleicht das kommende Wochenende mit nach Hogsmeade begleiten würde, jedoch traute er sich einfach nicht.

Gerade wenn es um Mädchen ging, dann konnte er für solche Sachen einfach nicht genug Mut aufbringen. Ein wenig wusste er aber auch noch nicht was er von Hermione zu halten hatte. Inzwischen wollte er sich eigentlich keine Gedanken mehr darüber machen, immerhin war sie ja nun nett zu ihn. Trotzdem hatte Peter aber noch zu gut in Erinnerung mit welche Aggression sie ihm bei ihrem ersten Treffen begegnet war. Immerhin war das erst vor Kurzem gewesen. Er wusste nicht genau woher diese Gradwanderung kam und ob es dafür einen bestimmten Grund gab oder Hermione einfach nur ein äußerst launenhaftes Mädchen war.

Er vermutete eher das Letztere, auch wenn mittlerweile keinerlei dieser "Auftritte" von ihr mehr stattgefunden haben. Doch genau aus diesem Grund konnte er sich vorstellen, dass ein Korb von Hermione besonders schmerzhaft sein konnte.

Bei diesem Gedanken verging Peter die Vorfreude auf die Begegnung mit Hermione ein wenig. Plötzlich kam er sich dumm und albern vor. Was brachte er ihr denn schon um diese Zeit ein Buch zurück? Sicherlich war sie inzwischen ziemlich müde von der ganzen Lernerei und empfand es nur noch als lästig, wenn ihr jemand mit weiteren Büchern hinterher rannte. Wahrscheinlich war sie auch gar nicht mehr in der Bibliothek, sondern längst wieder in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Peters entschlossene und zielstrebige Schritte wurden langsamer, bis er schließlich ganz zum Stehen kam. Schnell warf er einen Blick auf das braune Buch, welches er unter seinem Arm geklemmt hatte. Sollte er es ihr wirklich jetzt noch zurückgeben? Eigentlich wäre es Morgen beim Frühstück auch noch nicht zu spät dafür.

"Hermione!", riss ihn plötzlich eine zischende Stimme aus den Gedanken.

Erschrocken zuckte Peter zusammen und hätte fast sein Buch fallen lassen. Weit und breit war niemand zu sehen, jedoch hatte er erkennen können, dass die Stimme aus der Richtung hinter der nächsten Ecke kam. Noch viel überraschender war jedoch, dass er diese Stimme zu kenne glaubte. James? Und nach dem zu urteilen was er gesagt hat auch ... Hermione?

Langsam trat Peter auf die Wand zu und lugte, um unentdeckt zu bleiben, so vorsichtig wie möglich hervor. Tatsächlich hatte er sich nicht getäuscht. Nicht weit von ihm entfernt standen James und Hermione.

Er wusste nicht genau worum es ging, doch schien James ziemlich angespannt und verärgert zu sein. Hermione hingegen nur überrascht, als sie sich zu ihm umwandte. "Ja?"

"Es tut mir nicht leid", entgegnete ihr James kühl.

Plötzlich geschah alles so schnell, dass selbst Peter mit seinen ausgefeilten Ratten-Sinnen genau hinsehen musste, um zu erkennen wie schnell James den Zauberstab hervor gezogen hatte. Stumm schien er einen Fluch auszusprechen, denn plötzlich wurde der Gang von einem hellen weißen Lichtstrahl durchflutet, der rasend schnell auf Hermione zuschoss. Schnell kniff Peter die Augen zusammen. Er mühte sich, dass seinen Lippen kein Schrei entwich, als sie von James Fluch getroffen wurde und bewusstlos zu Boden fiel.

James starrte einige Sekunden auf ihren regungslosen Körper. Anscheinend, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie wirklich ohnmächtig war, und trat dann langsam auf sie zu. Zumindest hoffte Peter, dass sie nur ohnmächtig war.

Vor Angst war es ihm einfach nicht möglich sich zu bewegen. Einige Male spielte sich das Szenario nochmals vor seinem inneren Auge ab, trotzdem gelang es seinem Gehirn aber nicht zu begreifen. James war sein Freund, warum tat er das? War das wieder ein neuer Streich? Peter hatte schon viele Streiche von James gesehen, doch noch nie hatte einer seiner Streiche eine solche Auswirkung gehabt. Wenn das wirklich ebenfalls ein Streich war, dann konnte er das jetzt nicht mehr lustig finden. Ausgerechnet noch mit Hermione!

Gerne wäre er auf seinen Freund zugestürmt und hätte ihm am liebsten eine kräftigen Faustschlag ins Gesicht verpasst. Seine Bewegungsunfähigkeit wollte es aber nicht zulassen. Hilflos musste Peter mit ansehen wie James sich langsam zu Hermione hinunterbeugte, abermals seinen Zauberstab auf sie richtete und eine Trage zauberte. James setzte seinen Weg den Gang entlang, weg von Peter, fort, während die Trage ihm langsam hinterher flog. So, als wäre nichts gewesen.

Das aber etwas geschehen war, wusste Peter. Deutlich konnte er es daran spüren, wie langsam Tränen der Wut seinen Wangen hinunter rannten und er die Hände zitternd zu Fäusten geballt hatte.

* * *

_to be continued soon_


	20. Kapitel 20

_**Anmerkung:** Hier nun, meine kleine persönliche Premiere :hihi:. Ich habe noch nie eine Geschichte geschrieben, die mehr als 19 Kapitel hatte. xD Irgendwie weiß ich ja nicht genau, ob das gut oder schlecht sein soll... _

_Gut ist aber wirklich, dass ich euch, wie ich versprochen hatte, dieses Mal nicht so lange warten ließ - oder? Ihr könnt schon mal auf die nächsten beiden Kapitel gespannt sein. Ich liebe sie einfach, deswegen hoffe ich, dass ihr sie auch lieben werdet. :hihi: _

_Ein besonders großes Danke geht an **Celina-HP**, **darkJeanne93**, **kurai91**, **Melle456**, **Nachtengel** und . Danke, dass ihr an mich gedacht habt. Das freut mich immer wahnsinnig. :D _

_Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und hoffe, ihr seit gut in das neue Jahr gekommen! :D_

* * *

**Kapitel 20**

* * *

"Na Remus, altes Haus!" Grinsend legte Stuart Perkins Remus die Hand auf die Schulter, nachdem dieser zusammen mit Sirius den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors betreten hatte, um in Willkommen zu heißen. "Wie fühlt es sich an endlich wieder frei von Madam Pomfrey zu sein?"

Remus erwiderte sein Grinsen. "Vielleicht sehe ich noch nicht so aus, aber ich fühle mich wie neu geboren!"

Sirius fand, dass Remus wirklich nicht danach aussah. Noch immer waren leichte Kratzer in seinem Gesicht zu erkennen und ein blasser Blauschatten lag über seinem linken Auge, der verdächtig nach einem Bluterguss aussah. Einzig und allein die gesunde Hautfarbe ins seinem Gesicht zeigte, dass er sich bereits wieder auf dem Weg der Besserung befand. Man konnte also davon sprechen, dass Madame Pomfrey wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet hatte.

"Und jetzt denk daran, Remus! In Zukunft vorsichtiger sein!", tadelte Sirius ihn neckend und grinste ihn schief an. "Sport ist Mord, mein Guter. Die Auswirkungen kennst du ja jetzt. Bleib lieber auf dem Boden."

Verheißungsvoll erwiderte Remus Sirius Grinsen. Was für eine alberne Ausrede sie sich ausgedacht hatten, um die Verletzungen und seinen Besuch im Krankenflügel recht zu fertigen. Unglaublich war jedoch, dass die ganze Schule glaube, dass Remus' Unfall tatsächlich vom einem Quidditchtraining stammte, dass er zusammen mit Sirius und James absolviert hatte. Sirius hatte die vage Befürchtung, dass man seinen Mitschülern wirklich alles erzählen konnte.

"Wie recht er doch hat", stimmte Stuart ins darauffolgende Gelächter mitein. Dann sah er die beiden mit bittender Miene an. "Doch jetzt da ihr wieder da seit, könntet ihr mir vielleicht mal einen Gefallen tun und mit Peter reden."

Stuart zeigte mit dem Daumen verärgert in Richtung Toilettentür des Gemeinschaftsraumes. "Ich weiß nicht wie lange sich euer Freund schon darin befindet. Meiner Blase nach zu urteilen muss es aber schon eine ganze Weile sein. Keine Ahnung was der da macht. Ihr könnt ihm aber gerne von mir mitteilen, dass er in Zukunft vielleicht doch die Toilette in seinem Gemeinschaftsraum nutzen soll. Marvin befürchtet schon, dass er uns vielleicht Stinkbomben hinterlassen will."

Überrascht tauschten Sirius und Remus Blicke.  
"Wir kümmern uns um ihn", antwortete Sirius Stuart.

Dankbar nickte dieser und sah den beiden zu, wie sie gegen die verschlossene Toilette des Jungenklos klopften.

"Peter?", rief Remus. "Bist du da drin?"

Er lauschte kurz. Von der anderen Seite der Tür erklang jedoch keine Antwort.

"Komm schon!", drängte Sirius. "Wir wissen, dass du da drin bist. Oder willst du mich vielleicht ernsthaft dazu zwingen, die Tür aufzuhexen? Bei was immer wir dich dann vielleicht gerade stören, könnte-"

Sirius brach abrupt ab, als vollkommen unerwartet von der anderen Seite ein leises Klacken des Türschlosses zu vernehmen war. Noch ehe Sirius oder Remus rechtzeitig reagieren können, hatte Peter die Tür aufgerissen und stürmte mit einem Schrei auf Sirius los. Völlig perplex schaffte es Sirius nicht, rechtzeitig auszuweichen. Laut krachend fielen die beiden dabei zu Boden.

Einige Mädchen um sie herum schrien auf und sprangen erschrocken zur Seite. Augenblicklich trat Stille ein und die ganze Aufmerksamkeit im Gemeinschaftsraum richtete sich auf Sirius und Peter. Jeder sah zu, wie Peter ausholte und mit voller Wucht dem überraschten Sirius einen Faustschlag ins Gesicht verpasste.

"Du feiges Arschloch!", rief er unterdessen mit zorniger Stimme.

Schnell griff Remus ein und hielt Peter davon ab, Sirius erneut zu treffen. Auch einige andere Jungen griffen in das Szenario ein. Mit vereinten Kräften schafften sie es Peter von Sirius loszureißen und hievten diesen von ihm. Auch wenn er keineswegs einverstanden damit war. Mit Händen und Füßen wehrte Peter sich und schrie unmissverständliche Wortfetzen in Sirius Richtung.

Sirius selbst stand die Überraschung immer noch ins Gesicht geschrieben. Langsam versuchte er sich wieder aufzurappeln und rieb sich dabei mit verärgerter Miene die getroffene Wange. Peters Faustschlag hatte es wirklich ins sich gehabt. Einen solchen Kraftaufwand hatte er ihm gar nicht zugetraut.

"Halt doch endlich mal deine Klappe!", rief Sirius wütend in Peters permanente Flüche und Geschimpfe hinein, nachdem die Überraschung verflogen und er seiner Sprache wieder mächtig war. "Kannst du mir vielleicht verraten was plötzlich in dich gefahren ist und was das soll?"

"Das weißt du ganz genau!" Erneut wollte Peter gegen Remus Griff ankommen, dieser verstand es aber ihn geschickt gefangen zu halten. Die anderen Jungen hatten wieder etwas Abstand zu dem wild gewordenen Peter genommen und betrachten die Szene argwöhnisch.

"Beruhig dich doch erst mal", startete Stuart Perkins einen Versuch, um ihn wieder etwas zu beschwichtigen. "Sicherlich könnt ihr, Sirius und du, über alles reden."

"Reden!", äffte Peter Stuart aber nur abfällig nach. Dabei fixierte er Sirius die ganze Zeit mit zornigem Blick. "Dafür ist es bereits zu spät! Sollte das etwa wieder einer der dummen Scherze von James und dir sein, das mit Hermione, hm?"

Augenblicklich trafen sich Sirius' und Remus' Blicke. Sirius rannte ein Schauer über den Rücken. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und er hört sein Blut fast schon in den Ohren rauschen. Peter war hinter ihren Plan gekommen. Natürlich. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis dieser ganze Unsinn auffliegen würde. Eigentlich war es schon abzusehen gewesen, dass es nicht lange gut gehen würde.

Sirius Panik nahm zu, als er an Hermione dachte. Wie hatte Peter alles herausgefunden? Er hoffte nur, dass sie dabei nicht zu schaden gekommen war. Immerhin konnte er ganz und gar nicht einschätzen wie Peter reagieren würde. Nach dem Faustschlag zu urteilen nahm er aber an, dass, wenn es eine Konfrontation zwischen Hermione und ihm gegeben hatte, diese sicherlich nicht sonderlich gut für Hermione ausgegangen sein kann. Fieberhaft überlegte er, ob er sie in der letzten halben Stunde vielleicht beilläufig irgendwo entdeckt hatte. Instinktiv wusste Sirius aber, dass es hoffnungslos war. Wenn er Hermione sah, dann vergaß er das nicht sofort wieder. Seit ihrer letzten Begegnung waren bereits Stunden vergangen.

Sirius brauchte nicht lange, um zu überlegen, ob er weiterhin den Ahnungslosen geben sollte. Hermione in Sicherheit zu wissen hatte nun Vorrang. "Wo ist sie?", zischte er kalt.

"Wieso habt ihr das getan?" Peter ging nicht auf seine Frage ein, sondern versuchte sich immer noch so gut es ging von Remus loszureißen. Sirius konnte dieses Mal von Glück reden, dass Remus ein Werwolf. Mit seinen Kräften war es ein leichtes für ihn, gegen ihn anzukommen. "Wieso?! Sollte das wieder einer eurer ach so tollen Streiche sein? Macht es euch etwa so viel Spaß anderen Leid zuzufügen? Und warum dann ausgerechnet sie? Etwa, weil sie nett zu mir ist? Darf sie denn nicht nett zu mir sein!"

Sirius brauchte eine Weile um den Sinn seiner Wörter zu begreifen, die Peter ihm gegen Ende fast entgegengespuckt hatte. Doch selbst wenn er länger darüber nachzudenken versuchte, verstand er immer noch nicht worauf Peter genau hinauswollte. Mit Hermiones Geheimnis ergab das keinerlei Übereinstimmigkeit.

"Kannst du mir vielleicht mal verraten worüber zum Teufel du überhaupt redest?", donnerte Sirius wütend.

"Jetzt hört endlich mal zu!", mischte sich nun Remus verärgert ein. Erneut zog er Peter enger zu sich, warf einen warnenden Blick in Richtung Sirius und ließ sein Augenpaar kurz um die herumstehende Schülerscharf schweifen. Noch immer war es totenstill im Gemeinschaftsraum. Wie gebannt wurde die Szene beobachtet und beäugt. "Ich denke das ist hier wirklich nicht der richtige Ort dafür." Remus wandte sich Peter zu. "Peter, beruhige dich wieder. Du siehst doch, dass Sirius nicht weiß wovon du eigentlich redest. Und ich glaube ihm. Ich würde dich gerne wieder los lassen und will dir nur ungerne weh tun."

Peter verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen. "Du bist doch auf seiner Seite", rief er wütend. "Du warst immer auf seiner Seite. Nie auf der meinen."

"Das stimmt nicht", entgegnete Remus mit scharfer Stimme. Trotzdem war er noch immer gelassen. Sirius bewunderte ihn dafür, denn er selbst besaß diese Ruhe nicht. Am liebsten würde er ebenfalls auf Peter losgehen. "Du wirst unfair", fuhr Remus fort. "Ich bin nie auf der Seite von auch nur irgendjemanden. Jetzt unterstütze ich aber Sirius, weil du ihn am liebsten tot schlagen würdest und er nicht einmal eine Ahnung davon hat, wieso eigentlich! Wenn du schon der Nagel zu seinem Grab sein willst, dann verrate ihm wenigsten auch den Grund dafür."

"Natürlich weiß er wieso. Ich habe James doch gesehen und Sirius steckt mit ihm unter einer Decke. Das war doch schon immer so!"

"James?", wiederholte Sirius überrascht und zog die Braue empor. "Du hast James bei was gesehen?"

Remus sog scharf die Luft ein. Das Gefühl, dass dieses Gespräch ganz und gar nicht in die Öffentlichkeit behörte, wurde immer stärker. Er festigte den Griff um Peter ein weiteres Mal und zog diesen schließlich mit sich. "Ich habe doch gesagt, das ist hier nicht der richtige Ort für. Wir gehen!", befahl er energisch.

Sirius musste zugeben, dass Remus recht hatte. Verärgert blickte er seinen Mitschülern entgegen, während sie sich ihren Weg aus der Menge bahnten. Deutlich war in einigen Gesichtern die Enttäuschung zu erkennen. Er erwischte sich bei dem Frage, ob sie wohl gerne gesehen hätten wie er von Peter verprügelt wurde oder ob sie nur enttäuscht darüber waren, dass sie nicht erfuhren würden, was eigentlich los war. Irgendwie konnte er es ihnen aber auch nicht verdenken, musste Sirius bitter zugeben. Endlich passierte hier mal etwas.

Mit zügigen Schritten schleppte Remus den trotzigen Peter die Treppen in den Jungenschlafsaal empor. Sirius trottete schwerfällig hinterher. Er fühlte sich gar nicht wohl. Es war schwer zu begreifen, doch deutlich zu erkennen, dass Peter wegen Hermione so aus dem Häuschen war. Und zwar nicht, weil sie ihn hinterging, sondern, weil etwas mit ihr geschehen war. Wofür er James verantwortlich machte? Ein beklemmendes Gefühl in seinem Magen, sagte ihm, dass er eigentlich gar nicht hören wollte, was los war.

Nachdem die Tür zum Schloss des Jungenschlafsaals zugefallen war, warf Remus einen zögernden Blick auf Peter. Er wirkte ruhiger und besonnener als zuvor. Vorsichtig wagte er es daher ihn loszulassen.

"Bitte Peter", setzte Remus mit weicher Stimme nach. "Bleib ruhig. Wie bereits gesagt, ich will dir nicht weh tun." Sirius hatte das Gefühl, dass er sich den Nachsatz "Und du weiß, dass ich das kann" sparte. Sein warnender Blick hingegen sprach Bände.

Eindeutig eine Drohung, die Peter auch verstand. Langsam wich er einen Schritt zurück und konzentrierte sich wieder auf Sirius. "Und du hast wirklich nichts damit zu tun?"  
Vollkommner Unglaube schwang in seinem Tonfall mit. Sirius wusste nicht, ob ihn die Tatsache, dass man ihm so wenig über den Weg traute, schockieren sollte. Vielleicht sollte ihn aber auch eher schockieren, dass ausgerechnet Peter ihm so wenig traute. Eigentlich ja ein Freund.

"Peter", begann er eindringlich. "Ich weiß wirklich nicht mal wovon du redest. Was ist mit Hermione geschehen? Bitte sag es mir!"

Peter schluckte. Einen weiteren Moment zögerte er und sah zwischen Remus und Sirius hin und her. Sirius merkte, dass auch Remus angespannt wirkte. Er hatte seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt und eine tiefe Sorgenfalte zog sich über seine Stirn.

"Ich war auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek", brach Peter endlich mit zitternder Stimme hervor. "Ich wollte zu Hermione. Dann habe ich James' Stimme auf dem Flur gehört. Er hat Hermione verflucht und sie mitgenommen. Mich hat er dabei nicht gesehen." Langsam breitete sich die Unsicherheit auf seinen Körper aus. Sirius konnte erkennen, wie er leicht hin und her wiegte. Seine Hände waren ebenfalls zu Fäusten geballt. Er wusste nicht, ob er sich nur zusammenriss, um nicht weinen zu müssen, oder ob er versuchte seine Wut zu unterdrücken, damit er nicht noch einmal ausflippte.

"Ich verstehe nicht warum er das getan hat! Was hat er denn mit ihr vor? Er ist doch James!", schrie Peter schließlich.

Eindeutig letzteres. Wut unterdrücken, dachte Sirius und blickte seinen Freund skeptisch an.

Freund. Freundschaft ...

Erst seitdem Sirius Hermione kennen gelernt und somit all die schrecklichen Dinge über Peter erfahren hatte, von denen er sich sicher war, dass er längst noch nicht alles wusste, hatte er langsam zu begreifen begonnen, dass Freundschaft noch eine größere Bedeutung hatte, als ihm bisher klar gewesen ist.

In diesem Moment zweifelte er zum ersten Mal wirklich daran, ob er und Peter eigentlich Freunde waren. Zwar erhielt Hermione die letzten Wochen stetig seine Unterstützung, doch zum ersten Mal schien es für ihn einen Beweis zu geben, dass Peter sie alle hinterging. Er _wollte_ ihm nicht glauben. Das James Hermione entführte, klang unglaublich. Einfach unmöglich.

Als Sirius' Augen auf Remus fielen konnte er erkennen, wie groß die Zweifel auch ihn ihm waren. Remus starrte Peter an, als würde er ihn zum ersten Mal richtig wahrnehmen. Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf, als sich ein erschöpftes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen breit machte.

"Das ist lächerlich, Peter", entgegnete er auf dessen Geschichte. "James würde so etwas nie tun. Er hat doch nicht einmal einen Grund dafür und Hermione ist kein Mädchen, dass einen Grund für so etwas liefern könnte."

Die Wut auf Peters Miene ging abermals in Verärgerung über. "Lächerlich?", wiederholte er. "Ich hab die beiden doch gesehen! Ich hab doch gesehen wie er sie mitgenommen hat!"

"Du lügst", zischte Sirius. Peter behaarte so sehr auf seiner Geschichte, dass auch in Sirius langsam wieder die Wut hoch kroch. Unweigerlich kam ihm der Gedanke, ob er wohl bereits jetzt nicht mehr auf ihrer Seite stand. Geschah das auch in der Zukunft? Versuchte er sie etwa gegeneinander auszuspielen?

"Ich lüge nicht!", bellte Peter Sirius entgegen. "James ist kein Heiliger! Der tolle James ist nicht unfehlbar! Habt ihr noch nie bemerkt wie arrogant er ist? Wie selbstgefällig in seiner Art? Genauso wie auch du es bist, Sirius. Und heute habe ich gemerkt, dass James zudem noch ein Verbrecher ist. Anders kann ich es nicht nennen. Mich würde es nicht wundern, wenn du noch mit in dieser Sache steckst, Sirius. Immerhin bist du genau wie er. Bei euch weiß man nicht einmal wer überhaupt die Kopie und das Original ist!"

Sirius zögerte keinen Moment. Noch ehe Peter ausweichen oder sich wehren konnte, packte er ihn am Kragen und drückte ihn gegen die Wand. Dicht standen sie aneinander, Gesicht an Gesicht. Angst stand in Peters Augen geschrieben, während Sirius ihn bitter und hasserfüllt anfunkelte. "Ich wäre der Letzte der Hermione etwas antun würde, du dreckiger kleiner Verräter."

"Das reicht!", donnerte Remus.

Sirius spürte, wie er von Remus gepackt wurde und er ihn von Peter zog. Wenn auch wiederwillig ließ es Sirius doch geschehen. Peter stand immer noch dicht gegen die Wand gedrängt. Sein Atmen ging flach. Er wirkte verstört. Eine seltsame Stille trat ein, in der niemand so recht wusste, was er sagen sollte. Wahrscheinlich war die Kluft zwischen ihnen noch nie größer gewesen.

Plötzlich ging Peters flache Atmung in ein Wimmern über. Sirius erkannte, wie sich Tränen in seinen Augen bildeten. "Ich ... ich lüge nicht." Pure Verzweiflung lag in seiner Stimme. "Sie ist die Einzige, die wirklich nett zu mir ist."

* * *

Sirius konnte nicht glauben, was er da tat. Weder, dass er an seinem besten Freund zweifeln zu schien, noch, dass er wirklich auf die Worte von jemanden hörte, von dem er wusste, dass er sie in der Zukunft verraten würde. Von dem er wusste, dass er gefährlich war.

Die Angst darüber, dass Peter vielleicht doch Recht haben mochte, die Sorge um Hermione und nicht zuletzt Remus Einlenken, vielleicht doch mal nach James zu sehen, hatten ihn letztendlich doch soweit bewogen, dass er nun zusammen mit Peter und Remus durch das Portraitloch zu den Schlafräumen der Schulsprecher stieg.

Obwohl es inzwischen bereits längst nach Nachruhe war, brannte noch immer das Licht im Gemeinschaftsraum der Schulsprecher. Das Feuer prasselte gemütlich im Ofen vor sich hin und hatte bereits den ganzen Raum in eine angenehmen Wärme getaucht. Sirius hatte gehofft vielleicht sofort Hermione in einem der Sessel am Feuer zu erblickte, wurde aber enttäuscht, als im ganzen Raum kein Zeichen von ihr zu sehen war. Genauso wenig wie auch von James.

Einzig und allein Lily lag auf dem Sofa. An einem aufgeschlagenen Buch auf ihrer Brust, das sich langsam unter ihren regelmäßigen Atmungen auf und ab senke, war zu erkennen, dass sie ruhig schlief.

"Er muss in seinem Zimmer sein", erklärte Sirius Remus. Eher klang es aber so, als würde er sich das selbst glauben machen wollten.

So leise wie möglich, ohne Lily wecken zu wollen, trat er auf James' Zimmertür zu und öffnete sie vorsichtig. Als Sirius das leere Bett darin erblickte, zog sich sein Magen schmerzhaft zusammen.

"Er ist nicht da." Remus war ihm gefolgt und stand nun hinter ihm, um auch einen Blick in sein Zimmer werfen zu können. "James ist nicht in seinem Zimmer."

"Kann er auch nicht. Er hat Hermione entführt. Da tut man nicht so, als wäre nichts gewesen", zischte Peter grimmig. "Glaub ihr mir vielleicht jetzt?"

"Sei still. Ich glaub dir noch gar nichts."

Frustriert warf Sirius James' Tür zu und öffnete anschließend Lilys und Hermiones Zimmer. Doch auch dieses Mal fand er nichts anderes vor als zwei leere Betten.

Nachdem er auch hier wieder die Tür geschlossen hatte, stand er für einige Sekunden regungslos im Gemeinschaftsraum. Eine seltsame Leere breitete sich in ihm aus. Bevor sie ihn jedoch ganz übermannen konnte, riss er sich zusammen und ging auf das Sofa zu. Vorsichtig beugte sich Sirius über Lily und schüttelte sie sanft, während er dabei immer wieder ihren Namen nannte. Lily brauchte einige Sekunden, um aufzuwachen. Langsam und etwas verärgert öffnete sie ihre Augen und schlug dabei um sich. Ein verzweifelter Versuch den lästigen Störenfried abzuschütteln.

"Jaaah?", rief sie gedehnt aus. Als Lily Sirius erkannte, funkelten ihre Augen noch verärgerter. "Ich bin müde, Black", raunte sie schlaftrunken. Einen Zeichen dafür, dass man jetzt besser nichts Falsches machen sollte waren diese Momente, in denen Lily einen mit Nachnamen ansprach. Normalerweise belächelte er sie dann immer und gab einen neckischen Kommentar zurück. Ihm war jedoch jetzt ganz und gar nicht nach Scherzen zumute.

"Lily, tut mir leid", entschuldige er sich schnell. "Ich suche James. Weißt du wo er ist?"

Langsam setzte Lily sich auf und rieb sich dabei die Augen. "James?", murmelte sie dann verwundert. "Ist er etwa noch nicht hier? Wie spät ist es denn?"

"Kurz vor Mitternacht", entgegnete Remus.

Lilys Aufmerksamkeit fiel nun auf ihn und auch auf Peter. Ihre Lippen kräuselten sich missbilligend. "So. Habt ihr euch wieder zu euren kleinen Wanderschaften verabredet? Ich finde das so albern." Langsam erhob sie sich vom Sofa und legte dabei ihr Buch auf den Tisch daneben. "Aber das habe ich euch ja schon immer gesagt."

"Du bist ja nur neidisch, weil wir dich nie mitnehmen", konterte Sirius. Sofort nahm seine Stimme jedoch wieder einen ernsteren Ton an. "Hat dir denn James nicht gesagt wo er hinwollte?"

Lily schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, hat er nicht. Dann müsst ihr wohl ohne ihn gehen."

Langsam wandte sich Sirius zu Remus um. Er ignorierte den stechenden Blick Peters. In diesem Moment schaffte er es einfach nicht ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Mit jeder Sekunde verstärkte sich die Erkenntnis, dass er vielleicht recht haben könnte. Die Enttäuschung über James und den Triumph Peters wollte er nicht so leicht hinnehmen.

"Die Karte?", fragte Sirius. "Hast du sie?"  
Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Du?", fragte dieser zu Peter gewandt.  
"Nein", entgegnete Peter trocken.  
"Dann hat er selber die Karte", stellte Sirius mit bitterer Miene fest.

Sirius verspürte den sehnsüchtigen Wunsch genau in diesem Moment auf etwas einzuschlagen. Zum ersten Mal richtete sich seine Wut nun nicht gegen Peter, sondern gegen James. Da versuchte er mit allen Mitteln zu beweisen, dass Peter ein Lügner war und James nahm ihm alles, was er dafür hätte vorbringen können.

Remus war der Erste, der die erneut eintretende Stille wieder unterbrach. "Sirius, ich weiß, vielleicht willst du das ja nicht hören, doch langsam würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir dem vielleicht nachgehen sollten. Vielleicht hat Peter ja die Wahrheit gesagt und vielleicht gibt es dafür auch eine ganz einfache Erklärung."

Benommen nickte Sirius. Remus hatte recht. Und so sehr sich sein Verstand auch dagegen zu wehren versuchte, hatte auch Peter recht. Alle Anzeichen sprachen dafür.

"Ich lege mich jetzt ins Bett", murmelte Lily schließlich und trottete langsam an ihnen vorbei; Sirius hatte sie bereits ganz vergessen. "Ich habe keine Ahnung von was ihr da redet. Ich denke, ich will es auch gar nicht wissen."

"Ich weiß aber nicht wo wir nach ihnen suchen könnten", murmelte Sirius hilflos.  
Grimmig legte Remus die Stirn in Falten. "Ich denke, ich schon"

Die drei verließen entschlossen den Gemeinschaftsraum der Schulsprecher. Sie bekamen nicht mehr mit, wie Lily entsetzt die Augen weitete, als sie in ihr Zimmer trat und das zweite leere Bett entdeckte. Genauso wenig wie sie von den Tränen mitbekamen, die daraufhin über ihre Wangen rannten.

* * *

_to be continued_

_Als kleines Bonbon, ein kleiner Ausblick auf das nächste Kapitel:_

"_Harry, Harry ..." Immer wieder sprach sie diesen Namen. Und bei jedem Mal verspürte er einen Stich in seinem Herzen. Ja wirklich, es lief so verdammt falsch. _

"_Sag, dass du mir verzeihst, Harry. Bitte sag mir, dass du nicht wütend bist. Sag mir, dass du mich deswegen nicht hasst. Ich wollte es nicht. Niemand hat mich gefragt." _

"_Ich... ich verzeihe dir."_

**wortreich. wortfetzen. org - Das neue HP-Fanfiction-Board**


	21. Kapitel 21

_Ich danke euch allen, für eure lieben Worte und will euch gar nicht mehr länger warten lassen.  
Eure Tanya :D_

* * *

**Kapitel 21**

* * *

Hermiones Schläfen hämmerten. Ein schweres Gefühl hatte ihre Gliedmaße betäubt und sich auf ihre Augenlider ausgebreitet. Es war ein solcher Druck, dass sie kaum in der Lage dazu war, sie aufzuschlagen. Stattdessen konnte sie sich einzig und alleine auf ihre Ohren verlassen, die ein regelmäßiges Quietschen vernahmen. Ehe unbewusst, stellte sie sich die Frage, welchen Grund dieses Quietschen hatte oder wo sie sich befand. Der Schmerz war so stark, dass Hermione es einfach nicht möglich waren diesen Fragen eine große Bedeutung zu schenken.

Hermione war zu schwach um Gegenwehr zu geben, als sie plötzlich einen leichten Druck um ihr Kinn vernahm und spürte, wie jemand es anhob. Leise konnte sie ihren Namen vernehmen.

Es kam einen wahnsinnigen Kraftakt gleich, die Lider zu heben. Genauso wie den Kraftakt, sie auch geöffnet zu lassen. Nach einigen Versuchen, schaffte sie es schließlich. Zunächst empfing sie vollkommene Dunkelheit. Nach und nach gewöhnten sich Hermiones Augen jedoch daran.

Von irgendwoher dran ein schwaches Licht. Es war eine große Hilfe, um die Konturen vor sich richtig zu erkennen. Direkt gegenüber dem ihren war unscharf ein anderen Gesicht zu erkenne. Nur verschwommen sah Hermione das strubbelige dunkle Haar und die Brille. Doch auch wenn das Licht es nicht zuließ, die Person ihr gegenüber besser zu erkennen, wusste sie dennoch, wer in diesem Augenblick vor ihr saß. Trotz der Unschärfe war es ein Gesicht, dass Hermione den Magen zusammen ziehen ließ. Ein Gesicht, dass jemanden gehörte, den sie so sehr liebte und so lange nicht mehr vor Augen hatte.

"Harry", wisperte sie leise und spürte dabei, wie sich ihre Kehle vor Freude zusammen schnürte. Tränen waren einfach nicht zurück zu halten. "Harry ... ich dachte ich sehe dich nie wieder. Ich habe dich so vermisst."

Langsam beugte sie den Kopf nach vorne und berührte ihre Stirn mit der seinen. Sie waren nun einander so nahe, dass James Hermiones heiße Tränen auf seinen Wangen spüren konnte. Seine Brust zog sich zusammen. Offenbar hielt sie ihn für jemand anderen. Gerne hätte er ihr in diesem Moment entgegen geschleudert, dass er nicht dieser Harry war und sich angewidert von ihr abgewandt, allerdings erkannte er noch rechtzeitig, wie gut so etwas zu nutzen war. Er wäre regelrecht idiotisch ihre Schwäche nicht zu nutzen und sich somit eine Chance entgehen zu lassen.

James beobachtete Hermione dabei, wie sie ihre Hände heben wollte und dann aber auf einen schweren Widerstand stieß. Langsam sah sie irritiert zu ihren Händen herab und zog einige weitere Male an den Ketten, mit denen er sie gefesselt hatte. Aber sie war zu kraftlos, um gegen die harte Barriere anzukommen.

"Harry", murmelte sie erschöpft und sah ihn dabei wieder an. "Ich glaube ich bin angekettet. Bitte hilf mir. Das letzte woran ich mich erinnere, ist ..." Der Schmerz in Hermiones Schläfen wurde stärker, als sie sich daran zu erinnern versuchte, was als letztes geschehen ist. "... ich weiß nicht. Es fällt mir schwer."

"Schh", wispere James in die Dunkelheit. Er legte seinen Finger auf ihre Lippen und umarmte sie. Dieses Spiel würde er mitspielen. So leicht an Informationen zu kommen, hätte er sich nicht erträumen lassen. "Ich verspreche dir, Hermione, ich bekomme dich hier los. Es dauert nur ein wenig. Ich habe noch keinen Schlüssel gefunden. Aber sag mir erst, wie es dir geht."

Hermione nickte langsam. "Ich denke ... gut." Dann schüttelte sie aber den Kopf. Hermione bis sich auf die Unterlippe und schloss kurz ihre Augen. Für James hatte es den Anschein, als würde sie angestrengt versuchen nicht vollkommen zusammen zu brechen. "Nein, gar nicht gut. Die letzten Monate waren die Hölle, Harry. Es sind Dinge geschehen von denen ich weiß, dass du sie mir wahrscheinlich nie glauben würdest. Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob ich sie dir erzählen kann. Alles kommt mir wie ein Traum vor. Alles wirkt so unwirklich."

Für einen Moment wich James zurück und betrachtete sie argwöhnisch. Ein Trick, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Sie wollte ihn hinters Licht führen und sein Mitleid erregen, damit er sie frei ließ. Als er sie jedoch einen Moment länger betrachtete, wurde ihm klar, dass diese Verzweiflung nicht gespielt sein konnte. Langsam strichen James' Daumen zitternd, aber sanft über Hermiones Wangen und wischten ihr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Er wusste nicht warum, doch ertappte sich dabei, wie er für dieses Mädchen Mitleid empfand. Sie wirkte so ganz anders, wie er es eigentlich erwartet hätte. Seit dem Gespräch heute Mittag war Hermione Granger ein hartes, kaltes Mädchen, dass den Plan verfolgte, seinen Freunden Schaden zuzufügen. Und nun saß sie hier und weinte. Sie redete mit ihm auf eine solch vertraute Art und Weise, dass James beinahe unheimlich wurde.

"Es ist gut, Hermione." James konnte nicht anders. Er wollte sie beruhigen und trösten. Es fiel ihm merkwürdigerweise schwer, sie so unglücklich vor sich zu sehen. "Jetzt bin ich hier. Ich, Harry", wiederholte er den Namen, den sie ihm immer wieder gab. "Ich werde dir helfen, dich beschützen. Du wirst sehen. Es wird alles gut."

Statt sich aber zu beruhigen schluchzte sie stattdessen nur noch schlimmer. Abermals bettete sie ihre Stirn gegen seine und schüttelte dabei den Kopf. "Nein!", rief sie verzweifelt. "Nichts ist gut und wird so wie zuvor. Ich habe eine solche Dummheit begangen. Ich habe sie zerstört, Harry, und ich habe sie alle gesehen. Alle. Mit ihnen gesprochen, gelacht, geweint, ja, mich sogar mit ihnen gestritten. Ich hab mir Sorgen um sie gemacht. Die ganze Zeit habe ich mir Sorgen gemacht und konnte nichts anderes tun, als mir nur Sorgen zu machen."

James wusste auf einmal nicht mehr wie er reagieren sollte. Stumm lauschte er ihren Worten. Warum konnte er den Gedanken nicht loswerden, dass etwas hier gewaltig falsch zu laufen schien? Warum sprach sie nicht auf eine solche Art, wie er es von ihr hören wollte?

"Ständig hatte ich auch nur dich im Kopf. Ich habe mir dein Gesicht vorgestellt, wenn du mich sehen könntest. Ich habe mir vorgestellt, dass du mich vielleicht dafür hassen könntest, dass ich dort gewesen bin und nicht du. Ich weiß, dass es mir nicht zugestanden ist. Nicht ich hätte diejenige sein dürfen, die ihnen alle begegnet ist. Nicht ich, sondern du."

"Hermione ..." Doch James' Stimme versagte. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Allmählich kam er sich schlecht vor. Er belog sie in diesem Moment und sie glaubte ihm; schüttete ihm daraufhin ihr Herz aus. James wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, wie sie reagieren würde, wenn sie herausfand, dass er doch nicht dieser Harry war, mit dem sie die ganze Zeit zu sprechen glaubte.

"Harry, Harry ..." Immer wieder sprach sie diesen Namen. Und bei jedem Mal verspürte er einen Stich in seinem Herzen. Ja wirklich, es lief so verdammt falsch. Auf einmal verspürte er nichts sehnlicher als den Wunsch, sie würde einfach still sein. Immer mehr überforderte ihn die ganze Situation.

"Sag, dass du mir verzeihst, Harry. Bitte sag mir, dass du nicht wütend bist. Sag mir, dass du mich deswegen nicht hasst. Ich wollte es nicht. Niemand hat mich gefragt."

"Ich... ich verzeihe dir." Kurz schloss James seine Augen. Verdammt noch mal! Am liebsten wollte er sich selbst eine kräftige Ohrfeige verpassen. Mit jedem Wort ritt er sich noch weiter hinein. Trotzdem konnte er jedoch nicht aufhören. Das Mitleid für Hermione überwog den Hass, denn er noch vor ein paar Minuten für sie verspürt hatte.

Das Lächeln, dass sich anschließend auf Hermiones Lippen ausbreitete, war erleichtert. Sie schloss wieder ihre Augen und lehnte den Kopf gegen die Wand. Für einige Minuten trat Stille zwischen ihnen ein.

James konnte nicht anders, als Hermione wachsam zu beobachten. Er war unfähig, sich zu bewegen. In diesem Moment wurde ihm richtig bewusst, was für einen großen Fehler er gemacht hatte. Diese Kurzschlussreaktion, einfach Hermione zu verschleppen, würde Konsequenzen haben.

"Wie lange wird es dauern, bis ich hier freikomme, Harry?", wisperte sie mit geschlossenen Lidern nach einer kleinen Weile. "Ich bin so erschöpft. Ich will wieder nach Hause. Weg aus dieser Zeit. Weg von ihnen. Harry ..." Weitere Tränen brannten ihre Wangen hinab. "... ich habe es versucht, das musst du mir glauben. Ich habe versucht deine Eltern zu retten. Aber es ist so schwer. Ich wusste nicht wie. Ich schaffe das einfach nicht. So etwas kann ich nicht. Ich bin nicht so stark, wie du es bist, Harry."

Langsam begann sich James benommen zu fühlen. Es fiel ihm immer schwerer Hermiones Worte zu ertragen. Verstand er kaum ihren Sinn, wusste er jetzt inzwischen, dass sie nicht versuchte Böses zu tun. Sie wollte helfen und retten. Er hingegen war gemein zu ihr gewesen. James war sich bewusst, er hätte alles mit ihr getan, solange er nur glaubte, dadurch seine Freunde beschützen zu können. Dabei hatten sie die ganze Zeit das gleiche im Sinn. Die zu retten, die sie liebten.

"Ich bin nicht mutig. Ich bin nicht ehrenhaft. Ich bin keine Heldin." Hermione schluckte. Sie sprach leise. Mehr zu sich selbst, als zu ihn. "Du hättest es geschafft, das weiß ich. Du hättest sie alle retten können. Deine Eltern, Remus und ihn... Sirius." Erneut schluchzte Hermione auf. "Ja, auch ihn", hauchte sie. "Am meisten hätte ich es mir für ihn gewünscht. Er hätte es verdient auch einmal glücklich zu sein. All die Jahre in Azkaban. Die Qualen. Das Versteckspiel. Du hättest ihn sehen müssen, Harry. Du hättest sehen müssen, wie er früher gewesen ist. Er war nicht der, der er war, als er starb."

James Magen verkrampfte sich. Was redete sie da? Für einen Moment hatte er den leisen Verdacht, dass er vielleicht mit seinem Zauber einen Teil ihres Verstandes beschädigt hatte. Unmöglich konnte sie doch von dem Sirius reden, denn er auch kannte? Genauso wenig wie von Remus. Zufall. Sicherlich alles nur Zufall.

"Ich habe dich sicherlich enttäuscht Harry. Ich, statt deiner, habe deine Eltern kennen gelernt und bin nicht einmal in der Lage sie zu retten. Aber was soll ich denn tun? Sogar mit Peter versuche ich Freundschaft zu schließen. Wahrscheinlich war das der falsche Weg. Du hättest nicht mit ihm Freundschaft geschlossen, das weiß ich. Du hättest ihn büßen lassen, für all das, was er dir und deiner Familie angetan hat. Für all das, was er so vielen antun wird."

Inzwischen war auch James' Kehle wie zugeschnürt. Ein fester Kloß darin ließ es nicht zu, dass er ihr etwas darauf erwidern konnte. Was sprach sie da? Er wollte es nicht hören. All das konnte weder wahr sein, noch auf die Personen zutreffen, die er kannte. Nein. Sie solle aufhören ihm solche Lügen zu erzählen!

James konnte sich aber nicht wehren. Er verfluchte und hasste sich dafür, aber es war einfach unmöglich sich von ihr abzuwenden oder sie vielleicht sogar zum Schweigen zu bringen. So sehr bannten ihn doch ihre Worte und er war neugierig darauf, was sie noch sagen würde.

"Und du hättest sie sehen sollen, Harry", fuhr Hermione fort. Ein kleines mattes Lächeln breitete sich zaghaft auf ihren Lippen aus. "Remus hat sich kein Stück verändert. Er ist eben nur jünger - wie sie alle. Ich glaube, ich habe ihn noch nie so gesehen, wie in dieser Zeit, Harry. Remus ist ... ja, er ist fast so wie ich.

Und Sirius ... Er muss furchtbare Qualen durchlitten haben." Schmerzerfüllt verzog sich Hermiones Gesicht.

James beobachtete, wie sich erneut Tränen einen Weg über ihre Wangen bahnten. _Aufhören, nur aufhören_, schoss ihm immer wieder durch den Kopf.

"Er sieht so gut aus. Frei von Narben und Verletzungen der letzten Jahre. Frei von den Dementoren. Am allermeisten wollte ich ihn retten, Harry. Ich hätte alles dafür gegeben und würde immer noch alles für ihn geben. Wenn ich daran denke, was mit ihm geschehen wird ... Aber ich fühle mich so machtlos."

Hermione brauchte einige Sekunden, um sich wieder zu beruhigen. James sah betreten zur Seite, als sie erneut in ein hilfloses Schluchzen ausbrach. Müde betrachtete er den schwachen Halbmondschein, der auf ihn fiel. In Wirklichkeit schlich ihm jedoch erneut die Szene vor Augen, in der er Hermione mit dem Fluch belegt hatte. Sein Herz schnürte sich zusammen. Wie hatte er das nur tun können? Alles war so furchtbar falsch gelaufen. James hätte wissen müssen, dass er nicht wirklich wissen wollte, was genau hinter Hermiones Geheimnis steckt. Es hörte sich nach sehr viel Leid für seine Freunde an und Hermione wollte sie alle eigentlich nur schützen.

"Lily" Hermione hatte sich wieder beruhigt und sprach brüchig weiter. Noch immer hatte sie ihren Kopf gegen die Wand gebettet und die Augen geschlossen. "Sie ist wirklich schön, Harry. Aber ich hatte sie mir immer ganz anders vorgestellt. Nicht mit so viel Temperament."

Wieder vergingen Sekunden, ehe Hermione weitersprach. Dieses Mal war sie jedoch nicht in einen weiteren Gefühlsausbruch verfallen, sondern schien in einem andächtigen Schweigen ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. "Und dann ist da noch er, Harry. James. Dein Dad."

Es traf James wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Augenblick spürte er einen Schauer, der ihm über den Körper rannte. Sie musste vollkommen verrückt sein, wenn sie hier wirklich von ihm sprach. Einen Sohn? James wusste genau, dass er keinen Sohn hatte. Tief in seinem Inneren machte sich eine merkwürdige Ahnung breit. Sie war aber selbst für die Zauberwelt so schicht und ergreifend einfach unmöglich, dass es ihm schwer fiel, überhaupt nur daran zu denken.

"Auch wenn ich weiß, dass du diesen Spruch inzwischen nicht mehr hören kannst." Erneut bildet sich ein Lächeln auf Hermiones Gesicht. "Sie hatten alle damit recht, Harry. Er sieht genauso aus wie du. Nur seine Augen" Langsam öffnete sie wieder ihre Augen und betrachtete ihn für einige Sekunden. James wurde bewusst, wie sich Hermiones Gesichtsausdruck veränderte. Die Zufriedenheit, die durch ihr Lächeln zu sehen gewesen war, verschwand mit einem mal. Zurück blieb pures Entsetzen. Und in diesem Moment begriff James auch, dass sie durch den hellen Schein des Halbmondes zum ersten Mal einen genauen Blick auf ihn erhaschen konnte. Hermione sah ihm direkt in die Augen. "Nur seine Augen", stotterte sie. "... die waren braun."

Plötzlich konnte sich Hermione wieder an ein grelles Licht erinnern. An die Stimme, die sie zuvor vernommen hatte und an das Gesicht desjenigen, der sie verflucht hatte. Plötzlich wusste sie wieder, was wirklich geschehen war.

"James. Nein, das kann nicht sein. Du ... ich habe _ihn_ gesehen!", keuchte Hermione und schüttelte dabei unentwegt den Kopf.

James hatte den Eindruck, dass sie eher darüber entsetzt war, dass er es war, als darüber, was sie ihm die ganze Zeit erzählt hatte. Viel mehr schien sie gegen den Schock zu kämpfen, den die Erkenntnis, dass er doch nicht der Harry war, ausgelöst hatte.

Zwar öffnete James seinen Mund, doch er fühlte sich nicht imstande ihr etwas zu erwidern. Die vergangenen Minuten lagen ihm so schwer in den Gliedern. Er wollte Ruhe. Er wollte darüber nachdenken, was Hermione wirklich für ihn und seine Freunde zu bedeuten hatte.

"Ich habe Harry gesehen!" Immer wieder murmelte Hermione diesen Satz. So leise, so verletzlich, dass es James fast das Herz zeriss. Genauso wie es auch der Blick tat, dem sie ihn zuwarf. Eine Mischung aus purem Unglauben und dem Wissen, betrogen worden zu sein. Dem Wissen, dass man sich ihren empfindsamsten Punkt zu nutze gemacht hatte.

James hielt es nicht mehr länger aus auf diese Art und Weise von Hermione betrachtete zu werden. Langsam versuchte er sich vom Boden aufzurappeln. Wie benommen stand er aufrecht auf den Beinen. Es fiel ihm schwer den Wunsch zu unterdrücken sich nicht sofort wieder hinzusetzen und nie wieder aufzustehen.

"Ich bringe dich zurück", murmelte James leise.

Er wusste nicht, ob seine Worte überhaupt Hermione erreichten. Noch immer stand sie unter Schock und starrte auf die Stelle, auf der er zuvor gesessen hatte. Langsam griff er in seine Tasche und umklammerte die Schlüssel für Hermiones Ketten, als ein plötzliches Trampeln die Stille durchbrach. Überrascht blickte sich James um.

In genau diesem Moment flog die Tür auf. Ein Licht leuchtete auf und zwang James dazu, die Augen zusammen zu pressen. Er brauchte eine Weile, bis er bemerkte, dass es sich um den Lichtkegel von Zauberstäben handelte.

Als James daraufhin in die Gesichter von Sirius, Remus und Peter sah, zog sich sein Herz zusammen. Er konnte nicht erkennen, was die anderen dachten. Dafür waren ihre Gesichter zu unergründlich. Sirius kannte er jedoch zu gut, um nicht zu wissen, wie er sich fühlte, als er ihn ansah. Wahrscheinlich war niemand zuvor je so enttäuscht von ihm gewesen, wie er.

* * *

_to be continued_

_http:// wortreich. wortfetzen. org (Leerzeichen entfernen ;) _


	22. Kapitel 22

_**Anmerkung:** Es tut mir leid. Wieder musstet ihr euch ein wenig gedulden. In den letzten Wochen ist nur leider ziemlich viel passiert, was mir ganz schön den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen hat. Jetzt lieg ich auch noch krank im Bett. Das neue Jahr fängt wirklich super an, obwohl ich doch so in Hochstimmung deswegen gewesen bin. u.u Aber mehr als Entschuldigen kann ich mich wirklich nicht dafür. _

_Ich weiß, auf meinem Profil steht, dass diese Geschichte bereits abgeschlossen ist. Das ist sie auch. Ich bin aber Perfektionistin. Leider keine wirklich lernfähige. Am liebsten würde ich alles tausend Mal überarbeiten – besser wird es doch deswegen auch nicht. xD _

_Wie jedes Mal kann ich euch nicht genug für eure schönen und lieben Worte danken. Besonderer Dank geht dieses Mal an **darkJeanne93**, **Ginny-M-Weasley**, **kurai91**, **LunaNigra**, **Marylein**, **Melle456** und **Nachtengel**. Ich staune jedes Mal darüber, wie Worte nur so schön sein können, dass man sich jedes Mal so sehr darüber freut. :D _

_Hier nun wieder ein kleines Kapitel als Vorgeschmack für das große Etwas, dass das nächste Mal auf uns zukommen wird. :) _

_Liebe Grüße. Eure Tanya._

* * *

**Kapitel 22**

* * *

_In genau diesem Moment flog die Tür auf. Ein Licht leuchtete auf und zwang James dazu, die Augen zusammen zu pressen. Er brauchte eine Weile, bis er bemerkte, dass es sich um den Lichtkegel von Zauberstäben handelte. _

_Als James daraufhin in die Gesichter von Sirius, Remus und Peter sah, zog sich sein Herz zusammen. Er konnte nicht erkennen, was die anderen dachten. Dafür waren ihre Gesichter zu unergründlich. Sirius kannte er jedoch zu gut, um nicht zu wissen, wie er sich fühlte, als er ihn ansah. Wahrscheinlich war niemand zuvor je so enttäuscht von ihm gewesen, wie er._

* * *

Einige Sekunden verharrten alle drei regungslos im Raum und starrten James an. Dann fiel Sirius' Blick auf die angekettete Hermione, die ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte. Er zögerte keine Sekunde, hastete an James vorbei und kniete sich vor sie.

"Hermione", wisperte Sirius. Langsam strich er ihr eine Strähne ihres langen braunen Haars aus dem Gesicht. An ihren geröteten, noch feuchten Augen, konnte er erkennen, dass sie geweint hatte. "Hermione..."

"Sirius", begann James hinter ihm. "Sei still", wurde er jedoch von Sirius kalt unterbrochen. "Ich möchte das nicht hören." "Aber ich", mischte sich Remus entschieden ein und blickte James erwartungsvoll an. Hoffnung schwang in seinen Worten mit. "Sicherlich gibt es für all das eine Erklärung, oder? Du hattest einen Grund dafür, dass du Hermione in die Heulende Hütte verschleppt hast."

"Natürlich gibt es einen Grund dafür!" James blickte verzweifelt zwischen seinen Freunden umher. Noch immer saß jedoch Sirius mit dem Rücken abgewandt zu ihm. "Ich hatte Angst um euch!", fuhr James fort. "Angst um dich, Sirius. Ich dachte sie wäre... Sie wäre gefährlich!"

"Der Einzige der hier gefährlich ist, bist du James!", bellte Sirius wütend. Seine Augen funkelten vor Zorn, als er sich zu seinem Freund umwandte. "Sieh sie dir doch an!"

James musste Hermione nicht ein weiteres Mal betrachten, um zu wissen, dass von ihr wirklich keinerlei Gefahr ausging. Er konnte sie auch nicht mehr ansehen. Ihre Hilflosigkeit würde ihm in diesem Moment das Herz zerreißen, von dem er glaubte, dass er es ihr vor einigen Minuten fast wirklich zerrissen hatte.

"Wir gehen jetzt", meinte Sirius entschlossen. Sein Blick fiel auf die schweren Handschellen, mit denen Hermiones Hände noch immer einander gefesselt waren. James sah, wie Sirius seine Lippen missbilligend kräuselte und ihn finster ansah. "Gib mir die Schlüssel."

James gehorchte und reichte sie ihm. Wie in Trance sah er dabei zu, wie Sirius Hermione loskettete. Er wusste, dass es keinen Sinn machte, sich weiter zu rechtfertigen. Bei Sirius würde er auf taube Ohren stoßen. Erst nach und nach wurde ihm wirklich bewusst, was er getan hatte. Wieso hatte er nie ernst genommen, wie viel Hermione Sirius bedeutete? Warum hatte er sich von diesem albernen Gespräch nur so sehr blenden lassen?

Sirius versuchte Hermione auf die Beine zu bekommen. Vorsichtig legte er ihren Arm um seine Schulter und zog sie hoch. "Geht's?", fragte er sanft.

Jedoch bekam er von ihr keine Antwort. Ihre braunen Augen sahen ihn ausdruckslos an und blickten dann wieder zu Boden. Automatisch drückte Sirius daraufhin fester ihre kleine Hand. Er wünschte, sie würde etwas sagen. Nur ein Wort, dass würde ihm reichen, um zu wissen, dass es ihr auch wirklich gut ging. Dieses Schweigen brach ihm fast das Herz.

"Komm wir gehen, Hermione", wisperte er.

Langsam durchquerten die beiden den Raum. Noch ehe Sirius durch die Tür verschwinden konnte, erklang erneut James' Stimme.

"Sirius", rief er verzweifelt. "Bitte, lass uns Morgen darüber reden."

Er ließ ihn aber nicht wissen, ob er ihm Morgen zuhören würde, sondern ging mit Hermione davon. Kurz warf Peter noch einen letzten Blick auf James, dann wandte er sich um und folgte den beiden. Der Einzige, der bei James blieb, war Remus.

Einige Sekunden standen die beiden im Raum und schwiegen sich an. James wusste nicht, ob er Remus dafür verfluchen oder ihm dankbar sein sollte, dass er noch hier war. Einerseits wünschte sich James in diesem Moment nichts lieber als alleine zu sein, andererseits brauchte er jemanden, der ihm das Gefühl gab, dass sich nicht jeder von ihm abgewandt hatte.

"Ich wollte uns wirklich nur schützen", begann James nach einigen Minuten erneut leise zu erklären. "Ich weiß nicht was in mich gefahren ist, doch ich dachte wirklich, sie wäre gefährlich."

"Ich weiß", erwiderte Remus. Er machte keinerlei Anstalten noch mehr auf James' Erklärung zu antworten.

"Kannst du mich wenigstens verstehen?", fragte James schließlich. "Mit ihr stimmt doch etwas nicht! Das musst dir doch auch aufgefallen sein!"

Remus zögerte. Langsam setzte er sich auf das einzige Bett im Raum. Es knarrte, als er sich darauf niederließ. Für James kam es fast wie eine quälende Unendlichkeit vor, bis er wirklich auf seine Frage reagierte. "Sie ist auch anders. Aber nicht so wie du denkst. Sie ist keine Gefahr für uns. Hermione versucht uns zu helfen."

Überrascht riss James die Augen auf. "Du weißt darüber Bescheid?" Remus nickte. "Sie hat sich mir anvertraut."

"Hermione sprach wirres Zeug. Sie hielt mich für jemand anderen und nannte mich _Harry_. Während sie sprach, habe ich gemerkt, dass ich einen Fehler gemacht habe. Sie hat geweint, von Beschützen geredet und von uns", erzählte James.

Ein weiteres Mal zögerte Remus. Er hatte die Stirn in Falten gelegt und schien angestrengt über etwas nachzudenken. "Was hat sie über uns erzählt?", fragte er.

James meinte zu glauben, dass ihm diese Frage schwer zu fallen schien. "Ich weiß nicht, es war alles so verwirrend. Sie war verwirrend. Ständig hat sie unsere Namen genannt, aber dann auch wieder in einem Zusammenhang, den ich nicht verstand, weil ich genau weiß, dass sie uns damit nicht gemeint haben könnte."

"Hast du denn nicht verstanden, wer sie ist?", fragte Remus ihn. "Woher sie kommt?"

Schweigen. Erneut beschlich James die Ahnung, die ihn bereits die ganze Zeit verfolgt hatte. Wortfetzen schossen ihm durch den Kopf. Er dachte an das Gespräch zwischen Sirius und Hermione zurück, dass er belauscht hatte. Dann wiederholte er in Gedanken noch einmal Hermiones Worte, die sie, in dem Glauben er sei Harry, zu ihm gesprochen hatte. Ständig ging es darum, Dinge zu ändern. Hermione hatte von früher geredet und davon, wie alles jetzt war.

"_Nicht ich hätte diejenige sein dürfen, die ihnen alle begegnet ist. Nicht ich, sondern du." _

"_Du hättest sie alle retten können. Deine Eltern, Remus und ihn... Sirius." _

"_Sogar mit Peter versuche ich Freundschaft zu schließen." _

„_Du hättest ihn büßen lassen, für all das, was er dir und deiner Familie angetan hat." _

"_Und dann ist da noch er, Harry. James. Dein Dad." _

Harry. Immer wieder Harry ...

"Sag es mir, Remus", presste James zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen gequält hervor. Er kam sich schrecklich dumm vor, diese Bitte zu stellen. Fast so, als wäre er verrückt geworden. Auch wenn er wusste, dass es unmöglich war, konnte er es einfach nicht verdrängen. "Bitte, bitte, sag mir, dass Hermione nicht aus der Zukunft ist."

Traurig blickte Remus ihn an. "Sie kommt aus dem Jahr 1997."

* * *

"Geh jetzt ins Bett, Peter. Es ist schon spät", meinte Sirius erschöpft, als sie das Ende des geheimen Tunnels erreicht hatten. Jeden Moment würden sich ihre Wege trennen.

Peters Blick fiel auf Hermione. Noch immer lag ihr Arm um Sirius' Schulter und er hatte seine Hand an ihre Taille gelegt. In den letzten zehn Minuten hatte sie immer noch kein Wort gesprochen, sondern nur ausdruckslos vor sich hingestarrt. Peter verengte argwöhnisch die Augen zu Schlitze. "Und du bringst Hermione alleine zurück?", wollte er wissen.

"Ich bringe sie nicht zurück, keine Sorge. Mit diesem Verrückten lasse ich sie sicherlich nicht noch einmal alleine." "Und wohin willst du dann mit ihr?" "Das weiß ich noch nicht. Wahrscheinlich nehme ich sie mit zu mir."

Stille trat ein. Für einen kurzen Moment meinte Sirius, Hass in Peters Augen aufflackern zu sehen.

"Mit zu dir?", wiederholte er schließlich kalt. "Natürlich, ich hätte es wissen müssen."

Peter wollte an Sirius vorbeitrotten, wurde jedoch von diesen am Arm fest gehalten. "Was meinst du damit?"

Die Luft zwischen ihnen war zum Zerreißen gespannt. Sirius erinnerte sich wieder an Hermiones kalte Worte von damals, als sie ihm versucht hatte, die Wahrheit klar zu machen. Seitdem hatte er sie so oft immer und immer wieder in Gedanken wiederholt, aber jedes Mal waren sie ihm so unwirklich vorgekommen.

"_Dein werter Freund wird sich nämlich mit Voldemort verbünden und euch – Remus, James, Lily und auch dich – verraten."_

Plötzlich war da wieder dieser merkwürdige Gesichtsausdruck von vor ein paar Stunden. Peters bittere und wütende Worte.

"_James ist kein Heiliger! Der tolle James ist nicht unfehlbar! Habt ihr noch nie bemerkt wie arrogant er ist? Wie selbstgefällig in seiner Art? Genauso wie auch du es bist, Sirius."_

In diesem Moment ist Sirius bewusst geworden, wie viel Hass Peter tief in seinem Inneren gegen James und ihn verspürte. Genauso wie im klar geworden ist, dass er wirklich zu einem Verrat fähig wäre.

"Was meinst du damit?", wiederholte Sirius erneut, nachdem Peter keine Anstalten gemacht hatte, auf seine Frage zu antworten. Er verstärkte dabei den Druck um seinen Arm und betrachtete ihn mit herausfordernder Miene.

Eigentlich hätte er erwartet, dass Peter so reagieren würde, wie er es immer tat. Nämlich, einen Rückzieher machen und sich aus der Sache rausreden. "Ich meinte das so, wie ich es gesagt habe", erklärte er jedoch stattdessen sehr zu Sirius' Überraschung. "Du willst sie doch nur ins Bett bekommen, Sirius. Und genau das nutzt du jetzt aus."

Sirius machten Peters Worte so wütend, dass er seine Finger noch fester um seinen Arm schloss und diesen, für ihn vollkommen unerwartet, gegen die Wand stieß. Peter schlug mit dem Kopf gegen die harte Mauer auf und sackte etwas in die Knie, während sich sein Gesicht schmerzverzerrt verzog.

"Sag so etwas nie wieder", zischte Sirius ihm bedrohlich zu. Automatisch schloss er dabei seine Hand fester um Hermiones Taille und drückte sie näher zu sich heran. "Was glaubst du eigentlich wer du bist."

Peter ließ sich aber immer noch nicht einschüchtern. "Sie wird dich nicht wollen!" "Ist das so?", fragte Sirius. Kühl funkelte er ihn an. "Aber dich will sie? Nur, weil sie ein paar Mal mit dir gelernt hat, glaubst du, sie würde dich wollen? Das ist lächerlich, Wurmschwanz. Nur aus Mitleid hat sie sich mit dir abgegeben, genauso wie Lily auch."

Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Sirius von Peter ab und trottete mit Hermione davon. Er musste sich nicht umsehen, um zu wissen, dass Peter ihnen hinter her starrte. In diesem Moment wurde Sirius bewusst, dass die Freundschaft zwischen ihnen für immer zerstört war. Genauso, wie ihm bewusst wurde, wieso Peter sie alle verraten würde. Sirius konnte es nicht abstreiten. Er nutzte nichts, es zu leugnen. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben glaubte er wirklich daran, dass er zu einem _Avada Kedavra_ fähig wäre und er hasste sich dafür.

* * *

Sirius war erleichtert, als er mit Hermione zusammen in den Gemeinschaftsraum trat und feststellte, dass bereits alle Schüler im Bett waren. Genauso wie er erleichtert war, dass in seinem Schlafsaal bereits jeder schon schlief. Remus' Bett war jedoch noch leer. Er dachte bitter an James zurück und fragte sich, welche Geschichte er Remus wohl gerade auftischen wollte. Sirius hoffte sehr, dass Remus nicht so dumm sein würde, um ihm zu glauben. Natürlich war Remus ein sehr intelligenter Mensch, aber genauso wie es auch er wollte, würde Remus James verzeihen wollen. Das war der Grund, warum er noch nicht mit ihm reden konnte. Sirius war noch nicht bereit, ihm zu verzeihen.

"Ich hoffe, es macht dir nichts aus heute Nacht bei mir zu bleiben", murmelte Sirius leise zu Hermione, damit er die anderen Jungen nicht weckte. Er setzte sie auf sein Bett und ließ sich neben ihr nieder. "Ich möchte nicht, dass du jetzt in James' Nähe bist."

Genauso wie auch schon die letzten Male, wenn er versuchte, mit ihr zu sprechen, war Hermione jetzt noch immer kein Wort zu entlocken. Immer noch sahen ihm ihre ausdruckslosen braunen Augen ins Gesicht. Verzweifelt legte Sirius die Stirn in Falten. Er griff nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie.

"Sprich doch endlich, Hermione", bat er. "Nur irgendetwas. Ein Wort würde mir doch schon reichen. Mir reicht auch eine Ohrfeige, weil ich tatsächlich die Frechheit besitze, dir zu sagen, dass du heute Nacht in meinem Bett schlafen sollst."

Es kam aber weder die Ohrfeige, geschweige denn ein Wort über ihre Lippen. Langsam schüttelte Sirius den Kopf und ließ ihre Hand wieder los.

"Ich geh kurz ins Bad", murmelte er.

Traurig sah ihm Hermione hinterher und rückte auf seinem Bett zurück, so dass sie ihren Rücken gegen das Kissen lehnen konnte.

"Ich habe Harry gesehen", wisperte Hermione leise, noch ehe Sirius die Klinke zum Badezimmer drücken konnte. Überrascht hielt er inne und sah sie an. Hermione erwiderte seinen Blick nicht, sondern starrte auf ihre Hände. "Ich habe ihn gesehen, doch dann warst du da. Für einen kurzen Moment dachte ich wirklich, ich wäre wieder zu Hause. Zurück bei Harry und Ron. Letztendlich warst es aber nur du."

Für ein paar Sekunden starrte Sirius Hermione an. Als ihm klar wurde, dass Hermione nichts mehr sagen würde, verschwand er ins Bad.

_Nur ich._ Das zu wiederholen, tat weh.

* * *

_to be continued_


	23. Kapitel 23

_Lesestoff & einen fetten Kuss an meine Beta, **Puma Padfoot**, die in diesem Kapitel so hervorragende Arbeit geleistet hat! :D _

_Außerdem habe ich mich natürlich wieder sehr über die Reviews gefreut. Ich kann gar nicht genug davon bekommen. xD _

_**Ginny M. Weasley.**, **kurai91**, **LunaNigra**, **Marylein**, **Melle456**, **Nachtengel**, **Puma Padfoot**, und **Weltherrscherchen** fühlt euch ganz fest gedrückt und geliebt. :3 _

_Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!  
Eure Tanya ;)_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Kapitel 23**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Als Sirius am nächsten Morgen erwachte, fiel es ihm schwer, sich daran zu erinnern, wie er überhaupt ins Bett gekommen war. Nur allmählich wich die Schlaftrunkenheit, während er sich aufrappelte und sein Blick plötzlich auf jemanden fiel, der neben ihm lag. Mit Hermiones Anblick waren schlagartig alle Erinnerungen an den gestrigen Abend wieder da. Der Streit mit Peter, James, wie er Hermione entführt hatte, und die Erinnerung an die einzigen Worte, die sie gestern Abend zu ihm gesagt hatte.

"_Letztendlich warst es aber nur du."_

Langsam stieg Sirius aus seinem Bett und öffnete die Vorhänge zu seinem Himmelbett. Die anderen Betten im Jungenschlafsaal waren bereits leer. Als sein Blick auf Remus' ordentlich gemachtes Bett fiel, wusste Sirius nicht, ob er heute Nacht überhaupt hier geschlafen hatte.  
Er schätze, dass es gegen Mittag war als er einen Blick aus dem Fenster warf. Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel und warf angenehme Strahlen ins Zimmer. Es war schön, mal etwas anderes vom November zu sehen, als nur immer den düsteren Nebel.

Für einige Sekunden sah er auf die Ländereien hinaus, wandte sich aber dann entschlossen ab und ging ins Bad, um zu duschen.

Während der warme Schauer auf ihn niederprasselte, konnte Sirius sich auf nichts anderes konzentrieren, als auf Hermione. Ständig wiederholte er in Gedanken ihren Satz. Immer und immer wieder. Und genauso regelmäßig tat er sich selbst damit weh.  
Ob Hermione in diesem Moment klar war, wie sehr sie ihn eigentlich verletzt hatte? Sirius fragte sich sogar, ob sie es nicht absichtlich zu ihm gesagt hatte.

Wenigstens wusste er aber nun, woran er bei ihr war. Düster dachte er an den Namen zurück, den sie genannt hatte. Sirius konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, ob sie ihn vielleicht bereits irgendwann einmal schon erwähnt hatte, wusste aber, dass er ihr kein "Harry" sein konnte. Er war Sirius. Das war genauso klar, wie die bittere Erkenntnis, dass sie ihn nie lieben würde. Oder es zumindest zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht tat, wie ihre gestrigen Worte gezeigt hatten.

_Welch Ironie_, dachte Sirius. Wahrscheinlich musste ihm erst klar werden, dass nichts daraus werden würde, um überhaupt zugeben zu können, wonach er sich die ganzen letzten Woche gesehnt hatte. Irgendwie ergab es aber keinen Sinn.

Nachdem Sirius mit dem Duschen fertig war, schlüpfte er schnell in eine Jeans und zog sich ein weißes Hemd über. Gott sei Dank war heute Samstag und er musste nicht diese lästige Schulrobe überziehen. Als er das Bad verlassen hatte, sah er, dass Hermione nun ebenfalls wach war. Sie saß auf seinem Bett und starrte in die Ferne.

Für einen Moment glaubte Sirius, es würde genauso weitergehen, wie es gestern geendet hatte. Ausdruckslos. Tat es aber nicht, wie er feststellte, als sie ihn mit einem leisen Morgengruß begrüßte.

Sirius war unfähig, ihre Begrüßung zu erwidern. Genauso wie er unfähig dazu war, sie überhaupt anzusehen. Der Anblick, Hermione, mit zerzaustem langen Haar, gekleidet, wie es sich für ein Schulmädchen nun mal gehörte, mit Rock und Bluse und das dann noch auf seinem Bett, ließen Sirius' Hormone in Wallung geraten. In erster Linie empfand er aber Wut und Enttäuschung, als er sie sah. So gerne hätte er ihr gezeigt, dass man ihn nicht verletzten konnte, aber er schaffte es nicht, den Starken zu spielen.

"Du kannst ins Bad, wenn du willst", erklärte Sirius ihr knapp, ging auf seinen Schrank zu und zog ein frisches weißes Hemd heraus, das er ihr reichte. "Hier hast du etwas zum Anziehen."

Langsam erhob sich Hermione und ging auf ihn zu. Sie nahm das Hemd entgegen und versuchte dabei, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Nur widerwillig ließ es Sirius zu. Ihm war klar, dass sie damit ergründen wollte, was er dachte.

"Sirius, du hättest das gestern nicht zu Peter sagen dürfen."

Es fiel Sirius äußerste schwer, auf ihre Worte hin ruhig zu bleiben. Sicherlich, er war sich darüber im Klaren, dass das gestern ein Fehler gewesen war. Jedoch war sie die Letzte, die ihn zu belehren versuchen sollte. Langsam holte er tief Luft und sah sie mit ausdrucksloser Miene an.

"Gestern gab es auch Dinge, die du hättest nicht sagen sollen", erwiderte er hart.

Hermione blickte schuldbewusst drein. Sie wusste genau, worauf er hinauswollte. "Sirius, ich-"  
"Nein." Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. "Geh duschen."

Als Sirius ihr hinterher sah, wurde ihm klar, dass Hermione ihn gestern wirklich bewusst hatte verletzten wollen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Seit wann rauchst du denn?", fragte Hermiones Stimme.

Überrascht zuckte Sirius, der gelehnt am offenen Fenster stand, zusammen. Er hatte sie gar nicht aus dem Bad kommen hören. Unwillkürlich sah er sie an. Hermione bot ihm einen Anblick, der sein Herz schneller schlagen ließ. Das Einzige, was sie trug, war sein weißes Hemd, das ihr deutlich zu groß war. Die Ärmel ragten über ihre kleinen Hände hinweg und der Stoff des Hemdes hing so weit herab, dass er gerade noch die wichtigsten Stellen bedeckte. Hermiones langes Haar lag schwer und feucht über ihren Schultern. Hermione gehörte zu der Sorte von Mädchen, der nicht wirklich bewusst war, wie schön sie doch waren und ihre Schönheit dann gleichzeitig so arglos einsetzten, dass sie anderen damit den Verstand rauben konnten.

Mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen trat sie auf ihn zu und zog ihm die Zigarette aus dem Mundwinkel. Sirius ließ es geschehen.

"Manchmal", erklärte er so ruhig und emotionslos wie möglich, "brauche ich das einfach."

Ohne den Zigarettenstummel weiterhin groß zu beachten, warf sie ihn aus dem Fenster. Sirius trauerte nicht sonderlich darum. Wirkliche Befriedigung hatte ihm das Rauchen nie gegeben. Er fragte sich insgeheim, ob seine Probleme wohl von zu schwerwiegender Natur waren, um einfach so für ein paar Minuten beiseite geschoben zu werden. Immerhin sollte es bei anderen während des Rauchens ja auch funktionieren.

"Es tut mir leid", entschuldigte sich Hermione mit sanfter Stimme. Ein flehender Unterton lag darin. Sie schrie förmlich danach, dass Sirius ihr vergab. "Ich hätte das gestern nicht sagen dürfen, Sirius. Ich weiß das. Und gleichzeitig weiß ich auch nicht, warum ich so dumm war und es überhaupt gesagt habe."

Hermione hielt einige Sekunden inne und wartete auf eine Reaktion von Sirius. Er dachte aber nicht daran, ihr daraufhin etwas zu erwidern. Sein Herz schmerzte bei ihrem Anblick, wie es noch nie zuvor geschmerzt hatte. Es war gleichgültig, was sie ihm sagen würde. Sein Kummer darüber, dass seine Liebe nicht erwidert wurde, war einfach viel zu groß. Am liebsten wäre es ihm sogar gewesen, wenn sie nichts mehr sagen würde. Und auch, wenn er ihren Anblick nicht mehr ertragen musste. Hermione sollte einfach verschwinden und ihn in Ruhe lassen. Dennoch war Sirius wie gebannt von ihr, dass er unfähig dazu war, sie zu unterbrechen.

"Gestern ist mir eines klar geworden", fuhr Hermione fort. Sie trat einen weiteren Schritt auf Sirius zu und stand nun so nah bei ihm, wie es möglich war, ohne sich dabei zu berühren. "Wahrscheinlich werde ich nie wieder nach Hause zurückkehren. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das schaffen soll, weil ich einfach nicht weiß, was und wie ich überhaupt etwas verändern kann. Dafür bin ich nicht stark genug."

Gerne hätte Sirius die Hand nach ihrem Gesicht ausgestreckt und ihre Wange berührt. Regungslos ruhte seine Hand aber weiterhin an seiner Seite. Hermione sprach mit einer solch gefassten Stimme, dass ihm klar wurde, wie sehr es in ihrem Inneren brodeln musste. Er hatte erkannt, wie sie war. Hermione war jemand, der gerne eine starke Fassade nach außen hin zeigte, damit niemand auf den zweiten Blick erkennen konnte, wie verletzlich doch ihr Kern war.

"Sirius, bitte versprich mir, dass du ruhig bleiben wirst."

Bei dieser überraschenden Bitte kam Sirius nicht umhin, verwundert eine Augebraue empor zu ziehen. Automatisch ließ er geschehen, dass Hermione nach seiner Hand griff und mit ihren kleinen Händen seine umklammerte, als brauchte sie etwas, um nicht den Halt zu verlieren.

"Ich kann nicht auf ewig in dieser Zeit bleiben, Sirius", erklärte sie.  
"Das weiß ich", erwiderte er fast schon verärgert und wollte sie am liebsten wieder von ihrer Hand befreien. Sie musste es ihm nicht ständig unter die Nase reiben. "Ich weiß, dass du hier nicht hingehörst."

Schnell schüttelte Hermione den Kopf. "Nein, es ist nicht so, wie du denkst. Hör mir bitte zu." Sie hielt kurz inne und atmete tief durch. Sirius erkannte, dass Hermione versuchte, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. "Zeitreisen sind verboten. In vielerlei Hinsicht. Die Vergangenheit darf nicht geändert werden, denn Auswirkungen könnten verheerend sein. Aber sie sind auch zum eigenen Schutze verboten. Es kann passieren, dass bei der Reise etwas schief geht. Viele kommen nicht mal sicher an, schaffen den Sprung nicht oder reisen in die falsche Zeit."

"Aber das ist bei dir alles nicht der Fall." Unwillkürlich blickte Sirius an Hermione herab. Fast so, als würde er erwarten, dass bei ihr das zweite Bein fehle und er es die ganze Zeit noch nicht bemerkt hatte. "Du hast es sicher hierher geschafft und du bist doch in der richtigen Zeit gelandet, oder? "

"Ich weiß es nicht", murmelte Hermione. Sie drückte Sirius' Hand fester. "Vom Gefühl her schon. Ich bin ja auch nicht bewusst unter Vorsatz durch die Zeit gereist. Mich hat irgendwas hierher geschickt. Es kann so vieles falsch gelaufen sein, von dem ich noch gar nichts weiß."

Einige Sekunden trat Stille ein. Hermione sah zu Boden und schien immer noch tief in Gedanken versunken. "Die Wahrheit ist", fuhr sie schließlich fort und hob dabei ihren Blick. "ich habe nicht mal mehr zwei Jahre in dieser Zeit. Zeitreisen sind auch aus dem Grund verboten, weil es keine zwei identischen Personen in der selben Zeit geben kann. Es ist nicht so wie bei Zeitumkehrern, mit denen man für eine begrenzte Zeit einen Handel schließt."

Unwillkürlich entzog Sirius Hermione seine Hand und schüttelte den Kopf. Er trat einen Schritt zurück. Mit fassungslosem Blick betrachtete er sie. "Stop. Das würde also bedeuten-" Sirius brach aber ab. Er wusste nicht genau, ob es das zu bedeuten hatte oder viel mehr brachte er es nicht über sich, es laut auszusprechen.

"Das bedeutet, wenn ich im September 1979 geboren werde, dann sterbe ich gleichzeitig, sollte ich dann noch in dieser Zeit sein. Ich kann nur einmal existieren. Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich nicht einmal, ob mir überhaupt so viel Zeit bleibt. Vielleicht sterbe ich auch schon in dem Moment, in dem meine Mum mit mir schwanger wird oder langsam, während ich in ihrem Bauch heranwachse."

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. Er taumelte etwas zurück und kam zum Stehen, als er mit der Wand festen Widerstand hinter sich spürte. Ihm war, als würde sie soeben den Boden unter seinen Füßen wegreißen. "Nein, das kann man sicherlich ändern. Es kann verhindert werden!"

Ein mattes Lächeln bildete sich auf Hermiones Lippen. "Willst du etwa meine Geburt verhindern? Dann wäre dann erst recht mein Ende."

Ausdruckslos starrte Sirius Hermione an. Er war bereit dafür, dass sie ihm jeden Augenblick die Zunge rausstreckte und "Reingelegt!" rief. Hermione streckte ihm aber weder die Zunge heraus, noch rief sie "Reingelegt!". Stattdessen trat sie wieder näher auf ihn zu.

"Sirius", murmelte Hermione. "Mir ist klar geworden, dass ich diese Zeit nutzen will. Ich werde nie wieder meine Freunde zu Gesicht bekommen. Vielleicht auch nicht meine Familie. Weißt du-" Sie hielt inne und lächelte bitter. "Ich war immer sehr ehrgeizig. Das Schlimmste war für mich der Gedanke, dass ich vielleicht versagen könnte. Von einem muggelstämmigen Mädchen wurde das erwartet, dachte ich immer, und genau aus diesem Grund wollte ich ihnen alle das Gegenteil beweisen. Ich lebte für die Schule. Rons Meinung nach verpasste ich etwas. Jetzt denke ich, dass er damit recht hatte. Ich habe hart gearbeitet und jetzt stehe ich hier und frage mich, wofür das alles eigentlich."

Noch immer bewunderte Sirius Hermione dafür, wie gefasst ihre Stimme eigentlich war. Es war beinahe beängstigend, denn er konnte wirklich nicht von sich aus behaupten, dass er alles so gefasst aufnahm.

"Ich will das Jahr, das mir bleibt, genießen", wisperte Hermione nun so leise, dass Sirius unter ihrer sanften Stimme erzitterte.

Ihm rannte ein weiterer Schauer über den Rücken, als Hermione plötzlich ihre Hände auf seine Brust legte, sich auf Zehenspitzen stellte und zaghaft mit ihren Lippen die seinen berührte. Er war sich sicher, dass Hermione seinen aufgeregten Herzschlag spüren konnte. Die Aufregung hatte seinen Körper so sehr übermannt, dass er ihren Kuss nicht erwidern konnte, sondern sie einfach nur fassungslos anstarrte. Sirius hatte nicht mal wirklich begriffen, dass Hermione ihn eben gerade geküsst hatte. Die Erkenntnis drang erst nach und nach wirklich in sein Bewusstsein.

Hermione zog sich wieder von seinen Lippen zurück, verharrte aber dicht an ihnen, so dass sie sich in die Augen sehen konnten. "Sirius", murmelte sie sanft. "Ich wollte ehrlich sein, denn du hast es verdient, dass ich ehrlich zu dir bin." Abermals legte sie eine Pause ein. Hermiones regelmäßig sanfter Atmen jagte ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken. "Ich möchte mir dir schlafen."

Für einige Sekunden glaubte Sirius, sich verhört zu haben. Er schloss kurz die Augen. Als er sie aber wieder öffnete, stand Hermione immer noch dicht an ihn gedrängt, mit einem bittenden Ausdruck im Gesicht. Seine Brust zog sich zusammen und ein aufgeregtes Kribbeln rannte ihm durch den Körper. Eigentlich hätte ihn der Gedanke, sie endlich berühren zu können, glücklich machen sollen. Er brachte aber nur seinen Hormone in Wallung und seinen Körper zum Reagieren.

"Hermione", raunte er mit brüchiger Stimme. Er musste sich mühen, dass ihm die Worte nicht im Hals stecken blieben. "Ich kann nicht mit dir schlafen."

Eindringlich sah er dabei in ihre großen braunen Augen, die ihn so bittend betrachteten. Sein Blick wanderte über Hermiones feine rote Lippen und langsam weiter an ihr entlang. Die feuchten Tropfen aus ihrem Haar perlten sich sanft auf ihrer Haut. Obwohl sie sein Hemd trug, konnte Sirius deutlich ihren süßlichen Vanillegeruch wahrnehmen, der sich sanft mit seinem vermischte. Gerne hätte er sie von sich gedrückt, um seinen Wörtern Nachdruck zu verleihen. Die Macht über seinen Körper hatte er aber nicht zurück. Es war wunderbar, ihre Brust gegen seinen Oberkörper gedrückt zu spüren. Zu spüren, wie ihre zierlichen Hände ihn berührten. Einfach alles an ihr und dieses Gefühl, dass sie in ihm auslöste, war unglaublich. Der Schmerz, dem sie ihm aber einige Minuten zuvor zugefügt hatte, indem sie erklärt hatte, dass er sie wieder verlieren würde, saß jedoch viel zu tief. Genauso wie das Bewusstsein, warum sie sich ihm anbot und die Tatsache, dass sie sich ihm überhaupt anbot, war erschreckend.

"Das bist nicht du, Hermione. So sehr ich es mir auch wünsche, bist das nicht du. Du tust das nur, weil du denkst, es tun zu müssen."  
Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. Dabei nahm sie immer noch keinen Abstand von ihm. "Ich habe keine Liste mit Dingen, die ich vor meinem Tod noch erledigen muss. Und selbst wenn ich die hätte, wärst sicherlich nicht du darauf, als eine Sache, die ich unbedingt noch erledigen müsste. Sirius, hast du es denn nicht bemerkt?"

Sirius' Magen verkrampfe sich. Es war so schwer, ihren Körper so nah an seinem zu ertragen. Die Hitze, die durch seine Adern floss, glaubte ihn fast zu verbrennen.

"Die ganzen letzten Woche wusste ich nicht, wie ich mit dir umgehen sollte. Ich habe es genossen, bei dir zu sein. Und die ganze Zeit wusste ich, dass es falsch war. In meiner Zeit habe ich dich als kleines Mädchen kennen gelernt. Ich war gerade mal 15, du 34 und der ausgewachsene, starke Mann, der mein Vater sein konnte. Jetzt kann ich dich aber nicht mehr länger auf diese Art und Weise betrachten, so sehr ich es auch versuche." Hermione hielt kurz inne. "Alleine schon aus dem Grund, weil ich mehr möchte. Sirius, ich liebe dich. Ich werde nicht in dem Jahr, dass mir noch bleibt, versuchen, meine Gefühle für dich zu unterdrücken. Ich will mit dir schlafen und ich weiß genau, dass du das auch willst."

Sirius wusste nicht, ob er sich ertappt fühlen oder sein Herz einen Sprung machen sollte. Er konnte es kaum glauben, dass sie so soeben gestanden hatte, ihn zu lieben, obwohl er noch vor einigen Minuten mit ziemlicher Sicherheit sich selbst eingeredet hatte, dass Hermione ihn nie lieben könnte.

Es half nicht mehr, sich dagegen zu wehren. Vielleicht schrien einige Zellen seines Gehirns noch auf, dass er lieber die Finger von ihr lassen sollte. Wenn, dann waren sie aber so leise, dass sie durch das Rauschen in seinen Ohren nicht mehr wahrgenommen wurden.

Sirius beugte sich langsam zu Hermione hinab und küsste sie. Wahrscheinlich war es das Schönste, was er jemals getan hatte. Noch nie hatte er sich seliger gefühlt, als in dem Moment, in dem seine Lippen ihre weichen berührten, sie willig ihren Mund öffnete und seiner Zunge Einlass gewährte. Hermione schlang während des Kusses eine Hand sanft in seinen Nacken und vergrub die anderen in seinem noch feuchten Haar.

Langsam tat Sirius es ihr gleich. Kaum bewusst zog er Hermione dabei zu seinem Bett und drückte sie in die weichen Kissen hinab. Er löste sich aus ihrem Kuss. Sein Gesicht war einige Zentimeter über Hermiones, die ihn zufrieden, neugierig und aufgeregt zugleich betrachtete. Forschend blickte Sirius zurück.

"Und du bist dir wirklich sicher, dass du das willst?", wisperte er sanft.

Hermione erwiderte nichts, nickte auch nicht. Stattdessen legte sie ihre zierlichen Finger an das Hemd, das sie trug, und öffnete langsam mit geschickten Bewegungen die wenigen Knöpfe davon, die noch geschlossen waren. Sirius konnte durch das offenen Hemd den Ansatz von Hermiones Brüsten erkennen, nachdem sie es leicht zur Seite geschoben hatte.

"Ich will dich", raunte sie entschlossen. Sie hob ihre Hand, legte sie auf Sirius Hinterkopf und drückte ihn wieder zu sich herab.

Diesen Satz hatte kein Mädchen bisher so schön ausgesprochen, wie es Hermione getan hatte. Bei keinem Mädchen hatte es auch je diese Gefühle in Sirius ausgelöst, wie es das bei ihr nun in ihm auslöste. Langsam glitt Sirius' Hand bei dem Kuss unter Hermiones Hemd. So vorsichtig, als wäre ihr Körper ein Heiligtum, fuhr er mit seinen Fingern über ihre nackte, zarte Haut.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_to be continued _


	24. Kapitel 24

_Hallo miteinander! :D_

_Kennt jemand diese Geschichte noch? Vielleicht schon. Viele werden sich jetzt denken, die Frage ist eigentlich, ob ich diese Geschichte noch kenne. xD_

_Ich habe sie nie vergessen. Es tut mir sehr leid, wie lange ihr keine Fortsetzung bekommen habt. Ich weiß ja ganz genau was für ein Graus das ist._

_Inzwischen kann ich nicht mehr behaupten, dass diese Fanfiction bereits abgeschlossen auf meinen PC liegt. Sonst wäre sie schon längst komplett online. Mir gefällt das Ende nicht mehr. Es ist einfach nicht stimmig, verwirrend und eine ganz wichtige Essenz habe ich einfach … vergessen. Das ist das ärgerlichste überhaupt. Ich kann nur jedem raten immer seine Notizen zu machen und nichts schleifen zu lassen – so wie ich es gemacht habe._

_Das kommende Kapitel ist keine Glanzleistung und ich kann mich noch daran erinnern, dass ich dabei so einige Probleme hatte. Hoffentlich könnt ihr es mir irgendwie verdenken. Besser wollte es einfach nicht werden. xD_

_Ich versuche bis Neujahr 2011 diese Geschichte komplett abzuschließen. Nach mehr als vier Jahren muss sie auch endlich ein Ende finden. All denen, die weiterhin dabei sind und mir einen Kommentar hinterlassen, möchte ich bereits jetzt danken. Ich weiß, dass man das nach einer so__ langen Zeit eigentlich keine Selbstverständlichkeit ist. Das ist einfach klasse von euch!_

_Kuss & Schluss, die Tanya :D_

_

* * *

_

**Kapitel 24**

Hastigen Schrittes eilte Hermione durch die Hogwarts Gänge in Richtung der Schulsprecherräume. Dabei achtete sie nicht sonderlich auf ihre Umgebung. So hätte sie beinahe zwei Erstklässler umgerannt, die ihr daraufhin überrascht hinterher starrten. Hermione wusste nicht, warum sie es so eilig hatte, doch das Adrenalin in ihrem Körper schien von Sekunde zu Sekunde weiter an. Eine solch freudige Erregung hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr gespürt. Genauso, wie sie sich auch schon lange nicht mehr so lebendig gefühlt hatte. Sie hatte das Gefühl durch die Gänge zu schweben und nichts und niemand könnte sie aufhalten.

Warum sie so glücklich war, war beinahe noch unglaublicher, als die Tatsache, dass sie es war. Hermione hatte mit Sirius geschlafen.

Bei den Gedanken an ihn schlang sie ihre Arme enger um ihren Körper. Dabei nahm sie den Geruch seines Hemds wahr, das sie noch immer trug und in ihren Rock gesteckt hatte. Eine leichte Mischung aus frischem Gras und dazu ein etwas süßlicher Lemonenduft drang ihr in die Nase.

Hermione war gegangen, nachdem Sirius an ihrer Seite eingeschlafen war. Es war albern und vielleicht sogar ein wenig theatralisch, doch wenn sie geblieben wäre – so kam es ihr jedenfalls vor – wäre der Zauber zwischen ihnen zerbrochen gewesen. Vielleicht dachte Hermione aber auch nur so, weil sie selber nicht mehr wusste, wie sie sich jetzt Sirius gegenüber verhalten sollte. War sie doch immer ein Mensch gewesen, der sich erst stundenlang den Kopf zerbracht, bevor er handelte. Vor allem, wenn es um solch schwerwiegende ging. Und die letzten Stunden waren nicht sonderlich gut – zugegeben, sogar eigentlich gar nicht – von ihr durchgeplant gewesen.

Sie konnte aber nicht mehr weiter darüber nachsinnen, wie es nun zwischen Sirius und ihr stand, denn schon stand sie vor der Fetten Dame und wurde nach dem Passwort gefragt.

„Seidenschwinge", erwiderte Hermione dem Gemälde.

Das Portraitloch schwang zur Seite und gab ihr den Eingang zu den Schulsprecherräumen frei. Kaum erblickte Hermione Lily, kam ihr unweigerlich der Gedanke an James. Schnell sah sie sich im Raum um und stellte erleichtert fest, dass James nicht hier war. Der Gedanke, ihm nach heute Nacht unter die Augen zu treten, war merkwürdig. Wie würde er reagieren? Wie sollte sie reagieren?

Bis jetzt hatte Hermione nicht darüber nachgedacht gehabt, was sie – in dem Glauben, er wäre Harry – alles zu ihm gesagt hatte. Wusste er jetzt vielleicht auch über sie Bescheid oder hielt er sie inzwischen einfach nur noch für verrückt?

„Hallo." Lily sah von dem magischen Kaffeemischer auf, als sie Hermiones Anwesenheit bemerkte. „Willst du auch einen?", fragte sie. Langsam glitten ihre Augen über Hermiones Erscheinungsbild, was Hermione unwillkürlich dazu zwang, sich einige widerspenstigen Strähnen hinters Ohr zu streichen. Mit keinem sehr großen Erfolg.

Missbilligend zog Lily die Lippen kraus und fügte hinzu: „Du siehst so aus, als könntest du einen gebrauchen."

Lilys dauerhaft spitze Bemerkungen war Hermione inzwischen gewöhnt. Zwar hatte sie die Hoffnung gehabt, dass es sich seit der Nacht im Wald und Remus' Verwandlung etwas geändert hatte, aber anscheinend stellte sich das nun als Einbildung heraus.

„Ja, gerne."

Auch wenn Lily gemein war, einen Kaffee wollte sie trotzdem. Außerdem stimmte ihr Hermione insgeheim zu. Sicherlich sah sie wirklich so aus, als könnte sie einen gebrauchen.

„Du kannst dir ja in der Zwischenzeit etwas anderes anziehen gehen."

Dieser Kommentar war eindeutig boshafter Natur. Verärgert zog Hermione die Braue empor. Ihr war klar, dass Lily Sirius' Hemd meinte, das unter ihrer schwarzen Robe durch seine Übergröße nicht ganz unbemerkt geblieben war.

„Hatte ich sowieso vor", zischte sie Lily entgegen. „Mir ist kalt."

Damit wandte sich Hermione um und ging in ihr gemeinsames Zimmer. Schnell zog sie sich bequeme Sachen aus dem Schrank. Nachdem sie sich ihrer Sachen entledigt hatte – wobei sie Sirius' Hemd sorgfältig gefaltet auf ihr Bett legte – schlüpfte sie schnell in eine Jeans und streifte sich einen weißen Pullover über. Lily stellte gerade Hermiones Kaffeetasse aus dem Tisch, als sie wieder aus ihrem Zimmer kam.

„Danke", erwiderte Hermione knapp.

Sie bemerkt Lily strengen Blick auf sich ruhen, während sie die Tasse in die Hand nahm und ihre Hände daran wärmte. Stumm sah sie dabei zu, wie Hermione vorsichtig in die heiße Flüssigkeit pustete, in der Hoffnung, dass sie dadurch etwas abkühlen würde.

„Hast du etwas mit James?", wollte Lily nach einigen Minuten mit scharfer Stimme wissen.

Überrascht riss Hermione die Augen auf und starrte sie verdutzt an. Beinahe hätte sie dabei ihren Kaffee verschüttet.

Daher kam also diese erneute Eiszeit.

Im selben Moment, in dem Lily diese Frage gestellt hatte, schien sie es zu bereuen. Schnell wandte sie sich von ihr ab und goss sich ihren Kaffee in die Tasse. „Es tut mir leid", murmelte sie dabei. „Natürlich geht es mich gar nichts an. Wenn du etwas mit James hast, dann ist das ganz alleine deine Sache."

Hermione erkannte, dass sie das wirklich ernst meinte. Eine leichte Panik stieg in ihr auf. War sie etwa gerade dabei die zukünftige Beziehung zwischen Harrys Eltern zu zerstören?

„Nein!", protestierte Hermione. Vielleicht etwas zu lautstark, denn Lily sah sie daraufhin skeptisch von der Seite an. „Ich meine, ich habe nichts mit James", stellte sie schnell etwas weniger energisch klar.

Lily war jedoch noch immer unbeeindruckt. „Du muss mich nicht anlügen, Hermione. Ich verstehe, dass das deine Sache ist. Immerhin ist es ja nicht so, als würde mir das etwas ausmachen."

Hermione bemühte sich, ein sarkastisches „Nein, gar nicht" zu unterdrücken. Stattdessen stellte sie die Kaffeetasse wieder auf den Tisch ab und sah Lily eindringlich an. „Ich meine das ernst, Lily. Ich habe wirklich nichts mit James. Ich weiß auch gar nicht, wie du darauf kommst."

„Vielleicht, weil ihr heute Nacht beide nicht in euren Betten wart?", erwiderte Lily spitz. „Wenn du wirklich nichts mit ihm hast, wo warst du dann? Und wem gehörte dann das Hemd, das du getragen hast?"

Hermione sah keinen Sinn darin, ihr die Wahrheit zu verschweigen. Erst recht nicht, wenn sie vollkommen falsche Schlüsse zog. „Ich war bei Sirius."

„So? Bei Sirius?", echote Lily in einem hohen Tonfall. Ihre Miene veränderte sich allerdings, als sie in Hermione unverändert ernstes Gesicht sah und ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung. „Oh, bei Sirius."

Anscheinend hielt es Lily für nötig, sich auf Hermiones Geständnis auf das Sofa fallen zu lassen. Lily konnte dabei nicht umhin ein kleines Lächeln zu unterdrücken.

„Das wusste ich ja gar nicht", murmelte sie. „Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich so an die Wand gedrängt haben sollte, so dass du es mir erzählen musstest."

Lilys suche Hermiones Blick. An ihrem Gesichtsausdruck konnte Hermione erkennen, dass sie es ehrlich meinte. Aber das wusste sie auch schon, ohne ihr dafür ins Gesicht sehen zu müssen. Lily war nicht wie eines dieser Mädchen, die an nichts anderes dachten, als an die neusten Bettgeschichten, die sie – kaum nachdem sie sie selbst erfuhren – in Gedanken schon den Nächstbesten weitergetratscht hatten.

„Du und Sirius", hackte sie vorsichtig nach, nachdem ihr klar geworden war, dass Hermione daraufhin nichts mehr erwiderten würde. „Seid ihr denn zusammen?"

Hermione musste unweigerlich an ihr Liebesgeständnis denken, daran, wie sie mit fester Stimme behauptet hatte, dass Sirius sie doch auch wolle, und fühlte, wie ihr in diesem Moment die Schamesröte ins Gesicht stieg. Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie nicht wusste, wie jetzt ihre Beziehung zueinander war. In Gedanken verfluchte sie sich bereits dafür, dass sie einfach so gegangen war, nachdem Sirius eingeschlafen war. Wie aber klärte man so ein wichtiges Thema?

Im Kindergarten war es immer einfach gewesen. Da kam der Junge wenigstens noch zu dem Mädchen und fragte schüchtern nach, ob man mit ihm ging. Eine ziemlich alberne Frage, aber die Fronten waren daraufhin wenigstens geklärt und jeder wusste, woran er war. Aber selber solche Erfahrungen hatte Hermione nie sammeln können.

„Okay, du willst es mir nicht sagen", riss Lilys Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken. Sie klang ein wenig enttäuscht, aber keineswegs beleidigt. „Ich verstehe. Du musst natürlich nicht. Dachte nur, vielleicht würdest du es mir erzählen wollen. Aber wir sind ja nicht wirklich Freundinnen …"

„Lily", unterbrach Hermione sie. „Du redest Unsinn."

Langsam setzte sich Hermione neben sie auf das Sofa. „Wir hatten zwar keinen sonderlich guten Start, aber irgendwie sind wir doch Freundinnen geworden, oder? Zumindest sehe ich es so, dass wir uns für unsere Verhältnisse doch wirklich gut verstehen."

Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte Lilys Lippen. „Irgendwie wusste ich nie wirklich, ob du mir verziehen hast, dass ich so grob und gemein zu dir war. Und in den letzten Tagen habe ich mich auch um deine Freundschaft bemüht."

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Hermione ihr Lächeln. Sie seufzte wehmütig und fuhr dann langsam fort. „Was Sirius angeht … Die Wahrheit ist, dass ich selbst nicht weiß, ob wir nun zusammen sind. Ich hatte eigentlich noch nie eine Beziehung. Wenn ich mir dagegen ihn so ansehe ..."

Es war überraschend leicht über solche Mädchenthemen zu reden und fühlte sich sogar richtig gut an. Weibliche Freundinnen hatte sie fast keine. Mit Ginny Weasley verstand sie sich gut, jedoch war das nicht dasselbe. Ginny war so etwas wie ihre Schwester. Wenn man als Einzelkind aufwuchs, dann lernte man nicht mit _gefühlten_ Schwestern über so etwas zu sprechen. Und auch wenn Hermione wusste, dass Ginny nie Ron etwas erzählen würde, was sie ihr anvertraute, gab es da doch diese Hemmschwelle. Immerhin hatte es früher in ihrem Leben einige pikante Dinge gegeben, die mit Ron zutun hatten.

Hermione musste schlucken. Es war immer wieder schmerzhaft, an Personen zu denken, die sie vermutlich nie wieder sehen würde.

„Das ist das Gleiche wie bei James." Lilys Miene wurde bitter, als sie das sagte. „Nur weil er keine Affäre mit dir hat, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass er heute keinem anderen Mädchen eine schöne Nacht bereitet hat."

Traurig sah Hermione Lily an. Sie hatte ihre Hände zu Fäusten geballt und starrte grimmig auf diese herab. Gerne hätte ihr Hermione gesagt, wo sich James wirklich heute Nacht rumgetrieben hatte, doch wahrscheinlich würde es Lily eher verkraften und Hermione weniger in Erklärungsnot bringen, wenn sie einfach dachte, er wäre bei einem anderen Mädchen gewesen.

„Du magst ihn, oder?", fragte sie Lily stattdessen.

Überrascht hob Lily wieder ihren Blick. Ein leichter Rotschimmer zog sich über ihre Wangen. „Wie kommst du darauf?", wisperte sie erschrocken.

„Du bist eifersüchtig", stellte Hermione schlicht fest. „Außerdem ist es die Art, wie ihr beide miteinander umgeht. Er mag dich auch. Das weiß ich."

Eigentlich hatte es James nach der heutigen Nacht ganz und gar nicht verdient, dass sie Partei für ihn ergriff und bei Lily ein gutes Wort einlegte. Aber was tat man denn nicht alles dafür, die Geburt des besten Freundes in die Wege zu leiten. Abgesehen von der Tatsache natürlich, dass der beste Freund wahrscheinlich dem gefährlichsten Zauberer aller Zeit das Licht ausknipsen würde. Es wäre also wirklich verheerend, wenn Lily und James nie zueinander fänden.

„Ich weiß, dass er mich mag", erwiderte Lily. „Er mag mich, so wie er auch Laura Abbott mag. Und Jasmine Vane, Susan Williams, Jessica Marshall ..."

Wahrscheinlich hätte Lily noch ewig so weiter gemacht und ihre Stimme wäre dabei von Mal zu Mal bitterer geworden, wenn Hermione sie nicht unterbrochen hätte. Beschwichtigend legte sie ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. „Hör auf damit, Lily. Damit machst du dich doch nur unglücklich."

„Aber es ist die Wahrheit. Man hat mir beigebracht, die Wahrheit zu erkennen und nicht die Augen davor zu verschließen."

„Was du aber tust, indem du gar nicht merkst, dass er die anderen vielleicht mag, aber dich liebt."

Lily schüttelte entschlossen Hermiones Hand ab, als wäre sie eine lästige Fliege, und sprang vom Sofa auf. „Das ist Unsinn. Das ganze Thema ist sowieso vollkommener Quatsch. Ich liebe James nicht, es ist mir egal, was er wann und wo mit wem macht."

„Und genau deswegen beschäftigt es dich auch so wahnsinnig, hm?" Hermione konnte nicht umhin, den Sarkasmus in ihrer Stimme zu unterdrücken.

Lily reagierte nicht mehr auf ihre Worte, sondern wandte sich dem Bücherregal zu. Für sie war das Thema _James_ erledigt und Hermione stellte geknickt fest, welche Niete sie doch als Beziehungstherapeutin war.

* * *

Überrascht hob Hermione den Blick, als es an ihrer Zimmertür klopfe. Eigentlich hatte sie sich gerade zum Lesen auf dem Bett gemütlich gemacht und einen dicken Fantasy-Roman aufgeschlagen, den sie schon die ganze Zeit lesen wollte, aber zu dem sie einfach noch nicht gekommen war. Sie hasste es, wenn sie gerade dabei war, es sich bequem zu machen und dann gestört wurde.

„Herein", rief sie.

Innerlich hoffte sie, es mochte vielleicht Sirius sein. Gleichzeitig war aber der andere Teil, der darum bat, dass es nicht Sirius war, genauso groß. In ihren Überlegungen, wie sie nun mit ihm umgehen sollte, war sie noch immer zu keinem Entschluss gekommen.

Als Hermione letztendlich erkannte, dass es James war, wusste sie, dass sie doch viel lieber Sirius gesehen hätte. Langsam trat er ein, schloss die Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich dann dagegen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war unergründlich. Gerne hätte Hermione ihn mit reumütiger Miene vor ihr stehen sehen und eigentlich hatte sie das auch von ihm erwartet gehabt. Nicht diesen neutralen Blick, bei dem sie nicht einschätzen konnte, was er gleichen sagen würde oder was er dachte. Dazu hatte er kein Recht, fand sie.

„Ja?" Hermione wusste, wie sie auszusehen hatte. Genauso wie sie wusste, wie ihre Stimme klingen sollte. Kalt und abweisend.

„Ich wusste nicht, wer du bist", begann James erklärend. „Ich hatte mir auch nie träumen lassen, dass du tatsächlich ..." Seine Stimme verstummte. Er brauchte aber den Satz nicht zu vollenden. Es genügte Hermione, um zu wissen, dass er die Wahrheit über sie kannte. James hatte also die richtigen Schlüsse gezogen.

„Hat Remus es dir gesagt oder bist du durch mich dahinter gekommen?"

„Ich denke, es war ein wenig durch euch beide. Was du alles gesagt hast, klang so wirr, dass ich es nicht begreifen wollte."

„Wieso hast du mich entführt?", wollte Hermione schließlich wissen. Sie klappte ihr Buch zu. „Wie weit wärst du gegangen? Was wolltest du damit erreichen, James?"

„Ich hatte Angst."

Endlich trat die Reue in sein Gesicht. Langsam stieß er sich von der Tür ab und trat auf Hermione zu. „Ich war da, als du dich mit Sirius im Astronomieturm getroffen hast. Die Nachricht, die du ihm gegeben hast, habe ich gelesen und euch dann belauscht."

Überrascht hob Hermione die Braue. Kurz überlegte sie, wie ihm das möglich gewesen ist und dann dachte sie plötzlich an Harry und daran, wie oft sie bereits geheime Gespräche mitbekommen hatten. „Der Tarnumhang."

„Du weißt davon?", fragte James verdutzt. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Na ja, ist ja auch egal." James fuhr mit seiner Erklärung fort. „Was ihr da untereinander beredet habt, habe ich falsch verstanden. Ich dachte, du würdest meinen Freunden etwas antun wollen und hättest Sirius bereits auf deine Seite gezogen. Ich wollte sie alle nur beschützen. Eigentlich war deine Entführung eher eine Kurzschlussreaktion, die ich überhaupt nicht richtig durchdacht hatte. Ich wollte nur wissen, was du vorhast. Ich hätte dir nichts angetan." James zog die Stirn krause. „Es sei denn, du hättest dich wirklich als wahrhaftig böses Wesen entpuppt."

Daraufhin musste Hermione unweigerlich lächeln. Innerlich verfluchte sie sich dafür, denn eigentlich hatte sie es sich vorgenommen, es James schwerer zu machen. Natürlich würde sie ihm verzeihen, das stand vollkommen außer Frage. Immerhin wusste sie ja, dass er kein böser Mensch war.

„Ich habe versucht, mit Sirius zu reden", erklärte James nach einigen stillen Minuten. „Er hat aber sofort abgeblockt."

„Er ist enttäuscht von dir", murmelte Hermione. „Ich denke, Sirius braucht seine Zeit."

Kurz biss sich James auf die Unterlippe. Seine Gesichtszüge nahmen einen flehenden Ausdruck an. „Ich weiß, es ist viel verlangt, aber könntest du vielleicht versuchen mit ihm zu reden?"

Irgendwie hatte Hermione schon so etwas kommen sehen. „Ich werde es versuchen."

James brachte daraufhin ein Lächeln zustande.

„Allerdings hätte ich eine Bedingung", ergänzte Hermione schließlich.

Das Lächeln aus seinem Gesicht verschwand. Überrascht hob er die Braue. „Und die wäre? Ich wusste, dass ich nicht so einfach aus der Sache rauskommen würde. Wahrscheinlich muss ich jetzt nackt Limbada tanzen oder so etwas in der Art."

Es war wirklich schrecklich, doch etwas in James' Art machte es Hermione unmöglich, dass sie lange auf ihn sauer war. Wahrscheinlich hatte er auf viele diese Wirkung – auch, wenn Sirius derzeit dagegen resistent war. Irgendwie war diese Gabe wirklich zu beneiden.

„Ich rede mit Sirius, wenn du mit Lily redest."

„Mit Lily?", wiederholte er verdutzt.

„Hör auf mit diesen Spielchen, James. Ich weiß genau, dass du Lily liebst. Lily würde aber nie zugeben, dass sie dich ebenfalls liebt, weil sie deine Liebe nicht erkennt. Wie ist es denn für ein Mädchen, jemanden zu lieben, bei dem man das Gefühl hat, dass er nicht nur eine Person lieben kann, sondern alle liebt?"

Unweigerlich dachte Hermione dabei an Lilys Worte. _Das ist das Gleiche wie bei James._

„Sie glaubt, du wärst heute Nacht bei einer anderen gewesen."

James wirkte verletzt. Kurz sah er zu Boden, schien nachzudenken, was er darauf antworten konnte. Es fiel ihm aber nichts ein. „Danke", murmelte er stattdessen betreten.

James wandte sich langsam wieder um. Er hatte bereits die Hand auf die Klinge gelegt, als er noch mal über die Schulter zu Hermione blickte. Sie sah ihn immer noch an.

„Sie wird mir verzeihen, oder?", fragte James. „Es bedeutet dir auch wegen dem Jungen, von dem du gesprochen hast, so viel, oder? Wegen Harry?"

Hermione lächelte. „Ja, das wird sie und Harry ist mein bester Freund."

Kurz erwiderte James ihr Lächeln, dann verschwand er wieder.

Seltsamerweise fühlte sich Hermione müde und kaputt, nachdem James gegangen war. Ihr war überhaupt nicht mehr nach lesen zu Mute. Mit trübem Blick betrachtete sie den schweren Roman, dessen feingeschwungene blaue Letter des Titels _Verstaubte Mondschatten _nur so danach schrien, gelesen zu werden. Sie legte aber das Buch beiseite.

Von der Euphorie, die sie verspürt hatte, nachdem sie von Sirius gekommen war, war fast nichts mehr vorhanden.

Sirius ...

Für einen Augenblick glaube Hermione, vom Spiegel kurz ein leichtes Blitzen wahrzunehmen. Erschrocken betrachtete sie ihn. Der Spiegel sah jedoch so aus wie immer. Hermione konnte nur den Kopf über diesen Streich schütteln, den ihre Fantasie ihr gemacht hatte. Langsam öffnete sie ihr Nachtschränkchen und zog Sirius' weißes Hemd heraus, welches sie zwischen ihrer Unterwäsche verstaut hatte. Sie drückte es an sich, sog seinen Geruch ein und holte sich die Erinnerungen an seine Berührungen zurück.

Unweigerlich kam ihr der Gedanke, dass Sirius vielleicht doch Recht gehabt hatte und ihr Entschluss, mit ihm zu schlafen, ruhte nur auf der Erkenntnis, dass ihr nicht mehr viel Zeit blieb. Trotzdem bereute Hermione es nicht. Sie würde es jederzeit wieder tun.

Doch während sie so fest entschlossen behauptet hatte, dass Sirius sie auch wolle und Hermione ihm gleichzeitig ihre Liebe gestand, wusste sie nicht, ob Sirius sie ebenfalls liebte oder nur wollte, wie er bereits die anderen Mädchen vor ihr auch nur gewollt hatte.

Welch Ironie des Schicksals, musste sich Hermione bitter eingestehen. Zum ersten Mal hatte sie bei einer Entscheidung auf ihr Bauchgefühl vertraut und musste jetzt mit dem Kummer darüber leben. Wenigstens tröstete Hermione der Gedanke etwas, dass sie soeben dazu verholfen hatte, dass Harry auch wirklich geboren wurde.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt …_


	25. Kapitel 25

_Fettes **Dankeschön **an XxCelinaxX, ich glaube, ich war genauso überrascht wie du, dass es weitergeht. xD_

_Und tata: Hier ist sogar schon das nächste Kapitel! :D_

_Liebe Grüße, die Tanya_

* * *

**Kapitel 25**

Sirius dachte an die Klatschreporter, die für Schundblätter schrieben und in Interviews versuchten, Prominenten den größten Fehler ihres Lebens zu entlocken. Sollte er mal dazu gefragt werden, wüsste er sofort, was er als den größten Fehler seines Lebens bezeichnen würde. Auch, wenn er in Falle eines Interviews diese Frage natürlich, galant charmant wie er war, umgehen würde, musste er sich innerlich eingestehen, dass es sein größer Fehler war, mit Hermione Granger geschlafen zu haben.

Sirius war nicht nur verärgert, er war fuchsteufelswild. Nicht mal jetzt konnte er sich beherrschen und richtig auf den Unterricht konzentrieren, geschweige denn darauf, mit seinen Utensilien pfleglicher umzugehen. Das Kratzen der Feder unter seinen Fingern überdröhnte die Federn seiner Mitschüler bei weitem. Es kostete ihn sogar sehr viel Kraft, sie nicht einfach abzubrechen. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte Sirius erkennen, wie ihm Remus immer wieder einen besorgen Seitenblick zuwarf. Sein Ärger war ihm nicht verborgen geblieben, allerdings hatte er sich auch keine große Mühe dabei gegeben, ihn zu verbergen. Sirius ignorierte Remus gekonnt und quälte seine Feder erbarmungslos weiter.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Remus schließlich nach einigen weiteren Minuten leise und runzelte dabei die Stirn. „Du wirkst ein wenig ... angespannt."

„Alles bestens", zischte Sirius zurück.

Ein wenig angespannt war eine nette Beschreibung für das, was er wirklich war. Hier saß er, hinter seinem Pult, während die Ursache allen Übels nur drei Tische entfernt vor ihm saß und arglos – ja, sogar noch mit interessierter Miene – Professor Binns Worten folgte, als würde es nichts anderes auf der Welt geben, als Professor Binns und seine dämliche Geschichte der Magie!

Dabei war es verdammt noch mal egal, was er uralte Geist über die verheerenden Auswirkungen des Koboldkrieges für die Zauberer von sich gab. Sirius war der Meinung, dass Hermione besser daran wäre, wenn sie sich endlich mal mit dem Thema auseinander setzten würde, dass sie vor zwei Tagen miteinander geschlafen hatten. Stattdessen gab sie sich seitdem unheimlich viel Mühe, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Es war zum Verrückt werden!

Hier saß sie nun, ganz in seiner Nähe, sah sie seitdem zum ersten Mal wieder und er konnte nicht mit ihr sprechen, sondern sie nur die ganze Zeit anstarren!

Gestern hatte Sirius immer wieder versucht mit ihr zu sprechen. Dabei war er sogar zwei Mal in den Schulsprecherräumen gewesen, ist dabei allerdings immer wieder nur auf James gestoßen. Der wiederrum wollte auch mit ihm reden, was Sirius dann dazu veranlasst hatte, wieder schnell die Flucht zu ergreifen. Wirklich die beste Art, einen zu vertreiben, dachte Sirius grimmig.

Von James wollte er nichts hören. Er kannte die ganze Geschichte bereits. Remus hatte ihm erzählt, dass James nach einem Gespräch zwischen ihm und Hermione, die falschen Schlüsse gezogen hatte. Gerne würde Sirius James verzeihen, doch das Verzeihen war so eine Sache, die ihm schon immer etwas schwerer gefallen war. Solange er noch enttäuscht von ihm war, konnte er nicht über seinen Schatten springen.

Im Grunde hatte er mehr von James erwartet, nämlich, dass er ein guter Freund war und mit ihm sprach, wenn ihn irgendetwas störte oder, wenn er sich Sorgen über etwas machte. Wie kam er aber darauf, dass er stattdessen einfach jemanden entführte? Zudem kam noch, dass James genau wusste, wie viel ihm Hermione eigentlich bedeutete. Immer und immer wieder musste sich Sirius fragen, wie er ihm nur so etwas antun konnte – und, wie weit er wohl gegangen wäre.

„Sag mal, was redet der eigentlich da vorne für einen Mist!", zischte Sirius zu Remus hinüber, allerdings etwas lauter, als beabsichtigt.

Professor Binns schien ihn gehört zu haben. Überrascht sah er von seinem Buch auf. Wenn Sirius nicht so sauer gewesen wäre, hatte er diese Unglaublichkeit entsprechend gewürdigt, denn in den letzten sieben Jahren hatte er es kein einziges Mal erlebt, dass er sich unterbrechen hatte lassen. Wahrscheinlich war das heute auch nicht Professor Binns' Tag.

„Sie wünschen, Mr Stan?", murmelte er mit schläfriger Stimme über den Rand seiner Brillengläser hinweg und meinte ihn dabei. Professor Binns hatte es noch nie geschafft, seine Schüler mit den richtigen Namen anzusprechen. „Das ist belegte Historie. Kein Mist." Dann fuhr er fort in derselben Tonlage weiterzulesen, als hätte es diese kleine Unterbrechung überhaupt nicht gegeben.

Unwillkürlich sah sich Hermione zu ihm um und damit für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde direkt in seine Augen, bevor sie schnell wieder den Blick abwandte. Dieser Reflex war das eindeutigste Zeichen dafür, dass sie ihm tatsächlich aus dem Weg ging.

Erneut wurde die Wut in Sirius Brust geschürt. Er fühlte sich unfair von ihr behandelt, als hätte er etwas falsch gemacht, obwohl er sie zu nichts gedrängt hatte. Der Sex war ihr verdammter Wunsch gewesen!

„Sie geht dir aus dem Weg", meinte Remus neben ihm, der den kleinen Blickwechsel zwischen ihnen mitbekommen hatte.

„Ach", blaffte Sirius wieder etwas leiser, jedoch nicht weniger scharf. „Das ist mir noch gar nicht aufgefallen." Sirius fiel Remus' missbilligende Miene auf und sah ihn entschuldigend an. „Tut mir leid, das macht mich nur so wütend."

„Versteh sie doch ein wenig. Das war vielleicht etwas viel in letzter Zeit. Hermione ist etwas sensibel. Ihr macht die Gesamtsituation einfach immer noch zu schaffen."

„Darum geht doch gar nicht", murmelte Sirius.

Er wollte sie ja verstehen, doch mittlerweile musste er in allen Lagen so viel Verständnis für Hermione aufbringen, dass sein Kontingent daran ziemlich erschöpft war. Sie konnte sich nicht einfach einem Gespräch mit ihm entziehen und ihm das Gefühl geben, er hätte ihr wehgetan oder etwas falsch gemacht. Für ihn war es wunderschön gewesen und er hatte sich bemüht vorsichtig zu sein, was war also nur ihr Problem? Bereute sie es etwa?

Langsam senkte Sirius wieder den Kopf und fuhr fort, Professor Binns sinnloses Gefasel mitzuschreiben. Durch sein Gedankenkarussell hatte er so viel verpasst, dass er inzwischen überhaupt nicht mehr wusste, wo sie inzwischen waren. Nachdem er feststellte, dass er vollkommen den Anschluss verloren hatte, warf er resigniert die Feder beiseite und sah zu Remus hinüber. Der schrieb inzwischen wieder weiterhin fleißig mit, was der alte Binns von sich gab. In diesem Punkt war er genauso wie Hermione.

Und da war schon wieder der Gedanke an sie! Sirius seufzte, während er Remus weiter beobachtete, bis er es schließlich nicht mehr aushielt. Normalerweise sprach er mit seinen Freunden nicht über seine Bettgeschichten, allerdings war Hermione nicht nur irgendeine _Bettgeschichte_, sondern belastete ihn wirklich.

„Es ist nur etwas passiert, was eigentlich nicht hätte passieren sollen. Ich wusste, dass es falsch war. Ich wusste, dass sie es bereuen würde und ich habe es ihr gesagt, aber sie war anderer Meinung", wisperte Sirius beklommen und rückte seinen Tischer näher zu Remus heran, damit er leiser sprechen konnte. „Tja, und das ist jetzt dabei herausgekommen."

Remus brauchte einen Moment, bis er begriff, worum es ging, doch er verstand. Mit großen Augen sah er Sirius an. „Oh."

„Ist das alles, was dir dazu einfällt?", fragte er gereizt.

„Du meinst ihr habt wirklich miteinander ...?" Er brach ab.

„Geschlafen, ja", ergänzte Sirius. „Außerdem hat sie mir etwas gesagt, was ich schwer ... akzeptieren kann. Jetzt erwartet sie, dass ich damit klar komme, nur weil sie es kann. Ich kann es aber nicht!"

Remus sog scharf die Luft ein. An seinem Gesichtsausdruck war deutlich abzulesen, dass er nicht wusste, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Sirius erwartete aber auch keine Tipps. Alleine seinem Ärger Luft zu machen und es nicht ständig an der Feder auszulassen, tat bereits unbeschreiblich gut.

„Etwa, dass sie dich liebt?", fragte Remus nach einer Weile.

Für einen kurzen Moment sah Sirius ihn überrascht an, dann wurde seine Miene allerdings wieder verärgert. „Denkst du etwa, ich würde damit nicht klar kommen, wenn sie mir das sagen würde?"

Remus schien peinlich berührt zu sein. „Nein, das nicht, aber ... Sei ehrlich, Sirius, du bist nicht der Typ für Beziehungen. Bis jetzt hat jedes Mädchen ein gebrochenes Herz kassiert, das dir ihre Liebe gestanden hat."

„Aber sie ist nicht wie jede andere", murmelte Sirius. Sein Blick heftete sich wieder automatisch auf Hermiones Rücken. Ein schmerzhafter Stich durchfuhr ihn. Zu gerne hätte er jetzt seine Hand nach ihr ausgestreckt, seine Finger mit ihren Locken spielen lassen, ihren Duft eingesogen und ihre Wärme kribbelnd auf seiner Haut wahrgenommen. Er wollte einfach nur bei ihr sein. „Sieh sie dir doch an."

Remus folgte kurz seinem Blick und betrachtete Sirius dann wieder überrascht. „Du liebst sie etwa?"

Sirius zögerte. Er hatte es niemals laut ausgesprochen. Noch _nie _hatte er überhaupt _eine _Liebesbeteuerung laut ausgesprochen, geschweige denn, dass er sich jemals überhaupt sicher gewesen ist, so etwas zu fühlen. Auch jetzt war er nicht dazu fähig, es direkt zuzugeben, aber er wusste, es war so. Dieses elende Gefühl hatte sich wie ein Parasit in seine Brust eingepflanzt und jetzt sehnte sich sein Herz nach ihrem Anblick, ihrem Lachen, danach, sie zu berühren und ihre Nähe zu spüren; alles in ihm verlangte nach ihr.

„Ich kann es ihr aber nicht sagen."

Remus schüttelte daraufhin den Kopf. „Das ist nicht gut, Sirius. Ganz und gar nicht gut", sagte er mit düsterer Stimme und warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu. „Du weißt, dass das nichts werden kann. Es könnte sogar die Geschichte verändern."

Sirius sagte daraufhin nichts mehr. Er wusste es ja selbst und im Grunde sogar noch viel mehr als Remus. Hermione hatte vielleicht gerade noch ein Jahr in dieser Zeit. Sie könnte sogar sterben, wenn sie es nicht rechtzeitig verhinderten. Was konnte sie denn schon mit seiner Liebe anfangen? Genauso wenig, wie er es mit ihrer konnte.

* * *

„Jetzt warte doch endlich!", rief Sirius den Gang entlang.

Er hastete an seinen Mitschülern vorbei und spürte ihre verwunderten Blicke in seinem Rücken. Kaum war die Stunde bei Professor Binns zu Ende gewesen, war Hermione bereits so schnell aus dem Raum gestützt, dass Sirius nicht mal richtig Zeit blieb, seine Sachen ordentlich zu packen. Stattdessen hatte er sich die Bücher nur unter die Arme klemmen können und rannte ihr nun vollbepackt hinterher.

Tatsächlich sah Hermione kurz zu ihm um und zeigte angesichts seiner Schlepperei sogar etwas guten Willen, indem sie ihre Schritte ein wenig verlangsamte, sodass er zu ihr aufschließen konnte.

„Sirius, ich muss zur nächsten Stunde. Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit zum Reden", erklärte Hermione schnell und fixierte stur den Gang.

Sirius konnte erkennen, dass sie nervös war. Ihre Hände zittern, als sie eine lästige Strähne beiseite schieben wollte. Das allerdings nicht sonderlich erfolgreich. Sie fiel ihr wieder zurück ins Gesicht.

„Nur kurz", bat Sirius und berührte sanft ihren Arm, um sie zum Stehenbleiben zu bewegen.

Hermione zuckte bei dieser Berührung etwas zusammen, blieb aber tatsächlich stehen. Mit einem wachsamen und unsicheren Blick betrachteten ihre braunen Augen ihn. Sirius musste sich eingestehen, dass er selbst nicht genau wusste was jetzt kommen würde.

Noch vor zwei Tagen, hatte sie ihm erklärt, dass sie ihn lieben würde. Jetzt ging sie ihm aber aus dem Weg. Kann es sein, dass Liebe innerhalb von zwei Tagen einfach so erlosch? Vielleicht sogar innerhalb dieser Minuten, in denen sie sich so nahe gewesen sind, wie noch nie zuvor?

Auf einmal verspürte Sirius gar nicht mehr den Drang mit ihr zu reden, sondern war nur noch ängstlich, wenn er an den Grund dachte, warum sie ihm aus dem Weg ging. Vielleicht wollte er es gar nicht erfahren.

„Nur kurz", willigte Hermione ein.

Sirius nickte. „Du warst so schnell weg", begann er zaghaft.

„Du hast geschlafen", erwiderte Hermione. „Ich wollte dich nicht wecken und musste los."

„Warum gehst du mir seitdem aus dem Weg?", fragte Sirius verständnislos. „Mir kommt es so vor, als hätte ich etwas falsch gemacht, aber-"

Hermione fiel ihm schnell und ein wenig genervt ins Wort. „Du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Sirius, für mich könntest du nie etwas falsch machen."

Es war wunderbar diese Worte aus ihrem Mund zu hören. Ein kleiner Stein der Erleichterung fiel ihm bereits jetzt vom Herzen. Gleichzeitig verstand er dadurch aber noch weniger, was das ganze Theater eigentlich sollte. „Das erklärt erst recht nicht, warum du mich ignorierst."

Lange betrachtete er sie. Noch immer kämpfte Hermione mit der nervigen Strähne, die ihr immer wieder in die Augen fiel. Sie trug ihr langes braunes Haar offen. Sirius liebte es, wie es sanft gelockt über ihre Schultern fiel und diese umspielten. Langsam streckte er die Hand nach Hermiones Strähne aus, als sie ihr ein weiteres Mal ins Gesicht fiel, und strich sie sanft zurück. Hermione ließ seine Berührung zu. Genauso wie sie es zuließ, als er mit dem Handrücken behutsam über ihre Wange strich.

„Ich wusste, dass es ein Fehler war", wisperte Sirius mit trauriger Stimme. „Du warst nicht du selbst."

„Ich bereue es aber nicht." Hermione erwiderte das mit solch fester Entschlossenheit, dass Sirius überrascht die Braue hob. „Auf einmal kam ich mir aber so dumm vor. Was sind wir denn jetzt füreinander? Sirius, ich möchte nicht wie eines dieser Mädchen für dich sein, die du vor mir gehabt hast." Kurz hielt Hermione inne und zog eine Grimasse. „Bitte zwing mich nicht es noch einmal auszusprechen", endete sie.

„Dass du mich liebst?"

„Aber es bringt nichts. Schau uns doch an. Ich gehöre nicht hierher und kann hier nicht bleiben." Hermione ignorierte seine Frage. Sie brauche aber auch nicht darauf zu antworten, denn Sirius wusste ohnehin Bescheid.

„Für mich bist du ganz bestimmt nicht wie jede andere." Kurz machte Sirius eine Pause und schluckte. Ja, er wusste es schon lange und dennoch wollte er sie dazu bringen, mit ihm zu reden. Hermione hatte richtig gehandelt. Dieser Moment war der Schnitt zwischen ihnen. Ab hier ging es nicht weiter. „Für mich ist es wirklich unerträglich damit klar zu kommen. Vielleicht kannst du das, aber ich kann es nicht."

Ein bitteres Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen. „Es tut mir leid. Eigentlich hätte ich es dir gar nicht sagen und erst recht nicht sowas von dir verlangen dürfen. Das hat alles nur unnötig kompliziert gemacht."

Sirius wusste nicht, ob er ihre Worte bestätigen sollte. Einerseits wäre es ihm wirklich lieber gewesen, nicht damit konfrontiert zu werden. Anderseits würde es ihn dann in einigen Monaten vielleicht umso härter treffen, hätte er es nicht gewusst. Und der Sex … So schön er auch war, war er immer noch die Antwort, die er diesem Klatschreporter geben würde.

„Erzähl nur bitte Remus nichts davon. Ich will nicht, dass er es weiß."

Sirius nickte. „Sehen wir uns beim Mittagessen?", fragte er dann vorsichtig, obwohl er wusste, dass es im Grunde besser war, ihr vollkommen aus dem Weg zu gehen. In diesem schwachen Moment hatte ihn seine Sehnsucht überwältigt. „Bitte."

„Ja. Wir müssen weiter voranzukommen. Ich muss zurück."

Erneut nickte Sirius. „Ja, das musst du." Er konnte dabei nicht umhin, die Wehmut in seiner Stimme zu verbergen.

Hermione sah ihn traurig an. Vorsichtig griff sie nach seiner Hand und drückte sie, worauf Sirius abermals ein Schauer durch ihre Berührung über den Rücken rannte.

„Ich muss jetzt wirklich."

Stumm blickte er ihr hinterher. Sirius fühlte sich schlecht. Soeben hatte er indirekt das Mädchen abgewiesen, das er liebte und bei dem er die ganze Zeit gehofft hatte, dass sie ihn vielleicht auch lieben würde. Der sehnliche Wunsch keimte ihn ihm auf, dass alles wieder so werden würde, bevor er Hermione kennen gelernt hatte.

* * *

Remus reichte Hermione einen Tagespropheten. Es war Mittag und wie Sirius und Hermione abgemacht hatten, hatten sie sich zum gemeinsamen Essen getroffen. Die seltsame Spannung in der Luft war kaum zu leugnen. Er bemerkte es, Hermione bemerkte es und es würde ihn nicht wundern, wenn auch Remus sie bemerkte. Zwar versuchten Hermione und er normal miteinander umzugehen – erzwangen es beinahe, zu vergessen, was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war –, doch, je intensiver sie es versuchten, desto merkwürdiger fühlte es sich an.

„Der ist von Samstag. Für diese Hexe, Howard, hast du dich damals doch so interessiert."

Überrascht nahm Hermione ihn entgegen. Seitdem sie vor einigen Monaten den Artikel über 1Howards Entführung durch Voldemort gelesen hatte, war nichts mehr von ihr zu lesen gewesen. Die Tatsache, dass sie sich damals eigentlich brennend für sie interessiert hatte, war durch die Ereignisse der vergangenen Woche in Vergessenheit geraten.

Neugierig lugte Sirius über ihre Schulter und versuchte ihr dabei gleichzeitig nicht zu nahe zu kommen. Nur ein sehr kleiner Bericht füllte den Rand der Titelseite – so wie es einige andere Schreckensmeldungen über Voldemort auch taten.

_Sibyll Howard, die vor einigen Wochen aus Sie-wissen-schon-wems Fängen befreit wurde, ist vergangene Mittwoch aus dem St. Mungos Hospital entlassen wurde. Den Heiler__n zufolge, sei ihr Geisteszustand nicht mehr zu retten. Der Schock über den Verlust ihres Mannes sitzt immer noch tief. Wie das Ministerium vermutet, war sie auch schweren Folterungen von Sie-wissen-schon-wem und seinen Todessern ausgesetzt. Dieses tappt weiterhin im Dunklen, was den Grund für die Entführung des Ehepaars Howard betrifft. Im Ministerium wird jedoch Gemunkelt, dass Sie-wissen-schon-wer bezüglich ihrer Abstammung zu Cassandra Trelawney Interesse an ihr gehabt hatte._

„Es ist also wie du gesagt hast", murmelte Hermione zu Remus und gab ihm nachdenklich die Zeitung zurück. „Sie vermuten auch, dass es wegen ihrer Ururgroßmutter zu der Entführung kam."

„Hör zu, Hermione." Remus seufzte kurz. „Ich habe mir ein paar Gedanken gemacht. Natürlich weiß ich, dass du uns nicht viel von der Zukunft erzählen willst, weil du nicht die Zeit durcheinander bringen willst, aber es ist zu wenig, was wir wissen, um dir auch wirklich helfen zu können."

Sirius sah dabei zu, wie Hermione nachdenklich auf ihre Unterlippe biss. Sein Herz zog sich zusammen und ein Kribbeln durchfuhr seinen Körper. Schnell wandte er den Blick wieder ab. Innerlich hätte er sich dafür ohrfeigen können. Schien er denn auf alles anfällig, was sie machte? Nein, es war ganz und gar nicht gut, dass sie immer noch in seiner Nähe war. Normalerweise sollte er fünf Plätze von ihr entfernt sitzen. Er spürte sogar das verzweifelte Verlangen an den Slytherin-Tisch zu gehen, nur um von ihr wegzukommen.

„Du hast ja recht", gab sie mit bekümmerter Miene zu. „Ich habe nur bei allem so furchtbar Angst. Egal was ich sage oder tue, ich weiß nicht, ob das schon zu viel des Guten gewesen ist."

Unwillkürlich tauschen Hermione und Sirius daraufhin Blicke. Er war sich ganz sicher, dass sie im Moment dasselbe dachte. Beschämt sah sie wieder zu Remus zurück.

„Am besten ihr fragt mich irgendetwas", beschloss Hermione. „Es ist leichter für mich auf Fragen zu antworten, als einfach nur zu erzählen."

Sirius legte die Stirn in Falten und dachte nach. Unweigerlich schoss ihm plötzlich ein Name durch den Kopf, den sie vor ihrem verhängnisvollen _Aufeinandertreffen_ erwähnt hatte. Er konnte gar nicht lange darüber nachdenken, als er plötzlich fragte: „Wer ist Harry?"

Überrascht hob Hermione die Braue und sah ihn erschrocken an. Sirius meinte, dass sie irgendwie ertappt aussah.

„Du hast von ihm gesprochen", ergänzte er. „Von diesem Harry. Also, wer ist er?"

Kam es Sirius nur so vor oder hörte er sich in diesem Moment tatsächlich ein wenig eifersüchtig an?

„Mein bester Freund", erklärte sie. „Wir gehen zusammen nach Hogwarts."

„Und Ron?"

Er würde sich gerne besser beherrschen können. Natürlich war es Hermione und auch Remus bewusst, genauso wie Sirius es wusste, dass es vollkommen gleichgültig für die Zukunft war – zumindest insoweit, dass es sie in ihrer aktuellen Lage nicht interessieren sollte – wer Harry und Ron waren. Jedoch war Sirius' Neugierde, im Gegensatz zu seinem Selbsterhaltungstrieb, einfach viel zu groß.

„Auch ein Freund", fuhr Hermione fort. „Wir sind-"

Hermiones plötzliches Innehalten und Zögern ließ Sirius aufhorchen. „Ihr seit was?"

„Das ist doch jetzt vollkommen egal, Sirius", mahnte Remus ihn beschwichtigend. „Konzentrieren wir uns doch auf das Wesentliche. Diese Plauderei könnt ihr ja ein andermal weiterführen."

„Ich denke Remus hat recht." Hermiones Stimme klang ernst. Unter Sirius' Blick wirkte sie aber etwas verunsichert. „Harry und Ron sind wichtig für die Zukunft. Ich kann euch nicht mehr über sie erzählen. Erst recht nicht, wenn sie noch nicht einmal geboren wurde. Ich habe Angst, dass sich das dramatisch auf ihre Zukunft auswirken könnte."

„Was _natürlich _fatal wäre", spöttelte Sirius. Gleich darauf hätte er sich am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen.

Hermiones Augen funkelten gefährlich. „Ja, du sagst es. Das wäre es sogar. Du weißt ja gar nicht wovon du redest, Black."

Seinen Nachnamen hatte sie ihm beinahe entgegengespuckt. Sirius versetzte es einen kleinen Stich. Schlimm war, dass sie wirklich einen Grund hatte, auf verärgert zu sein. Er wusste ja selbst nicht, warum er sich so benahm. Immerhin hatten sie vor ein paar Stunden erst beschlossen, dass es zwischen ihnen nicht weitergehen würde, weil es keinen Sinn hatte.

„Das reicht jetzt wirklich", fuhr Remus abermals zwischen die beiden. „Das ist doch wirklich albern!" Er wandte sich an Sirius. „Und du, hört auf mit dem Quatsch!"

„Es interessiert mich eben!", rief Sirius.

Es war gemein gewesen, natürlich, aber entschuldigen würde er sich nicht. Entschuldigungen lagen ihm nicht sonderlich. Erst recht nicht, wenn Hermione so wütend dreinblickte. Stattdessen stachelte es ihn eher erneut an, obwohl er nicht wusste, wieso er unbedingt einen Streit zwischen ihnen provozieren wollte.

„Schon gut jetzt", meinte Remus mit ärgerlicher Miene zu Sirius. „Am besten bist du jetzt still und sagst gar nichts mehr."

Auf diesen Befehl hin wollte Sirius protestierend den Mund öffnen, Remus kam ihm aber schnell dazwischen. „Howard", begann er scharf an Hermione gewandt. „Warum ist sie so wichtig? Wer ist sie denn?"

Abermals grübelte Hermione ein wenig, bevor sie auf seine Frage einging. „Nun ja, sie selbst ist keine berühmte Seherin, allerdings findet ein blindes Huhn auch mal ein Korn. In ihrem Falle trifft es das gewaltig, denn sie wird etwas vorhersagen, was den ganzen Stein ins Rollen bringen wird."

Kurz hielt Hermione inne, nachdem sie begriff, dass sie eigentlich nur wirres Zeug, ohne richtigen Informationsgehalt, redete. Sie machte einen gequälten Gesichtsausdruck. „Es führt zu Voldemorts Sturz."

„Er wird gestürzt?", rief Sirius verwundert.

„Ja, aber-" Hermione schwieg erneut. Ein merkwürdiger Ausdruck lag in ihrem Gesicht. „Oh mein Gott, daran habe ich noch gar nicht gedacht."

Es waren mehr Worte, die sie zu sich selbst sagte, als zu Sirius und Remus.

„An was hast du noch nicht gedacht?", hackte Remus nach.

Hermione nahm seine Frage aber gar nicht mehr wahr. Langsam stand sie auf und starrte die beiden mit geweiteten Augen an. „Ich darf das gar nicht", murmelte sie entsetzt und schüttelte dabei den Kopf.

„Was darfst du nicht?", versuchte es nun Sirius. Er stand ebenfalls auf und griff nach ihrer Hand. „Hey, alles in Ordnung, Hermione?"

Bevor er sie erreichen konnte, wich ihn Hermione jedoch aus. „Nichts ist in Ordnung", wisperte sie. „Ich darf die Zukunft gar nicht verändern."

Mit diesen Worten stürmte sie aus der Großen Halle und hinterließ einen verwunderten Sirius und nachdenklichen Remus.

„Findest du nicht auch, dass sie manchmal ziemlich seltsame Launen hat?", fragte Sirius Remus.

* * *

In Hermiones Kopf arbeitete es fieberhaft. Die Sache mit Trelawney hat sie auf etwas gebracht, was ihr bis jetzt noch gar nicht bewusst in den Sinn gekommen war. Die ganze Zeit war sie davon ausgegangen, dass sie Peters Verrat verhindern sollte. Plötzlich wurde ihr jedoch langsam bewusst, dass die Geschichte Peters Verrat _brauchte_. Wenn er sie nicht verraten würde, dann würde Voldemort Lily und James niemals finden. Er würde nicht Lily töten und Harry dabei deren Schutz erhalten, mit dem er ihn schließlich stürzen konnte.

Es waren traurige Opfer, die durch Lilys und James' Tod gebracht wurden, aber Opfer, die man bringen _musste_. Es würde die Zauberwelt retten – zumindest für kurze Zeit und vielleicht einiges Tages auch langfristig. Wie konnte man aber von ihr verlangen, sie um der Zauberwelt Willen ans Messer zu liefern?

Während Hermione durch die Hogwarts-Gänge hastete, zurück in die Schulsprecherräume, gelang es ihr einfach nicht mehr einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Hatte sie es inzwischen immerhin geschafft ihrem Dasein in dieser Zeit einen Sinn zu geben, war dieser nun wieder zunichte gemacht worden. Hastig nannte Hermione der Fetten Dame das Passwort, als diese danach verlangte und stürmte durch das Portraitloch. Sie polterte die Treppen zu dem Gemeinschaftsraum empor und riss die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer auf.

Im selben Moment hielt sie jedoch erschrocken inne, als sie ihr Zimmer erblickte. Ein leiser Schrei entwich ihren Lippen. Ihr Körper war unfähig sich zu bewegen, bei dem Anblick, der sich ihr bot.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt …_


	26. Kapitel 26

**Kapitel 26**

Hermiones Augen waren wie gebannt auf das flackernde Bild Sirius' im Spiegel gerichtet. Sein Bild sah genauso körnig wie bei Fernsehapparaten aus, wenn sie eine Störung hatten. Vor sich sah sie nicht den Sirius, mit dem Hermione vor einigen Minuten noch geredet hatte, sondern den, den sie schon seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

Seltsame Geräusche waren vom Spiegel zu vernehmen. Genauso wie das Spiegelbild an eine Fernsehstörung erinnerte, taten es auch die Geräusche. Er gab ein sehr unangenehmes Rauschen von sich, das stetig von einem anderen undefinierbaren Klang unterbrochen wurde. Hermione hatte den Eindruck, dass Sirius ihr etwas mitteilen wollte.

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, eher sich Hermione aus ihrer Starre lösen konnte. Langsam ließ sie die Tür ins Schloss fallen und trat näher an den Spiegel heran. Vorsichtig, so als hätte sie die Befürchtung, dass gleich etwas Schlimmes passieren würde.

„Sirius?", fragte Hermione unsicher. Natürlich erkannte sie ihn eindeutig als Sirius wieder, jedoch war es so unwirklich, ihn vor sich stehen zu sehen, dass es ihr schwer fiel, daran zu glauben.

Zögerlich berührte Hermione mit ihren Fingerspitzen das kalte Glas des Spiegels. In diesem Moment klärte sich das Bild vor ihr und nun war er deutlich auf der anderen Seite zu erkennen. Hermione war darüber so erschrocken, dass sie ihn reflexartig wieder losließ und erschrocken ein paar Schritte zurückstolperte. Daraufhin sah das Spiegelbild erneut so aus, als wäre es in eine Störung geraten. Das Rauschen wurde stärker und von Sekunde zu Sekunde unangenehmer.

Hermione betrachtete nervös den Spiegel und sah wieder zu ihrer Hand herab. Sie bekam den leisen Verdacht, dass die Berührung ihrer Hand den _Empfang_ verbessern könnte. Dieses Mal wesentlich entschlossener, kam sie wieder näher heran und legte nun die ganze Hand auf den glatten und kalten Untergrund.

Tatsächlich hörte das Flimmern im Spiegel auf und das Rauschen verschwand. Sirius war nun klar zu erkennen und sah so aus, wie an dem Tag, an dem sie ihn zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte. Im ersten Direktvergleich mit seinem jüngeren Ebenbild konnte man erkennen, dass lediglich das Alter eine Veränderung in seinem Erscheinungsbild bewirkt hatte. Vielleicht unterschieden sich aber noch ihre Augen voneinander. Der Sirius in dieser Zeit war so unbeschwert wie es der Sirius vor ihr nicht mehr sein konnte, der sie jetzt mit seinen schwarzen Augen traurig musterte.

„Sirius!", rief Hermione erneut. Dieses Mal voller Unglauben und Entsetzen. Ob nun darüber, dass es tatsächlich geklappt hatte oder, weil Sirius wirklich hier vor ist stand, war Hermione nicht vollkommen klar.

Er lächelte sie von der anderen Seite an. „Hallo Hermione", begrüßte er sie.

Weitere Sekunden starrte Hermione ihn nur regungslos an. Bilder durchfluteten ihre Erinnerungen. Sie dachte daran, wie sie ihn damals hatte durch den Schleier fallen sehen. Daran, wie sie alle um ihn getrauert hatten. Hermione dachte an Harry und Ron, und an den Moment, als sie zum letzten Mal miteinander gesprochen hatten. Arglos, ohne zu wissen, dass es das letzte Mal sein würde. Die vergangenen Monate passierten plötzlich in ihrem Kopf Revue. Sirius. Remus. James. Lily. Peter. Sie alle fünf lösten die unterschiedlichsten Gefühle in ihrem Inneren aus. Hass. Wut. Liebe. Verzweiflung. Sehnsucht. Freundschaft. Reue. Wehmut. Angst. Hoffnungslosigkeit.

In diesem Moment schien Hermione eine unglaubliche Last von den Schultern zu fallen. Obwohl Sirius in ihrer Zeit bereits nicht mehr existierte, war er ein Zeichen und Hinweis dafür, dass es vielleicht einen Weg zurückgab und dafür, dass sie wirklich nicht vollkommen verrückt geworden war. Eine Welle der Erleichterung durchfuhr ihren Körper und zugleich überkam sie eine unangenehme Übelkeit. Hermione konnte sich nicht mehr länger auf den Beinen halten und verlor das Gleichgewicht. Sie sackte vor den Spiegel auf den Boden. Gerne hätte sie die aufkeimenden Tränen unterdrückt, es war aber nicht möglich sich gegen all diese Gefühle zu wehren. Hemmungslos begann Hermione zu schluchzen. War es aus Glück oder Verzweiflung? Selbst sie wusste das in diesem Augenblick nicht so genau.

„Ich kann nicht mehr, Sirius", brachte sie unter Tränen hervor. „Es ist zu viel. Ich vermisse mein Zuhause, Harry und Ron, meine Eltern. Einfach alle Menschen, die ich kenne. Ich glaube sogar, dass ich vor Freude schreie, wenn ich nur Draco Malfoy sehen würde."

Sie schluchzte weiter. Heiße Tränen rannten ihr über die Wangen. Noch nie hatte sie sich so hilflos gefühlt, wie jetzt. Hermione brauchte ihre Zeit, um sich wieder etwas zu fassen. Es gelang ihr jedoch nicht ihn auch anzusehen. Regnungslos kniete sie weiterhin vor dem Spiegel und hatte ihre Wange an das kalte Glas gepresst. Mit erschöpftem Blick starrte sie gegen die Wand.

„Warum das alles, Sirius? Warum hast du ausgerechnet mir das angetan?", flüsterte sie verständnislos. Es war ein Vorwurf und sollte auch wie einer klingen. Mit seinem Erscheinen, hatte sie den endgültigen Beweis, dass er sie hierher gebracht hatte und ihr war es unmöglich sich jetzt zurück zu halten.

„Es tut mir so leid, Hermione", murmelte Sirius zaghaft. Sie brauchte ihm nicht ins Gesicht zu sehen, um zu wissen, dass es es wirklich bedauerte. Genauso wenig wie sie ihn ansehen musste, um zu wissen, dass er sie bemitleidete. „Ich habe nicht gewollt, dass das passiert."

Langsam wischte sich Hermione mit der anderen freien Hand die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Sie zwang sich dazu, ihr Gesicht vom Spiegel zu lösen und sah zu ihm hoch. Purer Unglaube lag in ihrem Blick.

„Dann warst das also wirklich du?", fragte sie zitternder Stimme.

„Ich denke schon."

„Du denkst?" Hermiones Stimme wurde hoch. „Du weißt es nicht einmal?"

„Auf dieser Seite ist es schwer Kontrolle zu bewahren", erklärte er ihr.

Lange sah Hermione ihn an. So viele Fragen schossen ihr in diesem Moment durch den Kopf. Sie wusste nicht, was sie ihn zuerst fragen sollte. „Wo bist du jetzt, Sirius? Bei den Toten?"

„Ich bin tot, allerdings weiß ich nicht genau, ob ich auch im Totenreich bin", erwiderte er. „Der Bogen ist eine Art Zwischenwelt. Hier ist es schrecklich. Überall ruhen ruhelose Seelen. Sie alle sind genauso wie ich."

„Dann hatte Dumbledore also recht", wisperte Hermione mehr zu sich selbst, als eigentlich zu ihm.

Sie erinnerte sich an die Worte, die Dumbledore über den Schleier im Ministerium gesagt hatte und in diesem Moment spürte sie Mitleid für Sirius in sich aufsteigen.

„_Jede Regierung hat traurigerweise ihre Geheimnisse. Auch die der Zauberwelt, Miss Granger. Ich denke__, Sie wissen worauf ich hinaus will."_

„Wieso hast du mich in diese Zeit geschickt?", fragte Hermione verständnislos. „Ich kann nichts verhindern und ich weiß nicht mal, was ich eigentlich verändern soll! James und Lily müssen sterben, das weißt du ganz genau. Sonst würde Voldemort ewig weiter morden und Menschen quälen."

Sirius' Miene wurde noch leidvoller. Er nickte und Hermione wusste, wie schwer ihm das fiel. „Ich weiß, Hermione." Kurz machte er eine Pause. „Wie gesagt, ich hatte keine Kontrolle darüber. Es geschah einfach. Diese Welt, musst du wissen, ist so nah mit der Welt der Lebenden verbunden, dass es ein Leichtes ist, euch unbewusst zu erreichen. Ich leide hier und meine Botschaften haben Jahre gedauert, bis sie zu euch durchgedrungen sind. Es hätte jeden treffen können, den ich kannte, doch aus irgendeinem Grund warst es eben du. Vielleicht warst du die einzige, die für solche Dinge empfänglich ist. Plötzlich bist du dann in dieser Zeit gelandet. Es war eigentlich nicht beabsichtigt. Weder, überhaupt jemanden um Hilfe zu bitten, noch, dich durch die Zeit zu schicken."

Trostlosigkeit durchfuhr Hermione. Erneut spürte sie, wie Tränen in ihr aufstiegen. „Es gibt also gar keine Mission, sondern es war nur ein Versehen?", wiederholte sie mit bitterer Stimme. Das klang alles so vollkommen abwegig. Irgendeinen Sinn musste es doch geben! Sie schluckte und sah ihn verzweifelt an. „Das kann doch nicht sein!"

„Hermione-"

„Soll ich hier etwa tatenlos zusehen, wie alles einfach so seinen Lauf nimmt? Wie Peter euch alle verraten wird? Wie James und Lily sterben? Wie Sirius dafür verhaftet wird?"

Unbewusst sprach sie seinen Namen so aus, als wäre er eine ganz andere Person. In ihren Augen waren sie auch zwei verschiedene Menschen: Dem einen gehörte ihr Herz; der andere war ein vertrauter Freund, der ihr all das angetan hatte.

„Ich weiß, was du für ihn empfindest", wisperte Sirius zaghaft. Es fiel ihm schwer zu sprechen. „Ich hab euch gesehen. Die ganze Zeit war ich bei dir."

Erneut wurde Hermione von einer Welle der verschiedensten Gefühle mitgerissen. Alles was er ihr sagte, machte sie von mal zu mal wütender. „Dann weißt du ja auch, was du mir mit dieser Zeit angetan hast! Ich will zurück und gleichzeitig bricht es mir das Herz, bei dem Gedanken, ihn zurückzulassen, während all diese schrecklichen Dinge geschehen werden!" Kurz hielt sie inne und funkelte ihn zornig an. „Wenn du die ganze Zeit bei mir gewesen sein solltest, warum lässt du dich erst jetzt hier blicken? Ich bin schon seit vier Monaten hier gefangen!"

„Ich habe doch die ganze Zeit versucht mit dir Kontakt aufzunehmen, aber das ist nicht so einfach! Du musst auch empfänglich dafür sein und in den letzten paar Tagen war deine Not am größten und …" Sirius seufzte und schenkte ihr einen wissenden Blick. „Ich glaube, dass es im Grunde das Band ist, das du zu ihm entwickelt hast."

„Schön, dass ich jetzt wenigstens weiß, dass es nicht schlimmer kommen kann!", rief Hermione scharf. „Und was soll ich jetzt tun?"

Verzweifelt sah sie ihn an. Nicht zum ersten Mal war sie an einem Punkt angelangt, an dem sie nicht mehr weiter wusste, doch zum ersten Mal musste sie akzeptieren, dass sie auch nicht weitermachen durfte.

„Man darf die Vergangenheit nicht ändern." Es fiel Sirius wieder schwer diese Worte zu sprechen. „Glaub mir, ich würde es mir selbst mehr als alles wünschen. Das kannst du dir sicherlich vorstellen. Wie du bereits festgestellt hast, hat alles seinen Grund. Du darfst nichts ändern. Die Welt braucht die Dinge, die geschehen werden und du musst diese Zeit jetzt verlassen, Hermione. Ich bin hier, um dich hier raus zu holen."

Im Grunde wollte Hermione nichts sehnlicher als wieder nach Hause gehen. Genau nach diesem Moment hat sie sich die vergangenen vier Monate gesehnt und dennoch war es plötzlich so unendlich falsch, wenn sie einfach mit ihm wieder mitginge

„Wie stellst du dir das vor? Ich kann jetzt nicht einfach gehen und alle anderen im Stich lassen. Ich weiß genau, dass sie auf mich zählen."

„Es hat keinen Zweck", erwiderte er ihr. „Das weißt du genau."

Hermione schaffte es nicht, ihn weiter anzusehen. Traurig senkte sie ihren Blick auf den Boden. Natürlich wusste sie es. Wenn sie es nicht gewusst hätte, dann würde sie sich wenigstens mit Händen und Füßen dagegen wehren. Stattdessen konnte sie nur machtlos zusehen.

„Allerdings gibt es da noch eine Sache … Ich will ehrlich mit dir sein, Hermione", fuhr Sirius ruhig fort. „Du hast es nicht verdient, dass ich dich anlüge."

Hermione hob eine Augenbraue. „Ach, es kommt doch noch schlimmer?", zischte sie mit bitterer Stimme.

Sirius ernster Blick ließ sie aber sogleich ihre Bemerkung bereuen. Es konnte wirklich noch schlimmer kommen.

„Natürlich", spöttelte sie und sah wieder zu Boden. „Es kommt immer schlimmer."

„Hermione, wenn ich dich zurückschicke, dann weiß ich nicht, wie dein Leben dann aussehen wird", erklärte Sirius. „Es kann sein, dass alles so wie immer ist und dein gewohntes Umfeld auf dich wartet, oder, dass du ein vollkommen neues und anderes Leben führen wirst."

Erschrocken öffnete Hermione den Mund und wollte etwas erwidern, wurde aber von Sirius unterbrochen. „Was nicht schlimm sein wird, denn du wirst nie die Chance haben, dein altes Leben zu vermissen, weil du dich an nichts mehr erinnern kannst."

Sprachlos starrte sie ihn an. „Und das nennst du _nicht schlimm_?", fragte sie trotz der Bemühungen, sich zu beherrschen, aufgebracht. „Ein komplett neues Leben zu leben nennst du _nicht schlimm_? Warum muss das überhaupt sein und wie kommst du darauf?"

„Es tut mir so leid." Hermione hatte aufgehört Sirius' Entschuldigungen zu zählen. Inzwischen schien seine Stimme auch so weit weg, so dass seine Worte nur schwer an sie herandrangen. „Es sind die Auswirkungen auf dein Dasein in dieser Zeit. Alles hat Konsequenzen."

Schweigen trat ein. Es fiel Hermione schwer, das richtige Ausmaß zu begreifen. Nur nach und nach drang die Erkenntnis in ihr Bewusstsein durch, dass sie vielleicht bald nicht mehr die sein würde, die sie jetzt war.

Viele Mädchen in ihrem Alter würde viel dafür geben, jemand anderes zu sein und ein anderes Leben führen zu können. Hermione hatte sich nie zu der Sorte Mädchen gezählt. Schon immer war sie glücklich und zufrieden mit ihrem Leben gewesen. Was wünschte man sich auch mehr? Sie hatte die Chance bekommen die magischen Kräfte, die in ihr schlummerten, zu entfalten und nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Dort hatte sie wunderbare Freunde gefunden, Abenteuer erlebt, gute Note gehabt und die besten Zukunftsaussichten warteten auf sie. Sie hatte sich sogar verliebt, auch wenn diese Liebe gegen alle Gesetze verstieß und sie letzten Endes nur unglücklich machen würde, war sie doch da und hatte sie wenigstens für einige Augenblicke zu einem glücklicheren Menschen gemacht.

Das war mehr, als jedes andere Mädchen in ihrem Alter je zu hoffen gewagt hatte.

Und es war eine bittere Ironie des Schicksals, dass ausgerechnet diese Liebe sie vielleicht hierher katapultiert hatte. Vielleicht war Hermione gar nicht anfälliger als alle anderen auf Sirius' Botschaften hinter dem Schleier, sondern es gab von vornherein bereits eine Bindung zwischen ihnen. Die, die letztendlich auch dazu geführt hatte, dass sie endlich mit dem Sirius hinter dem Schleier sprechen konnte, nachdem sie mit seinem jüngeren Ebenbild geschlafen hatte.

Unwillkürlich presste Hermione ihre Lippen zusammen und merkte, wie sie leicht zu zittern begann. Wut kroch langsam in ihr hoch. Dieses Mal richtete sich ihre Wut jedoch nicht gegen Sirius, sondern gegen Voldemort. Wie sehr sie diesen Mann doch hasste, der sich in ihr aller Leben eingemischt hatte. Alles wäre anders und viel besser gelaufen, wenn es ihn nie gegeben hätte!

Plötzlich überkam Hermione eine flüchtige Idee, die sie noch gar nicht in Erwägung gezogen hätte. Zuvor hatte sie nicht mal den Glauben daran gehabt, dass es überhaupt möglich wäre.

„Das will ich nicht", sagte sie nach einigen Minuten entschieden, um Sirius verständlich zu machen, dass ein neues Leben für sie nicht in Frage kam. Langsam rappelte Hermione sich auf, hielt aber die Verbindung zum Spiegel, und damit zu Sirius, mit ihrer Hand weiterhin aufrecht. Hermione merkte, dass ihre Beine inzwischen taub waren. Sie versuchte jedoch krampfhaft den Halt zu bewahren und ignorierte das aufkeimende Schwindelgefühl. „Ich werde mich dafür nicht aufgeben."

„Aber Hermione, es geht nicht anders."

„Doch, das tut es", zischte sie hart. „Es gibt eine Möglichkeit, wie all das verhindert werden kann und ich werde es tun, mit oder ohne deine Hilfe. Mir bleibt mindestens noch ein Jahr Zeit. Ich werde einen Weg finden, wenn du mich nicht unterstützen möchtest und lieber dabei zusiehst, wie deine Freunde und du selber sterben werden, dann ist es mir auch recht."

Schmerzerfüllt verzog Sirius das Gesicht. Hermione wusste, dass sie einen wunden Punkt getroffen hatte. In Sirius' Augen würde sie sicherlich ein wahrhaftes Himmelfahrtskommando vorhaben, deswegen war jedes Mittel recht, seinen Widerstand zu brechen. „Mit deiner Hilfe werde ich in die Vergangenheit reisen und Voldemort töten. Noch eher er all diese schlimmen Dinge geschehen lassen kann."

Sirius betrachtete sie, als wäre Hermione verrückt geworden. „Das ist vollkommener Irrsinn!", rief er. „Ich kann nicht einfach nach belieben jemanden durch die Zeit schicken! Das kannst du nicht ernsthaft wollen. Hermione, wenn du erneut durch die Zeit reist und es dir tatsächlich gelingt, dann werde ich dich nicht mehr zurückholen können!"

„Wieso denn nicht?", fragte sie verständnislos.

„Solltest du Voldemort töten, dann werde ich vielleicht niemals durch den Schleier fallen. Demnach wird in diesem Moment auch niemand da sein, der dich wieder zurückholen kann. Einmal dort und es ist für immer!"

Diese Worte trafen Hermione wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Ihre schöne Idee zerbrach in tausend Scherben. Vorbei die Entschlossenheit und Euphorie. Es war ein schreckliches Gefühl, dass die Zukunft ihrer Freunde von ihrem Opfer abhing – und viel schrecklicher war der Gedanke, dass sie nicht dafür bereit war. Sie liebte sie, doch das konnte sie nicht opfern, eben weil sie sie liebte. Es wäre etwas anderes, wenn sie sterben würde, doch durchs Leben zu gehen, in dem Wissen, dass all ihre Lieben erst nach vielen Jahrzehnten geboren wurden? Nein, das würde sie nicht schaffen.

„Hermione", begann Sirius erneut, „lass gut sein. Du kannst nichts tun. Niemand kann das. Komm mit mir mit. Es muss nicht sein, dass sich dein Leben komplett ändert."

„Wie hoch ist aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass es passiert?", fragte sie stattdessen mit harter Miene. „Sei ehrlich, Sirius."

Hermione sah, wie Sirius schluckte. Zum ersten Mal senkte auch er den Blick. „Sehr hoch."

Merkwürdigerweise nahm Hermione es ziemlich gelassen auf. Vielleicht, weil sie es insgeheim gewusst hatte. Alles zu vergessen, schien plötzlich viel verlockender, als in die Vergangenheit zu reisen und damit leben zu müssen, ihre Freunde nie wieder zu sehen. Gleichzeitig müsse sie aber auch damit fertig werden, dass es an ihr gelegen war und sie alles hätte verhindern können und jeder von ihnen würde ein glücklicheres Leben führen.

Vor allem _er_.

Für Hermione waren diese Worte selbst unbegreiflich, dennoch war es ihr Herzenswunsch. „Schick mich einfach in die Vergangenheit, bitte", sagte sie und ignorierte dabei, wie erschöpft sie klang.

„Hermione-"

„Versteh mich doch. Ich kann nicht einfach nur darauf hoffen, vielleicht zu vergessen. Was ist, wenn ich es nicht tue? Dann werde ich die ganze Zeit daran denken müssen, dass ich Harrys Eltern hätte retten können. Genauso wie das Leben so vieler anderer Menschen und das von Sirius. Nur weil ich zu feige war, sind sie aber alle gestorben. Das geht nicht."

„Gibst du dich etwa wirklich der naiven Vorstellung hin, dass du alle retten und die Welt damit besser machen kannst?", fragte Sirius düster.

„Was ist denn so falsch daran? Auf irgendetwas muss man doch hoffen. Für mich gibt es doch keinen Ausweg mehr."

Plötzlich und vollkommen unerwartet, öffnete sich die Tür zu Hermiones Zimmer. Hermione zuckte erschrocken zusammen und wirbelte herum. Beinahe hätte sie dabei die Verbindung zum Spiegel unterbrochen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig behielt sie ihre Fingerkuppen am kalten Glas und starrte dabei entsetzt eine wesentlich jüngere Ausgabe Sirius' an, der wie gebannt im Türrahmen stand und an ihr vorbei auf den Spiegel starrte.

„Bei Merlin!", rief er mit fast schon ehrfürchtiger Stimme.

Irritiert und erschrocken betrachtete er sein älteres Ebenbild. Hermione war sich sicher, dass er erst etwas gebraucht hatte, um sich selbst darin zu erkennen.

„Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen", meinte der Sirius im Spiegel hinter ihr mit ernster Stimme.

Schnell sah Hermione zu ihm zurück. Am liebsten würde sie loslassen, jedoch hatte sie Angst, dass der Kontakt zwischen ihnen dann vollkommen abbrechen würde. Jetzt war es sowieso bereits zu spät dafür. Sie wandte ihren Blick wieder dem anderen Sirius zu. Dieser war näher an den Spiegel getreten und blickte sich weiterhin einfach nur an.

„Eigentlich wollte ich mit dir reden", murmelte Sirius geistesabwesend an Hermione gerichtet. „Und nachsehen, ob alles in Ordnung ist. Du warst so schnell verschwunden."

Nun sah sie Sirius an. „Ist denn alles in Ordnung?", fragte er zaghaft, fast schon ängstlich. Sein Blick wanderte über ihre leicht geröteten Augen. Es war deutlich zu erkennen, dass sie geweint hatte. „Du wirst doch jetzt nicht etwa gehen, oder?"

„Sie kann nicht länger hier bleiben", erwiderte der Sirius aus dem Spiegel knapp.

Dafür kassierte er jedoch nur einen wütenden Blick von dem anderen Sirius. „Dich hat keiner gefragt. Natürlich kann sie hier bleiben. Ihre Mission-"

„Sirius, ich habe keine Mission", fiel Hermione ihm ins Wort. „Er hat recht. Ich kann nicht länger hier bleiben."

„Aber-"

„Ich weiß jetzt, wie ich euch retten kann, aber dafür muss ich gehen." Hermiones Stimme klang gefasst. In Wahrheit versuchte sie jedoch nicht erneut in Tränen auszubrechen. In den letzten Monaten hatte sie bereits zu viele Tränen vergossen.

Sirius trat einen Schritt zurück. Sein Blick verfinsterte sich und seine Augen blitzten ihr kalt entgegen. „Und so wie ich dich kenne, erwartest du nun von mir, dass ich das verstehen werde und dabei zusehe, wie du genauso schnell verschwindest, wie du gekommen bist – so, als wäre nichts gewesen."

„Sirius, ich-"

„Nein! Hör auf mit _Sirius_! Ich kann es nicht mehr hören", rief er aufgebracht. „Immer soll ich jeden Quatsch verstehen, den du mir erzählst. Du verlangst die ganze Zeit von mir, etwas anderes zu akzeptieren. Wenn du sagst, das ist so, dann ist das auch so. Basta. Aber Hermione, so läuft das nicht mehr. Du kannst nicht einfach auftauchen, mein Leben durcheinander bringen und dann einfach so wieder verschwinden!"

„Aber du warst es doch, der gemeint hat, dass du dich auf mich nicht einlassen willst!" Sirius Vorwürfe, brachten auch Hermione in Rage. Jeder versuchte ihr etwas anderes einzureden und jeder wollte, dass sie dies und das machte. In ihren Augen war es nicht fair, was Sirius ihr vorwarf. Er hatte kein recht, dass zu behaupten. Erst recht nicht, nachdem sie vor ein paar Stunden beide beschlossen hatten, sie würden nicht zusammengehören.

„Natürlich!", schrie Sirius. Zornesröte war ihm ins Gesicht gestiegen. „Was erwartest du auch von mir? Verdammt noch mal, ich liebe dich und du sagst mir, dass du mich bald wieder verlässt, wenn nicht sogar sterben wirst!"

Stille trat ein. Hermiones Augen hatten sich geschockt geweitet und Sirius fiel es sogar selbst schwer, zu glauben, dass er gerade zum ersten Mal jemandem seine Liebe gestanden hatte. Der Sirius im Spiegel betrachtete die Szene mit wachsamem Blick. Am liebsten hätte er sich abgewandt. Obwohl es sein jüngeres Ebenbild und somit er selbst war, kam es ihm doch so vor, als würde er hier nicht dazugehören.

„Du liebst mich?", wisperte Hermione fast schon atemlos.

„Erwarte nicht von mir, dass ich das jetzt auch noch bejahe. Ich denke, dass was ich bereits gesagt habe, war schon zu viel des guten."

Hermione ertrug seinen bitteren Blick nicht länger. Sie wandte sich von ihm ab und wieder dem älteren Sirius zu. Eigentlich änderten seine Worte nichts an den Tatsachen, dass sie inzwischen in keine Zeit mehr gehörte und nirgends ihre Daseinsberechtigung hatte. Stattdessen tat es ihr eher noch mehr weh, dass sie diese Zeit nun verlassen musste.

„Sirius", fuhr sie zu dem Älteren fort, so als wären die beiden nie unterbrochen worden, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass ihre Stimme dabei zitterte, „tu mir bitte den Gefallen. Du bist mir etwas schuldig, immerhin bist du derjenige, der mich in diese Zeit geschickt hat."

Hermione wusste, dass es nicht fair war, das auszunutzen, aber sie wusste sich einfach nicht mehr anders zu helfen. „Schick mich in die 20er Jahre. Ich töte ihn und alles wird besser. Für jeden von uns."

„Moment einmal", fuhr der andere Sirius dazwischen, noch ehe der Ältere darauf etwas erwidern konnte. „Du reist noch weiter in die Vergangenheit? Aber du hast mir doch selbst gesagt, dass Zeitreisen gefährlich sind!"

„Sind sie auch", bestätigte der Sirius im Spiegel.

„Tut nicht so, als würdet ihr euch gegen mich verbunden!", fuhr Hermione dazwischen. Eindringlich sah sie den Jüngeren an. „Es wird auch für dich besser werden, wenn ich es tue. Du sagst du liebst mich und wenn ich in die Vergangenheit reise, dann kann ich den Menschen töten, der uns jetzt alle so unglücklich macht und du wirst mich vergessen. Es ist ganz leicht."

„Oh nein, ganz sicher nicht." Kalt lachte Sirius auf. „Ich habe dir gerade gesagt, dass ich nicht mehr akzeptieren werde, was du ständig von mir verlangst. Gehst du durch diesen Spiegel, dann komme ich mit!"

„Nein!", protestierten in diesem Moment Hermione und der ältere Sirius fast zeitgleich.

Hermione sah ihn scharf an. „Wie stellst du dir das vor? Du gehörst in diese Zeit, wenn du mit mir dort hineingehst, dann wirst du nie wieder zurückkehren!"

„Das sehe ich genauso", erwiderte der Sirius aus dem Spiegel mit ruhiger Stimme. Seine Augen hatten sein jüngeres Erscheinungsbild verärgert fixiert und blickten ihn streng an. Es sah nicht so aus, als würde er mit sich selbst reden. Viel mehr hatte es den Eindruck, als würde soeben ein Vater seinem unvernünftigen Sohn etwas verbieten wollen. „Du würdest damit unsere ganze Zukunft durcheinander bringen."

„Und was soll daran bitteschön schlimm sein?", bellte der junge Sirius den älteren an. „Das wird ja immer noch besser sein, als in der Zukunft sein Leben in einem Spiegel zu verbringen!"

Hermione wollte beschwichtigend nach seiner Hand greifen, doch Sirius schüttelte sie ab. „Hör auf mit diesem Unsinn. Du wirst mich nicht umstimmen können. Ich komme mit dir und wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich tue. Du brauchst mich doch auch!"

„Ich brauche dich nicht", erwiderte sie. Natürlich war es gelogen. Sie brauchte Sirius mehr als alles andere an ihrer Seite.

„Du brauchst mich alleine schon deswegen, weil irgendjemand hier den Kopf bewahren muss. So wie ich dich kenne, wärst du einfach blind in die Vergangenheit gestürmt oder dir überhaupt auch nur irgendwelche Gedanken zu machen."

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte sie misstrauisch und hob dabei die Braue. Normalerweise war sie die Strategin, die immer einen kühlen Kopf bewahrte!

„Wenn du erst einmal dort bist und deine Aufgabe erledigt hast, wie denkst du, wirst du dann klarkommen, hm?" Erwartungsvoll sah er sie an. Hermione erwiderte nichts darauf. Sie wusste nicht genau, worauf er hinaus wollte. „Du brauchst dort Geld, Hermione. Für Essen, Kleidung, musst wo wohnen und irgendwie dein Leben meistern können! Du hast ja nicht einmal einen Knut!"

Hermione biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Es fiel ihr schwer zuzugeben, dass Sirius recht hatte. Diesen Punkt hatte sie noch gar nicht bedacht.

„Du hast auch kein Geld", erwiderte sie stattdessen trotzig. „Du bist von zu Hause abgehauen. Recht viel mehr hast du auch nicht."

„Aber immerhin noch so viel, um uns wenigstens ein paar Wochen lang über Wasser halten zu können", stellte er entschieden klar. „Entweder du gehst mit mir in die Vergangenheit und hast die Chance, auf ein einigermaßen schönes Leben oder, du gehst ohne mich und endest als arme Bettlerin, die sich von den verseuchten Ratten in den Gassen ernährt."

Bei dieser Vorstellung musste Hermione schlucken. Sie senkte den Blick und wandte sich wieder dem Spiegel zu.

„Hermione-", wisperte der Sirius dahinter ihr nun zu, wenn auch mit sehr missbilligender Miene. „Ich kenne mich, gib auf. Er wird sich nicht von dieser dummen Idee abbringen lassen. Außerdem hat er recht. Lass es einfach ganz bleiben."

„Ich kann aber nicht, das weißt du?", erwiderte sie ihm geknickt. Der hoffnungsvolle Ausdruck in dem Gesicht des älteren Sirius' verschwand. Hermiones Stimme bebte, als sie wieder mit dem jüngeren sprach. Sie schaffte es aber nicht, ihn dabei anzusehen. „Ich habe Angst, Sirius, dass, wenn du mit mir kommst, du mir das eines Tages zum Vorwurf machen könntest."

„Ich würde dir niemals auch nur irgendetwas zum Vorwurf machen", erwiderte er. „Lass uns gehen, Hermione. Du gibst uns damit auch die Chance, zusammen zu sein."

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt …_


	27. Kapitel 27

_Hallo alle miteinander. :)_

_Hier lest ihr nun das vorletzte Kapitel. Das letzte ist ebenfalls bereits fertig und muss nur noch überarbeitet werden. Ich kann's gar nicht glauben. xD_

_Habt jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen und denkt vielleicht mit einem Review an mich. ;)_

_Liebe Grüße, eure Tanya :3_

_

* * *

_

**Kapitel 27**

Eine dicke Schneedecke lag an diesem kalten Novembertag des Jahres 1977 über den Ländereien von Hogwarts. Es war der erste Schnee in diesem Jahr. Für Sirius war Neuschnee der liegen blieb, immer ein freudiges Ereignis. Er mochte es, wenn er durch verschneite Landschaften wandern konnte. Die Stille, die ihn normalerweise in solchen Moment umgab, hatte eine beruhigen Wirkung auf ihn. Am heutigen Tage konnte er jedoch selbst an dem Neuschnee keine beruhigende Wirkung finden. Stattdessen bedrückte es ihn, das düstere Bild der Ländereien zu betrachten, die in den vergangenen Stunden noch keinen Lichtstrahl erhaschen konnten, da graue Wolken den Himmel vollständig bedeckten.

Neben ihm watete Hermione durch den Schnee. Durch ihre Körpergröße fiel es ihr eindeutig schwerer voranzukommen, als ihm. Sirius mühte sich, nicht zu schnell zu werden und sich an ihre Schritte anzupassen. Gleichzeitig war er tief in Gedanken versunken und spielte in seinem Kopf immer wieder die Geschichte ab, die Hermione ihm erzählt hatte. Inzwischen gingen die bereits minutenlang schweigend nebeneinander her. Sirius brauchte seine Zeit, um wirklich zu begreifen, dass Hermione ihm soeben die ganze Zukunft über sich und seine Freunde erzählt hatte.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Hermione nach weiteren vergangenen Minuten des Schweigens.

Sirius blickte sie von der Seite an. Ihr Blick ließ erkennen, dass sie sich Sorgen um ihn machte. Zum ersten Mal erkannte Sirius, dass es ihm unangenehm war, wenn sie ihn auf diese Weise betrachtete. Er wollte ihre Sorge nicht.

„Ich bin härter im nehmen als du denkst", erwiderte er und richtete seinen Blick wieder geradeaus. „Ich muss das alles erst mal sacken lassen. Mir kommt es so unwirklich vor, verstehst du?"

Daraufhin schwieg Hermione. Er betrachtete sie von Neuem. Noch immer lag der besorgte Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht, mit dem sie ihn zuvor angesehen hatte. Sirius blieb stehen und lächelte sie aufmunternd an. „Hey Hermione, mach nicht so ein Gesicht. Ich komme damit klar."

Ihr Versuch, sein Lächeln zu erwidern, scheiterte. Stattdessen brachte sie bloß eine gequälte Grimasse zustande. „Jetzt, da ich dir das alles erzählt habe, gibt es kein Zurück mehr, weißt du?", flüsterte sie so leise, als würde es ihr ein schlechtes Gewissen bereiten, etwas zu verlangen. „Du musst mit mir mitkommen."

„Was ich auch noch vorhabe", erwiderte er entschlossen. „Jetzt erst recht. Sicherlich werde ich nicht tatenlos mit ansehen, wie jemand meine Freunde ermordet und mich auch noch für deren Tod verantwortlich macht. Es geht mir sowieso einfach nicht in den Kopf, wieso ich nicht dagegen angekämpft habe, dass man mich dafür verurteilt." Sirius runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.

„Alles sprach gegen dich", erklärte Hermione daraufhin. „Es wäre verschwendete Zeit gewesen. Insgeheim glaube ich, dass du vom ersten Tag an deine Kräfte gespart hast, um dich später dafür zu rächen."

„Jaah", meinte er gedehnt und lächelte dabei bitter. „So viel Weitsicht und Geduld habe ich mir gar nicht zugetraut."

Seine Worte schafften es, Hermione nun wirklich zu einem ernsthaften Lächeln zu bewegen. „Keine Sorge, durch spätere unüberlegte Aktionen wurde das alles wieder zunichte gemacht."

„Ministeriumseinbruch, richtig?"

„Yep." Obwohl es so schrecklich war, was damals geschehen war, schaffte es Hermione dennoch ernsthaft dabei zu lachen. Die Hoffnung darauf, dass bald alles ganz anders kommen würde, gab ihr neuen Mut.

„Da warst du aber auch mit von der Partie", grinste Sirius, legte seinen Arm um Hermiones Taille und zog sie zu sich heran. „Ich hätte dir so etwas Ungezogenes gar nicht zugetraut."

Es war die erste richtige Berührung, seitdem er mit Hermione geschlafen hatte. Es fühlte sich wunderbar an, sie dicht an sich gedrängt zu spüren und nicht nur ihre Hand mit seiner zu streifen, sondern auch ihren Herzschlag dabei wahrzunehmen. Sie wirkte genauso aufgeregt, wie auch er.

„Wenn du wüsstest, was ich noch so alles getan habe", lächelte sie verheißungsvoll.

Sirius war ein wenig enttäuscht, als sich Hermione wieder aus seinem Griff löste und unbeirrt weiterging. Er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sie sich geistig dabei vorzustellen, wie sie den Lehrern Streiche spielte und Juckpulver in deren Unterhosen streute, dass er gar nicht mitbekam, wie ihn auf einmal etwas Hartes an der Brust traf.

Schnell schreckte Sirius wieder hoch und sah Hermione verwundert an. Sie grinste keck und streckte ihm die Zunge entgegen. In ihren Händen formten sie bereits einen weiteren Schneeball. Dieses Mal ließ sich Sirius jedoch nicht von ihr treffen. Rechtzeitig wich er aus und griff dabei in den Schnee, um auch einen Ball daraus zu machen.

„Typisch Mädchen!", lachte er.

Kaum, dass Hermione sein Vorhaben erkannte hatte, war sie mit einem quietschenden Lachen davongelaufen. Allerdings war sie nicht schnell genug, um ihn ernsthaft abzuschütteln. Sirius holte sie ohne Mühe ein, packte sie am Handgelenk und zog sie sanft, jedoch trotzdem bestimmt, an sich.

Drohend hielt er ihr den Schneeball vor die Nase.

„Entschuldige dich!", verlangte er mit gespielt ernster Miene. „Oder willst du es etwa bereuen?"

Hermione fiel es schwer genauso ernst zu sein, wie es Sirius war. Mit einem breiten Lächeln sah sie ihm entgegen. „Das machst du nicht."

Unbeeindruckt hob Sirius die Braue. „Glaubst du wirklich?"

Um seine Frage zu unterstreichen, hielt er ihr den Schneeball noch näher vors Gesicht. Damit entlockte er Hermione jedoch nur ein weiteres Lächeln. Sie hob die Hand und hob seine Hand mit dem Ball sanft beiseite.

„Ja", hauchte Hermione.

Langsam beugte sie sich zu ihm hoch und küsste ihn zärtlich. Sirius ließ sich auf ihren Kuss ein. Schon lange hatte er beschlossen, dass er ihre sinnlichen Lippen liebte. Jedoch war er nicht Sirius, wenn Hermione wirklich glaubte, ihn mit einem Kuss aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Er nutzte die Gelegenheit und schob ihr den kalten Schneeball in den Kragen ihrer Jacke. Erschrocken quietschte Hermione über die unerwartete Kälte auf. Schnell wollte sie ihn daraufhin von sich stoßen, doch Sirius hatte erneut seinen Arm um ihre Taille gelegt und hielt sie dieses Mal nicht so sanft fest, dass ihr ein leichtes Entkommen möglich war.

Minuten später kugelten die beiden sich lachend auf der verschneiten Schneedecke. Das Ziel, den anderen mit der kalten Masse zu treffen, war bereits längst vergessen. Genauso wie vergessen war, sie elend die beiden sich nur vor ein paar Minuten gefühlt hatten. Sirius und Hermione brauchten einige Minuten, bis sie sich wieder vollkommen beruhigt hatten. Nachdem Hermione es auch endlich fertig gebracht hatte, sich einzukriegen, sahen sie sich nur noch schweigend in die Augen und lächelten sich an.

„Du hast dich für mich entschieden", murmelte Hermione nach einigen Sekunden. Gleichzeitig kam es ihr aber wie ein Verbrechen vor, diesen heiligen Moment mit sinnlosem Geplapper ihrerseits, zu zerstören. „Du wirst sie alle sehr vermissen. Denkst du denn wirklich, dass du es nie bereuen wirst? Sie werden sich nie an dich erinnern, du allerdings schon."

Langsam rutschte Sirius dichte an sie heran, so dass nur noch wenige Zentimeter ihre Nasenspitzen voneinander entfernten. Sirius strich ihr mit einer Hand sanft über die Wange. Sehnsucht und Wehmut lag in seinem Blick.

„Ja, das denke ich", wisperte er sanft. „Genauso wie ich denke, dass wir unseren letzten Tag, denn er uns mit ihnen gegeben hat, nutzen sollten."

„Ich habe Angst, dass er nicht mehr auftaucht", murmelte Hermione besorgt. „Es kann doch gut sein, dass er nur verhindern wollte, dass wir beide in die Vergangenheit reisen."

„Das denke ich nicht. Ich kenne mich."

Sirius wusste, dass der andere Sirius sie nicht einfach hereingelegt hatte. Es fiel ihm schwer, sich in dem Älteren wieder zu erkennen, trotzdem vertraute er auf das Gefühl in ihm, welches ihm bestätigte, sich nicht zu irren.

* * *

Es war ein Leichtes, Remus zu finden. Genauso wie auch Hermione, trieb er sich die meiste Zeit in der Bibliothek herum. Sie brauchte nur ein paar Regale zu durchforsten, ehe sie ihn auch schon an einem der hintersten Tische entdeckt hatte. Ein wenig war Hermione überrascht, dass Remus nicht alleine war. Dabei war es eigentlich nicht verwunderlich, dass Peter bei ihm saß. Immerhin lernten die beiden oft zusammen.

Sirius hatte Hermione erzählt, dass Peter sie an dem Tag, an dem James sie entführt hat, darauf hingewiesen hat. Gleichzeitig hatte er es dabei nicht lassen können, ihr unter die Nase zu reiben, dass Peter sich doch etwas darauf einbildete, weil sie so nett zu ihm war. Genau, wie Sirius ihr vorhergesagt hatte.

Trotz dessen, konnte Hermione nicht umhin, den seltsamen Drang, sich bei Peter bedanken zu wollen, abzuschütteln.

Remus blickte auf, als er Hermione näher kommen hörte. Für einen kleinen Moment huschte ein erleichtertes Lächeln über seine Lippen.

„Hermione!", rief er und legte dabei gleichzeitig die Stirn ein wenig in Falten, während er sie ernst ansah. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Peter sah auf, nuschelte ein verlegenes „Hallo" und vergrub seinen Kopf dann schnell wieder in einem der Bücher.

„Ja, alles bestens", erklärte Hermione Remus. Sie setzte sich neben ihn und begann, ebenfalls ihre Bücher hervorzuholen. „Mir war nur ein wenig übel. Das ist schon alles. Tut mir leid, wenn du dir Sorgen gemacht hast."

Remus' Gesichtsausdruck war voller Skepsis. Hermione wäre auch zu naiv gewesen, wenn sie geglaubt hätte, ihn könnte das nach ihrem Abgang überzeugen. Aus Rücksicht darauf, dass sie aber nicht alleine waren, erkannte sie, dass er vermied, weiter darauf einzugehen.

„Wirklich, mir geht es gut." Es gefiel Hermione nicht, wenn er sich unnötige Sorgen um sie machte. „Ich war dann mit Sirius ein wenig an der frischen Luft."

Erschrocken zuckten Hermione und Remus zusammen, als plötzlich ein lautes Krachen ertönte. Peter hatte aus Versehen eines der Bücher fallen gelassen. Es schien ihn aber nicht weiterhin zu kümmern. Mit großen Augen betrachtete er Hermione.

„Sirius?", wiederholte er entsetzt.

Hermione musste schlucken. Sie erinnerte sich an die letzte Begegnung zwischen den beiden, die wirklich unschön geendet hatte. Zwar hatte sie zu dieser Zeit unter Schock gestanden und es war ihr wirklich schwer gefallen, etwas aufzunehmen, doch selbst dann hätte sie wirklich blind sein müssen, um nicht mitzubekommen, wie Sirius auf Peter losgegangen war. Unwillkürlich errötete Hermione leicht, als sie sich auch wieder daran erinnerte, was genau zum Streit zwischen ihnen geführt hatte.

Zaghaft nickte Hermione. „Ja, mit Sirius."

Ein paar Sekunden starrte Peter sie weiterhin mit ausdrucksloser Miene an. Dann entschloss er sich dazu, seinen Blick wieder langsam den Büchern zuzuwenden. Peters Ohren hatten eine seltsame Rotfärbung angenommen. Hermione glaubte ihn etwas zittern zu sehen, als er nach seiner Feder griff und weiterarbeitete. Es war merkwürdig, doch irgendwie empfand sie plötzlich Mitleid für ihn. Vielleicht hatte er sich ja wirklich Hoffnungen gemacht und Sirius hatte es nicht einfach so dahergesagt.

„Peter?", begann sie nach einigen Sekunden vorsichtig.

Sofort hatte sie daraufhin wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit. Erwartungsvoll schimmerten seine braunen Augen. „Ja?"

„Remus und Sirius haben mir erzählt, was du für mich getan hast", begann Hermione, "und dafür möchte ich dir danken. Es war ein Missverständnis gewesen. James und ich haben uns inzwischen auch wieder versöhnt."

Kurz wirkte Peter etwas geschmeichelt. Der Rotschimmer breitete sich von seinen Ohren nun auch über sein Gesicht aus. Als Hermione dann aber James erwähnte, wurde er bleich. „Ihr habt euch versöhnt?", fragte er verdutzt. „Wieso denn das?"

„Er hat mir erklär-"

„Und deswegen versöhnst du dich wieder mit ihm?", unterbrach er sie. Peters Tonfall wurde ärgerlich, gleichzeitig schien er selbstbewusster zu werden.

„Nun ja … er hat sich bei mir entschuldigt und es tat ihm wirklich leid. Das konnte ich ihm ansehen. Es war eine Kurzschlussreaktion."

Missbilligend hob Peter die Augenbraue. Falls er jemals Zuneigung für sie empfunden hatte, konnte Hermione in diesem Moment sehen, dass sie jetzt wieder verschwand. Er schüttelte kurz ungläubig den Kopf und wandte sich wieder seinem Buch zu. Remus und Hermione tauschen kurz Blicke, bis Hermione schließlich seufzte.

„Na ja, wie auch immer. Lasst uns jetzt lernen. Wir haben Prüfungen zu bestehen."

* * *

James sah auf, als sich das Portraitloch zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Schulsprecher öffnete. Er war ein wenig überrascht, als er sah, wie Sirius daraufhin durch das Eingangsloch stieg, konzentrierte sich dann jedoch weiterhin darauf, seinen Rennbesen mit dem neusten Pflegewachs zu polieren.

„Wenn du Hermione suchst", begann James im neutralen Tonfall, hielt dabei den Besenstil ins Licht und schien abzuschätzen, ob er noch weitere Pflege benötigte. „die ist nicht hier."

„Ich weiß", entgegnete Sirius.

Er ließ sich James gegenüber auf dem Sofa nieder und sah dabei zu, wie dieser unbeirrt mit der Besenpflege fortfuhr.

„Ich weiß, warum du es getan hast", erklärte Sirius zögerlich. Aussprachen waren noch nie eine seiner Stärken gewesen. „Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht und denke inzwischen, dass ich wahrscheinlich das gleich getan hätte, wenn ich du gewesen wäre."

James hielt inne und sah langsam von seinem Besen auf. Sein Blick wirkte traurig. „Und inzwischen weiß ich auch, dass ich genauso gehandelt hätte, wenn ich in deiner Situation gewesen wäre. Ich verstehe nun, warum du mir nicht sagen konntest, wer sie wirklich war."

In diesem Moment hätte Sirius ihm gerne noch so viel mehr über Hermione erzählt. Darüber, wie viel sie ihm bedeutete und, dass er jetzt mit ihr zusammen war. Jedoch kam ihm der leise Verdacht, dass er es gar nicht zu erwähnen brauchte. James war nicht umsonst sein bester Freund. Wahrscheinlich hatte er noch viel eher gewusst, dass er Hermione liebte, als er selbst.

„Ich habe dich vermisst, James", erwiderte Sirius stattdessen. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir heute Nacht rausgehen. Nur wir beide? Wie in alten Zeiten?"

Grinsend legte James seinen Besen beiseite. „Das ist ein Wort, Tatze."

* * *

„So, fertig."

Hermione legte ihre Feder beiseite und überflog zufrieden den letzten Satz ihres Zaubertrankaufsatzes.

„Ich bin auch gleich soweit", meine Remus und kritzelte weiter vor sich hin.

Peter war schon lange fertig und blätterte gerade eher desinteressiert in seinem Zauberkundebuch herum, anstatt zu lernen. Sein Aufsatz war einige Seiten kürzer, als der von Hermione und Remus.

„Soll ich ihn mir mal durchlesen?", bot Hermione freundlich an deutete auf seinen Aufsatz.

Er folgte ihrem Blick und zuckte mit den Schultern, doch in die Augen sehen konnte er ihr dabei nicht. „Wenn du willst." Die Tatsache, dass Hermione sich wieder mit James versöhnt hatte, schien ihn sehr zu enttäuschen. Plötzlich seufzte er, als Hermione seine Hand nach der Pergamentrolle ausstreckte, schlug sein Buch zu und zog ihr den Aufsatz unter den Fingern weg. „Oder nein, ich werde das später selber machen. Jetzt habe ich keine Lust mehr."

Schnell packte Peter seine Sachen zusammen und ließ Hermione und Remus alleine zurück.

„Er ist traurig", stellte Hermione mitleidig fest.

„Peter tut dir leid?" Überrascht zog Remus seine Augenbraue empor und schrieb ebenfalls den letzten Satz an seinem Aufsatz, ehe er zu ihr aufsah. „Das ist ja was ganz neues."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und schenkte Remus stattdessen ihr schönstes Lächeln. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde allerdings ernst. „Hier stimmt etwas nicht. Du wirkst so … _glücklich_."

Während Remus sie so ansah, spürte Hermione plötzlich die Wehmut in ihrem Herzen, denn dieser Moment war der Abschied von ihm. Remus war derjenige gewesen, der die vergangenen Monate als einziger vorbehaltlos zu ihr gehalten hatte. In gewisser Art und Weise war er ihr Fels in der Brandung. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn ebenfalls mitgenommen und nie wieder hergegeben. Zu gerne würde sie ihm auch die Wahrheit sagen, doch das würde den Abschied nur noch erschweren und Hermione würde es nicht verkraften, wenn er sie aufhalten wollen würde.

„Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung." Hermione seufzte und packte ebenfalls ihre Sachen zusammen. „Gehen wir?", fragte sie ihn schließlich.

Remus war noch immer misstrauisch, doch er nickte und packte ebenfalls zusammen.

„Weißt du, Remus, … ich bin dir dankbar. Wirklich", fuhr Hermione leise fort, während sie die Bibliothek verließen. „Dankbar für alles, was du für mich getan hat."

Remus hielt sie am Handgelenk fest und zwang Hermione zum Stehenbleiben. In seinem Gesicht war herauszulesen, dass er sich Sorgen um sie machte. „Hermione, was soll das?"

Noch einmal musste Hermione ihren Drang unterdrücken, Remus zu sagen, dass sie sich nie wieder sehen würden und ihm ihren Plan zu erklären. Doch sie blieb stumm und schluckte die Worte hinunter. Er reichte bereits, dass ihr Tränen in den Augen brannten. Stattdessen schlang sie die Arme um ihn und drückte ihn fest an sich.

„Ich wollte einfach nur Danke sagen."

* * *

Die Turmuhr bewegte sich auf Mitternacht zu und in den Schulsprecherräumen herrschte Totenstille. Heute hatten Lily und James Potter zueinander gefunden. Hermione freute es alleine schon deswegen, da nun Harrys Geburt gesichert war, allerdings freute es sie auch, da sie nun ungestört mit Sirius Black in Lilys Zimmer sein konnte. Sie verbrachte die Nacht heute im Nebenzimmer bei James, der vor wenigen Minuten mit Sirius zurückgekehrt war. James war ausgelassen gewesen, doch Sirius war die Wehmut anzusehen. Nur er hatte gewusst, dass sie sich nie wieder sehen würden.

Schließlich schlug die Turmuhr zwölf und der Spiegel in Lilys Zimmer begann erneut zu flimmern. Der ältere Sirius Black erschien darin.

Hermione Granger und Sirius Black sahen sich ein letztes Mal an und traten durch den Spiegel, einer ungewissen Vergangenheit entgegen.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt …_


	28. Kapitel 28

**Kapitel 28**

_16. Dezember 1968_

_Liebster Sirius,_

_erinnerst du dich, wie wir damals vor dem Kind standen und es einfach nicht übers Herz brachten? In diesem Moment habe ich erst begriffen, wie schlecht durchdacht unser Plan wirklich war. Wie kam ich nur auf die Idee, ich könnte ein Kind töten?_

_Heute kam Harry mit Mary und den Kindern zu Besuch. Er weiß, dass es mir an diesem Tag immer besonders schlecht geht. Jane ist Jahrgangsbeste. Manchmal erkenne ich mich in ihr wieder. Ich bin so stolz, wie ehrgeizig sie ihre Ziele verfolgt und welch selbstbewusste Frau inzwischen aus ihr geworden ist. Daniel hat mir ganz stolz davon berichtet, dass er in Gryffindor aufgenommen worden wurde. Natürlich hatte es mir Mary bereits erzählt gehabt, doch es freute mich dennoch sehr, dass er ebenfalls deswegen sehr glücklich ist. _

_Du weißt wie verzweifelt ich damals war, als Harry nach Slytherin kam. Ich dachte wirklich, wir hätten es nicht geschafft und versagt und konnte es einfach nicht lassen, ihn als Lehrerin genau im Auge zu behalten. Jane kommt nach Mary, bei Daniel hatte ich allerdings immer meine Zweifel …_

_Jetzt fühle ich mich wieder schlecht. Ich liebe unseren Harry. Aus ihm ist ein toller Mensch und liebevoller Familienvater geworden, und es ist unfair von mir, in ihm manchmal dennoch Voldemort zu sehen. Er hat all diese schrecklichen Dinge nicht getan. _

_Und er ist auch so ein umsichtiger Mensch geworden. Harry regt sich furchtbar auf, dass ich nicht öfter zum Arzt gehe, allerdings übertreibt er in diesem Fall. Mir geht es gut, nur manchmal bin ich sehr müde und erschöpft, so dass ich nicht mehr weiter weiß. Jedoch weiß ich, dass es daran liegt, dass du mir so sehr fehlst. Besonders heute, in dieser schrecklichen Nacht._

_Ich vermisse dich, Sirius. Oft habe ich noch Schuldgefühle, wenn ich daran denke, dass du damals mit mir gegangen bist. Du wusstest, was auf dich zukommt und, dass wir nur bis zu deiner Geburt Zeit hätten und dennoch zerbrach es mir fast das Herz, als deines in dieser Nacht vor neun Jahren stehen blieb. Was wäre nur aus dir geworden, wenn ich alleine gegangen wäre? Ich versuche mir oft einzureden, dass dein Leben nicht so glücklich verlaufen wäre und dennoch frage ich mich immer wieder, ob ich mir damit nicht etwas vormache._

_Gleichzeitig versuche ich auch mein Bestes zu geben, in dem ich mir immer wieder einrede, dass ich dich als Kind nicht kennen lernen möchte – aber ich weiß selbst, dass das eine fürchtlichte Lüge ist. Es klingt albern und dennoch kann ich nicht verhindern daran zu denken, dass in diesem Kind die selbe Seele wohnt, die ich so sehr liebe. Mit all den Erinnerungen an unseren und weniger schönen Zeiten und all der Liebe, die du mir gegeben hast. Aber ich mache mir dabei etwas vor. Zum einen, weil es einfach unmöglich ist, dass es diese Erinnerungen und Gefühle noch gibt und zum anderen, weil wir keine gemeinsame Zukunft mehr haben. _

_Du bist jetzt neun und ich eine alte Frau. Der schlimmste Gedanke ist der, dass es dich zwar gibt, ich aber nicht bei dir sein kann._

_Ich liebe dich. Zwar bin ich es nicht, aber meine Gedanken sind immer bei dir._

_Deine Frau, deine Hermione_

_

* * *

_

Am nächsten Morgen, dem 17. Dezember 1968, fand Harry Sirius Black seine Mutter Hermione Black leblos in ihrem Schaukelstuhl vor. Ihre Feder war zu Boden gefallen und hatte Tintenflecke auf dem Holzboden hinterlassen. Er fand in ihrer Hand einen Brief an seinen Vater, aus dem er niemals recht schlau werden würde, allerdings erkannte er durch dessen Zeilen zwei Dinge: Hermione und Sirius waren nicht seine richtigen Eltern und hatten eigentlich vorgehabt, ihn als Baby umzubringen.

Eine solche Erkenntnis konnte man auch als inzwischen 42-jähriger Mann nicht leicht verkraften. Bis jetzt hatte Harry Black jedoch noch nicht den Mut gehabt, sich auf die Suche nach seinen wahren Wurzeln zu machen. Seine Mutter beerdigte er dennoch in Würde, denn trotz allem wusste er, dass sie ihn geliebt hatte.

* * *

Unter mysteriösen Umständen war im Jahre 1977 Sirius Black zusammen mit einem ebenso geheimnisvollen Mädchen namens Hermione Granger verschwunden.

* * *

Als 1979 James Potters Freundin Lily schwanger wurde, heirateten die beiden. Ihr Sohn kam am 31. Juli 1980 zur Welt und wurde nach James damaligem besten Freund benannt: Sirius James Potter.

In der Nacht des 31. Oktobers 1981 verbrachte die kleine Familie ein glückliches Halloween-Fest miteinander. Es war Sirius zweites Halloween und das erste, welches er in Kostümierung verbrachte. Lily hatte ihm speziell zu diesem Anlass eine kleine Zaubererrobe genäht, wie sie die Kinder in der Muggelwelt gerne an diesem Abend trugen. James konnte über solche Bräuche nur den Kopf schütteln und der kleine Sirius würde auch nie Freude an diesem Fest finden, da dieses Kostüm schrecklich kratze und juckte. Lily Potters Nähkünste würden sich auch in den kommenden Jahren nicht verbessern.

* * *

Remus Lupin wurde niemals von dem Werwolf Greyback gebissen. Gleichzeitig hatte er allerdings während der Schulzeit nie eine enge Freundschaft mit James Potter, Sirius Black und Peter Pettigrew geschlossen. Meist lebte er für sich alleine und verlor sich dabei in die Welt der Bücher. Nach seinem Abschluss in Hogwarts nahm er das Angebot von Dumbledore an und unterrichtete Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste in Hogwarts.

1989 verliebte sich Remus in eine seine Schülerin, Nymphadora Tonks. Die beiden trafen sich heimlich und hielten ihre Beziehung bis zu Nymphadoras Abschluss geheim, bis sie schließlich ein Jahr später heirateten.

* * *

Peter Pettigrew war Peter Pettigrew und würde es auch immer bleiben. Zu seiner Schulzeit hatte er sich Freunde gesucht, von denen er wusste, dass sie ihn beschützen und er sie bewundern konnten. Diese Freundschaften zerbrachen jedoch nach dem Abschluss und er musste wieder von ganz vorne beginnen. Peter beging jedoch niemals – egal in welcher Form auch immer – Verrat.

* * *

Im Jahr 1991 lernt Sirius Potter Ronald Weasley im Hogwarts-Express kennen und schloss mit ihm Freundschaft. Nur seiner Mutter Lily war es zu verdanken, dass Sirius nicht vollkommen die Charakterzüge seines Vaters übernommen hatte. Sie war ein hilfreicher Gegenpol, wenn es darum ging, gegen James Ego anzukommen.

Aus ihm wurde allerdings ebenfalls ein erfolgreicher Quidditch-Spieler und er trat als Sucher für Gryffindor in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters. Sirius wurde zusammen mit Hermione Granger zum Vertrauensschüler ernannt und zwei Jahre später, genauso wie sie, Schulsprecher.

* * *

Hermione Granger, ein muggelstämmiges Mädchen aus London, Tochter zweier Zahnärzte und extrem ehrgeizig, wurde 1991 in Hogwarts, in das Haus Gryffindor, eingeschult. Sie schloss nie besondere Freundschaften. Ihre Entschlossenheit, sich vollkommen der Lernwelt hinzugeben und dem stetigen Willen, alles immer besser als die anderen wissen zu wollen, schreckte ihre Mitschüler sehr ab.

Als Hermione zur Vertrauensschülerin und anschließenden Schulsprecherin wurde, kamen Sirius Potter und sie sich, nach einigen heftigen Streitereien, näher und aus den beiden wurde schließlich ein Paar.

* * *

Die Hexe Sybill Howard, geborene Trelawney, wird eines in der Nacht des 31. Oktobers 1981 von einer schrecklichen Vision heimgesucht, die davon verkündet, wie sich ein gefährlicher und grausamer schwarzer Magier erheben wird und die Zauberwelt in Angst und Schrecken versetzt. Noch heute liegt sie im Raum der Prophezeiungen und das Ministerium wartet darauf, dass sich die schlimmste aller bisherigen Prophezeiungen erfüllen wird. Niemand von ihnen ahnt, dass in dieser schicksalsumwobenen Nacht, in der die Zukunft komplett neu gewürfelt wurde, im Grunde die Vergangenheit Sybill Howard heimgesucht hatte.

* * *

All die Veränderungen brachten jedoch ihre Konsequenzen mit sich.

Es gab keinen Sirius Black, der 1995 durch den Schleier im Ministerium fiel und auch keinen, der Hermione Granger im Jahr 1997 versehentlich durch die Zeit in die 70er Jahre schickte. So wird am 31. Dezember 1926 erneut ein Junge geboren, wachst in einem Waisenhaus unter dem Namen Tom Marvolo Riddle heran und schmiedete dort dunkle Pläne.

Vielleicht kann man die Zeit kurz austricksen, doch sie lenkte sich von selbst wieder in die richtigen Bahnen zurück. Die Zeit ist ein Teufelskreis. Von der Vergangenheit wurde man immer wieder eingeholt, egal wie sehr man versuchte, ihr zu entkommen, und vielleicht, wenn man beim Austricksen der Zeit besonders dreist war, musste man mit Konsequenzen leben.

_

* * *

_

Ende

_Phu, endlich geschafft! Und es hat noch viel länger gedauert, als ich versprochen hatte. Es tut mir furchtbar leid. Ihr glaubt gar nicht, wie viel Überwindung es mich gekostet hat endlich dieses Kapitel hochzuladen. Wenn ich es aber nicht endlich gemacht hätte, wäre es noch verstaubt. XD_

_Es ist also vollbracht. Mehr als vier Jahre hat es gedauert, doch letzten Endes ist diese Geschichte nun abgeschlossen. Teilweise habe ich selber nicht mehr daran geglaubt, dass ich es überhaupt schaffen würde und jetzt, da ich es geschafft habe, kann ich es noch immer nicht glauben._

_Was sagt ihr zu dem Ende? Ich habe versucht, zu bedenken, was passiert, wenn Voldemort nicht Voldemort wird. Sicherlich habe ich nicht jeden Aspekt bedacht und es gibt wahrscheinlich mehr als genug Fehler oder noch mehr Dinge, die vielleicht anders passieren würden und das könnte passieren oder was. Diese FF ist einfach nicht perfekt und kann sie wahrscheinlich auch nie sein. _

_Im Nachhinein muss ich sagen, dass ich zwar eine neue Idee für eine Zeitgeschichte hätte – die ich bereits ebenfalls seit Jahren habe, oh ja, damals ging ich noch zur Schule xD – doch mir hat schon diese Geschichte so wahnsinniges Kopfzerbrechen bereitet, sodass ich erst mal nicht mit der Zeit spielen kann. Es ist ein wirklich kompliziertes und anstrengendes Thema und da die Zeit über aller unser Verständnis hinausgeht, weiß man nie, was man nun richtig oder falsch macht oder wie das wäre, wenn das passiert. Zum Haare raufen. :)_

_Ach ja, und dieses Thema ist auch so kompliziert, dass ich verdammt Stolz darauf bin, dass all die Jahre nie jemand bemerkt hat, dass ich eigentlich jemanden vergessen habe. Und wers vielleicht bemerkt hat, hats zumindest nicht angeschnitten. ;)_

_Wie gesagt, diese Geschichte ist nicht perfekt. x)_

_Hoffentlich gefällt euch das Ende dennoch einigermaßen. Sicherlich ist es ein Thema, dass für einige Diskussionen sorgen könnte, aber da es niemand besser wissen kann, muss man mit meiner Version wohl oder übel leben. Ich bin zufrieden damit. :) _

_Danke für die vielen tollen Reviews – ich bin von dem Anklang immer noch überwältigt! - und eure Treue in den letzten vier Jahren. Zwar habe ich sehr viele Leser verloren und mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass das meine eigene Schuld ist, aber dennoch wäre ich sehr glücklich, wenn ich wenigstens einige abschließende Worte erhalten würde. :)_

_Liebe Grüße und vielleicht bis zur nächsten Geschichte,  
__eure Tanya :D_


End file.
